


Fairytale Bliss

by MoAhx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A fairytale story, Albus Dumbledore is up to everything, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy thinks Harry Potter is up to something, F/M, Harry Potter thinks Severus Snape is up to something, Harry mad-at-everyone Potter, Just want everyone to live, M/M, Poor Hermione, Poorer Ron, Poorest Voldemort, Severus Snape thinks Albus Dumbledore is up to something, Sixth year Harry Potter back to Third year, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 169,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: 哈利跪在邓布利多的遗体前，悲痛欲绝地打开了挂坠盒，一睁眼发现自己回到了三年级的霍格沃茨特快上……（六年级哈重生三年级，决定赶紧干掉伏地魔开始正常校园生活。）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. 破碎的羊皮纸

“天啊，他怎么了？”  
“他、他看起来像是要抓什么……”  
“哦，哈利，请别吓我！”  
哈利知道他应该睁开眼。但无论是邓布利多逐渐冰冷僵硬的脸，还是挂坠盒里预示失败的羊皮纸，或者别人安慰怜悯的表情，都不是他现在想看到的。哈利感觉胸腔里填满了水，悲伤和恐惧会把它冻成冰，愤怒和悔恨又渴望将它蒸干，冷热仿佛要把他撕扯成两半。也许这样下去他就能再见到邓布利多了。活生生的、眼里带着笑的、会安慰他、告诉他下一步应该怎么做的邓布利多。  
“哈利！哈利！你没事吧？”  
该死的，有人在打他的脸。哈利好像被这次接触唤醒了感官，地面在震，还有由远及近的哐哧声，有忽强忽弱的光透过他的眼皮打在视网膜上。显然，他在一个移动的物体上，而非霍格沃茨天文塔下面的草坪。应该是有人在移动他，强迫他从邓布利多的遗体前离开。  
他不想离开。哈利抗议着，终于睁开了眼睛。面前是罗恩和赫敏，再远一些是纳威和——卢平？他猛地坐起身，顾不上理会眩晕感、歪斜的眼镜和黏在身上的衣服，越过两人扯住了卢平破旧的衣摆。  
“是斯内普！他杀了邓布利多！”  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，看起来更紧张了。卢平正在找巧克力的手顿了一下，有些惊讶。哈利这才注意到眼前的卢平比他所熟知的要年轻，虽然疲倦却不那么憔悴，眼神也要明亮许多。  
“哈利？你、你没事吧？”罗恩小心翼翼地问，声音有些颤抖。  
哈利张了张嘴，为什么罗恩和赫敏一点都不悲伤？他们难道还不知道发生了什么吗？不对，他的两位好朋友也不太对劲，罗恩的脸什么时候又变圆了，赫敏的牙齿也变回了龅牙。哈利环顾四周，看到了熟悉的摆设。好吧，他知道这股莫名其妙的氛围是怎么来的了。他缓缓放开了卢平的衣服，抹了一下脸，把上面的冷汗和泪水擦掉，重新戴上眼镜，“没事。”  
对于一个正在霍格沃茨特快上的三年级的哈利·波特来说，可能不能叫没事。但对于刚经历过邓布利多从眼前跌落塔楼的六年级哈利·波特来说，被一只摄魂怪袭击、听到了他妈妈的尖叫，确实不值一提。  
“吃下去，对你有好处。”  
哈利在罗恩和赫敏的搀扶下坐回了座位，接过卢平递过来的一块巧克力，毫不客气地咬了一大口。熟悉的暖流到达了他的手指间，也让大脑在咀嚼的工夫能够思考三年前的他这时应该说什么。好像应该表现一下对摄魂怪的心有余悸？  
“刚才那是什么东西？”用问题开始总是没错的，这样就能避免别人用问题轰炸他。  
幸运的是，在场的几人都没有对他刚才惊人的发言做出回应，似乎认准了他是被摄魂怪影响而胡言乱语。大概除了卢平，哈利能感受到他探究的目光，他又咬了一口巧克力。  
“摄魂怪。”卢平说，他正在给每个人发巧克力，临走前深深地看了一眼哈利，“吃吧，我要找司机说句话。”  
卢平的离开让包间陷入了沉默。他们都看着哈利，赫敏焦急得像刚丢了写完的作业，罗恩又害怕又迷茫，纳威和金妮——哦，还有金妮，哈利又擦了一下汗——都在发抖。  
“你吓坏我们了——我是说，我们都不舒服，好像再也不会快乐了——但你、你从座位上摔下来了。”发现了哈利打定主意不吭声，罗恩磕磕绊绊地说。  
“然后卢平教授把摄魂怪弄走了，闪过了一阵光，好像是一道咒语。”赫敏搂着金妮，安抚地拍着她，“哈利，你肯定没事吗？”。  
“我没事。”哈利把最后一点巧克力放进嘴里，“就是，你们知道，有点冷。”他干巴巴地回答了问题就看向了窗外，摆出一副不想继续谈论的样子，摄魂怪无疑是个好理由。  
哈利不知道自己是怎么突然回到了三年级的火车上，难道是斯内普又回头决定把他也杀了？那在场的其他人呢？他路上碰到了海格、金妮……哈利努力不让自己去想他为什么回到三年级，那个跪在邓布利多遗体旁的自己怎么办，他的朋友们发现邓布利多和救世主同时离开他们又会如何……  
说真的，哈利现在最想做的就是到霍格沃茨见邓布利多，摄魂怪早就不在他思考的范围内了，他有比这些没灵魂的傀儡更重要的事情要考虑——马尔福、斯内普、魂器——挂坠盒！哈利失望地看着空空如也的掌心，叹了口气。看来他可能真的回到了三年级……三年级还有小天狼星，梅林啊，感觉小天狼星的死突然离他好远，一想到他今年、甚至马上就能在校园里见到小天狼星，哈利甚至有一瞬间，完全感受不到摄魂怪残留的那种冰冷乏力了。他快乐得想尖叫，现在如果让他面对摄魂怪，绝对能召唤出更强大的守护神。  
卢平回来说还有十分钟就到霍格沃茨了。哈利看着窗外一片黑幕中若隐若现的城堡，心跳越来越快，这算是重新开始吗？他能用这些已知的记忆让伏地魔提前消失吗？他真的能享受到一直奢望的平静吗？  
——他从来都没有体会过普通的、愉快的、不用担心自己哪天突然就没命的校园生活。  
  
“你昏过去了，波特？你真的哭着昏倒了？泪流满面？”  
当德拉科·马尔福挡在他面前的时候，哈利内心意外地毫无波动，或许还有点欣慰。在亲眼见过六年级的食死徒马尔福之后，现在这个一脸得意、淡色眼睛闪着光的小混蛋看着竟然多了些亲切。  
比那个只剩骨头面色黯淡的马尔福顺眼多了，哈利想。然后倒在血泊中的马尔福滑过他的脑海，那或许是邓布利多坠楼外，他从六年级带回来的第二个让他手脚冰凉的记忆了。哈利冲马尔福笑了笑，在心底说了句迟来的抱歉。  
这个复杂的笑容仿佛一个石化咒，德拉科完全被吓懵了。波特不会真的被摄魂怪吸走了吧？他什么时候对自己露出过一个堪称……和善的笑容？他甚至看不到绿眼睛里的恶心或者厌烦。绝对有诈，德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了回去。他确信了，这是救世主的诡计，让他呆滞好趁机从他身边溜走或者肆意嘲笑他一番。他很快整理好了表情，让自己向外散发纯粹的恶意和轻蔑，来让他们之间的空气回归到应有的情感平衡。  
“走开——”罗恩果然愤怒起来，却被哈利打断了，他奇怪地看了一眼哈利。  
“是，我昏倒了，哭着。”哈利轻飘飘地说完，率先从马尔福身边走过，加入了走上石阶的人群。罗恩和赫敏愣了一瞬赶紧跟了上去。  
“嘿，真有你的。”罗恩在他耳边压低声音，兴奋地说，“你没看刚才马尔福的表情，跟吃了粪蛋似的。”  
哈利却没仔细听，他正忙着找时机从人流中出去，最好能赶在宴会开始前跟邓布利多见面。  
“波特！格兰杰！”麦格教授的声音刚好拯救了哈利，他一时间想不起来这时要被叫到哪去，但总比在人群中容易去找邓布利多，“你们跟我来！”  
哈利尽力让自己看起来又迷茫又紧张——虽然他现在没有那么怕麦格教授了——好让罗恩觉得他们俩一样不知所以。  
当麦格教授说他接到了卢平的猫头鹰之后，哈利就知道他要面临什么了。他乖乖地配合庞弗雷夫人的动作，只有在说医疗翼过夜的时候才发出了抗议，他宁可在校长室过夜。  
“那个，教授，我有别的事想跟你说。”哈利在麦格教授准备跟赫敏单独讨论时间转换器之前赶紧说，“我想见邓布利多教授。”  
“恐怕不行，波特。”麦格教授看着他，“我会向邓布利多教授转达，不是要紧事——”  
“非常要紧！”哈利提高了声音，“真的，最好今晚！”  
“那也要等晚宴结束后。”麦格教授毋庸置疑地说，“如果是关于摄魂怪，我想邓布利多教授已经尽力了。”  
“哦，不是的，教授，不是的。”哈利感到手心开始冒汗，他搓了搓手，“好的，我想我可以等到结束之后。”  
麦格教授把他从头到脚审视了一遍，好像在确认这个哈利·波特不是被变形过的，“很好，波特。现在请到外面等一下，我和格兰杰小姐还有一句话要说，然后我们可以一起去就餐。”  
  
赫敏敏锐地感觉到了哈利在餐桌上的心不在焉，她三番两次地投来担忧的目光，因为哈利在得知海格担任保护神奇生物课教师时没有表现得特别激动——他看起来可能和见鬼的马尔福反应差不多，只不过他是因为自己竟然完全忘记了海格和巴克比克的事，而马尔福是单纯的生气混血巨人也能教书。  
“哈利，你真的还好吗？”他们走向教师席的路上，赫敏终于找到了机会，“你为什么要找邓布利多教授？是不是因为摄魂怪？”  
“我很好，真的。赫敏，别担心。”他没说谎，虽然是不是冒着冷汗身体也依旧疲惫（哈利好像终于意识到自己有多营养不良），但他的精神从未如此亢奋过。他敢打赌，如果从明天起，邓布利多就开始破坏魂器，那么他的四年级绝对会完全不同。  
哈利在恭喜完海格后，隐蔽地看向了邓布利多。离得近了，哈利终于看清半月镜片后的蓝色眼睛闪烁的睿智光芒。哈利觉得他的鼻子又开始泛酸，他实在不能把这张脸和记忆中那个格外苍老又丧失生气的脸重叠在一起。  
邓布利多冲他点了点头，哈利感到眼眶一阵湿热，他赶紧低头遮住再次被泪水覆盖的脸，用手背蹭了蹭，他不想再被别人看见哭了。  
罗恩被赫敏拉走了，哈利跟着邓布利多来到了他非常熟悉的校长室，凤凰福克斯扇了扇翅膀表示欢迎。哈利下意识地看向了左手边的柜子，那里面放着他六年级“课程”的同伴，冥想盆——现在的邓布利多应该还没有开始收集那些记忆。等他转回头的时候，正对上了邓布利多若有所思地打量他的眼神。哈利摸了摸自己一定还在泛红的眼角，脸上也有点发热。  
邓布利多笑着说，“麦格教授说你有要紧事跟我说？”  
“是的，先生，我想说——”哈利深吸一口气，想说的太多，他一时竟不知道从什么开始，再开口也无法理出顺序，“斯内普，他杀了你——三年后，不是现在，他将来会杀你，你不应该信任他——”  
“是斯内普教授，哈利。”邓布利多平和地说，似乎没有注意哈利说的时间点，更没有在意所谓的“杀”。  
哈利觉得有一股气从内脏升了起来，就像曾无数次警告邓布利多马尔福是食死徒、斯内普在帮助他，却都被当做谈论一个新奇口味的比比多味豆一样。邓布利多会表现出兴趣用来打发他，却从来不会真正在意。就是这样他最终才会像一个破布娃娃似的从塔楼摔落，哈利无法抑制自己的责怪。  
“不是，你被斯内普——教授杀了！就在六年级，学期末，当时有一大群食死徒，是马尔福、德拉科·马尔福把他们放进学校的，他们都在天文塔，你当时很虚弱，因为我们刚去拿到了一个伏地魔的魂器——那还是个假的，你被马尔福缴械之后斯内普趁机杀死了你！阿瓦达索命咒！我亲眼看到的，请你相信我！”  
哈利说得有些喘不上气，他大口呼吸着，不明白为什么邓布利多还是连眉头都没皱一下。他又恼火起来，难道是不相信他刚从六年级回来？  
哈利焦急地解释说：“我、我确实经历过这三年——能够证明的，先生。三年级我和赫敏用时间转换器救了小天狼星。四年级，食死徒小巴蒂·克劳奇装成了疯眼汉穆迪当黑魔法防御术教师，还把我的名字扔进了火焰杯。五年级伏地魔复活，我们在魔法部的神秘事务司跟他交锋过……我真的是从三年后回来的——虽然不知道方法，听起来也匪夷所思——但这都是真的！”  
“哈利，哈利，冷静下来。”邓布利多让桌上的杯子漂浮到哈利面前，里面是冒着热气的巧克力，“我没说不相信你，慢慢说。”他的眼睛从半月镜片后看了过来，“你刚才提到，伏地魔的魂器？”  
哈利赶紧把口中的热可可咽下去，“对。准确地说是伏地魔的魂器之一，他一共有七个魂器，斯拉格霍恩教授的记忆告诉我们的。我只知道其中的几个，比如我二年级——应该就在几个月前——毁掉的日记本、马沃罗·冈特的戒指、斯莱特林的挂坠盒——我刚才说的那个就是假的挂坠盒、还有伏地魔身边的一条蛇、和——咳咳咳，一些别的什么对他意义重大的物体。我们、你猜测还会有赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的遗物，但都不知所踪。”  
哈利说的太急，呛了一下，随即意识到这可能是他能提供的最多信息了。剩下的魂器是什么、在哪里他都一无所知。哈利又开始全身发冷了，如果就这样回到三年级几乎没有可改变的余地怎么办？或许有些魂器是伏地魔复活之后邓布利多才能找到的呢？这样他不是还会经历四年级的痛苦吗？  
“你累了，哈利——是，我知道，你说的所有话我都会认真对待，包括即将发生的一切。但我要说，”邓布利多挥了下手，房间里的烛光暗了一点，他的蓝眼睛也微微加深，“我相信斯内普教授，哈利，哪怕是我真的如你所说，死在了他手里，我也相信这是有原因的。”  
哈利觉得他就像一只炸尾螺，“可是斯内普他——”  
“斯内普教授。”邓布利多重复道，哈利背后的门打开了，“现在，哈利，你刚经历过摄魂怪的袭击，相信睡眠会帮你解决一些烦恼，人们总是需要它，不然再聪明的头脑都会变成一团浆糊。晚安。”  
哈利不情愿地站了起来，小幅度挪动着步子。他还想说点什么为自己正名，或者告诉他一些最近会发生的事，小矮星彼得之类的，但邓布利多毋庸置疑的神色告诉他，哪怕他开口，也会被邓布利多轻巧地堵回去。  
哈利被石怪挡住视线前最后看了一眼邓布利多，他笑眯眯地冲他点头。  
好吧，至少现在他知道邓布利多不会像六年级那样神秘失踪，只要他想，就能随时在学校里见到校长，这是他目前唯一的强心剂了。  
哈利错过了胖夫人修改口令的环节，不得不在门外听了十分钟的抱怨才爬进了休息室。寝室里传来罗恩的鼾声倒是让他松了口气。  
邓布利多有一点没说错，他确实太累了，累到一沾枕头就完全陷入了黑暗。


	2. 独角兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Buckbeak

哈利被罗恩从床上拉起来的时候觉得头胀成了两个大，里面填满了跌入帷幕的小天狼星、被击飞的塞德里克、浑身是血的马尔福和下坠的邓布利多。他知道很可能最近一段时间，都会被这些人环绕着入睡了。这不难习惯，他可是经历过整个五年级被伏地魔的噩梦缠身的滋味，某种程度上，这些人的死亡要比那些梦境令人好接受得多，因为醒过来就会知道他们还活着。  
罗恩的表情和昨天火车上的时候差不多，“对不起，哈利，你看起来很痛苦，我就把你叫起来了。”他吞了吞口水，“不过也该下去吃早饭了，今天要发课表，我们得快点。”他看着哈利开始换衣服，欲言又止。  
“一个噩梦而已，罗恩，别跟赫敏一样。”哈利站起来跳了跳，“我现在感觉很好！”  
罗恩放松了一点，“我昨天看到你被邓布利多叫走可吓了一跳，你们说什么了？”  
“他似乎认为摄魂怪对我的影响会大一些，所以打算教我。”哈利早就想好了说辞，“一些秘密的集训之类的吧，我想。”  
“酷！”罗恩彻底放下了，他兴奋地拍着哈利的肩膀，“一定要告诉我进展！我是说，如果邓布利多教授同意的话。”  
哈利笑了笑，“当然，我相信他会同意的。”就像六年级的那些课程一样，罗恩和赫敏永远不该被排除在外。不过他这回最多就用守护神咒当挡箭牌了，除了邓布利多，他不认为告诉其他人他的真实身份是个明智的选择——或许所有人都会认为他终于被摄魂怪搞疯了。  
“今晚我就会去找他！”哈利打定主意用一天的时间整理好思路，然后在今晚彻底敲响邓布利多的警钟。  
他们在休息室碰上了赫敏，哈利把刚才的话重复了一遍，果然也没有让聪明的女巫起疑，到礼堂的路上她都在猜测邓布利多会怎么训练他。哈利觉得这副场景似曾相识，完全就是六年级之前他们听说邓布利多要给他开小灶时的反应，带给他了一股安心。哈利保持了一路的嘴角上扬，甚至在见到马尔福和一群斯莱特林的时候都没有收敛。  
马尔福夸张地做出要昏倒的样子，周围一阵配合的哄笑，潘西·帕金森尤为突出。  
赫敏加快了脚步，“别理他，不值得的。”  
哈利还笑着。说实话，现在的马尔福在哈利看来就是个不知好歹的小孩，害怕什么就要强行开玩笑似的表现出毫不在意，好像装成摄魂怪就能抵消它们在他心底留下的阴影似的，跟六年级的那个强迫自己压抑恐惧、一个人偷偷哭泣的马尔福截然不同。  
这股鲜活的生气让他都被激活了一样，直到现在，哈利堆积的烦躁才消散了一点，有了那些灰暗的事情都离他很远，远到可以避开的实感。真要感谢这个讨人厌的小混蛋，他看到马尔福凑过来就觉得舒心，至少他知道这个不躲着他的人没有什么看救世主笑话以外的阴谋。  
哈利冲马尔福挑挑眉，没有刻意放低声音，“其实他学的一点都不像，”他对赫敏说，“我昨天还哭了呢。”  
满意地用余光看见那群斯莱特林被定身，尤其是马尔福滑稽地瞪大的眼睛，哈利欢快地和乔治·韦斯莱打了招呼，拿到了他的三年级课程表。赫敏的课程表跟记忆中一样满满当当，哈利吃香肠的时候罗恩正试图跟她争论，“你怎么能同时上三门课呢？”  
“别犯傻，”赫敏暴躁地说，“我当然不能同时上三门课，而且我已经和麦格教授谈好了！”  
罗恩看起来还要继续说话，哈利赶紧咽下嘴里的东西高声叫道，“海格！”  
海格手里拿着一只死雪貂，哈利知道那是鹰头马身有翼兽的食物，不动声色地瞥了一眼斯莱特林桌。马尔福一边用叉子碾碎土豆，一边恶狠狠地瞪着他。大概是没想到他会突然看过去，对上视线后马尔福愣了一瞬，又捂着头往旁边倒，这回没忘了擦一下眼睛。  
哈利看着笑出了声，不过被海格的大笑盖了过去，他赶紧拿起南瓜汁喝了一口，没让别人发现他的异常。

哈利无法描述他对特里劳妮教授的看法，毕竟如果没有那个预言，他现在可能就是个普通的学生。可伏地魔是个疯子，谁知道如果没有这个预言魔法界又会发生什么。他说不出“既然无论如何都要有人承担，那么宁可那个倒霉蛋是我”这种神圣的言论，所以对特里劳妮教授一直处于微妙的敬而远之状态。  
特里劳妮教授正在神神叨叨地发表课程宣言，她的声音在这间充满了香薰的小空间里总是让哈利回想起那个该死的预言球，这让他本就难以集中的注意力更加飘忽。直到他们终于开始解读茶叶，哈利才把自己整顿好， 不过昏昏欲睡的感觉完全没有变淡。  
“你这里有个动物……”罗恩皱着眉努力分辨着哈利的茶杯，“看起来又像河马，又像羊……”  
他应该在说小天狼星。哈利无法克制自己的笑容，特里劳妮教授注意到他们，转身走了过来。哈利已经做好准备心平气和地接受“不祥”的命运，没想到特里劳妮教授似乎放弃了预言他的死亡。  
“一只独角兽！哦，美丽又神秘的生物，我亲爱的孩子，意外的幸运将会降临，还有最纯净的联系——啊！这是……橡木！迷茫、摇摆不定会对你造成影响……还有——松针，怀疑，是的，这很痛苦，我知道，长时间的，看不到转折点，一片迷雾……”  
好多人都羡慕地惊呼起来，帕瓦蒂·帕蒂尔甚至飞快地碰了一下哈利，好像要试图沾染上一些好运。哈利不可置信地凑过去看那个杯子，黑棕色的茶叶渣勾勒出的图案跟黑色的大狗看不出什么区别。  
难道是真的在暗示他命运会被改变？  
哈利古怪地瞪着那个图案，他可从来没从特里劳妮教授的口中听到过任何正面的预言，就连占卜作业都是通过持续编造灾难而完成的，莫非以后他都要开始在羊皮纸上写自己会多么的......幸福吗？哈利打了个寒噤，算了吧，特里劳妮教授说了那么多次他的死亡征兆，他不是还好好活到了六年级，估计这回也是，没准哪天就要开始倒霉了。  
当然，更值得在意的是他会被谁怀疑。哈利不得不思考这是否意味着邓布利多，因为就目前来看，好像只有邓布利多有“怀疑”他的动机。可是邓布利多说过相信自己，他还没说过谎，所以肯定能判断自己说的是真话。  
但他也有不相信你的时候，哈利脑海中的一个声音说，比如斯内普，邓布利多从来不相信你说的关于斯内普的坏话，甚至还为此而死！  
那是因为斯内普太狡猾了，他竟然用马尔福来隐藏自己的目的，表现得像是拯救失足少年的好师长，哈利想，他不会允许这个情况再发生了。  
所以他们上完变形课到礼堂吃午饭，哈利直接在人群中盯住了显眼的金色脑袋。他曾经由于过于厌恶斯内普而远离斯莱特林，才导致他没有抓到斯内普是食死徒的直接证据，他就不信从马尔福下手，斯内普还能全身而退。  
哈利看见马尔福从餐桌起身，把南瓜汁一饮而尽，催促着罗恩和赫敏一起去上保护神奇生物课。马尔福、克拉布和高尔走在他们前面几步的位置，哈利能听见他们咯咯的笑声，马尔福正在用他拖着长腔的声音刻薄地评价站在小屋门边的海格。  
“要我说——一定是邓布利多太穷了，”马尔福说，“负担不起另一个教授，而且肯定越过了校董会，你知道，我爸爸一定不会同意的。你们也看到那个卢平的衣服了吧，我打赌他的衣服比我们还年老，哦，他还很可能只有一件。我想——”马尔福对着海格冷笑了一声，“就是这些书把他的衣服撕破的。”  
虽然哈利告诉自己这是个13岁的马尔福，不值得跟他一般见识，但还是每每都为这张嘴所能吐出来的东西而气愤。  
海格高昂的声音打断了他想说的话，他们跟着来到了禁林边缘的围场，站在了篱笆旁边，然后海格要求他们打开书。这下哈利找到了绝佳的反击机会，在马尔福嘲讽地问怎么打开书的时候。  
“哦，很明显，不是吗？”哈利把他的书抱起来，手指滑过书脊，书安静地躺在他手上，“捋捋它们。”  
“听到了吗？捋捋这些书！”马尔福笑声更大了，“我猜你是刚好跟它们同一物种，才突然领悟的吧，波特？”  
“我不知道什么时候你也渴望变成我们这个物种了，马尔福？”哈利平静地说，还故意看了一眼他手中正在挣扎的书，“是连模仿我都做不到了吗？”  
马尔福眯起了他淡色的眼睛，“非常好笑，波特，如果我爸爸知道——”  
“你连一本可笑的书都打不开，他一定会很失望。”哈利看到马尔福被气红的脸，终于扬眉吐气了。  
就是在看到罗恩和赫敏惊讶的表情和海格依旧手足无措的样子时，心里咯噔一下，他不该在海格的第一堂课上堵马尔福的，哈利有点后悔。  
“爽翻了，兄弟。”罗恩有些激动，被赫敏瞪了一眼，“干什么？你得承认刚才哈利赢得漂亮！”  
“嘘——罗恩，别说了，我们在上课。”哈利推了他一把，让他们把注意力都放在迎面走来的鹰头马身有翼兽身上，自己悄悄绕到了马尔福背后。至少得让马尔福别受伤，他想，这样可以从根源上解决海格整个学年的问题。  
德拉科·马尔福此刻并没有心情去注意救世主的行动有多么诡异，真的，他已经被对方几次的牙尖嘴利搞迷糊了。他应该高兴才对，毕竟他每次找茬的目的都是看救世主发飙。现在看来救世主确实被他惹毛了，可跟他想象中有些偏差……德拉科烦躁起来，这个波特跟他说话带着一种高高在上的感觉，就像被换掉了芯子一样，让他几次都哑口无言，错过了最佳反击时间。  
这怎么可能呢？那个瘦弱矮小逆来顺受的男孩怎么会有如此大的转变？德拉科不明白，不会真是因为摄魂怪吧？他得给父亲写封信，旁敲侧击地问一下摄魂怪到底对人的神志会产生什么影响，他可不想再像个石雕一样被救世主嘲笑了。德拉科搓了搓胳膊把那个不爽的画面赶走，再抬起头的时候，他们滑稽的教授正在讲解鹰头马身有翼兽的注意事项。  
“无论你在计划什么，我劝你别想着动海格。”  
“什——见鬼，波特！你在这儿干什么？”德拉科脸色变得更苍白了，往旁边迈了一大步，直接踩上了克拉布的脚，克拉布哀嚎着离远了点。  
哈利耸耸肩，“当然是确保你不会干出什么事。”  
“你——我——”德拉科被救世主的理直气壮气得不轻，“该死，我才不屑于对那个混血巨人做什么呢！”  
“谁知道呢。”哈利抱着臂走近他，学着马尔福的样子眯起了眼睛——他得承认这种感觉很好，如果他不用仰视马尔福会更好——“你刚才想跟你爸告状吧？”  
操！德拉科暗骂一声，他怎么不知道这人这么会自说自话？梅林见证，他根本、好吧、是刚才根本没在想混血巨人的事，他也不会愚蠢到第一天上课就跟一个（半吊子的）教授对峙！  
“谁第一个来？”哈利听见海格问。他看了看马尔福面红耳赤的模样，感觉短时间内应该不会乱跳了，才缓缓举起了手，最后给了马尔福一个饱含深意的眼神，清晰地看到对方抖了抖。  
“好久不见，伙计。”  
哈利趴在巴克比克的身子上摸了摸它发亮的羽毛，环住了它的脖子。巴克比克带着他飞了一圈，哈利开始怀念他的火弩箭了。不知道如果他这次不从光轮2000上摔下去，小天狼星还会不会送他一把。  
哈利从巴克比克身上下来之后就一直在注意马尔福。他看见他正在嫌弃地拍着巴克比克的喙，却没再出言讽刺。哈利一口气没松完，就听见一声惊叫，纳威在飞速逃离他的怪兽时不小心碰上了巴克比克的后腿。哈利眼见着巴克比克扬起前肢，想都没想就扑过去把马尔福从爪尖撞走了。两人在草地上滚了一圈。  
“你没受伤吧？”哈利急切地抓起马尔福的袖口看了看他的胳膊，还好，没有血。  
马尔福惊魂未定地瞪着哈利和他背后，哈利顺着他的视线看过去，巴克比克眨着漂亮的琥珀色眼睛凑近了他们，然后在他们——他和马尔福惊恐的目光下低头碰了碰他们的脸——没碰上，因为下一秒马尔福就尖叫起来。  
“它要吃我！我要死了，它杀了我！”  
我才是真想杀了你！哈利绝望地看着海格把比上一次更加无辜的巴克比克牵走。


	3. 焦糖薄荷茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利爆炸x1

“他是故意的！”迪安·托马斯说，“那头怪兽都没碰到他！”  
他的话引起了斯莱特林全体的怒视。潘西·帕金森又在以泪洗面，克拉布和高尔气呼呼地鼓着腮帮子，活像纳威的蟾蜍。  
哈利被他们吵得头疼，跟罗恩和赫敏小声说了句他手上有擦伤，就小跑了几步跟上了走到前厅的海格。  
哈利被奔过来的潘西撞了一下，她咬牙切齿地说：“滚开，波特，没人需要你在这里假慈悲。”她突然瞪圆了眼睛，“你不会是故意把他推地上的吧？！”  
哈利翻了个白眼，懒得理她。好在医疗翼就在面前，潘西也翻不出什么花，庞弗雷夫人严肃地让海格把马尔福放在病床上。哈利安抚地拍了拍海格颤抖的手臂，盯着一脸痛苦的马尔福，他倒要看看马尔福能编出多漂亮的“伤”。  
“轻微脑震荡，喝了安神药睡一觉就好了。”庞弗雷夫人递给马尔福一瓶药水。  
不知是不是哈利在场的缘故，马尔福意外安静地喝下药水之后就躺下了，完全没有继续喊疼。反而是潘西一副被欺骗的样子。  
“这不可能！我分明看见那头凶猛的怪兽咬了他！”她叫道，凑到病床边握住了马尔福的手，还轻轻拨开了他额前的金发。  
马尔福小幅度皱了皱眉，往远离潘西的方向偏过头。  
海格想开口解释，但被庞弗雷夫人抢在了前面。  
“帕金森小姐，这里是医疗翼，请注意音量！”庞弗雷夫人厉声呵斥，她看到了站在一旁的哈利，把他拽了过去，“让我看看你又做什么了把自己弄得这么狼狈，波特先生。”  
哈利收回视线，把微微渗血的手心给庞弗雷夫人看。庞弗雷夫人拉着他转了一圈确认没有其他伤之后，挥了两下魔杖它们就消失了。想来上一个三年级马尔福受的伤肯定也是这样，眨眼间就没了，他却整整哀嚎了两个月。哈利恨得牙痒痒。  
“好了，你们还在等什么？”庞弗雷夫人奇怪地看了他们一圈，包括躺在床上的马尔福，“可以回去把脏衣服整理一下了。马尔福先生，你可以选择留下休息到晚餐，但只能留下一个人陪同。”  
海格抽泣了两声，哈利知道他在尽力克制，但鼻腔中还是发出了响亮的轰鸣，好像里面关着他那辆会飞的摩托车。此时从外面进来了几个人，为首的是邓布利多，斯内普和麦格就跟在他身后。  
哈利心一下子提到了嗓子眼，除了晚宴上远远地见过外，这还是哈利回来后第一次跟斯内普打照面。他直勾勾地看着这个能骗过邓布利多的食死徒，恨不得想当场把那层虚伪的面具撕下来。斯内普注意到他的视线，冷冷地斜了一眼，就转向了突然开始无病呻吟的马尔福。  
“校长！我想我的医疗翼装不下这么多人！”庞弗雷夫人怒气冲冲地叉着腰。  
“是的，波比。”邓布利多微笑着点点头，“我们只是听到了几位学生的证词，来确认马尔福先生的安全——很快就走。”马尔福的呻吟声更大了，哈利见状立刻清了清嗓子，“教授，是我不小心把马尔福撞倒的，但他静养一下午就能好。请允许我照顾他。”  
“我刚知道，原来波特先生如此精通治愈术。”斯内普用他低沉毫无波动的音调讽刺道，“故意让同学受伤，格兰芬多扣十分。”  
哈利往前走了一步，他感到体内的火苗开始往外窜，但海格比他提前爆发了，声音震耳欲聋。  
“不、不是——是我的错——都是我的错——”  
“梅林！这是医院！请控制你的情绪！”庞弗雷夫人摆着手，把不满的目光投向了邓布利多。  
邓布利多从善如流地点头，“看起来，暂时我们可以到外面谈谈，海格？”  
海格打了个嗝，他临走前地感激又悲伤看了一眼哈利。哈利没注意，他正忙着对斯内普的背影发泄愤懑，想着早晚会揭露两面三刀的恶行。  
“终于！”庞弗雷夫人抱怨着，把说话声和海格的哭声关在了外面，“好了，你们也必须离开一位。”  
潘西立刻充满敌意地看着哈利，哈利没逃避，“我说了我要照顾他。”  
哈利看得出潘西又想大叫，可能还想冲过来揪他的头发，但庞弗雷夫人像个鸡妈妈一样站在一旁，就连终于放弃演戏的马尔福也把手抽了出来。“潘西，回去告诉大家，多写些信，你知道的。”  
潘西眼睛一亮，一阵高傲的风一般从哈利身边刮过，看都没看他一眼。庞弗雷夫人摇着头回到了她的休息室，路上挥舞着魔杖把他们带进来的泥点子清理干净。哈利不出意料地接到了马尔福的挑衅，金发的斯莱特林坐起来靠在床头，冲哈利扬起下巴坏笑。  
“不愧是圣人波特，多么感人。不过别指望我会谢你，”马尔福说，“你只是在帮你那位可怜的半人朋友，而他会为这件事付出代价。”  
“哦，是吗？”哈利坐到了刚才潘西的椅子上，马尔福不动声色地挪了挪。他深吸一口气，努力不把他对斯内普的怒火一股脑丢在马尔福身上，“在明知是我让你脑震荡的前提下，应该是我谢谢你没把我供出去才对吧。”  
马尔福过于苍白的肤色实在不方便隐藏情绪，哈利惊讶于他以前从没有注意到过。好吧，这时候脸红只能说明马尔福还有点脑子和良心，至少知道他是想从巴克比克的爪子下救他。虽然如果他开口的话，很可能只会说出什么斯内普已经替他讨回了公道。  
“斯内普教授已经给过你教训了，波特。”果然，哈利觉得好笑，他竟然这么了解马尔福，“如果你认为不够的话，我相信——波特，你在笑什么？！”  
“没什么。”哈利马上收敛了笑容，“不过如果我是你，我会注意一下你敬爱的院长到底是个什么人，而不是把你不到一英寸的脑子用来找一只鹰头马身有翼兽的茬。”  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着救世主匆匆离开的身影，越来越莫名了。斯内普能是什么人？他不就是斯莱特林的院长吗？难道是波特突然知道他和爸爸是朋友了？可这也不是什么秘密吧？  
德拉科原本是装的，现在反而真有点头疼了。他无奈地侧躺着避开后脑勺，在安神药的药效下闭上了眼睛。失去意识前他还在想着从开学起就铁定出了问题的死对头，他写给父亲的信可能又要变长了。  
  
哈利晚餐期间没在教师席看见邓布利多和海格。罗恩和赫敏担忧得连饭都没怎么吃，他们想去海格的小屋看看。  
哈利歉意地看着他们，“我得去找邓布利多。替我向海格道歉，然后回来告诉我海格怎么样，好吗？”  
“哦——哦，当然！”罗恩打起了一点精神，“你也是！告诉我们邓布利多教了什么！”  
“那么晚上见，哈利。”赫敏朝他挥了挥手。  
哈利目送他们穿过了前厅，然后飞快地往八楼的石怪走。他觉得自己思路非常清晰了，先用小矮星彼得的事来证明伏地魔即将复活，然后用预言球告诉邓布利多他和伏地魔终有一战，最后可以系统的、理智的列举已知的魂器和地点——邓布利多一定会去找的，然后他就再也没有理由不相信自己了。  
哈利心脏兴奋地狂跳，他已经能看见尽头的石怪了。哦，他还可以询问一下海格的事。哈利侥幸地想如果马尔福有点良心，就不会再为难海格和巴克比克了。  
“焦糖薄荷茶。”哈利对着石怪说出了昨天听到的口令，走上了螺旋楼梯。  
门内隐约传来了说话声，哈利顿住了敲门的手，因为其中一人那种圆滑低哑的腔调简直刻入了哈利的骨髓。  
“是的，校长，就我观察，并没有发现任何黑魔王有使用过魂器的证据。”斯内普说，“当然，他把自己的灵魂搞的很虚弱，这是事实，并不能排除——”  
哈利“砰”的一声撞开了门，怒气冲冲地走进去隔开了斯内普和邓布利多。他浑身都在发抖，感觉内脏都要被撑破了，甚至影响了他音带的震动，哈利听见自己野兽一般对邓布利多咆哮：“你竟然告诉他？！我昨天刚告诉过你是他杀了你，结果你今天就上赶着送死吗？！”  
哈利的胸口不断起伏，他的喘息成了整个圆形房间里唯一的声音，感觉像是喉咙被什么堵住了，他不得不张着嘴，才能确保自己不会窒息而亡。  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛在镜片后闪烁着，或许有一点点惊讶，但更多的还是古井无波。  
哈利被这眼神刺痛了，不用去看斯内普的表情他就知道自己仿佛动物园的狒狒，他说的话和“唔唔啊啊”没有任何区别，邓布利多从来都没有把它们放在心上，一次都没有。特里劳妮的预言也不是那么蹩脚，至少“被怀疑”，没有比这更令人失望的了。而现在，他真的在校长办公室里吼了出来，跟狒狒没有任何区别。  
哈利甚至想破罐子破摔，干脆砸点东西——比如桌上摆了一圈的银杯——泄愤，反正他无论在邓布利多还是斯内普眼中都是冲进来打断对话还乱发火的野蛮人了。  
“没礼貌！”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯轻蔑地评价，他刚才还闭着眼睛，此时正瞪着哈利，“你听听，这是想诅咒校长早逝吗？”  
哈利定了定神，声音低了下去，“我没有，我没有……”他重复着，“是斯内普，他想让校长死，因为他为伏地魔工作，他知道预言——”他猛地转过身，绿眼睛逼视着斯内普，“是你害死了我父母！你去告诉了伏地魔那个预言，我说错了吗？如今你还想用同样的戏法害死邓布利多，对不对？你可最擅长大脑封闭术了，斯内普！”  
哈利怀疑斯内普的眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦和退缩，但没来得及思考，斯内普的黑眼睛就冷漠地从他脸上离开，哈利只能看到他的鹰钩鼻和抿得苍白的嘴唇开开合合。  
“校长，我想我应该先离开这里。”  
“是的，西弗勒斯，是的。如果你不介意的话，我们的谈话可以留到以后。”邓布利多点点头。  
“我介意！”哈利叫嚷道，他彻底放弃自控了，“为什么不问问他的主人到底是谁？看看他有没有为左手臂上那个丑陋的标志而沾沾自喜，还为戏耍了百年来最伟大的巫师而暗自窃笑！”  
哈利抻长了脖子，对着斯内普消失在门边的翻飞的长袍说完了最后一句话。  
没有了斯内普，哈利完全就像泄了气的皮球，他出了一身汗，直接跌坐在了地上。邓布利多踱步到他面前蹲了下来，伸出了一只干瘦的手。哈利看着那只手，它和六年级那只带着冈特戒指的枯槁的手重叠在一起，眼泪瞬间盈满，毫无征兆地滚落到了衣衫上。  
哈利不知道他哭了多久，眼泪根本止不住，把他从睁眼发现自己回到了三年级的火车上开始就堆积的所有复杂思绪——悲伤、愤怒、迷茫、恐惧、不安——都冲刷出来了，嗓子也因为刚才的嘶吼而发不出声。  
邓布利多也没说话，只是递给他一张手帕，上面有甜腻的蜂蜜香草味。  
哈利一遍遍地擦干脸颊，又一遍遍地打湿。邓布利多偶尔会挥一下魔杖，让手帕重新变得干爽，直到又被哈利的泪水浸透。  
哈利的抽泣声逐渐弱了下去，但他不肯抬头，他知道他的眼睛一定肿得像灯泡。除此之外，他也无比羞愧，他刚才在校长室发了一通火又哭了一顿，足够让他一个学期都躲着邓布利多了。  
“哈利，”邓布利多轻轻说，哈利不喜欢这种语气，似乎在小心翼翼地对待一个易碎品，“我知道你对斯内普教授有偏见，他也确实犯过一个严重的——”  
“错误。”哈利低着头，说话还是断断续续的，“他很懊悔，还、想赎罪，这是他、回来的理由，是的，你跟我说、过，你都跟我说过。”  
“没礼貌，打断长辈说话！”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯说，“你太仁慈了，才会让这些学生们都没大没小。”  
“谢谢你，菲尼亚斯，但我想我可以解决眼下的状况，请给我们一点空间。”邓布利多听起来有些不耐烦了，菲尼亚斯哼了一声从他的画像中走了出去。邓布利多把手放在哈利的肩膀上，“你是从六年级带回来这些记忆的，对吗？”  
哈利点头，他想继续说，说就在他回来之前、你笃定地相信斯内普的几个小时之后，你就被最信任的人杀了。但哈利还是没说出口，他不想再重复了，重复只会让他好不容易稍微平静的心情再次飙升，他不想再来一次没有意义的争论，或者说单方向的发泄了。  
“那么，你愿意告诉我其他的细节吗？”  
哈利抬起头，邓布利多鼓励地看着他。他干巴巴地说，“你愿意相信我了？”  
“哈利，信任是一种很神秘的感情。就像你认定我毫无理由、甚至愚蠢地信任着斯内普，而你在经历过他救了你那么多次后，依然不相信他。”邓布利多绕过桌子坐了下来，从半月眼镜上方跟哈利对视，“然而，是的，我愿意相信你。”


	4. 博格特

哈利憔悴得仿佛鬼魂的样子让赫敏阻止了罗恩的刨根问底，他向赫敏投去感激的目光回了寝室，却在床上失眠了。他开始怀疑自己的做法是否过于莽撞了。  
起初，哈利觉得只要邓布利多意识到斯内普杀了他，自己的计划就是完美的。在提前斩断伏地魔最强大的羽翼后，就不会有人告密，那么消灭伏地魔也会变得轻而易举。但不知道斯内普给邓布利多灌了什么迷魂汤，连听起来更假的魂器都相信了——不，不对，邓布利多应该相信了斯内普是犯人，却在给犯人找理由！用麦格教授的话说，好像有牢不可破的理由……对，难道是牢不可破咒？六年级时斯内普和马尔福的母亲曾经缔结的那种？  
这更奇怪了！那个咒语不会允许契约的一方杀死另一方而苟活的。哈利翻了个身，盯着眼前的暗红色帷帐，仿佛上面有邓布利多慈祥笑容背后的答案。斯内普到底和邓布利多说了什么呢？斯内普的什么让他赢得了邓布利多的原谅和彻底信任？甚至让斯内普成为了他身边最亲近、比凤凰社的任何人都亲近的存在？哈利不得不承认如果他找不到这些问题的答案，那么可能永远都无法劝服邓布利多了。  
哈利强迫自己继续努力回忆六年级的每一次单独会面，那些他刚才对着邓布利多无法复述完全的细节对话，尝试从里面扒出与斯内普有关的内容——非常困难，几乎每次他提起斯内普或者马尔福，邓布利多都会转移话题。也许对于打败伏地魔来说，魂器确实是最重要的，但哈利就是无法摆脱“如果邓布利多早就听劝，他就不会死”的强烈怨念。  
最后，哈利直到干涩的眼睛实在无法支撑，脑海中也只回荡着邓布利多苍老又决绝的声音：我确定西弗勒斯·斯内普站在我们这一边，我用一切担保……然后付出了生命。

哈利再次见到斯内普是星期四的魔药课，跟斯莱特林一起。这期间他没再去校长室，而邓布利多也几乎没出现在餐桌旁，好像都在尽力避免见面。哈利意识到邓布利多可能是故意在躲自己（因为记忆中三年级他从没离开过学校）之后，本就没有多好的心情更是急转直下。  
课上他们要制作出缩身药剂。哈利为了隐藏他的恨意而躲避着斯内普的视线，专心致志地切他的雏菊根，直到魔药教室的门被打开，马尔福大张旗鼓地走了进来，到教室前面去拿他的坩埚和材料。哈利只掀了一下眼皮，看见摇摇晃晃的身影，就知道那天他对马尔福的威胁太轻了。  
马尔福把物品放在了哈利旁边，然后软绵绵地倒在了座位上，在潘西从后排凑过去询问的时候揉了揉太阳穴。  
哈利听见他拖着长腔说：“头晕啊，一阵一阵的”，禁不住冷哼了一声。  
哈利感受到了马尔福尖锐的瞪视，赶在马尔福开口前把刚切好的雏菊根推到了他面前，又拿过了他的根，自然地重复了一遍刚才的动作。之后是无花果和毛虫，哈利一人做了两份。  
罗恩频频看向他，几次欲言又止，哈利都摇摇头。如果等马尔福开口，就一定会招来斯内普，哈利不想看见他，连他的袍子都不想，还不如帮马尔福把他的材料都准备好。  
德拉科对着面前堆积的处理好的材料，罕见地没有动手开始制作，好像它们被涂了毒药。波特在预谋什么，德拉科只能这么想，不然他无法替波特找到合理的借口，因为他刚才确实想跟斯内普教授说，让波特或者韦斯莱帮忙的，顺便不经意间透露出海格被投诉到魔法部的事。但波特在他没有提要求前就堵住了他的嘴，用一种令他憋屈又难堪的方式。  
德拉科现在一点都不想谈论混血巨人了。卢修斯·马尔福的回信中明确提到除了摄魂怪之吻或长期暴露在摄魂怪的捕食范围内以外，它们不会对人的神志产生影响。小天狼星·布莱克，他不愿称之为表舅的人，就是个标准的、被摄魂怪整疯了的例子。  
“嘿，哈利，”西莫·斐尼甘借着拿钢秤跟他们搭话，“今早的《预言家日报》说小天狼星·布莱克已经被盯上了，在离这里不远的地方。”  
哈利手下一抖，不小心多加了一滴耗子的胆汁，他的药剂立刻从绿色变成了诡异的蓝色，咕咚咕咚地冒着泡，看起来随时都能把人毒死。哈利不耐烦地直接丢了其他材料，反正斯内普肯定会扣格兰芬多的分——他正徘徊在快哭的纳威周围挑刺——干脆先听西莫说话。  
他已经记不清小天狼星是什么时候进的霍格沃茨了，但如果能打听到，哈利一定要提前去见他。小天狼星一定会相信他说的关于斯内普的事，跟他同仇敌忾。  
“怎么，又打算当一回英雄吗，波特？”德拉科注意到了波特过激的反应，联想到小天狼星刚越狱后偷听到的父母的谈话，饶有兴致地俯身过去，灰眼睛里闪着狡黠的恶意，“当然，要是我的话，肯定想单枪匹马地设法抓住布莱克。那才叫复仇，不是吗？”  
“你在说什么呀，马尔福？”罗恩粗鲁地说，“哈利，别理他，他又在胡编。”  
哈利手里转着刀子，没听到罗恩的话。马尔福说的倒是让他思考起这件事的另一面来，一个由于斯内普而被暂时忘在脑后的人，小矮星彼得——现在还是罗恩的老鼠呢。  
他可以回到寝室，立刻把那个背叛他父母的人抓住。他可以对他做任何事，像马尔福说的那样，折磨他、让他付出代价、甚至杀死他复仇。  
哈利曾经天真地放过他一次，并因此酿成大错。现在他有机会提前下手了，他能够亲手为父母报仇，塞德里克也不会死……  
杀了他……  
“好了，你们应该都加完各种成分了。等药煮熟的时间你们收拾好东西，然后我们要试验隆巴顿的。”  
斯内普的指令让哈利回过神，他才发觉自己一直捏着刀片，手心已经渗出血了。罗恩和马尔福不知道盯了他多久，难得能看到他们安静和平地共处，哈利却没觉得丝毫想笑。  
“咳。”哈利把桌上的剩余成分收好，抓起小刀和勺子对他们说，“去洗洗啊。”说完率先去了教室角落。  
罗恩很快跟了上来，挤到了他旁边，“哈利，别把马尔福的话放在心上。他故意说给你听呢，想让你做傻事……”  
“我知道，我知道。”哈利说。他不指望罗恩能听出他语气中的敷衍，只希望他不要再讨论这个话题。  
暂时，跟罗恩说话只能让哈利想到那只该死的耗子，然后就是邓布利多温和又坚定地告诉他，他爸爸詹姆·波特也会救小矮星彼得的命。  
而他是真的想杀了他。

“扣格兰芬多五分，就因为那药剂是完美的！”出了教室罗恩就开始愤愤然地说，但没人回答，赫敏根本不在他们身边了，而哈利脑内一片空白。他只知道罗恩在说话，却没听见内容，好像他的脑子终于被各式各样的念头扰到当机了。  
马尔福高傲地路过他们，还故意从后面撞了一下哈利。哈利一个踉跄差点从楼梯上滚下去，罗恩扶着哈利又开始对着马尔福的后脑勺咒骂。  
哈利揉了揉肩膀，艰难地聚焦在马尔福身上，想通过那个小混蛋来寻找一些实感，压下他快要溢出来的杀意。马尔福只偏头冲他露出了一个假笑，就随着人流不见了，哈利都没来得及跟他说话。  
他们在楼梯下面看见了赫敏，一起向大厅去吃午饭，罗恩和赫敏又开始为了不可能的课程表和撑破书包的书本而争执。  
哈利全程都很安静，也不知道自己在餐桌上都吃了什么，没有饿的感觉也没有饱的感觉，在罗恩叫他一起去上黑魔法防御术的时候把盘子里的东西都塞进了嘴里，又如同没灵魂的木偶一样跟着他们到了黑魔法防御术教室。  
“如果你还在为马尔福烦恼，”罗恩把书拿出来放在桌上，对哈利说，“那真的不值得。你在霍格沃茨很安全，这有邓布利多。”  
赫敏在刚才听罗恩重复了魔药课的对话，赞同地道，“罗恩说得对，哈利。马尔福从一年级就开始骗你决斗，我只能说他就是想激怒你。海格也好，布莱克也好，他没有放过任何一个机会，不是吗？”  
哈利被他们的话搞得头又大了一圈，好像晃一晃就能溢出水来，教室里别人聊天的嗡嗡声在耳鼓里轰鸣着，随时都想让他脑袋爆炸一样。  
为什么就不能有几分钟，没人跟他提邓布利多、小天狼星或者海格？  
卢平踩着点走进了教室，把他破破烂烂的手提箱放在了桌上，告诉大家今天是一堂实践课。哈利机械性地跟着大家把书收了起来，卢平在解决完捣乱的皮皮鬼后，带领他们到了第二条走廊的教员休息室。  
里面只有一个人。哈利呆滞地看了许久，才回过神认出那是斯内普。他赶紧低下头，斯内普正刻薄地发表着对纳威和赫敏的评价，哈利感到太阳穴在突突地跳。如果他再继续和斯内普共用同一片空气，哈利很可能会冲过去把他的鹰钩鼻打成倒钩鼻。  
还好，卢平平淡的几句话就让斯内普离开了，之后详细地讲解了博格特。他点了好几次哈利的名字，哈利怀疑是他在火车上的举动格外引起了卢平的注意，他只能努力把自己组装好，装作若无其事的样子有问必答，假装看不到他身旁赫敏失落得塌下去的肩。  
在见到穿着纳威奶奶服饰的斯内普教授后，全班人在爆笑声中争先恐后地想要尝试，只有哈利默默站在人群的外围，试图减弱自己的存在感。  
说实话，他一点都不想知道现在最害怕什么。无论是伏地魔还是他见过的每个逝者，都不那么适合出现在教室里。  
但卢平采取行动时还是晚了。在罗恩把蜘蛛腿变没之后，那个恶心的、全身是毛的球形身子滑稽地滚到了哈利面前。  
哈利空洞地跟博格特对视，有几次眨眼间，他都以为博格特无法判断他最害怕的东西是什么了。然而接下来的变形绷断了哈利最后一根弦。  
绿光……天文塔……跌落的邓布利多……邓布利多僵硬发灰的脸、闭上的眼睛、滑落一半的半月眼镜、平躺在地上扭曲的四肢……  
哈利完全不记得他是在课堂中，他就在天文塔下的草坪上，周围是探头探脑的学生，面对邓布利多坠落的尸体被无限的悲伤充满。胸口被重物挤压的感觉又来了，这种透不过气的绝望哈利无法承受第二次，直接跪了下去。  
“哈利怎么啦？他看到什么了？”  
“不知道，看起来像是尸体……我不敢说……”  
“我看不清脸——啊，变成一个水晶球了……”西莫有些失望，“有人看清了吗？我觉得好像是个白头发的老头——”  
“我看到那个袍子上都是星星——哦，不会吧？应该不是吧？”帕瓦蒂的声音颤抖起来。  
“滑稽滑稽！”卢平朗声道。  
罗恩把哈利从地上扶了起来，脸上的惊恐无法掩饰。教室里乱成一团，卢平必须扯着嗓子才能让别人把注意力放到他身上。  
“纳威？纳威！抱歉，到前面来，帮我把它结果了，好吗？”  
一直站在人群最后的纳威一脸状况外地挤了出来，再次把斯内普变了一遍，又大笑一声，博格特炸开化成了轻烟，彻底消失了。但周围的窃窃私语没有停止，后排的人因为想知道哈利的博格特变成了什么去询问前排，而前排的几人似乎都丧失了语言能力，直到抖着嘴唇的拉文德·布朗开口。  
“是邓布利——”  
但她的话没说完，被卢平盖了过去：“好了——好了！博格特只是人内心最害怕的事物，并不一定是真实，所以——干得漂亮，大家！今天的课就到这里，家庭作业，阅读关于博格特的那一章，周一交一份总结，周一交，没有了！”


	5. 骚扰虻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱卢娜

流言一定是世界上传播速度最快的东西。  
黑魔法防御术课上发生的事插了翅膀一样，到了傍晚，几乎全校的人都知道哈利·波特的博格特变成了一个疑似校长的尸体。他们不敢直接说那就是邓布利多了，因为拉文德在走廊上叫出来之后被一副画像上的三位爵士严厉地批评了一番，并声称要即刻告诉校长本人。  
哈利已经习惯每年都要有那么几个月作为全校的焦点了，也理应锻炼出了事不关己的本领，可惜以他现在的状态，再多的经验也无济于事。  
“哈利，你该去吃点东西。”罗恩的声音小心翼翼地穿过他床边的帷帐。  
哈利没说话，假装自己已经睡着了。过了几分钟，罗恩的脚步声离他远去，门也关上了。  
哈利睁开眼瞪着天花板。他感受不到他的内脏，准确地说，除了头疼欲裂，他什么也感受不到。哈利想去找庞弗雷夫人要安神药，又不想听她无休止的关心。  
隐形衣。哈利花了可能快十分钟才想到他可以穿着隐形衣去医疗翼偷一点，然后又过了十分钟，才下定决心拖起沉重的身子，从箱子底下把父亲的斗篷翻出来。  
正是晚饭时间，公共休息室里只有几个面临O.W.L.S.的五年级生在角落里学习，没人注意到男生寝室的门诡异地开了又关，却没人从里面出来。到了走廊，哈利就没那么幸运了，似乎每个从他身边走过的人都刚好在谈论黑魔法防御术。令他愤怒又无奈的是，谣言已经从“博格特变成了疑似校长的尸体”变成了“哈利杀过疑似校长的人”。  
为什么博格特不能变成两个人，或者干脆变一个动态的场景呢？哈利恼火地想，那样他就能重现斯内普杀死邓布利多的噩梦了。让全校人都看看，到底是谁杀死了他们的校长。  
哈利知道他应该找人——邓布利多之外的人聊聊，聊什么都行，任何一件徘徊在他脑海里的事。罗恩和赫敏确实是他最好的朋友，但他甚至能预想他说完真话后他们的反应——罗恩会惊恐，赫敏会担忧，然后他们都会说这是他的噩梦，并归结为伤疤疼或小天狼星出狱。他们会陪他，会不停跟他说话，会费尽心思让他转移注意力，但提供不了任何对现在的哈利来说有帮助的建议。更别提他眼下根本无法面对罗恩的宠物，时隔三年他都记得罗恩在以为克鲁克山吃掉了斑斑之后几个月都不理赫敏。哈利不敢想象如果是他把斑斑解决了，他和罗恩的友情会不会就此结束。  
哈利特意绕到了大厅前，远远地看了一眼教师餐桌，确认看到了白衣服的庞弗雷夫人，才绕到了医疗翼门前。这里倒是空无一人，他放慢了速度好让自己的脚步声不那么突兀，但很快这片沉寂就被另一个人打破了。  
哈利心底叹了口气，他永远都会在渴望一个人的时候被打搅。他贴着墙小步往前走，来人看不见他，只要不让对方感受到斗篷的微风就行。但脚步声突然停住了，哈利知道这个走廊没有其他的地方可以进去，那就只能是停在了他背后，而且没有人出声。哈利紧张地等了片刻，终于确定可能对方不会离开，耐不住性子看了过去。令他惊讶的是，不速之客是他眼下意想不到却最不会令他生气的对象。  
卢娜·洛夫古德没有把她的防妖眼镜摘下来，哈利不确定她是否能看见他，但她确实微微抬头，正对着他的脸。  
“你知道你周围都是骚扰虻吗？”卢娜唱歌般的声音奇迹似的抚平了哈利狂跳的心脏。  
哈利扯下了隐形衣，虽然卢娜看不见，但还是局促地把它塞进了袍子里，“是吗？它们在做什么？”  
“哦，你知道的，把你的脑子搞得乱七八糟。”卢娜突然惊呼一声，“我看到有一只刚从你的耳朵飞出来，你已经被影响了，需要我教你一个咒语驱除它们吗？”  
哈利有那么一瞬间——听到卢娜说他脑子乱的一瞬间——以为卢娜是真的看透了他脑子里交错盘杂的思绪。哈利倒是真希望那是因为骚扰虻，那样他至少有能除掉它们的希望。  
“呃，管用吗？”说完哈利就后悔了，他大概是真的疯了，竟然会询问一个不可能存在的咒语有没有效。  
“当然。”卢娜的嘴角勾了起来，“我父亲教我的，小时候它们经常在我周围飞，但现在已经少多了，一定是驱除咒起效了。”  
“小时候？”哈利莫名顺着她的话接了下去，即使这个像在打探隐私的问题听起来没有那么礼貌。  
卢娜没有生气，她的语气还是缥缈空灵的，像在讲一个故事，暖风一般轻柔拂过，“是的，就在我母亲去世之后，骚扰虻就很容易出现。可能是我母亲有什么妙招隔离它们——我想。”  
哈利哽了一下，一句道歉卡在了喉咙里。卢娜并不需要道歉，也不需要同情。哈利一瞬间福至心灵一般，似乎明白了卢娜被称为“疯姑娘”却能被分进拉文克劳的原因。还有她的父亲，哈利想，也是一位伟大的父亲，他们竟聪慧豁达至此，能用这种方式将现实与虚幻完美融合。哈利垂下头眨眨眼，努力把湿意赶走。  
可能他该跟卢娜聊聊，这个念头一出现就洪水猛兽似的冲塌了他内心的堤坝，卢娜是哈利所能想到的最佳人选了。  
不，她就是最佳人选，哈利看清了她裸露的脚。  
“你还好吗？”哈利太久没说话让卢娜奇怪地歪着头，她摘下了眼镜，露出了那双微微凸出的大眼睛，直勾勾地看着哈利，“你是哈利·波特。”  
“是。”哈利意外地感到自己在笑，冲她伸出了手，“很高兴认识你，卢娜。”  
“哇，我也很高兴，你还知道我的名字！”卢娜回握了过去，她看起来很开心，“你跟传闻很不一样。”  
“是吗？”哈利放松了身子，仰着头抵在墙上，他看见卢娜学着他的样子做了同样的动作，“哪些传闻？”  
“你的腰后面真的有一条着火的蛇的纹身吗？”卢娜好奇地问。  
哈利大笑起来，他真的没忍住，他猜到了卢娜可能会语出惊人，但没想到会这么惊人。卢娜跟着他一起笑起来，哈利好不容易找回了自己的气息，说：“不、对不起——我是说，没有，没有。我刚16呃，13岁。嗯，但是如果我长大——成年之后，可能会去纹身。”  
“太酷了！”卢娜小幅度拍了拍手，“但是我建议你不要纹蛇，我觉得蜷翼魔更适合你，听说它们以骚扰虻为食。而且它们很漂亮，长得像蝴蝶。”  
“我以为骚扰虻是隐形的。”哈利本想顺着问一句蜷翼魔的，但那可能又是卢娜的父亲编造出来的生物，他又不觉得那是个好主意了，至少骚扰虻大约更能解释他目前的状况。  
“是的！它们是！”卢娜欢快地说，大概是从没遇到过了解骚扰虻的人，“但蜷翼魔可以嗅出来，书上说蜷翼魔会吃人脑，我父亲认为它们只是可以定位骚扰虻。你知道的，你脑子里的骚扰虻越多，就越有可能被当成目标。它们很聪明，也很敏锐。我想它们也许可以分离出人脑中的骚扰虻，只食用被搞乱的那部分。”  
“就像你说的驱除咒一样？”哈利问。  
卢娜咧开嘴，“当然不是！驱除咒只是暂时的，不过，你真的是我目前见过的被最多骚扰虻盯上的人了。”  
哈利疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，“是的，我想是的。”  
卢娜盯了他一会儿，哈利能感受到她的眼神，带着不惹人厌烦的温和探究。然后她突然说：“我觉得驱除咒可能对你并不管用。”  
“什么？”哈利转过头，看进卢娜的淡色眼睛，她很快把防妖眼睛戴了回去，但哈利知道她还在看他，或者叫诊断更合适。  
“丢失的东西总是会在意想不到的时候回到你身边。”卢娜说，“但如果你一直寻找的话，它就会开始躲着你。你需要让它跑远，然后就它就会意识到在你身边才是最好的。”她指着不远处的一个角落，那里有一双白色的鞋，旁边还有一朵红色的花，“还会带来些惊喜呢。”卢娜蹦蹦跳跳地走向那里，捧着那些东西冲哈利挥了挥手，“跟你聊天很开心，哈利！”  
哈利愣愣地看着卢娜的身影消失在拐角处。  
放手……让它跑远？意想不到的时候……带回来惊喜？他突然觉得骚扰虻可能是真实存在的，因为他感觉到有什么正在从他耳朵里出来——可能不是耳朵——但总之能明显感受到头重脚轻消失了。还有胸闷也好了，哈利一个深呼吸，神清气爽，周围快要把他挤碎的无形的墙终于没了，他轻的就像个刚被充满气的气球。  
仿佛要证明什么似的，哈利雀跃地蹦了一下，他觉得自己能直接去飞去魁地奇球场。  
“波特先生，你没有又把自己弄伤吧？”庞弗雷夫人快步走到哈利面前，怀疑地扫视着他。  
哈利堪堪放下了他快咧到后脑勺的嘴角，“没有，夫人！我是来散步的，对，散步！”他的肚子叫了一声，哈利感到胃一阵抽缩，他不记得中午吃了什么，现在感觉就跟没吃一样，他的肚皮已经挨上脊椎了，“我要去吃点东西了，再见，庞弗勒夫人！祝你有一个美丽的夜晚！”  
哈利没有管庞弗雷夫人古怪的眼神，转身就跑，他真的饿惨了。  
  
罗恩和赫敏在一周后才谨慎地询问了哈利黑魔法防御术课上的细节。他们正在保护神奇生物课上费劲地切莴苣，待会要塞在弗洛伯毛虫的喉咙里，并忍受它不断分泌的黏液。  
“我以为你们会早点问我。”即便在对付毛虫，哈利都轻快地上扬，“那就是一个噩梦。我前一天晚上刚梦到的，印象比较深吧。”  
他们显然大松了一口气，哈利前两天的状态令赫敏非常担忧，好在他看起来一切正常了。哈利知道很快这个说辞就会代替之前的流言传遍学校，再加上十月初意味着魁地奇比赛临近，他在走廊上承受的目光一下子少了，话题中也不再带有他的名字。  
唯一乐此不疲的是马尔福。他似乎终于长了点脑子，知道摄魂怪不足以惹怒哈利，于是把挑衅的语言改成了布莱克和邓布利多。他唯一失算的就是哈利跟卢娜的谈了心，还有他面对的不是一个13岁的救世主。16岁的哈利·波特在足够了解卢娜的前提下，把对方的安慰尽数吸收了，他决定暂时放下虫尾巴，等老鼠从下水道中爬出来再解决。  
当然，在斯内普的课还是不太容易忍受，但平时他看起来好多了。在罗恩和赫敏看来，完全没了破绽。哈利曾经担心过以赫敏的聪颖会不会注意到，好在他低估了课程的压榨，赫敏根本没空闲研究他那几天的异常。  
除此之外，哈利好像突然喜欢上了跟马尔福说话——如果那真的可以称为对话——因为不怎么需要思考后果，偶尔还能为看到马尔福染上血色的白皮肤而笑一笑。  
六年级的那个憔悴得摇摇欲坠的食死徒的身影在哈利脑海中已经越来越淡了，取而代之的是一个经常堵在哈利面前坏笑的马尔福。  
“又做噩梦了吗，波特？”马尔福抱着臂靠在门厅，“醒来就发现枕头湿了？”  
哈利刚带着一身水汽从魁地奇球场回来，队服上都是泥点子，他在湿透的衣服里打了个哆嗦，“多谢关心，但我想枕头可能没有我现在的衣服湿。”他拿出魔杖放了个烘干咒，效果甚微，好吧，他果然不擅长日常咒语。他无奈地甩了甩头发，几滴水珠飞到了对面的人身上。  
德拉科嫌弃地退后了几步，“可怜的救世主，连个烘干咒都用不明白吗？”  
“呃，那你教教我？”哈利说，“我快饿死了，懒得先回去洗澡了。”  
德拉科又后退了几步，张了张嘴硬是没说出什么反驳的话。又是这样！德拉科心态扭曲了，根本不知道波特在想什么，他试图从那张脸上找出被隐藏起来的厌恶，但每次都失败。甚至连刚开学的时候堵他的那股字字诛心的愣头劲儿都没了，就像在跟——普通同学说话，友好地说话。  
德拉科的五官纠结地皱了起来，努力把莫名翻滚上来的小小自得给压下去。  
是恶心！没错，波特正常跟他说话的样子令人作呕。  
哈利看着马尔福鼓起来的包子脸有点想笑，但忍住了，“马尔福？说吧，你找我干什么，总不会是真来关心我有没有做噩梦的吧？”  
“你想得美，”德拉科咬着牙，“我是想第一时间看看去不了霍格莫德村的黄金男孩又多了一个哭鼻子的理由。”  
霍格莫德？都到这个时候了吗。哈利惊讶于他放弃跟邓布利多斗智斗勇之后的时间流逝速度，那就证明活点地图马上就能回到他手里了，有了地图之后他能做的事就更多了，哈利跃跃欲试起来。他不是没想过直接从双胞胎那里拿走地图，或者管他们要，但他不想让弗雷德和乔治为难（也不想解释他从何而知），还不可能去偷，现在总算是快等到了。  
哈利没再控制笑容，配上发白的嘴唇，把德拉科吓得够呛。他确信救世主会不定时发疯了，就像小天狼星·布莱克一样。  
德拉科开始小步后错，随时准备离开，他注意到波特的脚下已经有不小的一滩水了。或许在走之前可以用一下烘干咒？然后让救世主意识到他和自己的差距。德拉科脑内出现了波特被羞辱后的表情，一定很精彩。他得意地挥了一下魔杖，顺便小声说了个保暖咒。  
“谢谢你？”哈利惊讶地抬起头。马尔福会施咒——正确的、善意的咒语而不是什么锁腿咒——他还真没抱希望，而对上马尔福亮晶晶的、仿佛在期待什么的眼神，哈利莫名紧张起来。他搓了搓暖起来的手，不确定地重复道，“谢谢你……啊——难道需要谢礼吗？”  
“波特！你他妈就是在逗我对不对？！”德拉科跺着脚往回走，还不忘回头嘶嘶地威胁，“你给我等着，我一定要找回来。”  
哈利被吼得一震，一头雾水地回到了休息室。罗恩和赫敏一人抱着斑斑一人抱着克鲁克山对峙的时候，哈利还没想明白他到底怎么惹到马尔福了。


	6. 尖叫棚屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜呜全世界最好的小天狼星

克鲁克山对斑斑的种种敌意终于引起了哈利的重视，这意味着这只猫很可能已经认识了小天狼星化成的大狗，并随时可能帮助他闯进城堡。  
临近十月末，哈利越来越苦恼，他试图回忆冲动的教父到底是哪天袭击了胖夫人。有了第一次霍格莫德周末，哈利作为唯一留校的三年级，他的苦恼显得不那么意外。好多人都来安慰他，迪安·托马斯甚至提出他可以模仿别人的签名。但哈利本身不太想去，他有种预感，小天狼星会选择在万圣节前后乱来——因为他每年的万圣节都过得不好，而他记不清上一个三年级的万圣节到底是因为霍格莫德还是因为小天狼星了。  
“我们会从蜂蜜公爵给你带好多糖果的。”赫敏在万圣节前夕的早晨对哈利说，“还有佐科笑话商店的小玩意儿，如果你想要的话。”  
“谢了，赫敏。别担心，你们好好玩就是了。”哈利不在意地说，反正他早晚都能自己去的。  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，把哈利的反应当成了强颜欢笑，又絮絮叨叨地说了很多。哈利专心地吃着面前的培根，偶尔点点头安慰一下比他还难过的好友。  
哈利陪着他们到了门厅，看见了站在队伍中的马尔福。打从上次魁地奇训练后，马尔福就没来找过麻烦了，此时他也只是阴森地看了哈利一眼，就带着克拉布和高尔从费尔奇身边走过了。  
哈利皱起眉，难道是因为上次讽刺过了他去不了霍格莫德，所以没再抓着同一个痛处不放？这不像马尔福会做的事。那马尔福为什么那么急着避开他？是想买一些佐科商店的整蛊道具对付他？还是干脆有别的目的呢？  
哈利不由自主地想到了斯内普。如果小天狼星进入城堡，斯内普就会怀疑卢平，他很可能因为哈利在校长室的发飙开始警惕，那他会选择先对卢平下手吗？因为卢平跟詹姆·波特的关系好，所以认为他也会帮好友的儿子？让马尔福隐蔽地从霍格莫德买些毒药配料？  
哈利沉思着返回走廊，没注意楼梯在把他带到哪里，直到他听见有人叫他。卢平从他的办公室探出了头，问他要不要进去喝杯茶。哈利总觉得卢平是特意在等他，但卢平非常随意地跟他介绍了一下摆在办公桌上的格林迪洛，就拿出了茶包。  
“最近还好吗？”卢平温和地看着他。  
哈利不确定他是否意有所指，稍稍坐直了，随即意识到这个姿势看起来防备过重，又放松下去，“挺好的。”  
卢平扬起了眉毛，哈利就知道谎言被看穿了。“你在担心什么事吗，哈利？”  
哈利知道他必须说些足够让卢平打消疑虑的事情，他张了张嘴，“呃，教授——关于那节课——博格特，我、我不知道为什么——”  
“博格特，哈利，是一种非常狡猾的生物。”卢平笑着说，“它们会化形成任何你害怕的东西，即使那是幻觉、梦境，即使你没有意识到那是你的恐惧。”  
哈利抿了一口茶，他想到了五年级之前在格里莫广场12号见过的那只博格特，它在韦斯莱夫人面前变成了他们的尸体，觉得内脏搅在了一起。  
“那，它——我是说那个博格特变出来的——不会变成现实的，对吗？”或许一开始他是为了取信于卢平，才故意这么说的，但说到一半，哈利感觉他也在说服自己，那个场景毕竟真实出现在他的记忆里过。  
卢平深深地看了他一眼，“我唯一能确定的就是，博格特不带有任何预言能力。我以为你通过家庭作业已经足够了解博格特了。”  
哈利对卢平笑了笑。他直觉卢平还有很多想问的，比如火车上被摄魂怪袭击后他刚好提到过邓布利多的死亡，卢平不可能注意不到这和博格特的巧合。但他什么都没有说，只是往他的茶杯里加了一块方糖，微微转着手指让它完全融化。  
你可以告诉卢平。有个声音对哈利说，他没有小天狼星那么冲动，不会对这件事反应过激，而有了他的帮助，也可以更好地监视斯内普......他不会相信的，哈利反驳，凤凰社都听邓布利多的，只要邓布利多选择相信斯内普，卢平就不会帮忙......但至少可以当个提醒，让他多留意一下，也许不用说的那么明确。  
哈利的茶杯空了都没做好决定，门在这时打开了，斯内普端着冒着热气的高脚杯走了进来，哈利一个激灵把自己从思绪中抽出来。狼毒药剂，哈利自嘲地想，他怎么会忘记这个。卢平对斯内普心怀感激，根本不可能帮着监视的。  
“我那里还有一锅，如果你需要的话。”斯内普全程把哈利当成了空气。哈利也差不多，他快要把茶杯捏碎了。  
“不喜欢斯内普教授？”卢平在斯内普走后看着哈利，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
来了。哈利紧张起来。卢平果然没忘记火车上的话，也不认为那是被摄魂怪影响的后果。“他总扣我们的分。”哈利瘪了瘪嘴，希望自己演的够真。  
“是的，是的，他的确不那么喜欢格兰芬多。”卢平笑起来，啜饮了一口药。  
“但斯莱特林犯事他就不管。”哈利继续说，努力让他听起来就是为此而生气，“麦格教授就不会偏袒。”  
“当然，麦格教授正直又严格，但我要说，哈利，你不能要求每个人都一样，”卢平一口气喝光了药，“就像你不能让每件事都按照你期望的发展。”他做了个鬼脸，“真难喝。好了，我要继续准备格林迪洛的课程了，我们晚宴的时候再见吧。”

跟卢平的交流让哈利心力交瘁，他午餐至少多吃了一盘的烧土豆，才有能量去思考卢平最后的话到底有没有深意——听起来实在是跟卢娜给他的建议差不多。  
哈利拒绝了科林·克里维加入他们的邀请，独自一人回到了寝室，一团灰色的影子突然窜到了罗恩的床底。  
哈利愣住了，斑斑的反应让他的心提到了嗓子眼，他赶紧冲到窗边往外看，从这个角度只能看到禁林边缘，看起来一切正常。  
得去打人柳。哈利想，然后抓起隐形衣跑了出去。他在公共休息室的壁炉边看见了姜黄的大猫，克鲁克山悠然自得地梳理着它的毛，在哈利瞪着它的时候才抬起脸和他对视。  
哈利觉得自己一定疯得不轻，才会想跟一只猫交流。他走近克鲁克山，缓慢地、颤抖地说道：“他来了吗？”  
克鲁克山打了个哈欠，蜷缩回去没理他。好吧，他疯了，但出去确认一下总没错。他还是打算去一趟打人柳，如果小天狼星今天进学校的话，他一定能那里碰上。  
哈利匆匆走到了前厅，趁没人披上了隐形衣，用魔杖摁上了树的节疤，从树洞滑了进去。他甚至想好了说法，如果小天狼星问起来，他就说是自己想去霍格莫德。哈利打赌只要他把小矮星彼得的事告诉他的教父，就不会受到任何追问，甚至可能会说詹姆的儿子就应该擅长违反校规。  
哈利进了通道就取下了隐形衣，他不知道会不会在半路上碰到小天狼星，所以放慢了脚步，偶尔停下来仔细聆听。通道的尽头仿佛传来了一点动静，哈利屏住呼吸，确实有声音，嗒嗒嗒，像是轻快地打着节拍——狗爪在木地板上发出来的。哈利无法控制他的嘴角，激动地加了速，他感觉那个声音也在向他逼近，但这么狭窄的地方不太方便，哈利希望他们能在尖叫棚屋说话。  
被一个巨大的黑影扑倒的时候，说实话，哈利毫无防备，重重地摔在了地上，屁股快要裂开了一样失去知觉。小天狼星的前爪踩在他的胸前，耳边还有充满敌意的呼噜声。  
哈利赶紧叫道：“小天狼星！”  
那条狗顿住了，发出一声表示疑问的呜咽。  
在哈利第二次出声后，胸前的重量消失了。哈利坐起身直视他的教父，试探性地伸出手摸了摸大狗打了结的毛，感受到了快要冲破皮毛的脊椎。他应该带点吃的的，哈利鼻子开始发酸，“我们去宽敞点的地方好吗？”  
直到小天狼星·布莱克变成人形，都不敢相信他正在被谁紧紧地抱着。哈利才到他的下巴，力气却大得快要勒断他的腰。他曾想象过无数次他和哈利相遇的场景，从未有眼前的这种可能，小天狼星的手颤抖不止，根本不敢回抱他的教子。  
难道哈利不知道是他间接害死了詹姆和莉莉？还是有谁把真相告诉他了？不、不可能，连邓布利多都不一定知道谁是真正的保密人，也不一定知道小矮星彼得还活着。  
哈利被小天狼星稳健却快速的心跳安抚了，他把眼泪擦干，但鼻音短时间内是消不掉了。  
“对不起，我没带吃的。今天的万圣节晚宴一定很丰盛，我可以给你送点过来。”哈利对呆滞的小天狼星露出一个笑容。  
小天狼星的嘴开开合合了几次，似乎才终于找回了他作为人类的声音，“哈利——你——你怎么——”  
哈利攥紧了衣角，让自己看起来和小天狼星一样紧张，“我知道小矮星彼得还活着。”他小声说，“我、我做过一个梦……我看见了伏地魔和小矮星彼得交流，他对伏地魔低声下气的……还、还提到了我父母……”  
“你相信我，对不对？你相信我——我没有背叛你的父母？”小天狼星突然抓住哈利的胳膊，死死地扣着。  
哈利原本做好了被质问的准备，可能会问他什么时候做的梦、为什么会相信一场梦、又怎么知道的小矮星彼得，却没想到小天狼星最在意的是这个，一时间喉咙又被哽住了，只能拼命点头，说不出话。然后轮到小天狼星试探地环住了他的肩膀，揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。哈利感受到一滴温暖的液体打在了他的脖子上。  
他们互相搀扶着走进了尖叫棚屋的房间，在布满灰尘的床上并排坐下，借着从被钉起的窗户的缝隙洒下的月光，小天狼星第一次近距离打量起哈利来。  
“我去看过你，哈利，在暑假，但好像把你吓得不轻。”他说，“那些麻瓜，他们对你不怎么好吧？如果——不，我要杀了彼得，我要把那个背叛朋友的、肮脏的叛徒杀死，才能面对你……哈利，等我做完我该做的事——”  
“不！”哈利握住小天狼星瘦骨嶙峋的手，“你不能杀他！”  
“哈利，或许你不知道、梦的不够清楚，但是小矮星彼得是奸细！他把你父母的住所告诉了伏地魔！他甚至在暗中通报了一年多，如果没有他，詹姆和莉莉就不会死！”  
如果没有他，也会有别人。哈利心里清楚，只要预言在，伏地魔就会想尽办法除掉他。但他暂时不能这么告诉小天狼星，他的教父状态极其不稳定，经不住任何刺激了。  
他顺着小天狼星的话说了下去，“我知道他该死，但不能是你、不该是你杀他！”哈利也提高了声音，“如果你杀了人，还是会回到阿兹卡班的！”  
“我不在乎！”小天狼星咆哮道，跟他变成熊一样的大狗时的叫声差不多，“杀了他我就算死在阿兹卡班都不在乎！”  
“我不允许！”哈利也大叫起来，吼得气喘吁吁的，好在终于是震住了小天狼星，哈利看出他在努力冷静地听自己说话，“你是我唯一的亲人了。”  
“什么？！”小天狼星瞪着他许久没有说话，骷髅一般的脸上眼睛因震惊而更加突出，苍白龟裂的嘴唇发着抖。他忽然被抽空了力气似的颓然地坐回了床上，双手捂着脸，气若游丝地喃喃着，“你知道......哈哈，詹姆，他知道......”  
“嗯......我在相册里看到过，你和我父母一起。”哈利顿了顿，轻声劝说，“小天狼星，现在邓布利多在，还有那么多摄魂怪，你贸然冲进去也不可能得手的。小矮星彼得……他应该去阿兹卡班，这样才能证明你的清白。你一定想光明正大地生活在阳光下吧？”

哈利一直在尖叫棚屋呆到快要晚宴。虽然他知道小天狼星肯定没有完全放弃闯进城堡抓彼得，但至少应该不会在今天的晚宴期间行动了。  
“哈利！你去哪儿了？”哈利刚在餐桌边坐下，赫敏就焦急地问。  
罗恩也凑了过来：“我们回来的时候没在公共休息室看到你，问那群二年级也没问出来，你还差点迟到！”  
“我去外面转了转，”哈利歉意地说，“不小心在黑湖边睡着了。如果不是肚子饿，我可能就错过了。”  
赫敏还是怀疑地看着他，但很快就被面前丰盛的食物吸引了目光，也没再追着哈利问。哈利一边享受美食一边思考着待会给小天狼星带些什么，还有用什么理由瞒过罗恩和赫敏。  
幽灵们开始表演时候哈利注意到了面带笑容的邓布利多，或许可以继续说他要去见邓布利多？  
心里想着事时间就会过得很快，哈利先和其他人一起回到了格兰芬多塔楼，胖夫人的画像一切正常，他在休息室里翻看着罗恩和赫敏给他带的糖果，然后假装惊呼道，“糟了，我刚想起来我要去找邓布利多！帮我把它们放回寝室吧，罗恩！谢谢！”  
“他看起来一点也不喜欢我们给他带的东西，不是吗？”罗恩小声嘀咕起来，听上去有些郁闷。  
赫敏若有所思地看着哈利消失的方向，“是啊，确实......”


	7. 魔药储藏室

万圣节后，邓布利多一连消失了好几天。最先发表看法的是赫敏，她在一天午饭压低了声音，“你们说他是不是出去找小天狼星·布莱克了？”  
罗恩拿了个鸡腿口齿不清地说：“肯定是吧，很明显，他认为哈利已经掌握了守护神咒，摄魂怪不会影响到他了，不是吗？”  
哈利那天从尖叫棚屋回来就告诉了他们守护神的事情，罗恩深信不疑，赫敏还是一脸忧愁，她不认为那个高级魔咒是一两次课就能学会的，哈利很可能只懂了皮毛。罗恩在背后跟哈利说“她就是不想看到有人比她厉害”，哈利知道这是罗恩还在为斑斑的事情生气。  
“可这并不能解释一直在哈利周围出现的教师！”她严厉的样子就像麦格教授的翻版，“只能证明邓布利多依旧不放心哈利，对吧？”她转向了当事人，在看到哈利面色如常地喝南瓜汁的时候皱起了眉。  
那些老师的确令哈利头疼，他经常能感受到他们的跟踪，这让他根本没有额外的空闲去频繁地找小天狼星。更让哈利无可奈何的是，他和小天狼星每天饭后的短暂会面，并没有让他的教父放弃抓住彼得，甚至开始频繁地要求哈利把他带进城堡。小天狼星似乎认定了彼得化作耗子呆在哈利身边别有用心，哪怕哈利一次次重复彼得这两年并没有做什么。  
“你不了解他，哈利。”小天狼星激动地说，“他没有对你下手只是因为他的主人不在了，而他没有那个胆量在邓布利多眼皮底下杀你！你等着吧，只要有一点伏地魔的风声——到时候就来不及了！”  
哈利找不出否认的话，他不打算在小天狼星冷静之前告诉他任何自己曾经的记忆，不然很可能起到反效果，给他多一个冲进城堡的理由：“你等着，我马上干掉那个鼻涕精”之类的。  
唯一能稍微欣慰的大概只剩下小天狼星找不准潜入城堡的时机了，错过万圣节晚宴，哪怕在半夜他都不可能逃得过所有人的眼睛。再加上最近天气越来越差，小天狼星想要不在城堡留痕迹必须得有一根魔杖。在被哈利点出这些因素之后，小天狼星的眼神依旧不甘，但至少没有见面之后聊两句就开始朝他叫喊了。  
哈利看着教父慢慢恢复了作为人类的生活习性，才有了心思去思考另一个反常。  
德拉科·马尔福已经很久没有在他面前出现过了。如果说这是因为哈利正在被严密监视、马尔福不想被教师抓到倒还好，但他分明有一天在魔药课后看见马尔福和斯内普单独留下，似乎还聊了很久的样子。哈利不可能去到处找斯内普质问他们说了什么，只能在马尔福沾沾自得地出现的时候盯着他。而马尔福就像感受不到哈利恍若实质的视线，再也没跟他对视过。  
和六年级一模一样，那时马尔福炫耀地说他接受了黑魔标记。哈利无法抑制他的联想。可现在伏地魔还没复活，他也不能像六年级一样一有空就跟踪马尔福——光珀西·韦斯莱他就甩不掉，负责任的级长不知是听了谁的命令，连他去盥洗室都要等在门口，好像他和桃金娘一样能通过马桶瞬间移动似的——就算有问题也只能出在斯内普身上。哈利注意到斯内普并没有加入保护监视他的队伍，事实上，哈利除了课上根本见不到斯内普，某种程度上，他比邓布利多消失的更彻底。  
马尔福一定知道，哈利在观察了一星期后得出了结论，不然他不会总是离开那群跟班，一个人往地窖走。那里除了斯莱特林寝室，就只剩下斯内普的地盘了。

哈利终于在一次占卜课后进了旁边的空教室，躲过了珀西，然后远远地跟在一群吵吵闹闹的斯莱特林后面，瞪着人群里反着光的铂金色脑袋。在马尔福离开人群一个人下楼的时候，哈利追了上去，在空荡荡的地下走廊里，哈利一下子把马尔福扯进了一个魔药储藏室，卡着他的肩膀压在了门后。  
“什——波特！如果你对你的巨怪行为没有合适的解释，我会叫斯内普教授！”马尔福被吓得呼吸急促，从牙缝里挤出了一句话。  
哈利挑挑眉，“其实我挺好奇你为什么不直接叫的，他的办公室就在隔壁，不是吗？”  
德拉科紧紧地抿着唇，波特算是问对了。院长明确说过在他办公室的门关闭的时候不要打扰他，而他也只是下来碰碰运气，根本没想到身后会跟着个波特，更没想到这个鲁莽的格兰芬多会直接动手！他小心翼翼地瞟了一眼波特背后的架子，还好这里放的不是什么贵重的材料，不然要是被斯内普教授知道……他哆嗦了一下。  
“让我猜猜，你没跟他说好，就直接来了？”哈利看见马尔福小幅度的颤抖，自顾自地分析道，“你害怕他，为什么？你不是他最喜欢的学生吗？最喜欢的学生不是做什么都会被原谅吗？还是说……你没有完成他交给你的任务？”  
“嫉妒吗，波特？因为你没有得到老师的喜爱？”德拉科努力让自己听上去很平静地在讽刺——不能这时候让波特发现自己的秘密，至少得等到他有点进度——虽然现在波特看起来随时能把他揍一顿。他悄悄把手伸向自己的魔杖，“我打赌就连卢平都不会给你开后门吧？”  
哈利内心重复了一遍马尔福的话。开后门……还提到了卢平……所以是斯内普在教马尔福黑魔法？难道是不可饶恕咒？  
哈利没来得及细想就注意到了马尔福的小动作，眼疾手快地扣住了马尔福的手腕，远离放魔杖的地方，上半身逼近他，“我还没问完，你最好别想干别的。”  
哈利闻到了马尔福耳后一股浓郁的香水味，完全盖住了这个房间里的药草味。他皱着眉离远了点，抽了抽鼻子想把香味赶出去，有点想打喷嚏。“你是怎么忍受这么呛的香水的？”  
德拉科又呆住了，他不知道话题怎么突然从斯内普转移到了香水。不过波特看起来只是随口一说，很快又恢复了严肃，用审问犯人一样的语气问他：“你一定知道斯内普在干什么——除了上课——对不对？”  
德拉科迷茫了一下，院长每天除了熬制魔药没别的了吧？  
德拉科皱起眉，不耐烦地说：“你到底想问什么，波特？是魁地奇训练满足不了你了吗？还是最近被监视得太密，被憋出幻觉了？”  
“你还知道我在被监视啊？”哈利松了松手，马尔福疑惑的表情不像作假，而且也知道他周围都是老师，也就是马尔福不是在躲他，而是不想被老师抓包？不对，这也不能成为马尔福几乎每天都来偷偷找斯内普的理由啊！“马尔福，你最好说实话，不然我可不保证——”  
“校长。”  
门外斯内普的声音让哈利闭了嘴，他警告地冲马尔福“嘘”了一声，保持着擒住人手腕的动作，俯身把耳朵贴在了门上。  
太近了吧这个粗鲁、野蛮、不讲理的莽夫！德拉科被这个诡异的姿势弄得极其不舒服，救世主的一条胳膊就撑在他头边上，另一只手紧紧握着他的手腕，别说逃了，连歪头躲开那人打在耳畔的滚烫呼吸都做不到。而且他一点也不想偷听邓布利多和院长——好吧，还是有点好奇的，但绝不是一这种姿势。德拉科生无可恋地闭上眼睛，微微侧头，把耳朵贴在了门上，努力用外面的谈话取代波特的过高存在感。  
“西弗勒斯。”邓布利多的声音听起来更远，哈利又贴得更近了，完全没注意几乎是被他半圈在怀里的人有多僵硬。  
“我说过你要的东西至少需要一个月，而我同时还要准备那个药剂和各个年级的课程，最快也要下周末。”斯内普平淡地说。  
“当然，当然，我不是来催你的。”邓布利多说，“相信你最近没有再注意哈利了？”  
斯内普停了一会儿，“……我以为你在让别人监视他。”  
“是保护，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说，“哈利不知道那些记忆会给他带来多大的影响，我们必须提前做好防范。我想——你知道？”  
“我不觉得会有那么一天。我看他跟以前没有任何区别，还是一副令人厌恶的嘴脸。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“如果没有别的事了，我就继续工作了，校长。”  
邓布利多应该是点了头，因为哈利接下来只听见了关门声，和他大脑运转过度的嗡鸣声。邓布利多提到了他的记忆，可能是终于打算破坏魂器了，这是好事，但什么叫提前防范？是说他会因为过于在意那些记忆而做出不好的事？还有什么比在校长室撒泼更不好的吗......还有斯内普，他听起来是在帮邓布利多做事……  
不，一定有阴谋，他绝对会在邓布利多的药里面做手脚，不然他不会利用马尔福，而且邓布利多还不知道马尔福也在参与！  
哈利猛地抬起头，“现在还打算隐瞒吗，马尔福？”  
德拉科不知不觉被外面的对话吸引了，没想到竟然跟他们的黄金男孩有关......啧，就是那个老狐狸说的不清不楚的，都让他没法威胁波特。不过也许能捞到点好处？可以问问爸爸有没有什么线索。  
德拉科沉浸在自己的思绪里，突然感受到身上的重量轻了一点，眼睛刚睁开一条缝，就看清波特近在咫尺的碧绿瞳孔，又飞快地闭紧了。  
靠！他都忘了现在还是这么个诡异的姿势了！波特脑子里绝对装满了芨芨草，为什么第一反应是来质问他？！难道听不出来邓布利多根本就是故意的吗？谁会在楼道里跟教授谈论学生啊！  
但他可没有好心到提醒波特，如果能看见波特出糗那么最好不过了，他再睁开眼的时候带上了哭腔，“梅林！我真不知道他们在说什么！你就不能离我远点吗？！我不拔魔杖了！”  
“啊？”哈利没听过这种可以称为恳求的语气，下意识地松了手，结果就这么一秒的愣神，让马尔福拉开门冲了出去，还差点被他的袍子绊了一跤。  
哈利看见马尔福飞奔之余不忘回头对他比中指还露出个放肆的笑容，不禁咬紧了牙。就不该觉得那个小混蛋能说话算话！哈利又气愤又无奈，这回没问出来东西，下回想逮到马尔福肯定更难了。

下一次见面，或者说对阵，比哈利想的要早。他记得之前的第一场魁地奇的对手因为马尔福“受伤”而改成了赫奇帕奇，但可能马尔福不想让别人觉得他脑袋一直有问题，总之这次即使天气一样糟糕，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛还是如期进行。  
如期进行的还有比赛前一天，由斯内普代课的黑魔法防御术。哈利从听到狼人这个字开始，就知道斯内普并没有放弃把卢平赶出学校。他一边在心里把斯内普怒骂了几十遍，一边把书翻到了三百九十四页。赫敏和其他几个同学开始发表对课程内容的质疑，果然被斯内普毫不讲理地揭过了。罗恩也同样获得了不用魔法擦夜壶的禁闭，他追上哈利和赫敏的时候嘴里正在骂人，哈利在一旁默默认同——除了罗恩说布莱克应该干掉斯内普的话，他最害怕这件事了。  
比赛当天，哈利在外面漆黑一片狂风骤雨的时候被皮皮鬼闹醒了。他看了看时间，干脆放弃回笼觉，拿着隐形衣和光轮2000悄悄走出了宿舍，来到了厨房，给小天狼星拿吃的。虽然他提前说过今天有比赛，但哈利还是不太放心。万一小天狼星没忍住去了看台，又招来一群摄魂怪就不好了。  
小天狼星果然很激动，一直在拍着哈利的后背跟他说当初的詹姆是一名多优秀的找球手。哈利再三叮嘱他不要去凑热闹，才悄悄离开了尖叫棚屋，加入了大厅里的早餐。  
“哈利！你去哪了？怎么这么湿？”赫敏一连丢了几个烘干咒在他身上。  
哈利瞬间觉得暖洋洋的，感激地冲赫敏笑了笑，“去飞了一圈试一试，有点困难，不过应该能应付。对了，你知道有什么咒语能让我的眼镜防水吗？”哈利提前得到了赫敏的“防水防湿”，踏实了不少。  
一大群斯莱特林走进了礼堂，哈利看向他们，马尔福竟然放弃了说大话，垂着头不知道在想什么，潘西·帕金森快要趴进他怀里了。哈利冷笑，马尔福比他高还比他瘦，重心在大风中不可能稳得了。他一口气喝了一大碗热汤，觉得今天的比赛无论有没有摄魂怪都赢定了。  
哈利跟着球队队员一起安全走到了球场，竟然没人被风吹走。观众们的欢呼被雷声完全遮了过去，他们只能看见站在对面穿着绿色队服的斯莱特林。伍德和弗林特握手的时候差点打了一架，霍琦夫人强迫他们分开，让大家上了飞天扫帚。  
说实话，在不知道第几次撞上人之后，哈利叫苦不迭，这种鬼天气让他根本无法享受魁地奇，而且他连视野中的黑点哪个是马尔福都分辨不出来，更别提寻找比马尔福的金色脑袋目标小更多的金色飞贼了。他的手脚被冻得麻木，后悔没让赫敏顺便给他来一个保暖咒。他又避开了一个游走球，扫帚被紊乱的气流吹得一阵抖动，一道闪电劈开了天空，哈利眼看着它击中了一个球员，却分不清到底是不是他的队友。在他想要飞过去看看的时候，一个小小的金色物体在细密的雨丝中一闪而过，哈利瞬间铆足了劲，俯身冲了过去。  
安静过头了，连风声都听不到。哈利没空管周围，何况这股熟悉的寒气如今根本影响不了他了，他可以先抓住金色飞贼再考虑摄魂怪。  
但他的余光把下方的情况完美反馈了回来，德拉科·马尔福——哈利不知道他怎么认出来的——被足足四个摄魂怪包围了。


	8. 不祥

爸爸在告诉他摄魂怪会驻守学校的时候可没提醒过这个！  
德拉科感到他的嗓子被冻住了，冰冷在体内蔓延，但每一次呼吸都被堵在了外面，让他丧失了最后一点产生温度的可能，很快就胸闷得绞痛起来。魔杖，他应该拿魔杖，德拉科的脑子麻木到无法思考，院长一直在训练他守护神咒，就在上周他已经召唤出什么了，一片白雾，他还被表扬了。  
可是他好冷……还要保持全身用力才能呆在扫帚上，手的动作缓慢了十倍，要穿过被裹得紧紧的队服才能碰到魔杖……  
“呼神护卫！”  
是谁？德拉科彻底昏过去前看见了一个漂亮的白色生物向他优雅地跑了过来，在他面前微微低下头，露出了头顶的一对角……他什么都不知道了。  
  
有说话声，和哭声，德拉科不知道自己身在何处，也不知道他是怎么来的，就觉得头疼，快要裂开了，比上次被波特撞倒在地还疼。  
波特？  
“你、呃，你能不能别哭了，他应该没事的。”是波特，听起来语气不太好。他听不懂波特在说什么，难道是波特终于学会巨怪语了吗？“我没看见摄魂怪碰到他。”  
摄魂怪......魁地奇，呼神护卫！德拉科突然睁开了眼睛，然后感官都被打开了，熟悉的味道和天花板，他躺在医疗翼里，床边坐着潘西，刚才的哭声铁定是她，床尾站着波特——梅林，波特敢不敢把他那一身泥浆洗干净再出现？德拉科不忍直视，试图在他身上寻找一个可以看的地方，目光兜兜转转停留在了相对能看的脸上，刚好对上了那双干净清澈的绿眼睛，和里面溢出来的喜悦。  
好吧，挺奇妙的感觉，第一次看见波特见到他还这么高兴，德拉科不自在地垂下眼，甚至忘了刚才他在想什么。  
“你醒了！”波特往前走了两步，德拉科看他来势汹汹下意识往后缩了缩，谁知这动作惊动了潘西，“你——”  
“德拉科——”潘西哭嚎一声趴在了他身上，“我还以为、以为……”  
德拉科皱起眉，他全都记起来了。魁地奇、摄魂怪、白色生物——现在看来那应该是个守护神，体型比院长的守护神大一点，长着一对犄角，究竟是谁放的？  
不过，波特为什么会出现在这里？德拉科想起他被摄魂怪包围前隐约看到的身影……不会吧，他看着波特，不明白救世主是怎么从去年还巴不得他从扫帚上掉下去，突然转变成同学的性命更重要的......这种堪称成熟的想法，会出现在波特身上？傻宝宝突然长大了？  
罗恩和赫敏急匆匆地走进了医疗翼，德拉科眯起了眼睛。他们看起来还是一副刚从泳池里爬出来的样子——格兰芬多都用泥巴洗澡吗——把波特扯到了一旁低声说着什么。  
德拉科眼看着波特的脸色越来越阴沉，正在努力猜测他们到底在说什么，就见波特又回到他面前，板着脸说，“我先走了，庞弗雷夫人让你好好休息。”他瞥了一眼还在哭泣的潘西，“多吃点巧克力，会舒服点。”  
没等他回答，波特就飞速消失在了门口。德拉科忿忿地拍了一下被子，他受够了自说自话的格兰芬多了！他深呼吸几口，看来想知道到底发生了什么，只好指望情绪平静下来的潘西了。  
“弗林特、跟格、格兰芬多的队长打了一架，说要重新、比一场。”  
意料之中，斯莱特林因外界因素输球了，不可能甘心。德拉科又问了一句波特。  
潘西撇着嘴，“队员都被斯内普教授带走了，说、要让你清静一点。是、是波特把你带过来的，他想留下来确认你没事，我、不能赶他走。”潘西大约是想做出嫌恶的表情，但又觉得不好太明显，脸看起来非常扭曲。  
跟他猜的差不多。德拉科叹着气拿起了床头柜上剥好的巧克力块，在继从邓布利多那里听到了救世主的小道消息之后，没开心多久，他欠了对方一个人情，还真是世事难料啊。幸好他没有一睁眼看见波特那张脸就发飙，不然波特又多了个嘲笑他的理由。  
“你、说会不会和你之前听到邓布利多、跟院长说的悄悄话有关？”  
“潘西，这事就这么过去了，别告诉家里人，听到没有？”  
“什么？为什么！”潘西激动起来，“是邓布利多没本事保护自己的学生！他可以被你爸爸投诉下去！”  
“不可能，就算我爸爸知道了也做不了什么，别忘了在霍格沃茨放摄魂怪是魔法部要求的。”  
德拉科满意地看见潘西气势弱了下去，又恢复了他拖着长腔的语调，“不过也不能让邓布利多好过，倒是可以借此在那个混血巨人身上撒气……”顺便也让老狐狸为了别的事焦头烂额，能露出尾巴尖表现一点救世主的秘密就好了。  
  
然而德拉科注定要失望了，他根本不需要转移邓布利多的注意力。傍晚布雷斯·扎比尼、克拉布和高尔来看他的时候带来了一个令人惊悚的消息。  
“布莱克袭击了格兰芬多的肖像画。”布雷斯说，“我想你应该挺想知道的。”  
德拉科差点把手里的面包甩出去。他就知道布雷斯才不会这么好心来探望他，这绝对是来看笑话的，“是吗？看来我可怜的表舅连波特是魁地奇球员都不知道就愚蠢地打草惊蛇了。”  
布雷斯盯着他，“你真觉得他是来杀波特的？”  
“不然呢？”德拉科掀了掀眼皮，“难不成他是来看我的？那他疯的更彻底了，连格兰芬多和斯莱特林的宿舍都分不清。”  
布雷斯耸耸肩从椅子上跳了起来，看起来准备离开了，“今晚所有学生都睡大厅，多此一举，布莱克根本不可能还在城堡里。我还真羡慕你，能独享一个医疗翼，你真该看看那些睡袋，都是紫色的，邓布利多的审美。”  
“欢迎你来跟我作伴。”德拉科张开双臂，“任你挑选？顺便，我还可以提供让你受伤的服务，断掉一条腿怎么样？”  
“……多谢，告辞了。”  
德拉科毫无诚意地挥了挥手，克拉布和高尔恋恋不舍地看着他面前的食物，德拉科大发慈悲地让他们留下来陪他吃了点。  
庞弗雷夫人大概加入了城堡巡逻的行列，德拉科没听到她回来，医疗翼安静得只有他自己的呼吸声。其实他跟布雷斯猜的一样，布莱克再怎么疯癫都不可能选择在魁地奇比赛的时候来杀波特，他可是听说小天狼星是波特爸爸的好朋友，怎么可能不知道救世主是个找球手。仅剩的解释是他根本就有别的目的，而且那个目的也在格兰芬多塔楼里。  
会跟救世主的改变有关吗？或者跟邓布利多提醒院长的事情有关？  
德拉科看着窗外发呆，暴风雨终于停了，天上一片云都没有，今天是满月，把校园照得格外亮堂，连一个黑影穿过都能看清。德拉科眨眨眼，凑得近了点，那个黑影已经消失了，他不确定是不是自己眼花，但这个距离还有那个大小，它在月光下形成的剪影轮廓……不可能是学生带的宠物，但应该也不会是……  
算了，肯定是他想多了，不过是巫师间谣传的迷信，为了这种事大惊小怪的人都是胆小鬼。再说了，今天无论是他还是霍格沃茨都足够倒霉了，德拉科甩甩头，把不祥的影子从脑袋里赶出去，让自己瘫回床上回忆过于漫长的一天。  
守护神是谁的，那头有着漂亮犄角的鹿——应该是鹿，德拉科仔细回忆后认为可能是头成年牡鹿——  
“咔哒”。医疗翼的门被打开了，尽管能看出来者尽力压低了声音，但在过于空旷的穹顶空间里还是起了回音。  
德拉科瞪着那条大约能容下一人通过的门缝，看见了半空中的一颗毛绒绒的头。  
  
哈利被锁在了城堡大门内，找不到任何能出去的方法，除非他现在拿着扫帚去天文塔飞出去。但想要去天文塔就需要路过在城堡各处走动的教师，哈利不确定他能逃得过。他只好寄希望于这次失败的袭击能让他冲动、不听劝、自以为是的教父认识到在城堡内抓住彼得是一件多么天马行空的事。  
或许饿他一顿也挺好的，哈利想，能让小天狼星开始反思吗？  
他在门口呆了一会儿，才披着隐形衣慢慢往回走，罗恩和赫敏应该已经睡着了，哈利也疲惫不堪，想要召唤出一个能赶走一百只摄魂怪的守护神不是什么容易的事，他还在魁地奇比赛里耗费了大量体力，然后又是小天狼星闯进城堡……梅林，今天可真够糟糕的。  
更糟糕的是，他差点在楼梯口踢到了洛丽丝夫人，她毫不客气地喵出了声，不出意外几分钟内费尔奇就会来“英雄救美”。哈利想都没想就迅速躲进了旁边的门内，想着可能是个杂物间，也没注意隐形衣的位置，直到他听见有人倒抽了一口气。  
哈利僵硬地转过头，没有什么比在此时见到德拉科·马尔福更令人绝望了。  
洛丽丝夫人又在门外叫了一声，紧接着传来了费尔奇跛脚的走路声，“发现布莱克了吗？还是他的同党？从他在学校时我就知道他不是个好东西，天天违反校规……”  
费尔奇的声音越来越近，哈利尴尬地看向马尔福，眼见着金发的斯莱特林收回惊讶换成了戏谑，然后微微张开嘴。哈利立刻一个箭步用攻击食死徒的速度冲上去捂住马尔福的嘴，惯性让两人直接倒在了床上，床架发出了痛苦的呻吟。床帘在他们外面随风飘了飘，刚好挡住了费尔奇的视线。  
等德拉科终于在救世主手中恢复了喘气的权利，他实在忍不住了。  
“你他妈干什么呢？用那个该死的斗篷难道不是能更快躲开费尔奇吗？！”虽然他刚才确实存心想把费尔奇引过来逗一逗波特，但他低估了格兰芬多的冲动和野蛮程度，竟然直接动手？！  
“谁知道你会不会跟费尔奇说什么。”哈利翻身下床捡起掉在地上的隐形衣，塞进了袍子里。就这么被马尔福知道了隐形衣的存在太亏了，他有点沮丧，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“头痛欲裂，”德拉科一边整理被揉皱的衣服，一边干巴巴地说，“旧伤复发，精神伤害。我肯定会告诉我爸爸的，波特，让他好好招待一下你的朋友海格。”  
哈利被噎了一下，马尔福竟然不要脸到这种地步了吗！哈利突然想到了什么，勾了勾嘴角，“要不要顺便告诉他你被摄魂怪吓得掉下了扫帚？多奇怪啊，你爸爸竟然没有提前教你守护神咒防身吗？”  
“是挺奇怪的，竟然连你都知道守护神咒。”  
德拉科话音刚落就有一股强烈的违和感扑面而来，他猛地抬头，果然在波特的眼睛里看见了得逞般的笑意，竟然还挑起了一边的眉毛。  
该死，德拉科暗骂一句，他不想承认刚才有那么一瞬间觉得波特长得还行。不，不对，现在该在意的是守护神！波特会知道守护神只有两种可能，万事通小姐，或者……他根本就会。  
结合魁地奇球场的状况，德拉科都不忍心得出结论。  
哈利看到马尔福由青变红的脸色就知道他明白了，斯莱特林的脑子还是挺好使的。“所以，要不要我教你？以防你下次遇到摄魂怪时像我一样又昏倒又哭？”  
“我没哭！波特——咳、你到底什么时候学会的？”那可是很高级的魔法。这句话德拉科没说，他不想承认自己竟然会被波特比下去，可语气中不自觉地带上了羡慕。  
“哦，邓布利多刚教的，以防我再次哭着昏倒。”哈利着重强调了最后几个词。  
波特无所谓的样子让德拉科咬碎了牙。他到底有没有意识到这个咒语代表什么！很多实力高强的巫师都做不到！德拉科被冒犯似的怒视着波特。  
哈利被瞪得心虚，“我没骗你。”  
德拉科端起傲慢的腔调，“哦——所以，邓布利多一边防范你，一边训练你，还真准备把你当枪使战胜小天狼星·布莱克？怎么，他没顺便教你一点其他的，比如能让布莱克代替你父母去死的诅咒？啊，或许这能解释我看见‘不祥’的原因，邓布利多找来的。我爸爸会好奇的……”  
哈利震惊地石化在原地，本就堵住心口的烦闷被马尔福的话稳烧得升温，他压制不住，倏地直接爆发了。  
德拉科直到后脑勺和脸颊传来剧痛才知道刚才发生了什么。  
在他被摄魂怪袭击后不到一天，又被哈利·巨怪·波特袭击了！用愚蠢的、野蛮的麻瓜方式！  
“我他妈就不应该救你，马尔福！你活该摔下扫帚！”  
德拉科被波特发红的眼睛吓呆了，没意识也没力气反抗，直愣愣地躺在床上看着波特再次挥下拳头，在快要击中他鼻梁的瞬间生硬地改变了方向，狠狠地砸在了他脸侧的枕头上。  
德拉科的怒火被恐惧一点点侵蚀，和摄魂怪或鹰头马身有翼兽带给他的阴冷的害怕不同，波特是纯粹的、彻底的、燃烧的、如炽热烈阳般的恐惧，仿佛下一刻他就能灰飞烟灭。波特的身体虚虚地盖在他身上，德拉科根本不敢动一根指头。  
波特停了几秒，乱糟糟的头发遮住了他的眼睛，深呼吸平复情绪。最终，波特披上隐形衣从他视线中消失了，没再看德拉科一眼。  
德拉科听到门打开又关上，才如同溺水的人一样骤然咳嗽起来。


	9. 金色飞贼

面前有一个金色的小东西，闪闪发亮，德拉科伸出手去抓，它的翅膀颤动着挠在他手心里，然后安静了下来，是金色飞贼。  
德拉科欢呼着在空中绕了一圈又一圈，抛起那个小球，又把它接住，再把它抛起，它却没再落回来。  
德拉科仰起头，看见飞贼定在半空，冰晶在表面蔓延，很快没了光芒。他的视线被一个个黑影挡住，它们罩着可怕的头巾，在嘴的位置形成了凹陷。德拉科想控制扫帚调头就跑，但他的光轮2001也被冰霜覆盖，变得坚硬沉重。某一瞬间，它突然从中间开始断裂。  
不、不！  
裂痕逐渐布满了整条扫帚柄，德拉科紧紧地攥住它，好像这样就可以让它再多坚持一会。  
他不要死！  
无济于事。德拉科开始下坠，在扫帚化为粉末的时候，黑影在他视野里融成了一片巨大的黑幕。德拉科闭上眼睛迎接即将到来的冲击，却突然掉进一团棉花，鼻腔中涌进了一股魔药味，好像医疗翼的味道。  
德拉科睁开眼睛，一双熟悉的、愤怒的绿色眼睛近在咫尺，他没来得及反应，眼前一黑，火辣辣地疼痛，很快又是一下重击。  
他无法反抗，有什么在阻止他。只能任由他的皮肤被痛觉一小片一小片地被点燃。德拉科觉得自己变成了蓝色风铃草火焰的容器。  
随后，一切疼痛都消失了，一个光滑的、灼热的物体包围着他。  
他觉得很亢奋，仿佛他成功地做了一个完美的朗斯基假动作，或者召唤出了一个守护神，心跳随着升降而起伏，耳边也随之传来了他兴奋的喘息。  
一种比他平时所能听到的更加沉重的吐气声，不像是他自己的。  
德拉科正觉得奇怪，就感受到包裹他的热源逐渐聚到了他背后，顺着脊椎滑动。舒适和享受被另一种陌生又奇怪的感觉取代了，他开始觉得甜，要从发热的皮肤上长出翅膀一样。  
德拉科想搞清楚这种奇异感受的来源，结果还是同样一双令人困惑得熟悉的绿眼睛，微微上移，是一道闪电形的伤疤，距离近到像能吃了对方。  
德拉科直接惊醒了，嘴唇干得不像话。

“你得吃点东西。”潘西从椅子挪到了床沿，把用叉子把煎肉递到他的嘴边。  
德拉科赶紧扭头躲开，动作大到碰倒了床头的花瓶，像在躲鹰头马身有翼兽，“我自己有手，潘西。我更加不希望在用餐的时候，有人在旁边盯着我。你知道的，如果你把这份注意力放在你的魔药上，斯内普教授会更高兴。”  
他试图用正常的语气和音调说话，可能不是很成功，因为潘西看起来像吃坏了肚子的克拉布。德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，他承认自己的语气刻薄到完全丧失了绅士教养，他想稍微挽救一下他的形象，但潘西还是跳起来装作无事地跟他告别了，德拉科无法控制地大松了一口气。  
庞弗雷夫人拿着一瓶药水走了过来，“你看起来不错，喝下它你就可以走了。”  
德拉科看着她的背影把悬在面前的放满早饭的小餐桌推远了一点。他当然看起来不错，面色红润、神清气爽，因为他的身体该死的刚做完人生中的第一次春梦！德拉科发誓，如果他醒来之前没有看清梦里的人是谁，他最多会在面对医疗翼被打湿的被褥时尴尬几分钟。  
但现在，他无比确定尴尬会持续到他彻底忘记梦的内容。听起来不可能完成，每当这时，他总会想起那些他想要忘掉却因此记得更清楚的事——父亲第一次用刺痛咒教育他、在藏书室因差点烧到一副祖先的画像而被一个小棒槌追了一整天、他在韦斯莱面前被波特拒绝了——波特！又是波特！好像他就是不能失去万事联想到波特的能力似的！  
看吧，他已经受到最恐怖的惩罚了，他的联想能力无时无刻不在发挥作用，这次更是超常发挥，把波特转移到了他最难以启齿的梦里！  
德拉科很饿，但什么都不想吃，也不敢想是什么消耗掉了他昨晚吃的那么多巧克力。如果不是潘西硬要过来，他甚至都不想说话。  
不是说他觉得这种梦丢人什么的，当你有个谈论情事毫无顾忌、且已经开始带高年级女生回宿舍身体力行的室友布雷斯，做春梦是很正常的事情，他甚至还会偶尔期待一下被描述得欲仙欲死的那种感受。他的梦里先抑后扬的甜美转折也是颇为有趣的体验，被略高的雄性体温包围也不让德拉科感到厌恶；相反，他觉得这比小贵族们为了炫耀和假装成熟的叨叨个没完的女人要独特多了。  
德拉科很后悔，如果他没有在前一晚惹得波特揍他，让他们在床上以某种令人遐想的姿势停顿了那么久，可能他根本不会做这个梦。  
德拉科忍到快午饭，才终于给他可怜的胃补充了一点内容，为了给接下来肯定会出现在医疗翼的潘西一个光明正大的理由。  
他没想到来的根本不是潘西。  
“如果你是来劝我吃饭的，那么我已经吃过了。”德拉科听见脚步声头都没抬，他正在阅读昨天布雷斯送过来的黑魔法防御术课本，完成院长让他们写的狼人的论文。  
“哦，好。”  
德拉科听到这个声音立刻抬头，第一次产生了想把波特的眼睛变成别的颜色的冲动。  
“你没事就好，我看你没去吃午饭，以为、以为……”波特眼神不自然地划过他脸颊，德拉科却觉得原本已经消失的淤青又开始隐隐发烫，“摄魂怪对你的影响还没完全消散。”  
德拉科想一拳砸在波特的嘴上。  
哈利直觉马尔福不太对劲，他的灰色眼睛瞪得极大，瞳孔扩张，哈利只在卢娜脸上见过这种惊讶的表情。可能叫惊惧更合适？因为马尔福的好气色在以肉眼可见的速度离开他的脸，又苍白成了鬼魂一样。  
哈利知道马尔福在害怕他继续昨晚的狂怒。他已经想明白了，在没搞清斯内普要做什么之前，不能让马尔福对他起戒心。于是他硬着头皮道歉——让他跟马尔福道歉比说谢谢都难：“呃，昨天对不起。还有……你想学习守护神咒吗？”  
去他妈的波特！道歉都这么敷衍！  
德拉科暴怒地扯上帘子——挡住波特的视线他才能说话，“滚开！”  
吃完午餐的庞弗雷夫人刚好见证了这一幕，她叉着腰严厉地看向哈利，“如果你没出问题，就最好离开这里！”  
哈利最后挫败地看了一眼白帘后隐约的人影，庞弗雷夫人横跨一步挡住了他，他才灰溜溜地离开了。

“哈利，我还是不敢相信你去看了马尔福！两次！我以为你昨晚是真的为了躲开珀西去上厕所了！”  
这是罗恩第三次说这话了，他们正在吃晚饭，罗恩咽下满嘴的鸡腿肉又开始惊叹，哈利很想再塞给他一个鸡腿堵住他的嘴，“你忘了他是怎么对海格的吗？是他让我们到现在还在忍受那些毛虫！”  
哈利有些烦躁，马尔福还是没来吃饭，想到之前马尔福看到他露出的表情，他不觉得这是个好兆头。  
哈利顺着罗恩的话搪塞说：“事实上，我就是在为了海格的事情去找马尔福，他并不打算放过海格，他爸爸已经开始准备上诉了。”  
“什么？他不能！”赫敏惊讶地说，“他能投诉什么呢？”  
“很显然，巴克比克过于危险、海格没资格当老师、邓布利多识人不清，都有可能。”这些谎言信口拈来，毕竟以前他们也怀疑过。哈利很确定卢修斯·马尔福不会找邓布利多的麻烦，当然，对海格的也没成功。  
“那他应该先说服魔法部部长把摄魂怪挪走！”赫敏生气地把叉子扔进盘子，发出了清脆的声响，罗恩吓得一激灵，“他难道不知道他的儿子差点因摄魂怪而死吗？”  
这也是哈利在奇怪的事。德拉科·马尔福是遇到委屈就找爸爸哭的婴儿，怎么在这件事上没了动静？他才不会认为是马尔福觉得丢人（比起摄魂怪，明明被鹰头马身有翼兽袭击更丢人）。  
哈利盯着斯莱特林桌的空座位出神。斯内普，绝对是斯内普，马尔福在给斯内普办事，而斯内普骗了邓布利多。这也能解释之前马尔福别扭又称不上愤怒的表情。  
格兰芬多桌的尽头传来了小幅度的爆炸声，韦斯莱双胞胎笑得前仰后合。哈利被吸引了注意，迫切地希望他们能提前把活点地图给他，那样他就能知道马尔福不出现的时候到底在哪里了。  
“其实想想挺正常的。”过了一会儿，罗恩说，“马尔福一家都很擅长拍马屁，他们一定是跟在福吉后面对他的任何决定都拍手叫好的那一类。而且，”他压低声音，“布莱克确实有点本事，是不是？我是说，那么多摄魂怪，就在球场上，而他真的进来了，这不是做梦，现在格兰芬多塔楼还被那个神经质的卡多根爵士管着。”  
赫敏闭上了嘴，她一整天都在图书馆寻找各种合理地不通过校园闯进霍格沃茨的方法，“教职员工的壁炉在飞路网里”“但布莱克不可能找到另一个连接上的壁炉”“学校的密道都在费尔奇的监控下”，哈利和罗恩一直在忍受着她的念念有词，然而没有任何结果。到最后，晚饭之前，赫敏终于失望地写起了斯内普的作业，他们同时松了口气。哈利想提醒赫敏那个作业早晚会被卢平取消，但能转移赫敏的注意力更重要一点。  
晚饭过后哈利照常独自回了寝室，穿着隐形衣出门找小天狼星。路过医疗翼的时候他停顿了一下，还是稍稍打开了一条缝，马尔福待过的床铺已经空了，哈利只好继续匆匆穿过了校园。  
小天狼星非常暴躁，他跟哈利说了胖夫人是如何坚决地不让他进去，明明他以前也是个格兰芬多。  
“那你也不该伤害她。”哈利暂时决定不跟他争论从一开始他就不该进城堡，“她被吓坏了。”  
“她在间接保护一个杀人犯！”小天狼星把火气撒在了饭上，大约是饿惨了，他看起来像是大狗在进食，“她还不肯听我说话，他们都以为我疯了！可笑的是我这疯子才是最清醒的人！”  
“……还有我，小天狼星。”哈利轻声说，“你觉得要不要直接告诉邓布利多？我跟你一起，我认为他会相信我们的。”  
“不要，不要。在抓住小矮星彼得之前没有人会相信我。”小天狼星疯狂地摇头，哈利感到一阵无力。小天狼星袭击胖夫人让他突然意识到可能有些事件是无法避免的，就算被他短暂地制止了，最终可能也只是拖延而已。  
那魂器会不会也这样？邓布利多之前离开学校到底是不是去寻找魂器了？他到底让斯内普做了什么魔药呢？马尔福又在预谋什么？  
哈利带着一身被打击的失落从尖叫棚屋离开，一个个问题争先恐后地冒了出来。  
他在三楼走廊里撞见了斯内普，手里拿着一个银色的小瓶子，里面装满了蓝紫色的液体。哈利没多想就跟在了他身后，走上了一条无比熟悉的路，哈利的心脏开始狂跳，声音大到怕斯内普能听见，他稍稍离远了点。哈利发现他们站在了校长办公室的石怪前，斯内普说出了口令。  
哈利很久没在私下见过邓布利多了。他觉得自己还在生气，但在看到邓布利多布满皱纹的脸的刹那还是会一下子放松，踏实得好像伏地魔已经死了一样。哦不，如果面前没有一个黑蝙蝠的背影的话他会更踏实。  
“你要的东西，校长。”斯内普把那个小瓶子放在桌上，借着灯光哈利看到里面有诡异的黑色丝状物在游动，“当然，我还是坚持跟你一起去。明天刚好是星期日。”哈利心提起来了，无论邓布利多要做什么他唯独不希望斯内普跟着。  
“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多一开口哈利就知道他要拒绝，“我们已经讨论过这个问题了，你留在学校会更好。卢平也需要你的帮助。”  
“……我已经给他准备了一个月的量。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“如果你是说让我监督他，确保没有偷偷帮助什么人进入城堡的话，我非常乐意。”  
邓布利多从眼镜上方看了过去，斯内普识趣地换了个话题，“那么关于波特？我可不知道他得到了哪位高人的指点，才会突然召唤出那么强大的守护神。”这个语气像是兴师问罪，认定了是邓布利多一样。  
哈利全身一绷，他最期待也最害怕的部分来了。他努力控制着情绪，这次不管听到什么都不会再冲动了。  
“是的，那也让我非常惊讶。”邓布利多附和，虽然他看起来并不惊讶，“这证明哈利很有天赋，我没有看错人，而且也让我能更加放心地去确认一些事情。”  
“一些事情？”斯内普缓慢地重复。  
“一些事情。”邓布利多点点头。  
他们的对视像是一场魔咒较量，在空中都劈出了火花。哈利听得云里雾里，一边觉得他们肯定在说魂器，一边又觉得他们在说别的。  
“如果你知道你在做什么。”停顿了好一会儿，斯内普才说。


	10. 白鼬

哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候还在回想刚才听到的对话。  
斯内普能把魂器中可怕强横的黑魔法封在邓布利多的右手里，这次熬制的魔药或许也是对付魂器的。哈利怀疑过去的斯内普是听了伏地魔的安排，示好骗取邓布利多的信任，但现在伏地魔还没复活，斯内普是会听邓布利多指挥的吧？  
哈利正走神，脚边窜过一只巨大的黄色物体，他被绊倒，隐形衣也半落在一边。  
“哈！我就知道！”赫敏从一大摞书后面探出头，眼睛闪着精光，“你去哪里了？”  
值得庆幸的是休息室里只有赫敏一个人，她看起来也没有在故意等他。哈利从地上爬起来，“邓布利多，你知道的。”哈利没有说谎，他确实刚从校长室出来，但赫敏的表情就像在检查他论文中的错字。  
“在你刚刚证明你熟练掌握守护神咒之后？”赫敏声调抬高，“训练一个能驱赶一百只摄魂怪的守护神？”  
哈利心头一跳，下意识就想反驳，“那不是——”  
“别骗我，哈利。我知道。”赫敏严厉地说，“所有人都说你那时是看见了飞贼才冲下去顺便救了人，但我有脑子，天气再糟糕也不可能挡住摄魂怪，你是专门去救马尔福的，而且我知道你在学习守护神咒，你对你的守护神有自信。”  
好吧，哈利的肩膀塌了下去，他早该知道自己的说法满足不了赫敏，不是吗？全校的人都在歌颂他在抓住金色飞贼的同时还救了一位对手的壮举，学生里大概没人知道是他放出了守护神——但赫敏，她永远可以从看似零散的线索中推理出最接近事实的答案。哈利不合时宜地感到钦佩。  
“哈利，你在隐瞒很多——别跟我说没有，我能看出来。”赫敏的声音柔了下来，带上了小心翼翼的担忧，“从霍格莫德回来我就察觉了——我只是想帮忙，你这学期看起来都压力很大。你一定没注意过你的黑眼圈吧？”  
有那么几秒，哈利很想跟赫敏说实话：他从六年级回来、他见证了邓布利多的死亡、小天狼星·布莱克是他的教父。她有时间转换器，哈利有很多可以说服她的细节，如果她坚持，哈利肯定会告诉她全部。但不是现在。  
哈利似乎下了什么决心，赫敏一直在观察他，这个表情让她松了口气，她走到桌边把那摞书推到一旁坐下，“愿意聊聊么？”  
“嗯，好吧，但现在不行。”哈利说，“太晚了，而且也容易被听到。”  
“哦，对，你说得对。”赫敏看起来有些失望，她挠了挠头，“那么我们明天找个时间？我、我只剩下算数占卜、麻瓜研究和变形术的作业了，我想我明天能写完。但估计要到晚上，我们去哪里呢？天文塔——”  
“赫敏，赫敏，听我说！”哈利摇了摇赫敏的肩膀，“我觉得你明天应该多休息一下。我会告诉你的，我发誓，或许圣诞节是个我们都能放松下来谈谈的好时机。”  
赫敏没有掩饰她的失望和焦急，令她和她的头发一样混乱，“可是那还要一个月！”  
“但你要上的课也很多不是吗？”哈利笃定地说，“我保证会在圣诞节告诉你一切，在此之前你也该意识到你的状态没比我好到哪去了吧？”  
赫敏伤心地捂住了脸，“是罗恩！他又认定克鲁克山伤害了斑斑，但它没有！”她看了看蜷在沙发上的大猫，“为什么他就不信呢！”  
哈利无言地拍着赫敏的背，他说不出什么安慰的话，一方面罗恩感觉得不错，克鲁克山的确对斑斑有敌意，另一方面他无法控制自己想给克鲁克山加油的心。只要克鲁克山留着那只耗子的任何一个部位——听起来真有点吓人——没吃掉，就能够证明小天狼星的无辜。

卢平在星期一的黑魔法防御术课上回归了，大家义愤填膺地抱怨着斯内普，果然得到了取消作业的消息。  
对于已知的发展，哈利没有表现出和大家一样的激动，他跟赫敏可能是全班唯二两个异类，赫敏满脸失望而哈利一片淡定。但他对上卢平探究的眼神之后，就不那么淡定了。因为满月而错过比赛的卢平肯定知道了魁地奇比赛的事，哈利默默希望那时的暴雨足够遮掩一些景象，而告诉卢平的人刚好没看清。  
结果下课后，哈利还是被叫住了，他意识到是自己太乐观了。  
“哈利，”卢平把讲台桌上的书装进他的公文包，视线没有离开哈利，“我听说那场比赛的事了。”  
吸取了上一次的教训，卢平把话题精确缩小到了魁地奇比赛，让哈利无法逃避。哈利在背后绞着手指，“呃，包括那些摄魂怪？”  
卢平挑起眉毛，“对，包括。很幸运没有出什么事，但邓布利多教授还是很愤怒，我们谁也没有见过他发那么大的火。”  
哈利点点头，一边继续提问一边飞快地思考他所有可能的借口，“它们为什么会出现在比赛场地呢？”  
“它们饿了。”卢平简短地说，马上把话题拉了回来，“你还有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
“我、呃，我看到了一个银白色的动物出现在摄魂怪周围，它——好像是它把摄魂怪赶走的，那不是我的幻觉，对吗？”哈利希望自己表现得足够懵懂。  
卢平很久没有说话，久到哈利交握的手心已经布满了汗水，他才开口，“那是守护神，哈利，唯一能够抵御摄魂怪的魔法。你介意仔细描述一下那个动物的样子吗？”  
哈利没想到卢平会这么问，连心跳都慢了半拍，但他根本没有动脑的时间，不然肯定会更加引起怀疑，只能说了第一个到嘴边的动物。  
“它……体型不大，有点矮……亮闪闪的看不清楚，还有那些雨点，大概……耳朵是圆的，好像有尾巴，但不长……像是……”哈利被卢平审视的眼神拘着，吞了吞口水，硬着头皮把谎言说完，“一只鼬类。”  
教室里一片尴尬的沉默。哈利明白卢平肯定看穿自己在撒谎了，他心怀侥幸地指望卢平放过他。啪的一声，卢平关上了他的公文包。  
“好的，谢谢你，哈利，非常有参考价值。课间快结束了，我想，你最好赶紧去下一节课。”  
哈利落荒而逃。既然卢平知道了，那其他教授大概也都知道了，卢平会向他提问的话或许其他教授也会，他得准备一套更可信的说辞来应对盘问。  
令他惊讶且庆幸的是，除了卢平，没有别的教授再找他聊了，就连麦格教授都没有。哈利在变形课后故意慢吞吞地留在了后面，默念着他准备好的解释，却被麦格教授板着脸轰走了，“有什么事吗，波特？我想你该去吃午饭了？”  
好吧，看来只有卢平觉得可疑，也许是因为他是黑魔法防御术的老师。不过自那节课后，直到放假前两周，弗立维教授开始用一些发光的小球（近看是小仙子）装饰学校，卢平都没再找过他，对他也一切如常。哈利在想，他可以稍稍放松一点了，却又被德拉科·马尔福打破了。  
马尔福终于又出现在了餐桌边。哈利最近都只能在课上悄悄观察他，他看起来气色很好，但每次都是一下课就飞快离开。哈利知道他不应该因为六年级的事情而带着恶意的偏见去揣测，他还是感觉到了马尔福细微的不同。  
首先，比起克拉布和高尔，他跟潘西和布雷斯·扎比尼更亲密了——哈利想起四年级的圣诞舞会潘西是马尔福的舞伴，可能他们就是从这时候开始约会的？其次，原本马尔福周围都有一大帮斯莱特林前呼后拥，现在他经常单独行动。还有最重要的，从魁地奇比赛之前就开始的很长一段时间内，他都不来嘲笑哈利了。而这些异常并没有让马尔福变成像六年级那样的糟糕状态，在哈利少有的能看到他的时候，马尔福甚至看起来比以前更健康，他的下巴不再瘦削到一低头就能戳死自己了。  
哈利直勾勾地盯着斯莱特林桌的铂金色脑袋，马尔福正专心地吃着盘子里的布丁，压根没注意到他火烧一般的视线。直到双胞胎突然出现挡在他面前，他才揉着有些僵硬的脖子回过神来。  
“嘿！哈利！”弗雷德开心地凑过来，把他的小弟弟罗恩挤到一边，罗恩“喂”了一句，弗雷德装作没有听见，勾住哈利的肩膀，“在想怎么诅咒马尔福吗？”  
“教你一招，”乔治贴近哈利的耳朵，以防赫敏听见，“改气换味，能让他吃的东西变成任何你想要的味道。”他意味深长地挑挑眉。  
“鼻涕味。”  
“耳屎味。”  
“嘿！我们正在吃饭！”罗恩愤怒地打断他的哥哥们。  
哈利笑了笑，也没否认他并不是在想咒马尔福，“我有机会一定试试。不过你们应该不是特意来告诉我怎么对马尔福下恶咒的吧？”  
“哦吼！机智、敏锐、洞察力高！”弗雷德神秘地扎了一下眼睛，压低了声音，确保别人听不到，“明天到四楼的独眼驼背女巫雕像等我们，你会喜欢的。”  
“走咯，弗雷德！让哈利好好体会一下惊喜前的憋屈！”乔治从椅子上跳了起来。  
罗恩瞪着他们走远，挪回哈利身边，“他们对你说什么了？”  
赫敏肯定也竖起了一只耳朵，因为她放慢了咀嚼的速度，眼神很像克鲁克山在捕猎斑斑的时候。  
然而哈利没说话，只是咧嘴笑着。听到独眼驼背女巫的雕像他就知道是什么了，他最后掠过肩膀看了一眼斯莱特林桌，马尔福用手帕擦了擦嘴准备离开，布雷斯已经站在一旁了，等他有了活点地图，马尔福就再也没有什么小秘密了。

“波特又在看你。”布雷斯懒洋洋地说，他已经吃完了，双手交叠在脑后饶有趣味地看着被韦斯莱双胞胎夹在中间的救世主，“说真的，我都快怀疑他爱上你了。”  
德拉科心里咯噔一声，满脸不耐烦地说，“闭嘴，扎比尼。他很明显是想杀了我。”  
“谁知道，”布雷斯打了个哈欠，向赫奇帕奇的女学生会长抛了个媚眼，对方害羞到快要埋进土豆泥里了，“也许格兰芬多分不清杀意和爱意呢？”  
“恭喜你，恶心到我了。”德拉科放下了勺子，怕他颤抖的手暴露情绪，他低着头努力让自己不去看格兰芬多那边到底什么情况。  
他能感受到波特的视线，每天都有，即使德拉科在课上尽量坐在离波特最远的角落，还是不能忽略——废话，谁都不可能从像要把他骨头点燃的视线中抽身——他也大概能知道那视线的源头，愤怒、怀疑、威胁、憎恶，总之就算逃不出这些负面词汇，也不可能和，和，和“爱”有关。  
布雷斯就是在故意恶心他，德拉科很清楚，并因此更讨厌为这些玩笑话而心悸的自己。  
操，春梦也是梦，而一个梦代表不了什么，可是如果波特继续这么盯下去，德拉科不确定他会不会露出马脚，他还没准备好对任何人，哪怕是他自己，承认什么。所以当那对红色鼬鼠把波特的注意力吸引走的时候，他第一次真心地想给他们鼓掌以表感激。  
德拉科在回去的路上遇到了潘西，女孩风风火火地拿着一个快要垂到膝盖的清单跟他们打招呼，德拉科打赌上面全都是圣诞限定的产品，潘西对收集除了好看没其他用处的东西总是情有独钟。  
回到公共休息室，德拉科独自坐在玻璃边的台子上看着外面的黑湖水。他有一段时间没这么干了，湖水的碧绿颜色会让他想到某些不好的记忆，但斯莱特林的其他绿色装饰物就没有这个效果，德拉科猜测这可能跟湖水总是像在流动中闪着光有关。  
德拉科盯着水纹看了很久，这是个好兆头，他觉得自己开始忘记了，他坚信等过了一个屏蔽波特的圣诞节后，他的下个学期会恢复正常。  
一条人鱼远远地向他游了过来，德拉科跟它打了招呼，带着变好一点的心情回身加入了好友们关于蜂蜜公爵的对话，决定开始期待明天的霍格莫德之行。


	11. 冈特戒指

学期最后一个星期六的早晨飘起了雪花，德拉科把下巴缩进羊毛围巾跟潘西和布雷斯来到了前厅，克拉布和高尔也挤在一旁，他们打算等费尔奇面前的队伍短一点再出去。  
德拉科看着白茫茫的雪幕心情不错，因为在这种天气下，有隐形衣的波特也不可能去霍格莫德，除非救世主想让眼尖的费尔奇指着雪地上凭空出现的脚印，质问不能去霍格莫德的学生中谁有隐形衣，或者会幻身咒。  
到了霍格莫德时，街边的小茅屋和店铺都被雪覆盖了。克拉布和高尔一头扎进了蜂蜜公爵的人群里，他们的大块头在这种时候格外有效。其他人放弃了跟上去，布雷斯提出先去三把扫帚暖暖身，等店里人少点再过去，几乎是大喊着才能让人听清。暴风雪吹得德拉科不想开口，他胡乱点点头，只要不继续留在风口中央，去道路尽头的猪头酒吧都行。  
“我们什么安排？”抿了一口黄油啤酒后，潘西满足地伸展了一下四肢，“等下直接去蜂蜜公爵，然后再逛一下佐科商店？我不想这个天气在外面逛太久，我的脸要被吹裂了。”  
“我要先去寄信。”德拉科说，“别那么看我，我不可能在这种天气让安德罗斯出去。”  
其实是安德罗斯根本没有从马尔福庄园回来，还有两天就到假期了，显然他的父母不认为这两天他们还需要通信，而他的雕枭非常讨厌和别的猫头鹰共享一个棚子。  
布雷斯收回他放在罗斯默塔身上的目光，“我以为你不会放心邮局的猫头鹰。”  
“我妈妈每天都会收到报纸，扎比尼，我为什么不放心它们。”德拉科仰起头把黄油啤酒全灌了下去，暖意瞬间流遍全身，他站起身拢着斗篷把热度留住。“我最好现在过去，雪看起来会越来越大。我去蜂蜜公爵找你们。”他把帽子戴回头上。  
德拉科刚打开门就开始后悔他选择出来了，即使圣诞的气氛很浓，霍格莫德也美得像一张贺卡，冬青扎成的花环挂在店铺门前，施了魔法的蜡烛成串地挂在树上，也不能掩盖他的牙齿一直在打颤的事实。德拉科低着脑袋加快了脚步，他在佐科店门口似乎撞到了什么人，小声说了一句抱歉没得到回应，德拉科心里暗骂没礼貌，拐进了对面的猫头鹰邮局。  
邮局里没有人，架子上的猫头鹰齐刷刷地转过头盯着他。德拉科缓缓走过去，研究着它们脚下的编号，试图寻找一个能不被外面的妖风吹走的。好在他的信很短，就一句话，对猫头鹰应该不会造成什么额外的负担。  
卢修斯·马尔福在两天前的最后一封信上告诉他会在今天傍晚来学校见邓布利多，德拉科想问能不能跟着他一起用飞路粉回去——他有点迫不及待地回家了，因为他急需那两周放松神经。  
“两天不联系爸爸就会哭，是吗，马尔福？”  
耳边炸开的声音毛毛虫一样爬满了他的皮肤，德拉科连尖叫都失了音，大步后退躲过耳侧的热气，却被一个倒在地上的铁桶绊了一跤，头差点磕到一个架子，上面站着的猫头鹰们不得不微微扇动翅膀保持平衡，整个棚里都充满了它们不满的咕咕声。  
哈利·波特也被这个动静吓到了，他滑稽地张开了嘴。德拉科目光掠过波特的脸停留在了对方被隐形衣遮住的脚上，命令自己的心脏赶紧恢复正常，它的活跃程度随时都能让他猝死。  
简直是最糟糕的时机，德拉科愤怒地想，突然出现的救世主打的他措手不及，原本已经被蒙进雾里的某些画面和感官被清晰地放大了十倍重现。幸好今天的风足够大，让他自己都分不清脸烫的原因，不然德拉科会更尴尬。  
“呃，抱歉，吓到你了。我没想到你反应这么大。”  
波特听起来很局促，德拉科还盯着他的脚下，那里出现了一双被打湿的靴子和斗篷的下边缘。德拉科祈祷着波特大笑几声然后离开这里，就算他跑去大肆宣扬如果他的目的是捉弄自己，那他应该已经超额完成任务了，不是吗？德拉科打赌现在他看上去不比中了韦斯莱双胞胎的捣蛋糖果差多少。  
那双靴子动了，不是德拉科希望的向后，而是冲他。  
“别过来！”德拉科脱口而出，声音好像嗓子被扭成一个结一样，他清了清嗓子，绝望地瞥了一眼波特迷茫的表情和他半伸出来的手，手掌上有一些明显的茧子。  
波特又往前了一步，德拉科终于意识到波特绝对不会在他站起来之前出去，“不用你伪善，波特。”他尽量以优雅的姿势从地上起来，掏出魔杖对着斗篷来了好几个清理一新。  
“你不应该出现在这里，不怕我告发你吗？”德拉科把注意力放回他刚才选中的灰林枭上，他的信还没捆好，但他得用说话掩盖他不受控制的指尖。  
“你会吗？”波特走近了一点。  
德拉科拽着那只可怜的鸟横跨了一大步，它生气地啄了一下他的手指，几乎是瞬间就渗出了血，他忍无可忍地低吼：“该死，波特！我会！我肯定会！我为什么不会？我回去就告诉斯内普教授，你一定会拥有一个难以忘怀的圣诞节——别靠近我，连暴风雪都洗不掉你身上的恶臭！”  
“我以为我们当中你才是那个舍不得从猫头鹰粪上起来的人。”德拉科忘了，波特根本听不懂人话，他站到德拉科旁边用魔杖指着正在滴血的手指，“愈合如初。”  
伤口瞬间闭合了，愈合咒还给他冰凉的手提供了一些温度。德拉科瞪着那片皮肤仿佛它不该长在他身上。  
这算什么？圣母情怀泛滥？看不惯别人受伤？看不惯他的死对头受伤？不能让空气静下去，他必须说点什么。  
“终于学会了一个能用的魔咒，波特，恭喜你，在我身上试验完之后你可以去拯救你的那群粉丝了，他们一定在为了要到你的签名而大打出手、浑身是伤，你马上就要成为他们的神了。”  
德拉科把两枚银西可放进猫头鹰架上的盒子里，灰林枭高傲地从猫头鹰通道飞了出去。  
“我没想跟你吵架，马尔福。我想道歉，但你就是不能正常跟我交流，是吗？”波特无奈地说。  
德拉科假装在观察那只猫头鹰的踪迹，为波特的话感到憋屈，这几次到底是谁先开始挑衅的？他躲的还不够明显吗？就差把“波特勿扰”写在脸上了！  
“我一直都知道你的脑子是摆设，但我没想到你花了三年才意识到我们这辈子都不能正常交流！”德拉科昂着头从波特身边走过，发出了他所能想象的最狠毒的嘶嘶声，“现在，我要去告诉斯内普教授你出现在了霍格莫德村。等着吧，你一定会喜欢这个圣诞礼物的。”  
  
哈利在蜂蜜公爵的地窖里看着活点地图上属于德拉科·马尔福的小人回到了斯莱特林宿舍，松了口气。虽然他有种直觉，马尔福不会告诉斯内普，但这件事真的发生后他还是感到了震惊。  
哈利不懂，今天马尔福看上去更恨他了——他们连对视都没有——却反而不告发他？哈利确认马尔福在寝室里躺下了，把变回空白的羊皮纸塞进兜里，回到学校正好赶上了午饭。  
临近傍晚的时候，哈利把带给小天狼星的糖果送到了尖叫棚屋，却发现他不在。  
可小天狼星能去哪儿呢？哈利又害怕又担心，把袋子放在小天狼星常睡的床上就赶紧回了学校，已经容不得多想了，他第一反应就是去找邓布利多。  
但站在石怪前，他又打退堂鼓了，小天狼星不会喜欢自己背着他告诉邓布利多的。  
哈利烦闷地揉了揉头发，算了，先进去再说，没准邓布利多已经知道他过来的原因了。  
“哈利。”邓布利多穿了一件相对来说正式的睡袍，眼睛闪烁地看着来人。  
“教授，呃，抱歉——”哈利话音未落，房间角落的壁炉里突然冒出刺眼的绿色火焰，一个高大的身影从里面迈了出来。  
卢修斯·马尔福先整理了一下他袍子上的灰，又把头发恢复成一丝不苟的样子，才抬起头环视四周，目光停在了不该出现在房间里的哈利脸上，准确的说，是额头的伤疤上。  
“我以为，”他拖着跟他儿子一样讨人厌的长腔，“我有一个预约，邓布利多。”  
“是的，我相信是的。”邓布利多说，“波特先生是另一位当事人，我想他有足够的理由在场。”  
虽然邓布利多没看他，但哈利听出了他可以留下，还有卢修斯·马尔福在这里跟海格和巴克比克有关。  
也许更多？邓布利多不可能只考虑这么近的事，他让自己和卢修斯·马尔福同时留下一定还有别的理由。是想说服马尔福家族倒戈吗？靠他？可是哈利不能直接把重生和魂器的事情告诉马尔福，就算说了那个阴险狡诈的马尔福家主也绝不会信……难道是他想多了？  
卢修斯·马尔福轻蔑地哼了一声，走到桌子前把一张纸拍在上面，“我会在假期后把文书提交到魔法部，给那头野兽和它的主人留下最后一段可以享受的时光。”  
“那你真的很贴心。”邓布利多坐在桌边挥了挥手，三个茶杯飘向了在场的所有人，“来一杯蜂蜜白茶？或者一点圣诞饼干？今天可真冷。”  
“不必了，我赶时间。”卢修斯·马尔福冷淡地拒绝道。  
哈利抿了一口，喝起来果然像纯蜂蜜，他放弃了喝完它的想法。他踌躇了一会儿，发现在场的另外两人都没有继续说话的意思，才走到了卢修斯·马尔福旁边，看了看桌上的文件，上面已经有了魔法部部长的盖章和签名。如果今晚邓布利多签了字的话，海格就要再经历一回听证会的折磨。  
他得想办法……  
哈利忽然注意到躺在邓布利多书架最显眼的位置，有一个似曾相识的黑色物体，正中央有一个巨大的洞。  
那本日记不应该出现在这里，哈利非常确定他前几次来校长室的时候它不在那里。哈利好像明白邓布利多的意思了，虽然不知道这对海格的起诉书有什么帮助，但他按邓布利多所想的那样，转过身仰视着卢修斯·马尔福。  
“马尔福先生，有时间听一个小故事吗？”  
卢修斯·马尔福眯起眼睛，德拉科·马尔福真的把他父亲的样子学了个八成。哈利把这当成了默认，用余光看了一眼邓布利多，他似乎突然对自己办公室的蜡烛产生了浓厚的兴趣，哈利更加确信了自己的猜测，被鼓励一般开了口。  
“从前有一个少年，他聪明而强大，但时常觉得不够满足，他希望自己的魔力能永存，能对后世造成影响。于是，少年开始写日记，他对日记本倾诉了很多，甚至注入了很强大的魔力，完全把日记本当成了灵魂的一部分。如果有人破坏那本日记，少年就会像他的部分灵魂被毁灭了一样痛苦。”哈利停顿了一下，满意地看到卢修斯·马尔福的表情变得不自然，“你觉得，这个故事的结局是什么呢，马尔福先生？”  
校长室里一片寂静，邓布利多让他手边的蜡烛明明暗暗，哈利看到卢修斯·马尔福毫无血色的嘴唇动了好几次，最终都抿了回去，他的目光游离，却仿佛不敢看里德尔的日记。  
“啊，已经这么晚了。”邓布利多突然拍了一下手，办公室骤然亮堂起来，“哈利，你最好去吃晚餐了，我想，有什么事的话欢迎你明天再来？”  
哈利有些不甘心，他能看出卢修斯·马尔福的动摇，但不清楚这个动摇是否足够支撑马尔福家族倒戈。他可是清楚地记得从伏地魔复活起，卢修斯·马尔福就是逍遥法外的食死徒中最活跃最卑躬屈膝的一个。如果可以，哈利真心希望从此刻开始，德拉科·马尔福能避免那条迟早走向食死徒的道路，就算是为了曾经的伤害赎罪。  
邓布利多扬起了眉毛，哈利知道这是逐客令，他转过身，放置冥想盆的柜子前多了一个他刚才没注意到的玻璃箱，马沃罗·冈特的金色戒指完好地悬在正中。  
哈利知道他不应该停顿、不应该开口，但他忍不住。邓布利多真的开始破坏魂器了，他好像再也没有如此开心过。  
“教授——这是、这个，是——”  
哈利指着那个戒指期待地看回去，立刻闭上了嘴。房间里还有另一个人，他不敢相信他会忘记卢修斯·马尔福的存在。现在后悔也来不及了，对方显然已经看到了戒指，哈利懊恼地抓了抓头发。  
“呃，没什么。再见，教授。祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”虽然很可能已经被他搞砸了。  
哈利规矩地关上了门，然后在无人的八楼走廊跳了起来。他没想到这么顺利，邓布利多信了他的话，提前三年开始寻找魂器，而且那个戒指并没有对邓布利多造成任何伤害——他的手指完好无损——天大的好消息！  
哈利控制不住他胸口膨胀得快要让他飘起来的气球，在大堂对正在等他的罗恩和赫敏露出了大大的笑容。即使赫敏听说他又从校长室出来时皱起了眉，还在罗恩专心跟大餐搏斗的时候小声对哈利说“我们说好了，圣诞节假期”都无法影响他的心情，包括马尔福空空如也的座位。  
哈利又给自己拿了一块熏三文鱼。


	12. 被撤回的投诉函

哈利这一觉睡得极其安稳，醒来时宿舍已经空无一人了。今天是圣诞假期的第一天，哈利穿好衣服走下了螺旋楼梯，休息室里只有罗恩和赫敏。  
“已经快中午了，我本想待会去叫醒你的。”罗恩正在吃一个蟾蜍薄荷糖，给哈利也递了一个。  
哈利接过来一屁股陷进壁炉旁边的沙发上。窗外的大雪没有停的趋势，禁林已经成了一片白色。赫敏从她摊满三张桌子的作业中抬起头，深深看了他一眼，哈利知道这是在提醒他他们的谈话。但他现在心情过于美妙了，不想聊任何可能会影响心情的话题。他面前的一块姜黄色毛毯突然转了个身，哈利才惊觉那是瘫在壁炉前的克鲁克山。  
小天狼星。  
哈利倏地站起身。小天狼星！  
他没管罗恩和赫敏莫名的眼神，一言不发地冲了出去。他在寒风中裹紧了衣服，应该拿件斗篷再下来的，但哈利一秒也不想耽误，他昨晚就该去找小天狼星的。不过还好城堡一片平和，意味着小天狼星没有犯傻——可他去任何地方都会被看到的！  
哈利突然更担心了，粉状的白雪让他根本跑不快，没来得及换的运动鞋也完全湿透了。终于，唯一没有被银色覆盖的打人柳近在咫尺，哈利从洞里钻了进去。  
“小天狼星！”哈利的声音在走廊里回荡着，他给自己施了三个保暖咒和烘干咒才让衣服和鞋稍微舒适一点。  
“哈利！”小天狼星从二楼走了下来，朝哈利张开了双臂，“今天怎么这么早？”  
哈利心落回了肚子里给了他一个拥抱，“你昨天下午去哪儿了？看到我从霍格莫德给你买的糖果了吗？”  
“看到了看到了，真怀念啊，很久没吃到蜂蜜公爵的糖了。”小天狼星搓了搓手，“你穿的太少了，不冷吗？”  
“你还没回答你昨天去哪儿了。”哈利说。  
“就——出去了一趟。”小天狼星摆弄了一下壁炉里的灰烬，“闷太久了，透透气……你们快放假了吧？”  
哈利回想起之前五年级的时候小天狼星被关在格里莫广场憋得发疯，也不忍心继续逼问了，反正他这副样子也不像是被人看到过。“已经放假了，今天开始。”  
“哦！这么说你要留在学校了？”小天狼星来了兴致，眼睛亮起来，这会是他和教子一起过的第一个节日。  
“我每年都留在学校。”哈利说。他倒是无所谓，但看到小天狼星一闪而过的愧疚，就知道小天狼星又会错意了。哈利赶紧补充道：“我很喜欢在霍格沃茨过圣诞节的！”  
“是，是，我知道，这里的氛围很好。”小天狼星坐到哈利身边，低垂眼睛看着地面，“我和詹姆也留校过，家养小精灵会做很多额外的食物，只要去厨房就会收到各式各样的甜点——你知道厨房的门在哪吧？我不敢想象如果詹姆知道他的儿子三年级还没去过厨房会是什么表情。”  
哈利笑起来，他很喜欢此刻的氛围，他和小天狼星平静放松地谈论着日常。这是小天狼星第一次没有用悔恨的语气提到他爸爸，哈利想这可能是圣诞节的功劳。“我每天给你送来的吃的就是直接去厨房拿的，赫敏已经开始怀疑我经常消失的原因了，我从桌上拿食物会更显眼。”  
“赫敏，你经常提起她。她回家了吗？”小天狼星还是低着头，随即他的声音有点哑，“还有你的另一位朋友，他……回家吗？”  
“是啊，罗恩也在，他们说是有事但我知道都是为了陪我……”哈利说着，声音渐渐弱了下去。  
小天狼星刻意问了一句罗恩！哈利感觉胸口有一团气，膨胀挤压着他的肺，喧嚣地要从嘴巴冲出来。他还剩下一点理智不想冲小天狼星大喊大叫，他不去看小天狼星，握着拳指甲快要嵌进掌心里，紧紧地咬着唇没出声。  
突然的安静让小天狼星看了一眼哈利，这才反应过来他刚才的话表现得太急切了，“不是，我不是那个意思，你别误会，我觉得如果只有你一个人的话——”  
“只有我一个人的话你就不能去抓彼得了？！你从一开始就只想打听罗恩，对不对？”哈利被小天狼星的辩解点燃了，他猛然起身撞上了身后的床柱，后背传来快要裂开的疼痛，但他直盯着小天狼星，哈利看到了小天狼星眼睛里的红血丝张牙舞爪地蔓延到深灰色的瞳孔周围。  
哈利胸口的气呼呼地往外冒，“那我可以告诉你，整个圣诞节，格兰芬多塔都只有我们三个人！！！如果你认为邓布利多和其他教授都会放松警惕就赶紧进来吧！”  
他喊得破音了，没再看小天狼星的反应，直接转身就走，把门摔上，整个尖叫棚屋都颤了颤。  
哈利飞快地走在通道上，仿佛每一步跺脚都是在向小天狼星泄愤。除此之外，他还感到了深深的无力，小天狼星对小矮星彼得的执念已经刻进灵魂了，哈利不得不相信只要彼得还在悠哉地当一只宠物耗子，小天狼星就不会想过正常的生活。  
哈利被飘到脸上的冰冷雪花搞得冷静了一些，他有点后悔在节日之前冲小天狼星大吼——不算五年级的那回，这是他们一起的第一个圣诞节——但不足以让哈利立刻回头去跟他说和。  
到底怎么做才能让小天狼星跟他一样选择等待机会呢？  
海格的小屋在园子里看上去像一块冰糕，哈利打算去看看他，并借此躲过赫敏劈头盖脸的审讯。  
“哈利！”海格的大脸出现在门后，眼睛红肿但嘴角快要咧到了后脑勺，牙牙在他脚边兴奋地转着圈，“天哪你湿透了，快进来快进来，我这里刚好有点岩石饼和茶叶。”  
哈利接过了热茶找了一张能坐的椅子，没有动岩石饼，目光落在了桌上的魔法部官方信件上，“海格，这是……？”  
“哦！”海格把信推给了他，“他们做好决定了！我和巴克比克都没事——我就是在为这件事哭，简直不可思议，是不是？我是说，这当然是最好的结果，但我没想到会这么顺利。我打赌邓布利多一定替我说了很多好话，不然卢修斯·马尔福怎么会放弃继续投诉呢！”  
“那真的太好了！恭喜你，海格！这下你可以好好享受圣诞节了！”虽然他到昨天还没有放弃投诉，哈利心里补充。他扫了一遍信的内容，这意味着他昨天的威胁起了效果，邓布利多肯定没有错过卢修斯·马尔福短暂的动摇，就是不知道有没有直接让马尔福家族立场改变了。  
小屋的一角突然传来一个声音，哈利转头看见巴克比克卧在哪里吃东西，血弄得到处都是。他艰难地咽下了嘴里的茶。跟心情愉快的海格聊天让哈利也稍稍明朗了一点，海格坚持让他披着一个巨大的皮斗篷回城堡。哈利拖着那件能裹着他绕两圈的披风在雪地里寸步难行，在他身后拖出了一道深沟。  
  
午餐哈利吃撑了，他们没有立刻离开大堂，罗恩提议下巫师棋，哈利欣然答应了，假装没有看见赫敏陡然幽怨的眼神。但他们还没有下到一半，一个二年级的赫奇帕奇学生打断了他们，说邓布利多要见哈利。  
“你不觉得跟布莱克有关，对吗？”赫敏担忧地问。  
罗恩听见这个说法也瞪大了眼睛，“如果真的是——我的意思是，现在邓布利多也没有别的理由找哈利了吧？”  
哈利也很迷茫，按说刚才小天狼星会问他罗恩回不回家，就证明他的确没进学校，邓布利多也没理由知道。接着，哈利想到了魂器。肯定是了，邓布利多要跟他聊冈特戒指，或许还会跟他讨论下一个魂器是什么。  
哈利冲好友们笑了笑，“别担心，去了就知道了。待会儿见。”  
“好吧……祝你好运！”赫敏和罗恩并没有被哈利的话安慰到，直到他的背影消失在拐弯处都在扯着脖子张望。  
装戒指的玻璃盒摆在邓布利多桌子的正中央，哈利知道他猜对了，他迫不及待地想听听邓布利多这次的故事，但他率先给了哈利当头一棒。  
“戒指还没有被摧毁。”邓布利多说，他正在给面前的奶茶疯狂加方糖，“我记得你提到过，上一次的我戴上它之后，才摧毁了它。”  
“是的，先生。你的手因此受伤了——”哈利有些焦急，他可不知道摧毁魂器的方法，邓布利多从没提过，“但我不知道要怎么毁掉它——我见到你的时候你是戴着那个戒指的，所以……我想如果你不要戴它，而是直接毁掉……我以为这有关系。”  
“的确，你的直觉很准。”邓布利多的蓝眼睛又稍稍从镜片上方向他闪着光，“那个戒指对我很有吸引力，如果——如果没有你的提醒，我非常确定我会犯和你记忆中同样的错误。”  
哈利皱起眉，“是因为魂器会影响人的神志吗？像日记本那样引诱人去接触它？那要怎么才能破坏它呢？”  
他见过的魂器只有这两个，日记本差点吞噬了金妮，可她还是个一年级。哈利心底不认为世界上最伟大的白巫师会和一个小女孩一样被影响。  
“不完全是，不过我想我找到了值得尝试的方法。”邓布利多话锋一转，“好了，闲谈就到此为止了，我叫你来是想通知你，马尔福先生邀请你今晚去他的庄园做客。”  
“什么？！”哈利跳了起来，卢修斯·马尔福邀请他去做客就像斯内普给格兰芬多加了一百分一样令人惊悚，让他短暂地把戒指和魂器赶出了脑子，“可是——我？！”  
“是的，我确信我的耳朵没有出错。”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，“卢修斯在做出某些重大决定后，会非常在意形式上的表面工作。即使你和我都认为那没有必要。”  
哈利仔细咀嚼了一遍这句话，又提高了一个声调，“他决定背叛伏地魔了？”  
“并没有那么严重，哈利，他只是觉得跟随一个疯子不会给马尔福家族带来更光明的未来了。但他并没有明确说明要加入我们的阵营。”邓布利多让柠檬雪宝的糖罐飘到他手边，拿起一个咂咂嘴，“我向他保证了他家族的安全，他会向我们提供他所知道的有关伏地魔的过去，以及他的收藏品里属于伏地魔的那部分。更像是一场互惠互利的交易。当然，我想卢修斯并不会对我们完全诚实。”  
“……所以你希望我去确认他是否对我们有所隐瞒？”哈利缓缓说道。  
邓布利多摇摇头，“你把事情想得太复杂了，哈利。我相信卢修斯只是为了示好，你为什么不放松地参观一下马尔福庄园呢？我听说那里非常美。”  
哈利依旧不相信邓布利多包括卢修斯·马尔福本人，只是单纯让他去用餐。就算马尔福要投靠他们，也应该是宴请邓布利多更能体现诚意吧。或者其实……邓布利多希望他去庄园里寻找别的魂器？真正的斯莱特林挂坠盒会不会在马尔福庄园？  
哈利希望邓布利多能说清楚一点，至少给他一个大致的方向，现在他甚至不知道邓布利多是否会让他参与到收集魂器的工作中来。  
“你看起来有很多疑问。”邓布利多淡淡地说。  
哈利等着邓布利多继续，但邓布利多只是盯着那个摆在两人中间的冈特戒指，金色的圆环上镶嵌着一颗黑色的石头，哈利几乎能感受到上面流动的黑暗力量。  
这应该可以被当成暗示吧？哈利的目光在邓布利多和戒指之间移动，去庄园寻找类似戒指的、有代表性的物体，带回来让邓布利多靠戒指检测是魂器的可能。  
可是卢修斯·马尔福会让他一个人在庄园里“参观”吗？还是说，这是他们商量好的合作的一部分？  
  
哈利回到公共休息室的时候，罗恩正在生闷气，他面前的棋子乱七八糟地散落着。看见来的是哈利，罗恩收拾了一下表情，“怎么样？是布莱克的事吗？”  
“不是，呃，你怎么了？”哈利坐在他对面，一个象把马捅死发出“咚”的一声，“赫敏呢？”他没看见堆了三桌子的书。  
罗恩鼻腔里发出闷响，指着楼梯上姜黄色的毛团，低声吼道：“你怎么不问问它呢！”  
克鲁克山的耳朵耸了耸，没抬头。哈利不是很想这时听罗恩抱怨“可怜”的斑斑，“你知道那不是赫敏的错。”  
“哦！是吗？你也认为不是她的错吗？她明明可以把克鲁克山关起来！但我一回寝室就看见它在屋里，我翻遍了才发现斑斑缩进了我的箱子！”  
哈利知道罗恩被气得不轻，但还是被他的语气弄得更加烦躁，说话也不客气起来，“可是你也听到了，一般的耗子只能活三年！斑斑的状态可能和克鲁克山没有任何关系！”  
罗恩不敢置信地看着哈利，他的声音微妙的尖锐起来，“你到底是站在哪边的？！”  
“我哪边都不站！你们都是我的朋友我为什么要站边？”哈利深吸一口气，咬着牙说，“我去找赫敏，你冷静一下吧。”  
除了休息室，赫敏只可能在图书馆，哈利果然在角落里看见了她乱糟糟的头发从书后面露出来。他走过去敲了敲书的顶端，“有时间聊聊吗？”  
赫敏瞬间把手头的算数占卜作业放在一边，弯腰捡起了掉在地上的羽毛笔，在中央收拾出一片空地，让哈利能从对面看到她。  
哈利没坐下，他看了看周围，尽管平斯夫人不在，他还是压低了声音，“别在这里，我们出去走走？”  
最终他们到了三楼的一个空教室，因为哈利和赫敏都不想回去拿斗篷，面对怒火升级的罗恩。他们并排坐在讲台上，赫敏认真地看着哈利，哈利紧张地吞了吞口水，不知道该从哪里开始。魂器或者伏地魔对于现在的赫敏来说太早了；而斯内普……根据六年级的经验，赫敏也不会相信的；还是要从最迫在眉睫的说起。  
“小天狼星·布莱克是我的教父。”哈利说，赫敏捂住嘴巴，“他是我父亲最好的朋友，他们都说是他告诉了伏地魔我父母的位置，才害死了他们。”  
“哦，哈利，对不起。”赫敏悲伤地说，“我、我不知道，我还强迫你跟我说——”  
哈利摇摇头，相当平静，“但他不是伏地魔的手下，他越狱也不是来杀我的，是另一个人害死的我父母。他叫彼得，小矮星彼得。”  
赫敏瑟缩了一下，看起来又害怕又迷茫，她红着眼眶屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地问：“哈利，他……他是谁？”  
“也是我父亲的朋友。”哈利说，他安抚地拍了拍赫敏的胳膊，被赫敏像抓救命稻草一样抓住了他的手腕，“伏地魔的忠仆。他害死我父母，也害小天狼星进了阿兹卡班。我只是想说——小天狼星是来霍格沃茨找他的，找彼得。”  
“可、可是——他想进格兰芬多塔楼啊，哈利？”赫敏说，“你说的彼得不可能在里面，对吧？我是说——不然邓布利多肯定知道。”  
哈利神秘地笑了笑，从兜里拿出活点地图，“我给你看样东西，你得保证不会告诉任何人，尤其是教授。”  
赫敏越来越不解了，“我为什么要告诉教授你有一张旧羊皮纸？”  
“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”哈利用魔杖点了点羊皮纸，把地图打开让赫敏看得更清楚，“这是弗雷德和乔治给我的，上面有霍格沃茨的每一条通道和每一个在城堡里的人。”  
他先把邓布利多、麦格、特里劳妮等等的教授指给她看，之后滑到了格兰芬多塔楼。  
里面除了一个标着罗恩·韦斯莱的小人正在休息室，还有另外一个名字：小矮星彼得，正在寝室里一动不动。


	13. 白孔雀

德拉科在客厅里见到妈妈之后，才露出了今天的第一个真心的笑容。  
火车上气氛让他非常尴尬，潘西和布雷斯显然还在为他在霍格莫德失约的事情生气，打定了主意不跟他说话，而德拉科只想让脑袋放空——当里面都是近距离的死对头那张欠扁的脸时，格外不容易。  
他昨晚再次梦到了哈利·波特。  
梦里他们又在猫头鹰棚打了起来，波特把他掀翻在地，他们的脸离得很近，波特还在缩短那个距离，德拉科能看到清澈的绿色里自己逐渐放大的倒影。然后压在他身上的突然变成了鹰头马身有翼兽。  
德拉科一身冷汗地惊醒后再也没有睡着，一边为鹰头马身有翼兽感到害怕，一边又惊慌地想如果怪兽没有出现，他和波特到底会做什么。这股不安持续了整个旅程，直到马尔福庄园的紫杉树篱映入眼帘。  
纳西莎抱了抱已经到她下巴的儿子，拉着他坐在熊熊燃烧的炉火边问了一些学校的琐事。德拉科没有再添油加醋地说他两次受伤的事，也没提最近的烦恼，挑了一些和新课程有关的小事跟纳西莎聊了起来。  
家养小精灵贝利送来了德拉科最爱吃的杏仁饼干和温牛奶。德拉科陷在温暖熟悉的环境里全身都松懈下来，看见吃的才察觉到他有多饿，表面上他还是撇撇嘴，“妈妈，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
纳西莎温柔地笑起来，“我当然知道，只是今晚庄园会来客人，我们要晚些吃饭了，先少吃一点然后去换衣服吧？”  
“客人？”德拉科从善如流地拿了一块饼干，想表现的没有那么好奇，但他闪着光的眼睛出卖了他，“诺特吗？”总不会是潘西吧，他们应该还在冷战。扎比尼从没来过他家，也不会是他。  
“是一个对我们来说很重要的客人。”纳西莎没有明说，德拉科只听出了他需要好好表现、给来人留个好印象的意思。  
多半是哪个纯血贵族的家主，或者爸爸在工作上有来往的合作对象，德拉科扬起下巴给了她一个放心的眼神。他对于讨长辈的欢心非常有自信。  
“我不会给你们丢脸的。”  
为了更有说服力，德拉科用餐盘边的手帕擦了擦嘴角的碎屑，起身回房间准备。  
纳西莎捏了捏德拉科的手，欣慰又担忧地目送他离开，希望今晚不要闹得太厉害。  
久违地回到房间的德拉科先换上了睡衣，小精灵把他的脏衣服拿走后，他在天鹅绒被褥上打了个滚儿，然后大字型摊开，盯着他床铺顶棚上变幻闪烁的星空图。他发誓，如果占卜课也有这样的机会，它绝对会在学生中比现在更加流行。德拉科翻了个身，和他挂在墙上的火龙对视了一会，它冲自己喷了一口火苗，一股暖流扑面而来。德拉科光着脚在毛绒地毯上抓了抓，感叹了一句果然无论如何学校都没有家里舒服，打开了衣柜思考今天的客人会喜欢什么样的装扮。  
虽说刚才在纳西莎面前有吹嘘的成分在，但德拉科确实有很多大人们给他提供的经验，他能记住马尔福庄园大部分常客的审美。德拉科的衣柜里有个小隔间，放满了暗紫或深蓝的衣服，都是为喜欢颜色夸张的帕金森夫人准备的，今天肯定用不上，德拉科没再见过第二个喜欢这些配色的人了。诺特夫人和弗林特夫人每次都是最挑剔的，她们甚至无法忍受圣诞树上出现红色，德拉科经常觉得这没必要，他得承认红色本身不难看，是格兰芬多侮辱了这个颜色。他妈妈……  
“德拉科，我进来了？”纳西莎敲了敲半掩的门，不意外德拉科还站在衣柜前发愁，“需要帮助吗？”  
“呃，我只是不知道客人会喜欢什么……”德拉科窘迫地看着脚趾尖，他刚才还在信誓旦旦地保证。  
纳西莎给他拿了一件墨绿色的毛衣和居家的休闲裤，转头亲了亲德拉科的鬓角，“别那么紧张，我儿子穿什么都好看。”  
德拉科微妙地看着妈妈手里的衣服，都没空抗议她再次做出了哄小孩似的动作。所以这客人到底有多诡异的品味？这毛衣他在家才会穿，就连学校都得在外面套上校服。难道意外的是个不修边幅的人？  
“妈妈，那个客人我见过吗？”德拉科跟着纳西莎下楼的时候终于没忍住问了出来，不过他不需要答案了，客厅的炉火突然升高，闪过一阵绿光，卢修斯·马尔福带着一个人从里面走了出来。  
看清那个人显然打理一番但没有成效的乱糟糟的黑发时，德拉科差点叫出声。  
哈利·波特，目前德拉科不想见的人榜首，被他爸爸带进了他们家的客厅。

德拉科机械地紧紧跟在卢修斯身边，努力不去在意他斜后方偶尔跟纳西莎对话的人。  
刚才他的反应一定没有让父亲满意，他猜父亲应该希望他能够跟波特聊聊，可事实上，无论是出于最近的个人原因，还是积淀多年的刻板原因，他都无法和波特正常交流超过三句话。所以，大部分都是纳西莎的功劳才没有让气氛冷得像地窖。德拉科除了“嗨”之外就闭上了嘴，反而是波特跟他说了句没得到什么回应的话，还第一次叫了他“德拉科”。  
虽然他猜测那可能是为了和他父亲区分开，德拉科还是无法控制地屏了一会儿气，好防止心脏或者一直憋在喉咙里的尖叫从他的嘴里跳出来。  
一百三十七步，太长了，从客厅的壁炉到他们平时吃饭的小餐厅的路太长了，德拉科终于看见了被小精灵摆好前菜和餐具的餐桌，坐着总比走路要舒服。他稍稍松了口气，加快了脚步，结果就在餐桌前仅有两级的台阶上绊了一下，差点——如果不是波特伸手稳稳地扶住他——就扑在桌子上了。  
德拉科被手肘的温度烫到似的抽回胳膊，没有道谢也没有理会纳西莎略带责怪的目光，昂着头装作无事发生地坐在了属于他的餐椅上。他拉了拉刚才被扯歪的衣领，炉火也烧得太旺了，热得人无法呼吸，德拉科拿起他的蛋酒抿了一口。  
波特被卢修斯安排在了德拉科对面，因为从他们俩的位置刚好能看到窗外的喷泉花园，那里是整个马尔福庄园最美的地方。德拉科一直都很喜欢这个位置，夏天可以看到花圃里盛开的鸢尾和蔷薇，冬天能在施了魔法的喷泉氤氲的热气中欣赏雪景。然而对于现在的德拉科来说，这只能是最折磨人的位置。他一边在心里哀嚎，一边剜了波特一眼。  
全是波特的错，为什么要来破坏他的假期！  
……等等，波特到底为什么来？而且是被父母当成“重要的客人”迎接的？  
德拉科的脑袋一直混沌得像粘黏剂，现在才意识到这个问题。在他去霍格沃茨之前，父亲确实嘱咐过跟波特打好关系。可被他搞砸之后父亲也没什么表示，并对选择了韦斯莱一家的救世主表示了不屑。那现在又是在演哪一出？  
德拉科隐蔽地看向旁边的卢修斯，父亲的表现可以说更像是把他和波特放在了平等的位置上，德拉科没从他的眼睛里看出一丝上位者乃至长者的自恃，最多的负面表现可能是对波特的用餐礼仪产生的欲言又止。  
怎么会这样？听着卢修斯有一搭没一搭地跟波特说话，德拉科无法分辨他对父亲的怨怼更多还是对波特的恼怒更多，手下一用力把他的土豆从餐盘里切飞了出去。  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科被父亲的语气吓得一个激灵，他竟然在餐桌上失了仪态！他飞快地道歉，用魔杖把桌布上的那块污渍清理干净，餐厅里又突然响起“啪”的一声，德拉科发誓这和他无关，肯定是野蛮人格兰芬多做了什么。德拉科抬眼，期待看到波特因为制造噪音而窘迫的表情，却发现波特偏着头呆愣地看着餐厅的另一个方向。  
“卢修斯，纳西莎。”西弗勒斯·斯内普冲在场的两个成年人点点头，“很抱歉突然打扰，但你们不介意多加一把椅子吧，我想？”  
“当然，”卢修斯颔首，家养小精灵把椅子和一套餐具放在了桌子的另一侧，“如果你不介意坐主位的话。”  
斯内普扬起眉毛，用实际行动表示了他的回答。  
德拉科和斯内普的目光对上了，他叫了一声“教授”，斯内普也点头算回应，没有去看波特。  
德拉科注意到波特握着刀叉的手指节发白，肩膀的起伏也在加速，死死地瞪着斯内普。在波特看起来就快把桌子掀起来的时候，德拉科不得不在桌下踹了波特一脚提醒他，那把可怜的银质叉子已经有点弧度了。  
哈利转过头用同样的表情瞪着德拉科，回敬了更用力的一下，德拉科小声抽了口气，疼得弓起了背，把波特在脑子里骂了上千次。  
“德拉科，你为什么不带波特先生逛逛庄园呢？”卢修斯发话了，德拉科不可置信地看向父亲，刚张开嘴想拒绝，“我看你已经吃得差不多了。”  
德拉科对着餐盘里的半块牛排说不出话，波特那边倒是确实干干净净，连颗青豆都没留下，活像被洗劫一空了。  
德拉科不情愿地擦了擦嘴角，生硬地对波特说：“跟我来。”接着小声嘟囔，“我尽力找到能符合你巨怪审美的地方。”  
“德拉科。”这回是纳西莎轻声的警告，德拉科一直到门厅都没再说话。  
确保没人能听见他们的声音之后，德拉科拉开了他和波特的距离，抱臂看着波特的斜上方——他还是不敢跟他对视——“别装了，你不累么？无论你给我父亲下了什么迷魂药，我都不会热情地欢迎你，波特。”  
“说实话，我也没感受到你父亲有多热情。”哈利耸耸肩，只剩下他和德拉科两个人就自在多了。刚才他为了不跟卢修斯和纳西莎说话而疯狂地吃东西，几乎没有尝出味道，现在才发觉他肚子都要撑破了，“你准备带我去哪？”  
“想得美，我不是你的导游。”德拉科冷淡的语调下隐藏着怒火，“你想去哪儿就跟家养小精灵说，贝利会领你去的。我要回房间休息了，对着你那张脸吃饭真的难以下咽，多吃一口都要吐出来。”  
“是吗？”哈利似乎听到了什么好玩的事，“你今天就没看过我的脸，还会被影响吗？”  
德拉科手脚一凉，瞬间就觉得波特话里有话。  
但不可能吧？他没跟任何人提过，德拉科压下心慌，除非波特学会了无杖摄神取念，怎么可能……他嘴角抽了抽，波特已经学会了守护神咒，那……也不是不能学会摄神取念？  
“喂？马尔福？德拉科！”哈利提高了声音，他只是开个玩笑，没想到德拉科表情越来越凝重，淡金色的睫毛不住地颤动着，看上起更像是在害怕。  
难道还在害怕自己打他？但他在马尔福庄园里啊！有什么可害怕的呢？  
哈利拍上了他的肩膀，“你真的不太对，你没事吧？”  
德拉科夸张地后退一步，在他们接触之前躲开了波特的手。他清了清嗓子，“我感觉很好，如果我家的地毯不用承受格兰芬多的践踏会更好。”  
好吧，看来德拉科不看他的脸可以解释为对他的厌恶又上升了一个等级。哈利无视了刻薄的话，自顾自走到大门边，回头看见德拉科还站在原地，忍不住笑了起来，“怎么，你不是说要回房间吗？我一个人去花园看看。”  
德拉科看了看波特，又回头看了看餐厅的方向，纠结了一会儿，不耐烦地走上前，拽上衣帽架上的两个斗篷，把波特推进了门厅，“别多想，波特，我是为了防止你破坏我母亲最喜欢的花才过来的。”  
哈利暗笑两声，在德拉科怒视过来前收了表情说：“你在家乖多了，也没有那么混蛋了，为什么在学校就不能这样呢？”  
德拉科没说话，专心地盯着他们的脚。  
哈利也没指望能得到回答，安静的德拉科比聒噪的好相处多了，他深吸一口气决定暂时放下邓布利多交给他的“任务”，因为马尔福庄园确实很美，哈利在餐桌边就注意到了，落地窗外是一个小阳台。哈利猜想夏天的时候餐桌就会移到外面，马尔福一家人会在那里吃饭、喝下午茶，有喷泉，有花丛，肯定也会有很多来拜访他们的小动物——绝不会有出现地精之类的，但哈利怀疑可能会有弗立维教授用来装饰城堡的小仙子。小德拉科曾经吹嘘过的飞行技巧一定也是在这里练的，从上空俯瞰庄园一定会更加让人着迷。哈利觉得他开始喜欢这里了。  
雪已经停了，踩在上面会有咯吱声，偶尔吹过来的风从积雪上卷走一小片沙状的颗粒，在月色下波浪一般闪着晶莹的光。德拉科毫无征兆地把斗篷丢在他头上，里面是一股熟悉的香水味。他把斗篷拉下来系好，“你的？”  
“多敏锐的洞察力。”德拉科说，他呲着牙让自己看起来更恶毒，“贝利准备的，没经过我同意。”  
“哦，看来继多比之后，你们家还有一个崇拜我的家养小精灵。”  
“觉得自己很幽默，是吗？”德拉科眯起眼睛，哈利找回了一点小混蛋的影子，唯一的区别是德拉科在看喷泉上的雕塑。  
哈利压住他想直接过去把人掰过来面向自己的冲动，也没直接问，只是说：“你看起来像在跟那个雕塑说话。”  
“很明显……因为雕塑比你好看。”德拉科冷笑道，“所以，是什么让你屈尊来我家的？”  
德拉科从喷泉的倒影里看到波特抓了抓他已经够乱的头发，现在他顶了一个完美的鸡窝，德拉科看着波特被水波模糊的脸，竟然一点不觉得别扭，也不再有一拳招呼上去的想法。  
他发现了一个绝妙地和波特交流的好方法，于是继续盯着那个倒影问：“是不是我父亲决定向邓布利多示好了？”  
哈利惊讶地看向德拉科，他刚才还打算稍微措辞一下，为了保护德拉科从小的信仰，他憋了半天才重复了一遍德拉科刚才的话：“你才是，多敏锐的洞察力。”  
德拉科小幅度翻了个白眼，“没有什么别的理由会让你来我家了，连院长都来了。”  
是啊，只不过他是来找机会把你爸爸从邓布利多一方说回去的。哈利撇撇嘴。  
德拉科看到了波特不爽的小动作，想到之前他一直揪着自己不放时候说的有关斯内普的阴谋论，淡淡地继续，“我记得小时候听到过他尝试把我父亲拉过去——到邓布利多那边——但我父亲从来没松口过。这下好了，功劳都是你的了。你——”  
为什么那么讨厌他？德拉科本想这么问，但这个问题好像有点私人，他及时刹住了，免得让波特难堪的同时他自己也尴尬。  
哈利没吭声，德拉科也没再继续这个话题，因为他们的聊天声吸引来了一群漂亮的动物：白孔雀高傲地向他们走过来，仿佛在巡视闯入它们领地的蝼蚁。  
“天哪！”哈利发出一声惊呼。  
“别发出家养小精灵一样的声音！”德拉科蹲下身冲第一只白孔雀伸出了手，“好久不见，克罗诺斯，还好吗？”  
哈利从来没听过德拉科的这种嗓音——没有刻意模仿卢修斯·马尔福，也不再拖着令人厌烦的长腔，露出了独属于德拉科·马尔福的略带清亮的、堪称轻快的声音——配合他嘴角若有若无的微笑，哈利觉得如果德拉科在火车上是这样向他伸出手的话，那他们或许现在真是朋友了。  
哈利看着德拉科被白孔雀围起来，有几只悄悄开了屏，德拉科站在中心像是一朵盛开的昙花花心。德拉科根本没注意到哈利在走神，一直在自言自语一般给哈利介绍这些动物的名字，好像回到了小时候他一个人在花园“关禁闭”的日子。  
“狄安娜、厄尔法诺斯、福尔图，他们是同一年来的，眼睛的颜色比其他的都深，我想可能有血缘关系。安提俄克、卡德摩斯、伊格诺图斯，虽然他们应该不是亲兄弟，但都很聪明，唔，我也不记得哪一只最大了……”  
波特这个时候又不失为一个好的听众了，没有嘲笑他会给一群观赏动物起名，也没有对这些从童话里拿出来的名字发表任何看法。  
德拉科心情转晴地回头看了波特一眼，没想到对方一直瞪着他发呆，看上去像是根本没听他说话，“波特，如果下一次你认不出这些孔雀——”德拉科咬了一下自己的舌头，什么叫下一次？不可能有下一次！他绝对、绝对不要在马尔福庄园再见到波特了。  
“还有一只，”哈利突然出声，“还有一只的名字我不知道。”  
“……”德拉科被噎住了，他看了看那只游离在孔雀群外的家伙，它甩了甩头踱步走得更远了，“他、他、他不重要，一点都不重要，他是我最讨厌的一只孔雀，如果有光的话你能看到他羽毛光秃秃的，所以我没给他起名字——我们该回去了，他们应该吃完饭了——”德拉科拍了拍斗篷上的雪，快步从哈利身边走过。  
哈利最后看了一眼那群孔雀，追上了德拉科，“你真没给它起名字吗？我觉得它看起来好像领头的，而且在月光下很漂亮呀？”  
废话，他当然是领头的！德拉科内心咆哮，面上装作没听见哈利说话，“可能是院长带你回去，他不会喜欢你迟到的。”  
哈利果然放过了那只孔雀——那只叫哈里特的孔雀。


	14. 圣诞前夜

进了被水晶吊灯照亮的客厅，哈利才发现德拉科的脸被冻得有多红。纳西莎让小精灵给他们准备了热可可，坐在壁炉边的沙发上等待卢修斯和斯内普。哈利在马尔福夫人问他都去了哪里的时候，赞美了一番花园和白孔雀。  
这是德拉科听过的最没有灵魂的赞美，波特贫瘠的词库似乎除了“美”“惊人”“好看”之外没有别的了。他把一声嗤笑藏进了热可可里，悄悄观察状态明显放松、脸上笑容也多了的救世主。他妈妈在有意示好时的确很容易让人放下戒备，德拉科想，他永远不可能做到和波特友好地聊景色、聊天气、聊食物，就算在刚才——他们唯一可以载入史册的正常对话——德拉科都没有成功让话题进行下去。他收回了眼神防止变得更沮丧，默默享受这片难得的平和。  
不过卢修斯和斯内普出现在客厅后，气氛又开始奇怪了。德拉科能明显感觉到身边人突然绷紧的肌肉，活脱脱一只蓄势待发的狮子。  
“波特先生，”卢修斯慵懒的声线有一丝异样的波动，“我想到时间了，请随我来。”  
到时间了？什么时间？波特不是应该走了吗？已经快午夜了啊？德拉科环顾四周，他们的眼色都有变化，好像只有他完全听不懂，他恨透了这种被排斥的感觉。  
其实哈利也不知道为什么去检查有没有别的魂器还需要特别的时间，但还是跟着卢修斯和斯内普，走过一段极陡的下行楼梯，直到一扇沉重的门，应该在客厅的正下方。卢修斯用魔杖轻轻一点，站在了一侧，示意哈利进去。  
哈利把手伸进衣服里握紧了魔杖，小心地迈进一步，漆黑的房间内瞬间亮起了几根蜡烛，里面阴暗潮湿，堆放着很多看上去就令人发怵的古老物品，给哈利的感觉跟博金博克很像。  
“怎么样？”哈利缓缓走过一个银质盔甲的时候，卢修斯略带嘶哑的声音从背后传来。  
“没有。”哈利笃定地说，他没看见任何和挂坠盒或金杯相似的东西，也不觉得在邓布利多描述中“喜欢特殊且意义重大物品”的伏地魔会用茶壶、钢笔、挂钟或餐盘做魂器——即使他们看上去富有年代感，但肯定无法和霍格沃茨创始人的遗物以及伏地魔少年时期的日记本相提并论。  
卢修斯再次开口的时候恢复了他懒洋洋的音调，“非常感谢，波特先生。西弗勒斯，我们在这里的工作完成了，邓布利多没有别的意见了，我想？”  
“我相信是的。”斯内普淡淡地说，“但你最好有空把这里清理一下。”  
只有纳西莎一个人呆在客厅里等他们。哈利忍不住失望，他以为在今晚过后，他和德拉科的关系至少可以从敌人变成同学。显然他在自作多情，另一个人连再见都不愿意说。  
哈利的无名火在看见斯内普率先跨进壁炉时烧得更凶了，他不想跟斯内普站一起，但卢修斯和纳西莎已经跟他道了别，一个人留在后面会更加诡异，卢修斯给他的感觉总是带了点阴森。  
哈利尽力避免了和斯内普的肢体接触，但他开始旋转后就顾不得了，在胃里翻腾的食物让他产生了比来时更强烈的眩晕感。  
邓布利多站在他的书柜前，在哈利稍微整理了一下衣服之后，微笑着转过身，“嗯？”  
哈利摇摇头，把要吐的感觉压下去说：“没有，应该没有。但是教授，你——呃，你应该没有告诉马尔福先生魂器的事情吧？”  
“卢修斯曾是斯莱特林学院的优等生，当然，马尔福家族也有足够辉煌的历史。”邓布利多说，“辛苦你了，哈利，赶紧回去休息吧，格兰杰小姐非常担心你。”  
哈利想起他下午刚向赫敏坦白小天狼星的事情就丢下她，内疚涌了上来，“哦！好的！晚安，教授。”  
  
赫敏果然在公共休息室等哈利回来，她的目光甚至没有落在面前摊开的书上，手一下下地抚摸着克鲁克山的毛。门洞的声响让她吓了一跳，看见哈利后，她猛然站起身。克鲁克山被迫跳到地上，不满地叫了一声，摇着尾巴钻进了女生宿舍。  
“哈利，你终于回来了！”赫敏意识到她声音有点大，赶紧放低，“你到底去哪儿了？我问过邓布利多，他说你没事，但我还是——你知道，你刚告诉我小——他的事，我本来以为、我以为你去找他了，可你都没吃晚饭。”  
“赫敏，就算我去找小天狼星也不会有事的。他是我的教父，记得吗？”哈利喝了一大口水。  
赫敏局促地在哈利身边坐下，不敢看哈利的眼睛，“是的，是的，但他毕竟在阿兹卡班待过十二年……谁也不知道在那里会变成什么样子，不是吗？而且、而且你没告诉我你到底从哪里知道的这些，我想会不会——”赫敏尴尬地咬起嘴唇。  
“是小天狼星故意编造谎言，骗取我的信任？”哈利说，“在你看到小矮星彼得之后还这么认为吗？”  
“我不知道，哈利，我不知道，我、我没亲眼见到过小矮星彼得……”赫敏的声音有些颤抖，“你也不能肯定那张地图的准确性，对不对？我晚上去罗恩的房间看过，那里没有任何人，哈利。”  
休息室里只剩下火柴燃烧的噼啪声，很久的沉默过后，哈利叹了口气，“阿尼玛格斯。”  
“什么？”  
“未记录的阿尼玛格斯。”哈利重复道，“他们俩都是。”  
赫敏瞪圆了眼睛，“他们？！小矮星彼得和小天狼星？！”  
“你们在说什么？”罗恩的声音突然从上方传来，哈利和赫敏吓得慌忙转过身，罗恩站在旋转楼梯口狐疑地看着他们统一又警惕的表情，脸变得通红，“哦，我知道了！你们在说我的坏话，说我有多么不讲理，对吧？不好意思，我不该打扰你们，你们继续，最好再聊聊怎么帮那个愚蠢的大毛球吃掉斑斑！”他把门摔得震天响。  
赫敏缓缓地转过头，害怕地和哈利对视，艰难地用气音吐出一个词，“斑斑？”  
哈利点点头，在赫敏再次张嘴前堵住她的话，“普通的老鼠只能活三年，你听到那个神奇动物园的店员说的了，斑斑活了十二年；在罗恩一家登上预言家日报之后不久，就传出了小天狼星越狱的消息；还有——你肯定会说我——但我其实偷偷见过很多次小天狼星了，就在最近，我这不是还好好的吗。”  
出乎意料，赫敏并没有对此表示惊讶，也没像哈利想的那样不赞同地教育他不该离开城堡。她在长久的安静后，反而比刚才冷静很多，“哈利，我知道你每次吃饭后都会偷偷离开，但我没想到——哦，你是真的相信小……布莱克先生，是不是？”  
“当然。呃，虽然他有些时候有点不可理喻，但他确实是我爸爸最好的朋友，对我也没有恶意。”哈利看着炉火，想象着小天狼星几次冒着危险从那里伸出头陪他度过烦心的时刻，“你相信我吗？”  
赫敏还是有些不自然，“哈利，我当然相信你，可是、可是我还是不确定……因为如果是斑斑，他为什么前两年不伤害你呢？你们一直住在一起，他却毫无反应？而且你的这些说法都来自布莱克先生……”  
哈利抓了抓头发，他确实无法告诉赫敏这些消息的来源。如果他说是邓布利多，他打赌赫敏绝对第二天就会跑去校长室，那时哈利就不得不面对更加怀疑他的赫敏，和知道一切的邓布利多，紧接着就是暴露躲在尖叫棚屋的小天狼星。小天狼星现在的精神状态可不是能跟邓布利多好好交涉的。  
关键是，哈利甚至无法达到最初的目的——他想让赫敏和他讨论如何说服小天狼星放弃小矮星彼得。但目前来看，她更可能会让小天狼星拿出证据，把斑斑带过去。  
“我只能说，我并没有被小天狼星控制心神或者什么的。”最后，哈利只能放弃这个计划，他站起身真诚地看着赫敏，“我希望你暂时保密，在我能给你明确的证据之前，好吗？”  
“我不会告诉任何人的。”赫敏没有犹豫，“你也要保证不再自己去做危险的事情了。”  
哈利没有跟赫敏争论去见小天狼星根本不危险，他知道在赫敏看来，一个能从阿兹卡班逃出来又神不知鬼不觉进了霍格沃茨的非法阿尼玛格斯的存在本身，就已经非常危险了。  
  
直到圣诞节前夕，哈利和赫敏都没再讨论过这件事。赫敏有几次欲言又止，但罗恩时不时会愤怒地跺着脚从他们身边走过，像是要走出海格在小木屋里的动静，又不会看他们，仿佛他们是一堆黏糊糊、脏兮兮的碎片，罗恩在考虑如何把他们喂给斑斑。  
“如果你不想看见我们，就不要一直出现在这里！”赫敏在今天第三次被罗恩沉重的脚步声打扰后爆发了，“如果你想让我们继续和你说话，就道歉！”  
罗恩看上去被冒犯了，他鼓起了腮帮子，发出像野兽一样的咕噜声，“我不会道歉！因为我该死的没做错什么！”  
他猛地转向哈利，似乎想确认他是不是也这么想的。哈利没想加入这次吵架，正在从比比多味豆里挑口味。  
罗恩显然被这一幕刺到了，猛牛一般冲出了休息室，卡多根爵士大声的抱怨“你是要跟我决斗吗”。  
哈利看着赫敏啪地合上一本书，“你打算什么时候跟他和解？”  
“要不你告诉我小矮星彼得是斑斑的证据，要不他意识到他的做法有多么幼稚！我不能同时思考两件让我头大的事！”  
“嘿，这和我有什么关系？”哈利心虚地说，“快圣诞节了，我不希望你们过节还吵架。”  
“容我提醒，你也在这个吵架的范围内！你为什么不跟他讲和！”赫敏甩了一下头发，“接下来，如果你不介意，我要去图书馆了，我在这里简直无法集中。”  
哈利决定不再把自己变成赫敏的撒气桶。说实话，在见识过罗恩和赫敏好几次都吵得好像再也不理会对方之后，哈利不是很担心他们的感情。相比之下，他和小天狼星已经很多天没见面了。哈利这几天都只把食物放在打人柳树根下的那个空间，一方面他还在生小天狼星的气，一方面他又为自己把小天狼星的秘密告诉了赫敏而不知怎么面对他。但今天是圣诞节前夕，他和小天狼星都期待着能一起过圣诞节。哈利下定决心，这场冷战不能继续下去了，无论如何今天都要见到小天狼星。  
但哈利在一个意想不到的地方见了小天狼星。所有留校生刚在大堂一起吃完饭，罗恩独自一人提前离开了，哈利回去拿了隐形衣刚准备去厨房，就在格兰芬多塔的门口被斯内普叫住了。  
“这么晚了，我们夜游成习的波特先生打算去哪里呢？”  
哈利惊悚地发现斯内普可能是在特意堵他，他随口撒谎：“去图书馆。”  
“令人感动。”斯内普讽刺地说，“在圣诞节都刻苦用功的波特先生，可惜大约是你的大脑不适合这项工作，我并没有从你的成绩中看出你的努力。”他的眼睛突然开始狂热地发亮，他很快转过身去，“所以我相信你并不差这一晚，是不是，波特先生。跟我来，校长要见你。”他大步走起来，黑斗篷在他身后像蝙蝠翅膀一样扇动着。  
哈利心脏猛然下沉，他只在斯内普脸上见过一次那种失去理智的表情——当他刚好在想小天狼星的时候不难回忆——和斯内普得知能把小天狼星和卢平一起关进阿兹卡班时的表情一模一样。  
校长室里的人比哈利想象中要多，天花板上挂满了星星和月亮的吊坠，夹杂在冬青和槲寄生中间一闪一闪的。加上哈利和斯内普之后，圆形房间显得非常拥挤。哈利的目光从被绑在椅子上的小天狼星移到站在角落里身形憔悴的卢平，挑了一个最不明所以的名字叫了出来。  
“多比？！”  
“哈利·波特！”多比灯泡似的眼睛闪着光，开心地扇了扇大耳朵，“多比抓住了小天狼星·布莱克！多比见过小天狼星·布莱克的画像！多比发现小天狼星·布莱克躲进了食堂，多比把他带给了校长！多比救了哈利·波特！”  
哈利崩溃地看着小精灵，他怎么也没想到事情会演变成这样，“多比！”  
“非常感谢你，多比。”邓布利多突然出声，“你会得到应有的奖励——”  
多比的眼睛突然盈满了泪水，大滴大滴地滚落，很快浸湿了他身上的脏衣服，他用尖细的声音喊起来：“这——这是多比应该做的——校长已经为多比做很多了！多比不想要奖励！多比想、想努力保护霍格沃茨和哈利·波特！”  
几乎所有人都下意识捂住了耳朵，包括墙上的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯，小天狼星被束缚了双手，不断重复着“让他停下让他停下”，只有邓布利多笑眯眯地对多比说：“多比，我想你不介意让我们单独聊聊的，对吗？啊！”他突然一拍手，“回去后再准备一些食物吧，或许来一点馅饼和汤？对，这将是一个漫长的夜晚，我们会需要热乎乎的食物的。”  
“是的，校长先生！多比很乐意！”多比重重地点头，每一下鼻尖都快要垂到地上，“啪”的一声从校长室消失了。  
“好了，接下来，我想我们需要听故事了。”邓布利多拿起了一块圣诞树形状的饼干，似乎乐在其中。


	15. 火弩箭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可怜的罗恩

邓布利多很擅长在自己保持轻快放松的情况下，把气氛搞得像魔药教室的气味一样昏沉复杂。他的话音落下之后，至少有五分钟冰到骨头里的沉默。菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯偶尔会冲他不争气的玄孙哼两声。  
“我们还缺一个人。”小天狼星嘶哑地开了口，“没有他，我是不会说什么的！”  
“是的，校长，我也认为不需要多说什么，应该直接叫来摄魂怪进行审判，以防他再编造出类似非法阿尼玛格斯一类的谎言。”尽管在邓布利多面前斯内普并没有表现得那么明显，他还是无法掩饰声音中的快意。小天狼星脸上没了血色，死死地瞪着斯内普，斯内普露出一个阴森的笑容，“不对，还是应该聊聊，是你的老朋友把你放了进来，还是傲慢自大、认为自己不会出错却明显错信了坏人的波特？这样才能知道下一次出现这种案件时，我们应该审问谁。”  
“你不懂，斯内普！”小天狼星低吼着，他看向邓布利多，“他还活着，他就在城堡里，现在！”  
哈利看到小天狼星开始动手腕想要挣脱出绳子了，必须要在小天狼星进一步发疯之前把小矮星彼得带过来。现在他没法从这里出去，斯内普也不会让他拖延时间的，哈利手心全是汗，他看了看卢平，希望卢平能说点什么帮助小天狼星。但卢平只是深深地皱着眉，他苍白得不比小天狼星好到哪里，看小天狼星的眼神里有困惑、探究和怀疑。  
哈利想起来了，这时候的卢平不知道小矮星彼得还活着，也不知道保密人被偷偷换了。只有他能说话了，哈利的嘴唇在颤抖，这个房间里只有他和小天狼星知道真相，但他只有13岁，而小天狼星是个逃犯。  
“教授——”哈利正准备赌一把，门口突然传来一个女声打断了他。  
“呃，你好？不好意思，我是赫敏，赫敏·格兰杰，邓布利多教授——啊！斑斑！你别咬我！”  
哈利几乎快要软瘫到地上了，他现在就想给赫敏一个大大的拥抱。小天狼星似乎也跟他想法差不多，在听到“斑斑”之后他迅速盯着门，好像要在上面掏一个洞把耗子拿过来。  
斯内普转眼间就到了门口，“格兰杰小姐，如果你没有合适的理由解释你为何出现在这里——”  
“好了，好了，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多声调还是愉悦的，但略有提高，“让格兰杰小姐进来吧，我想她已经证明了自己足够加入这场谈话。”  
斯内普的脸色扭曲了一瞬，嘴角垂到了下巴，他让开了门。赫敏小心翼翼地探出头，看清在场的人之后肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，小步往哈利的方向移动，斑斑被她紧紧地握着，捧在胸前。  
哈利朝赫敏露出一个感激的微笑，赫敏扯了扯嘴唇回应他，哈利注意到斑斑的眼睛快被她挤出来了。  
“就是他！”小天狼星自从斑斑出现就没移开过眼睛。  
赫敏又往哈利身边靠了靠，她的半个身子都藏在了哈利身后，但这不妨碍小天狼星继续用想杀人的目光瞪着她手中的耗子。斑斑的尾巴和身体扭动着，发出痛苦的长声尖叫，但小天狼星的反应更剧烈，他开始挣扎，椅子和地板的碰撞完全盖过了斑斑的悲鸣。  
然后小天狼星用他最渴望的声音咆哮道：“小矮星彼得！”  
他话音刚落，卢平就往前迈了一步，冲赫敏伸出了手，“介意把他交给我吗，赫敏？你的手在流血。”  
赫敏飞快地看了一眼邓布利多，邓布利多从半月眼镜上方看了回去。  
哈利小声对赫敏说：“给卢平吧。”  
赫敏这才伸出双手，但她刚放松一点，卢平还没有接住，斑斑就一跃跳到了地上，拔腿就往门那边跑。  
哈利、卢平、邓布利多和斯内普同时抽出了魔杖，只不过斯内普指着小天狼星——他已经连带椅子站起来了。看到邓布利多的举动，哈利和卢平把魔杖放下，哈利给赫敏的手用了治愈咒，卢平按着小天狼星的肩膀让他坐回去。斯内普举着他的魔杖在小天狼星和卢平之间来回转，轻蔑地哼了一声，哈利打赌那是一句“我就知道”。  
斑斑在快要接触到门的刹那，变回了矮胖的人形，从他的外表还能看出原本属于斑斑的影子，尖鼻子、小眼睛和稀疏的毛发。他看着这个房间，比哈利上一次在尖叫棚屋看到他的时候要紧张很多，他干裂的嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛令人不舒服地滴溜溜转，没有吭声。  
小天狼星又想站起来，可卢平的手臂有力地扣着他，让他动弹不得。小天狼星恼怒地瞪了一眼卢平，卢平警告地对他摇摇头，安抚性地捏了捏他的肩膀。  
这个时候只能由邓布利多开启话题。他还在笑，但哈利能感觉到他的严厉。邓布利多没有坐下，手指撵着他的魔杖，慢悠悠地开口，好像在谈论天气，“好久不见，彼得。”  
“校——校长……邓布利多教授——”小矮星彼得发出他老鼠一样尖细的声音，他的嘴角滑稽地抽动着，“我一直都想回来霍格沃茨看你——我、我很怀念在学校的日子……这里永远是我的第二个家——”  
哈利厌恶地别开脸，才能让自己不吐出来。  
邓布利多继续他轻松随意的聊天，“我当然随时欢迎你，霍格沃茨永远对你们开放。”他微微颔首，蓝眼睛在镜片后闪烁着，“但下一次，我希望你至少以一个霍格沃茨毕业生的身份回来，那样我或许会招待得更周全些。”  
虽然这不是一个好时机，但哈利还是想笑，随即他意识到自己可能是房间里除邓布利多外最自在的一个。赫敏从进门起就像筛子一样，她拉着哈利的胳膊让他也跟着发抖。卢平看起来比小天狼星镇静多了，但他抓着小天狼星肩膀的手暴露了他的内心。斯内普无法控制他对小天狼星和卢平的恨意，魔杖却——哈利震惊地发现——转向了小矮星彼得。  
哈利心底冷笑，这种时候都不忘记演戏吗，斯内普。  
“校长，既然有些人看起来还有一点说出事实的理智，那么我想有些事情确实需要问清楚了。”斯内普阴狠地说。小矮星彼得苍白的脸上开始冒汗。  
“是的，西弗勒斯，你说得对。”邓布利多说，“关于波特夫妇死亡那天的事情，目击证人都到齐了，我想？”  
接下来的场面混乱得不行，不得不说如果没有邓布利多在场，很可能直接演变成一场肉搏，因为到后来，就连卢平都无法压制小天狼星了，校长室里充斥着他的咆哮，把画像里的所有老校长都吵走了，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯也加入了这场战斗（他在骂小天狼星）。不过也正是因为邓布利多，直到魔法部部长被迫在圣诞节加班，连夜赶来抓捕小矮星彼得（还带走了摄魂怪，福吉非常不爽），都没有人提过小天狼星越狱和闯进城堡的事——福吉可能是被邓布利多的表情吓到了。而斯内普是真的出乎哈利意料——他一直在注意斯内普，但斯内普完全没有露出破绽，而且看起来怒火冲天，远超他面对小天狼星的时候。  
这不应该啊，哈利不解地观察着斯内普和小矮星彼得，就算食死徒之间存在貌合神离也不应该会发酵成互相仇恨吧？难道斯内普和小矮星彼得之间还有别的恩怨？  
哈利和赫敏回到休息室的时候已经快四点了。他们的眼睛里都布满了红血丝，不约而同地道完晚安就回了寝室。哈利躺下后听到了罗恩翻身的声音，但他来不及细想就进入了梦乡。  
  
第二天是圣诞节。哈利起来时罗恩已经走了，他床脚的礼物包装纸散落了一地，自己的这边还有一小堆包裹。哈利揉了揉眼睛开始拆，韦斯莱夫人送给他了一件猩红色的连帽皮外衣，让他不禁有些内疚，昨天他刚害罗恩失去了宠物，还不知道今天会面对多么愤怒的好友。他把韦斯莱夫人寄过来的点心放到一边，惊讶地发现下面还有一个熟悉的、细长的包裹。哈利心脏狂跳，颤抖着撕开它，一把漂亮的、闪闪发光的飞天扫帚滚到他的床上。  
火弩箭。  
哈利轻轻抚摸着它光滑的扫帚柄，直到流线型的末梢，扫帚在他手中愉悦地颤动，哈利松开手，让它悬在半空中。就连金色的序列号都同上次一样，哈利可以肯定这就是小天狼星曾经送给他的那一把。  
“哈利——”赫敏出现在门口，穿着晨衣，她长大了嘴看着那把火弩箭，“哦，哈利！这是谁送给你的？”  
“小天狼星，我想。”哈利飞快地抹去眼角的液体，指了指包装纸，“没有卡片，但我知道是他。你不会觉得他在扫帚上下咒了吧？”  
“我为什么会这么觉得？哦——哈利，这太棒了！恭喜你！在昨天——或者今早——发生那么多事之后，我是说——他肯定想让你过一个难忘的圣诞节，对不对？”赫敏兴奋地绕着扫帚转了两圈，紧接着又疑惑起来，“不过他哪里来的这么多钱呢？它一定很贵吧？”  
哈利很开心赫敏这次没有发表什么扫帚一定有问题的看法，“布莱克家族只剩下他一个后代了，赫敏，他一定有些财产的。不过，我们为什么不直接问他呢？”  
赫敏点点头，“你说得对，我来找你也是这个打算，唔，我真的好多问题都没搞懂……”  
“赫敏，在那之前，我想我们得跟罗恩谈谈了，”哈利说，“我真的不想瞒他太久。”  
赫敏垂眸绞起手指，看起来为难又不安，她小声道：“嗯……其实我不认为这是一个好时机，哈利。我知道我们不该瞒着罗恩，但是在斑斑已经……我不觉得他会、呃，有耐心听我们说话。”  
好吧，赫敏说的都算轻的，哈利心知肚明。在知道他们间接害他丢了斑斑之后，罗恩不可能只是没有耐心听他们说话那么简单。  
哈利烦躁起来，“我知道，但我不喜欢这种感觉！我的意思是，罗恩应该知道真相，即使那有多么难以置信！”哈利盯着火弩箭仿佛期待着完美的扫帚能给他们一点提示，然后他的肩膀塌下去，自暴自弃地问：“你说我们把罗恩石化之后再跟他解释的成功率有多少？”  
“零。”一个阴沉的声音飘了过来。  
赫敏尖叫一声跳到哈利身后，扯住他的衣角，瞪着空无一物的地方，试探地叫道：“罗恩？”  
罗恩把隐形衣拉了下来，哈利立刻注意到他的黑眼圈不比他和赫敏的小，看起来一夜未眠。罗恩还穿着蓝色的睡衣，嗓子也很干涩，他把隐形衣丢到哈利床上，没有看那把足够让他心潮澎湃的扫帚，径直走到自己的床边，拿起一块刚拆开的花生薄片糖。  
“我很冷静，你们可以开始讲了。”  
哈利和赫敏面面相觑。罗恩的状态令他们捉摸不定，哈利更希望看到罗恩冲他们大发雷霆地扔东西，甚至打他一顿，都好过现在这样诡异。他打赌赫敏也这么觉得。  
“哦，需要我先开个头？”罗恩把糖咬得咔咔作响，语调和斯内普一样毫无波动，“小天狼星·布莱克、斑斑、昨天晚上。你们可以随便选一个，不是吗？反正我都不知道。”  
哈利和赫敏交换了一个眼色。赫敏深吸一口气，像是下了极大的决心，没有停顿地飞速说：“小天狼星是哈利的教父斑斑是小矮星彼得的阿尼玛格斯形态我们昨天晚上去邓布利多的办公室看到了全过程。”  
“她说的是真的。”哈利赶紧附和，但差点被自己的口水呛到。  
罗恩又开始吃韦斯莱夫人做的杯子蛋糕，甜腻的奶油在空气中化开，让粘稠的气氛变得更加令人窒息。哈利还没有体会过这么难以忍受的沉默，罗恩应该像以前那样发脾气，骂他一句或者给他一拳，而不是面无表情地吃蛋糕，眼睛都没有看过他们。赫敏跟哈利一样手足无措，她脚下的重心换来换去，在罗恩终于吃完蛋糕之后满怀希望地眨眨眼，结果罗恩又拿起一个碎肉馅饼，看起来像是要在寝室吃完圣诞大餐。  
哈利忍不住了，“罗恩——拜托了，说句话好吗？”  
“七天。”罗恩没咽下嘴里的东西，含糊地说。  
“什么？”赫敏没听清。  
罗恩一下把剩余的馅饼塞进嘴里，随意嚼了两下就吞了，他咆哮——哈利猛地放松——道：“你们七天前就在背着我交流！而你们刚才却说昨晚？！所以这七天你们就一直都在找理由陷害我的耗子好把它送走是吗？！”  
赫敏疯狂地摇头，“不是的，罗恩，我们没有陷害斑斑——”  
“那它现在在哪里？！你们根本没有说对他做了什么！如果你们那么理直气壮，为什么不直接告诉我啊？！你们甚至不屑于找一个听上去更合理的借口！阿尼玛格斯？！”罗恩鼻腔中发出响亮的、轻蔑的嘲笑，“你还不如说斑斑被皮皮鬼吃了！”  
赫敏害怕地瞥了一眼哈利，哈利认为这时还是安静地等罗恩发泄完比较好。但没想到罗恩在他们眼神交流之后更生气了，他从床上跳下来，踢到了哈利的箱子，把箱子踢翻了，罗恩痛地抓着脚在原地蹦，嘴里骂骂咧咧的。房间里还充满了尖尖的、微弱的叫声，罗恩从埃及买的袖珍窥镜从里面跌了出来，在地板上旋转发光。  
哈利上前一步把袖珍窥镜塞回了弗农姨夫的旧袜子里，罗恩的呼痛声还没停止。  
“统统石化！”  
赫敏目瞪口呆地看看哈利，又看看倒在地上面色煞白的罗恩，几次张嘴都没说出话。  
“抱歉，我真没辙了。”哈利拍了拍罗恩僵硬的肩膀，对赫敏说，“来吧，帮我把他带到小天狼星那里——他是暂时跟卢平住来着？”  
赫敏也小声道了歉，对罗恩用了漂浮咒，“快点吧？我们最好给他盖上隐形衣……”


	16. 预言家日报

黑魔法防御术教室的桌椅被整齐地排在墙边，换成了类似公共休息室的陈设。小天狼星急躁地走来走去，听到开门声就赶紧跑到哈利和赫敏面前。  
哈利还是第一次见小天狼星这么红光满面的样子，仿佛整个人年轻了十岁，他不禁也跟着咧开嘴，跟小天狼星抱在一起红了眼眶。还是赫敏清了清嗓子，让罗恩飘到沙发上摘下了隐形衣，把他们的注意力引过来。  
小天狼星愣了愣，“你们这是……？”  
“你知道的，斑斑是罗恩的宠物，在他家住了十二年，感情挺深的，”哈利庆幸赫敏和自己一样没有给罗恩解咒的想法，走过去坐在只能干瞪眼的罗恩旁边。“他不肯好好听我们说话，我没办法，就——你不会告诉别人的吧？”  
赫敏紧张地看着小天狼星，生怕他叫别人来，千万别是麦格教授。  
小天狼星沉默了一会儿，突然大笑起来，是那种畅快的、松弛的笑声，带着足以吸引上百只摄魂怪的快乐。他还用能拍断肋骨的力道拍着哈利的后背，“果然是詹姆的儿子，哈利！他从来都不吝啬整自己的朋友，你问问莱姆斯，有什么事我们绝对首当其冲！当然，莱姆斯总是表现得很不赞同，但他心里也觉得好玩着呢。”  
哈利不知道该不该把这当做一个称赞，但他余光中罗恩眼神里的怒火已经要化为实质了，哈利赶紧阻止了小天狼星继续列举掠夺者们的英勇事迹，“我们需要详细给罗恩解释一下——全部。”  
“好吧，好吧，没错。”小天狼星喘着粗气，“正好莱姆斯拒绝从他的办公室里出来。”  
赫敏担忧地看了一眼卢平紧闭的门。

午饭的时候哈利、赫敏和恢复行动能力的罗恩一起去了大厅，他们都饿惨了，几乎是一路小跑。罗恩还是跟哈利和赫敏保持了距离，脖子也红着，不过哈利知道他只是觉得拉不下脸。  
等他们一起坐在大厅中央的餐桌边，哈利借大厅的摆设跟罗恩说了几句话，没再遭受冷眼，这让他和赫敏都松了口气。  
小天狼星留在了黑魔法防御术的教室，在小矮星彼得的听证会和预言家日报的新闻出来之前，他的身份还是很敏感，邓布利多也没有打算提前告诉其他教师。小天狼星虽然有点失落，但有家养小精灵给他送饭，邓布利多也没有明令禁止他出门，哈利还把隐形衣暂时交给了他，所以小天狼星还是笑呵呵地跟哈利他们说了再见，并欢迎他们下午继续找他聊天。  
圣诞大餐很丰盛，哈利刚好和邓布利多对着，邓布利多笑眯眯地冲他举了举杯。斯内普就没有这么和善了，在他拉开女巫帽爆竹之后，表情就像周围坐了一圈隆巴顿，而桌上全都是隆巴顿做出的魔药。特里劳妮教授中途加入了他们，说城堡里仿佛多了一个她不熟悉的气息。  
哈利和罗恩赫敏对视一眼，赫敏翻了个白眼——和麦格教授的表情很像——特里劳妮教授的话总是能让人不舒服。  
“你们应该早点告诉我的，”他们回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，罗恩再次提到斑斑，语气已经好很多了，“我觉得我没有那么脆弱。”  
赫敏哼了一声，“你应该对着克鲁克山说这话。”  
“嘿！如果我突然说你的猫是阿尼玛格斯，你肯定也不相信吧？”罗恩抗议道。  
哈利笑了笑，“这就是为什么我们没告诉你，罗恩。别生气了，小天狼星不是已经答应给你买一只猫头鹰了吗？”  
罗恩脸又变红了，这回应该是羞的，他有些惴惴不安地四周看了看，“说真的，不太好吧？他、他刚出来，应该会用得到钱，真的没必要赔偿我……”  
“我正要跟你说这件事，男孩。”一个严肃的声音加入了他们的对话，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯不知什么时候出现在了楼梯边的画像里，高高在上地俯视他们。画像的原主人被他赶到了左上方，和一群画家挤在了一起。“理论上，那个不中用的叛徒是布莱克财产唯一的合法继承人，但当时——”他皱着鼻子，似乎闻到了什么恶臭，顿了一会儿改口道，“总之，邓布利多让我转达，布莱克有部分财产被嫁给马尔福的姑娘代为保管着，让你跟他去一趟。”  
哈利张大嘴，指指自己，“我？”  
“是的，你，虽然我不知道为什么邓布利多会看中你这么个没教养的毛头小子，但我的话带到了。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯不耐烦地挥了挥手，一秒都不愿多呆，从画框里消失了。  
哈利还是不可置信，他冲罗恩和赫敏重复了一遍，“我？！”  
罗恩怜悯地看着他，嘴角却遮不住幸灾乐祸，“听起来，你要去马尔福家了，兄弟。”  
“为什么小天狼星去见他的堂姐还要带上我？！”哈利低声咆哮道，彻底抓狂了。  
邓布利多到底怎么想的？！他不是已经去检查过魂器了吗？有必要再去一次吗？  
直到公共休息室，哈利还生无可恋地纠结他为什么一个假期要去两次马尔福庄园。不过往好处想，罗恩大概觉得去马尔福庄园对哈利造成的身心惩罚已经足够抵消这几天受的委屈，终于恢复了以往的态度，开导了他好几句。但说实话，如果罗恩收敛一下笑意哈利会更觉得安慰一点。赫敏则皱眉思考了很久，说邓布利多可能是想让哈利安抚小天狼星。  
“从他祖先的语气看，小天狼星在布莱克家族并不受欢迎，不是吗？”赫敏不确定地说，“那我想他和、呃，马尔福夫人的关系也许也不太好？小天狼星脾气又不太好……”  
哈利想起之前一会儿在冰箱里一会儿在火山中的晚餐氛围，和他自以为跟德拉科·马尔福友好的交谈，自嘲一笑：“说的就跟我和马尔福的关系好一样——简直是灾难！”  
赫敏瞪了一眼还在憋笑的罗恩，拍了拍哈利的胳膊，提议道：“我想……或许你可以跟小天狼星商量着，准备点礼物？”  
“然后被阴阳怪气地嫌弃品味差，再给退回来吗？”罗恩说，“别逗了，赫敏，马尔福才不会接受咱们的礼物呢。”  
赫敏抿着嘴，“我只是提出一个可行性，毕竟现在是圣诞节，万一、万一他们准备了礼物呢？”  
罗恩一副你在做梦的表情瞪着赫敏。  
哈利头疼起来，以他对纳西莎·马尔福的印象，赫敏恐怕是猜对了。上次他去的时候离圣诞节还有一周，这次加上了小天狼星的这层“关系”，就算在投诚之前，纳西莎的表面工作也会做到体贴周到的。哈利叹了口气，他可没想到自己有一天会为了马尔福的礼物而发愁——小天狼星是肯定指望不上的，他不把马尔福庄园砸了就谢天谢地了。  
罗恩和赫敏还在争论，哈利靠在沙发上有气无力地咕哝：“我到底为什么要去啊……”

《布莱克时隔十二年终于洗脱冤屈——真正的杀人犯另有其人？》  
德拉科对面，卢修斯展开了《预言家日报》，头版依旧是一张巨大的脸。德拉科还记得被小天狼星·布莱克疯疯癫癫的照片占据大半的报纸，当时他还恶心过，但现在他不得不承认那张脸要比眼前报纸上的脸强太多了。这个男人眼睛小而上挑，眼珠鬼鬼祟祟地左右横扫，鼻子又尖又宽，嘴巴好像永远也闭不上的样子露出了两颗板牙，皮肤松弛肤色灰白带着斑块，活像一身污泥地从下水道里出来。德拉科差点把嘴里的橙汁吐出来。  
“小矮星彼得，”卢修斯缓缓念出这个名字，“原来他没死，难怪。”  
难怪邓布利多说小天狼星·布莱克会择日拜访。  
“这么说，是他害小天狼星进的阿兹卡班？”纳西莎放下了刀叉，和德拉科一样食欲大减，她擦了擦嘴，接过报纸扫了几眼，担忧地看向卢修斯，“五月份开庭，你应该会去吧？”  
“目前没收到通知，但我想是的。”卢修斯毫不在意道，“是邓布利多抓到他的，听证会也就是走个过场，不会让我出面。”  
德拉科不解，小矮星彼得是怎么瞒过魔法部的搜查的？而且这么多年……他那个愚蠢的表舅就这么认命地呆在阿兹卡班？虽然申辩了也不会有结果，但也不至于这么糟践自己吧。  
倒是纳西莎冷笑一声，解决了德拉科的疑问，“‘因觉得对不起自己多年的好友而在阿兹卡班忏悔’……结果把自己整的没个人形。果然，我永远都不知道我那个疯堂弟脑子里在想什么。”她站起身，好像椅子上有一团火，“我去收拾一下沃尔布加姨妈的旧东西，让他赶紧带走吧。”  
德拉科想起五岁的时候不小心碰到柜子顶的黑色包裹而被一个画像追着教育了半天，那可能是迄今为止马尔福庄园最热闹的一次，煞有介事地点了点头。但纳西莎明显的厌恶让德拉科一点也不期待在马尔福庄园见到小天狼星，如果能在庄园外就把东西一口气给他就再好不过了，毕竟他在接待过波特后，是真的没心情应付一个格兰芬多的长辈了。  
事实证明，永远不能把操蛋的生活想得太乐观。  
“波特为什么也要来？！”  
傍晚，纳西莎亲自端了茶点来找德拉科。德拉科的茶杯发出清脆的碰撞声，滚烫的茶水溅到他的手背上，那片皮肤肉眼可见地红了起来。纳西莎赶紧用了一个愈合咒，又让小精灵拿了药，仔细地敷了一层以防万一，然后严厉地瞪着她的儿子。  
自从他上学后，德拉科就很少在家里这么失态了。他还记得上一次打翻茶杯是在八岁，因为藏在兜里的金色飞贼挣扎着要出去，把他弄得很痒。  
多么神奇，现在哈利·波特的名字跟一只发疯的金色飞贼有同样的效果，短短一周，又是弄脏桌布，又是打翻茶杯。  
德拉科自嘲地扬起眉毛，再次抬头的时候已经能很平静地和纳西莎对视了，“对不起。”  
“我不需要你的道歉。”纳西莎的语气毫无波动，这意味着她气得不轻，言外之意是需要他为自己异常的行为做出解释。  
“我不想让格兰芬多搅坏我的圣诞节，两个，两次。”德拉科说。他看到纳西莎眉间浮现出淡淡的厌恶，悄悄松了口气。  
纳西莎想到小天狼星，完全理解这种感受，比刚才温和了一点，但没如德拉科所愿放弃这个话题，她更加不想谈论她的便宜堂弟，现在想来，邓布利多让哈利·波特和小天狼星一起，恐怕就是预料到他们不会单独迎进小天狼星吧。  
纳西莎更加温柔了，说：“你听到你父亲的话了，德拉科，现在我们需要和波特先生搞好关系。而且我看得出，你们上次相处的还可以，所以你还在担心什么呢？”  
“我没有——”德拉科抬高声音，但看清纳西莎的眼神后，他叹了口气，把话里的刺吞了回去。  
他的确很久没和纳西莎交过心了，德拉科几乎快要忘记小时候每晚纳西莎在床边给他讲故事的日子。他的每个假期，纳西莎总是有隐隐的期待，德拉科都假装没看见，他不需要妈妈的故事才能入睡。也许是他最近的睡眠质量太差，德拉科竟然有点怀念。  
“呃，我这学期——我从一年级就做了很多不可逆转的事。”最终他说。  
“意识到自己的错误很难，承认它们更难。”纳西莎狡黠地笑起来，让她显得有些调皮，“或许你还记得你父亲一周前的样子，他是很好的例子。”  
德拉科不禁也笑了笑，一周前的父亲确实令人印象深刻。虽然卢修斯到现在都只跟他们说是和邓布利多建立了利益关系，但他不顾德拉科的感受直接放弃了起诉鹰头马身有翼兽，也没有再提过任何关于黑魔王和食死徒的事，德拉科知道这是卢修斯能达到的最好的状态了。他从小就没见过卢修斯承认错误，这次无论什么原因——他猜是因为邓布利多或斯内普——对卢修斯来说一定不太好受。  
纳西莎仔细地观察着儿子的脸色，补充道：“还有，我相信你比我更了解，波特先生是邓布利多的得意门生。”  
他们都很容易原谅别人，德拉科听出潜在的意思。好吧，德拉科妥协地露出能让纳西莎放松的笑容，表示他会努力，但不保证结果。  
纳西莎看起来很满意，出去之前还冲他比了“嘘”的手势，把他们母子背后说的卢修斯的悄悄话封锁。  
德拉科躺回了床上，墙上的火龙已经睡熟，鼻子偶尔会冒出一股烟。他头顶的星空图闪烁着微弱的光，天琴座附近开始下流星雨，德拉科盯着看了一会儿，毫无睡意。他到底没有和纳西莎说出实话，即使他尝试过，也深刻地意识到如果连母亲他都不愿意诉说的话，那么再也不会有第二个人选了。  
《解梦指南》也没有任何帮助，德拉科不意外，任何书都不会有一章专门讲“梦到和死对头上床”意味着什么的。或者说，是个人就知道那该死的意味着什么。  
最令他害怕的是，有时候在白天他都会想起波特，比如孔雀哈里特昂着头从窗边走过，还有家养小精灵整理书房的瓷瓶里插着的白孔雀尾羽。本以为马尔福庄园是他的避风港，结果这个庄园里也到处都有波特的影子。而德拉科还被父亲安排了“接近”波特的任务。  
德拉科翻了个身，把波特在脑海里抽了一顿，祈祷他能赶紧放过他。德拉科太需要完美的睡眠了。


	17. 望远镜与百合

“哈利，海德薇！”赫敏赶紧把桌上的书本移开，给海德薇留了空地。她脚下抓着一个不大不小的包裹。赫敏和罗恩都好奇地凑了上去，“这是什么？”  
哈利眼睛一亮，把包裹三两下拆开，盒子里是一个通体金色的单筒望远镜，没有繁复的花纹，只在三个旋钮处加了几颗绿宝石点缀。哈利感激地抚摸了一下海德薇的头，她轻轻啄了啄他的手就扑扇着翅膀飞走了。  
哈利不顾上解决剩余的火腿，拿着望远镜冲罗恩和赫敏挥挥手，“我去找小天狼星！”  
他远远地听到罗恩惊讶的声音：“谁会给他望远镜？占卜课要的吗？”  
“礼物！”哈利喊了一声。  
他没说谎，这确实是礼物。只不过是给别人买的，而且还没完成，他需要小天狼星的帮助。一想到德拉科·马尔福收到礼物时的表情，哈利就非常迫不及待。  
黑魔法防御术教室里，哈利震惊地看见小天狼星正站在穿衣镜前试衣服，一套纯黑的西服。如果不是小天狼星的头发依旧乱糟糟的，哈利甚至以为他的教父被人调包了。  
小天狼星从镜子里看见了被定身的哈利，“不想被麦格念叨，买了几套新衣服，”他指了指堆在地上的一座小山，“我懒得回布莱克祖宅。你拿着的是什么？”  
“是……一个我想做实验的望远镜。”哈利支支吾吾地说，把望远镜递了过去。  
小天狼星没听出不对，拿在手里打量了半天，“戈贝尔炼金术店的东西，上面有不少对占星术很有帮助的魔咒，我记得你不喜欢占卜课，买来做什么？”  
“想试试能不能让它——呃，完成某些特定的动作，变成一只动物。”哈利耳朵发红，尽量保持一本正经。  
哈利说的含糊，小天狼星却瞬间福至心灵，笑了起来，“懂了，整人用的？”  
哈利有些后悔没先带些小玩意儿过来，那样还能说是为了变形课练习，或者想做来自己玩的。虽然就算他直说是送给小马尔福的礼物，小天狼星也未必会拒绝——他大概比哈利还想看马尔福出丑——但哈利不好意思说他为了给六年级被望远镜打了一拳的赫敏出气，以牙还牙跟个小孩过不去。  
还好，小天狼星骨子里的捣乱因子没灭亡，而且正愁没地方用他新买的魔杖，没再细问就拉着哈利做了好几个示范。哈利的变形术成绩一般，基本都靠课后赫敏的加时训练才能跟上进度，但大约是小天狼星对这种歪门邪道太有天赋，连教人都很有一手，一上午就让哈利自己成功让望远镜变成了他想要的样子。  
哈利小心翼翼地把爬满了蛇和星星的望远镜收起来，小天狼星还意犹未尽地挥了挥魔杖，把屋子里的乱衣服都收拾了起来。如果卢平在这里，肯定要惊掉下巴了。  
“卢平他还好吗？”哈利看了一眼办公室的门。  
小天狼星摆摆手，“老毛病了，每个月总有那么几天。这回有……人帮忙比以前好太多了。”他顿了一下，脸色不太好，“我还真没想到是斯内普在帮忙。”  
“是啊……”哈利小声附和，他没想到的是斯内普对小天狼星的态度，和上一次在尖叫棚屋发现的时候差别也太大了吧。  
哈利对斯内普六年来的唯一一次失态记忆犹新，难道真是邓布利多在场的缘故？那他对小矮星彼得的恨意又怎么解释？  
哈利突然发现这是一个绝妙的机会，问道：“小天狼星，斯内普和小矮星彼得在学校有什么过节吗？”  
小天狼星冷哼一声，“在学校的时候斯内普对我们都有意见。非说的话，他们后来都是伏地魔的走狗，怎么着也要比跟我们关系好多了。不过斯内普一直看不上他，食死徒都看不上他，胆小怕事还不受重视。你没看斯内普见到小矮星彼得的表情，肯定觉得是他的懦弱害死了主人，打算报仇呢。”  
“邓布利多信任他们，我可不信。”小天狼星阴沉地说，“我们一家子斯莱特林，我最清楚他们的作风了。斯内普还能说是在邓布利多的监视下，但马尔福突然投诚绝对有诈。他们不能信。”  
小天狼星说的有道理，可哈利还是觉得不太对。这个结论过于表面了，哈利更倾向于斯内普的恨是演出来的，不然生怕别人不知道他还在乎“前主人”吗。他在邓布利多身边演戏这么多年，不可能因为一个失了势的食死徒暴露自己。  
哈利看了看小天狼星，还是没把他的猜测说出来，小天狼星一定会说他想多了，或者更可怕，直接去找斯内普对峙。  
“其实如果不是莱姆斯说邓布利多可能是想让我去试探马尔福，我根本不会去。”小天狼星继续说，“那里只可能有我父母或者我弟弟的东西，我不在乎，都给他们也无所谓。”  
哈利不认为更了解小天狼星的邓布利多或卢平会交给他这种任务。小天狼星适合战斗，但绝不适合跟马尔福耍心机。  
哈利甚至在头疼要不要听取赫敏的建议，跟小天狼星商量一下礼物，这样当德拉科发现他礼物的真实样貌之后，可能还有回转余地？不对，德拉科肯定发现不了的，哈利想到最近德拉科的种种反应，不知是该放心还是无聊。  
  
然而，当小天狼星穿着他的新西装、抱着一束好像马尔福家的孔雀开屏一样的白色狐尾百合时，哈利意识到他就不应该放心——这是要去参加葬礼吗？  
小天狼星的上半身完全被花挡住了，扯着脖子只露出一个头。哈利不得不站在他旁边，迟疑了一会儿，没忍住问道：“我们……就这么过去？”  
“当然！骑士公共汽车！一会儿就能到。”小天狼星语气轻快，“哈利，你听好，贵族的规矩多，正式的拜访最好走大门。一般家养小精灵带着礼物，既然我们没有，那为表尊敬，我想我最好亲自拿着，免得我死板苛刻的堂姐又抓着教养不放。百合代表和平，最能用来打破我们多年的敌对了。”他吸了吸鼻子，“就是味道有点冲。”  
路上小天狼星严肃地教育哈利，不知道送什么的时候，送花总是没错的，而且一定要庄重。  
小天狼星说的一板一眼，他西服胸口口袋里也插着一支白百合，哈利艰难地点点头。也许在麻瓜界代表葬礼的百合在巫师界根本没有负面意思。哈利想到了他母亲莉莉，波特也算贵族，那估计确实不是什么忌讳。  
上一次哈利直接进了马尔福家的客厅，这下终于从外面看到了马尔福庄园的全景，并且说实话，被吓到了。附近只有这一处院子，周围飘满了氤氲的迷雾，隐约能看见纯白的府邸足有四层，屋顶上落着积雪，两三扇窗户闪着光。哈利站在锻铁大门前，上面盘着精致的浮雕和蜿蜒的藤蔓。他们站了没几秒，大门缓缓打开，修剪整齐的草坪和紫杉树篱夹道欢迎着客人，它们都戴了雪白的帽子，一直蔓延到中央的圆形喷泉池。他们沿着足以通过一辆车的石道往前走，哈利在两侧的花园里看到了德拉科介绍过的白孔雀。他已经分不清名字了，但认出了唯一一只“无名”孔雀，它注视着他们走过，红宝石般的眼睛一眨不眨。  
小天狼星对着孔雀发出响亮的嗤笑，嘟囔了一句“还是这么装模作样”，加快了脚步绕过喷泉，纳西莎和德拉科不知何时在台阶上等他们了。哈利远远地看见了德拉科，还没来得及挥手，德拉科就飞快地转过头，抱起臂摆出一副防御的姿态。  
“小天狼星。”纳西莎的声音让哈利一个激灵。  
这咬牙切齿像要生吞了小天狼星的语气……哈利小心翼翼地看了她一眼，纳西莎紧紧地抿着唇，看小天狼星的表情就像在看一坨大粪。至于那束据小天狼星说体现尊重的花，她更是看也没看。  
“纳西莎！好久不见！”小天狼星把花往前送了送，几乎快怼在了纳西莎脸上，“圣诞快乐啊！这是给你们的礼物，刚买的，花了我好几个金加隆呢，还施了几个润湿咒。我记得你喜欢花来着。”  
有一瞬间，哈利仿佛听见了什么碎裂的声音。纳西莎精致的五官渐渐扭曲，不说眼睛，她就连眉毛都在颤抖，嘴角生硬的笑快要无法维持，她闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，看起来像在努力压下呕吐的欲望。  
哈利早就听说小天狼星和纳西莎的关系不好，但也不至于这么不留情面，再看小天狼星快要翘上天的快意，哈利知道这花一定不是什么好礼物了。他赶紧清了清嗓子，把用红金色包装纸包起来的礼物硬塞进了德拉科怀里，“圣诞快乐。”  
他紧张地看着德拉科，有些后悔为什么图一时爽把包装纸都弄成了格兰芬多色，让现在的气氛更尴尬。  
德拉科脸色一阵青一阵白，立刻就想把盒子甩出去。波特肯定料到了，手死死地按在礼物上不让他动。德拉科只能恼怒地低头，从他表舅讽刺的、不着调的“礼物”就能看得出，这两人绝对没有任何友好的意思，那波特还在这假惺惺地送什么？！可惜他还没放出练习已久的必杀眼神，就被波特那双该死的绿眼睛溺死了。  
在纳西莎把手轻轻放在他肩膀上后，德拉科妥协地抱着礼物后退一步，躲开了波特的手臂，干巴巴地说：“谢谢。”他顿了顿，红晕悄悄爬上了他的脸，“我没给你准备礼物。”  
哈利咧嘴笑了笑，本来想说没关系，结果话到嘴边变成了：“你可以开学后补给我。”  
德拉科诧异地眯起眼睛，不知道怎么回答。更可笑的是，波特看起来比他还要尴尬，好像不相信那句话是从他嘴里出来的。一时间，德拉科不知道是哈利·波特送了他礼物更可怕，还是哈利·波特向他索要礼物更可怕。  
“谢谢，波特先生。巴尼！”纳西莎平静地替他们解了围，一个家养小精灵凭空出现，手里捧着一个巴掌大小的礼盒，“给波特先生。”  
“呃，谢、谢谢你，夫人。”哈利老实了，局促地接了过来，不确定地看了一眼德拉科，没敢当面拆。  
“你准备让我们在这里站多久？”小天狼星不耐烦地大声打破了刚刚和平了一些的气氛，“这么娇艳多姿的鲜花要尽快放进室内，尤其在冬——嗷！”  
哈利没看清发生了什么，眼前突然闪过一道光，小天狼星痛呼了一声跳到一边，站稳后怒吼道：“纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福！”  
“小天狼星·奥莱恩·布莱克！”纳西莎用低沉却同样恶狠狠的声音说，哈利惊恐地看见她抽出魔杖——大概刚才的光也是从这里射出来的——威胁地对着小天狼星，“如果你再不放下那些花，那么你不仅进不来，还会出不去！”  
小天狼星冷笑，“怎么，马尔福家的规矩原来是这样的，不让善意的、准备了重礼的客人进门？”哈利扯了扯小天狼星的衣服，想让他闭嘴，小天狼星毫无反应，继续讥笑：“我说什么来着？马尔福家不是什么好归宿——”  
连续三道光从纳西莎的魔杖迸发出来，一道击中了喷泉雕像的耳朵（它突然开始流泪），一道蹭过小天狼星的手肘，还有一道直接点燃了那些百合花，冒出了蓝绿色的火苗。小天狼星终于扔下了它们，哈利还没松口气，就见小天狼星拿出了魔杖。  
接下来的场面哈利再也不想体会第二次了。  
德拉科被纳西莎轰回了别墅——他巴不得立刻消失——只剩哈利一个无辜的人留在院子里躲闪着不让魔咒误伤。家养小精灵巴尼又出现了一次，带着一大袋子的东西，纳西莎命令它直接丢在小天狼星的头上。巴尼听话地照办了，小天狼星根本躲不开小精灵的魔法，袋子撞上小天狼星的头之后里面传来尖锐刺耳的大叫声，是哈利无法忘记的属于小天狼星的妈妈沃尔布加·布莱克的叫声。  
哈利揉着太阳穴，觉得这应该是第一次在堪称庄严的马尔福庄园出现“败类”“叛徒”“畜生”这些词。  
  
德拉科直接回了卧室。从他的窗户看不见别墅的正面，刚好让他能专心对付波特送的烫手山芋。他足足盯了那个礼物十分钟，才握着魔杖小心翼翼地打开了蝴蝶结。在打开盒盖前，德拉科想了想在它周围施了好几个保护咒。等德拉科觉得以波特的魔咒水平，就算这里面确实充满恶咒，也不会对他造成任何伤害后，掀开了盖子。  
什么都没有发生。德拉科等了一会儿，确定没有什么狼牙飞碟或刽子手出现之后，探头看了看。  
盒底铺了一层白色鹅绒，上面斜躺着一个以马尔福的审美都会惊呼的金色天文望远镜。  
德拉科忍不住伸出手碰了碰，还是什么都没发生，终于把它抓在了手里，细细地欣赏着它表面的浮雕，出乎意料地看到了蛇和星座图。看包装还以为肯定全都是狮子呢，德拉科没意识到他在笑，把望远镜放在眼前，淡蓝色的镜片上标着方位和刻度，还有三节旋钮可以缩放。  
和普通的望远镜没有任何区别。德拉科不禁疑惑起来，波特竟然会送这么一个……正常的礼物？  
德拉科不信邪地翻来覆去地看了好几遍，望远镜还是望远镜，他的手也没有任何不适。德拉科不禁开始盼望晚上，他想用它看星星。德拉科以前有很多望远镜，全都比这个大也比这个贵。当你们家族习惯用星座命名，总会好奇的，他有一段时间痴迷让纳西莎给他指星座。但在一年级的火车上被韦斯莱嘲笑了名字后，德拉科一怒之下把望远镜全都收进了阁楼。  
好吧，这下他想明白了，波特送这个就是为了嘲笑他的名字。德拉科翻了个白眼。不过也比送一些恶心人的东西好，一个声音说，至少在波特刚递过盒子的时候，德拉科曾严肃地认为里面装满了粪蛋和臭蛋。  
德拉科发着呆，无意识地抚摸起望远镜上的一条蛇，没注意它绿宝石做的眼睛闪烁了一下，开始在望远镜表面游走。直到手心传来的触感不再坚硬，更像是绒毛，还有了温度，德拉科才浑身一僵，石化一般只敢动眼睛，瞥了一眼他两只手抓着的东西——不能叫东西了，德拉科看清后，尖叫着把它扔到地上。  
白鼬。  
会呼吸的、没被做成大衣的、活的白鼬，用两条后脚站立着，歪头看着德拉科，耸耸小鼻子，眨眨黑珍珠一般的眼睛，发出了咯咯声。  
德拉科瑟瑟发抖地缩在墙角，想着他能不能从这个肉食动物眼皮底下出去，加入楼下的那场战斗，替他妈妈解决掉另一半的麻烦。


	18. R.A.B.

德拉科的回礼来的比哈利想象中早。元旦当天，一只英俊的、就差把“属于马尔福”写在脸上的金雕把一个散发着不祥气息的盒子扔到了哈利头顶，在休息室盘旋一圈就直接飞走了。  
罗恩和赫敏以为有人要谋杀他。  
事实上也差不多，哈利谨慎地放到一边，告诉了他们他送给马尔福的礼物。赫敏一脸不赞同地看着哈利和罗恩笑成一团。  
“马尔福夫人送了你什么？”罗恩笑够了哈利的望远镜，好奇地问。  
哈利神秘一笑，“福灵剂。”  
赫敏张大嘴，“什——真的吗？福灵剂？”  
罗恩迷茫地来回看哈利和赫敏，“那是什么？”  
“幸运药水。”哈利说，“我真没想到她一点都没敷衍。”他想起自己和小天狼星的礼物，有些尴尬，“我……我想我应该写一封信感谢她。”  
“你确实应该。”赫敏终于笑了一下，“尤其在你对她的儿子做出这么过分的事之后。”  
“得了吧，赫敏，那是马尔福！这根本不算过分的。”罗恩翻了个白眼，继续说福灵剂，“你说，它真的会给人带来好运吗？做什么都会成功？药效有多久？”  
哈利仔细回忆那个瓶子的大小，“全喝了的话……应该有一整天？24小时？”  
“太酷了，哈利！你可以在魁地奇——”  
“不可以！”赫敏严厉地说，“在魁地奇比赛喝这种药水是被禁止的！当然，考试也是！哈利肯定不会这么做的，对吧？”  
哈利耸耸肩，“很遗憾，她是对的。”  
罗恩看起来很失望，“我就这么一说。”他拿了一个巧克力蛙，小声感叹，“不过……幸运药水肯定很贵吧……”  
“它的熬制过程非常复杂，材料也很稀有，还需要很长时间，所以肯定不便宜。”赫敏意有所指地看向哈利，“绝对不能浪费。”  
哈利敷衍地点点头，福灵剂可以好好斟酌以后再用，反正没有保质期，眼下最令哈利头疼的是马尔福的礼物。  
马尔福是发现了那个礼物的真实面目送来报复的，还是只看到了表面的望远镜的礼貌性回礼？  
哈利盯着那个祖母绿的包装纸和上面银色的丝带，好像正在试图用无杖魔法把它点燃。哈利晃了晃盒子，又仔细地看了一圈，试图发现一些蛛丝马迹。  
罗恩躲远了一点，仿佛听见里面盛满了蜘蛛。连赫敏都拿出了魔杖，警惕地看着哈利，就像他要炸掉整个休息室。  
“哈利，”赫敏直勾勾地看着他，有些意味深长，“如果你不能保证永远都不拆开它，那么就尽快决定，没准是一个像吼叫信一样有时限的东西。”  
罗恩抖了抖，显然去年的吼叫信让他记忆犹新，但他还是硬着头皮坚持马尔福不可能往学校送有危险或者丢脸的东西，尽管现在的城堡几乎是空的。“你最好直接把它丢掉！”  
“或者，”赫敏抬高声音，“我们可以叫麦格教授来看看。”  
哈利赶紧摇摇头，“不不不，我现在就拆开。”比起麦格教授，他还是更想面对这个礼物，而且他真的很好奇马尔福会送他什么。  
里面是一口闪闪发光的2号尺寸金质坩埚，装满了马尔福在大堂里炫耀多次的精致糖果。看上去这么正常反而让哈利迟疑了，他不敢伸手拿，它肯定会跳起来咬他。不过哈利又觉得这个礼物本身就很有讽刺意味了，送给他一个永远都不会用的高级坩埚来嘲笑他的魔药成绩，看起来的确会像马尔福做的事。至于那些糖，他肯定是不会碰的。无论它们外表有多唯美，里面没准比韦斯莱双胞胎的产品还可怕。  
“所以是个什么？”罗恩站在壁炉边喊了一句。  
“哦，我听到了什么？高傲的、不懂得尊敬的、只会大喊大叫的傻瓜们，连坩埚都没见过，那我也不奢望你们会理解这令人心驰神往、意志迷离的美妙艺术的神圣。但我以为你们至少长了眼睛。”这低沉的声音是从坩埚深处带着回响传出来的。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏都被吓了一跳，大气也不敢出，赫敏把魔杖抬高，对准了那口坩埚。  
“别用魔杖指着我，魔药学可不是愚蠢地挥舞魔杖就能完成的。它需要最精密的计算和严格的工艺，用最常见的笨手笨脚可不行。”  
赫敏抖了一下，没有放下魔杖，“它……”她顿了顿，坩埚没说话，她轻声继续，“它听起来就像、就像——”  
“斯内普。”哈利阴沉地说。  
显而易见，哈利最讨厌魔药课和斯内普，马尔福一定认为这是最能恶心他的礼物。不得不说，他非常成功，哈利现在脑袋嗡嗡的比复方汤剂还恶心。他咬牙切齿地拿出了魔杖。  
“哈利！”赫敏顾不得音量了，“你要做什么？”  
“如果你们容量可耻的大脑还——”  
“粉身碎骨！”  
坩埚“砰”地碎成了粉末，糖果和包装盒也没能幸免。赫敏被吓坏了，脸色苍白，嘴唇颤抖着没说出话。罗恩呆滞地走上前，碰了碰那堆五颜六色的碎屑，震惊地看着哈利。  
哈利深吸一口气，胸口的气没消散，被赫敏的表情唤回的理智在上面又添了一把火。完了，全搞砸了。粉碎咒可不是三年级学生应该掌握的，罗恩还好，但他没把握骗过赫敏。哈利不敢看赫敏的眼神，沉默地上前把那堆粉末扫进了一个袋子里，思考着是把它丢进炉火还是留着还给马尔福。  
对，这都是马尔福的错。如果他没有让一个该死的坩埚学斯内普说话——学卢修斯·马尔福说话都行——哈利都敢发誓他会善意地保留这个礼物，而不是突然使用一个O.W.L.S.级别的咒语，主动暴露自己过于超前的魔法知识。  
“那是什么？！”罗恩打破了尴尬的沉默，有点害怕也有点兴奋，他大概从没见过这么酷的咒语，“太棒了吧！”  
“粉碎咒！我们五年级才会学！”赫敏尖锐地说，“哈利，你为什么会粉碎咒？”  
哈利出了一身冷汗。  
罗恩却不以为意地翻了个白眼，“很明显，不是吗？”哈利和赫敏都看向他，他大笑着说：“小天狼星！他是哈利的教父！在得知小矮星彼得就在哈利身边，小天狼星肯定会教他很多防身魔咒，对吧，哈利？”  
哈利如释重负地冲罗恩笑了笑，“对，是小天狼星教的。”他赶在赫敏开口继续怀疑之前，“还有很多其他的，呃，防身用的。”  
“好、好吧，小天狼星的话……可是它们都——”赫敏咬着唇，“有点危险吧？”  
“跟食死徒打的时候可没有危险不危险一说，想象一下，如果小矮星彼得真的出现在寝室……对了！你可以教我们！你还会守护神咒！”罗恩显然觉得这个主意非常棒，呼吸都急促起来，脸色开始向他的发色靠近，“别那么看我，我们得时刻防着像小矮星彼得一样的事，对不对？万一哪个食死徒伪装成了纳威的蟾蜍，或者我们的猫头鹰，我们都得做好准备！”  
哈利被呛得咳了好久。这似曾相识的……他飞快地和赫敏对视一眼，就怕从她的脸上也看出“这个主意不错”，然后他就会被迫重温五年级的那些聚会——不是说他不喜欢，相反，哈利对五年级最好的印象都在D.A.的聚会里了——但他现在刚三年级，而卢平是他最喜欢的黑魔法防御术老师，没有了母癞蛤蟆的刺激，哈利一点当老师的动力都没有。  
赫敏并没有表示赞同，哈利松了口气。她担忧地看着罗恩，认为他被斑斑的事情闹得有些神经质了。“我们应该循序渐进，我是说，有些魔咒不是越早学会越好的。之所以把它们分散到各个年级，肯定有道理的，不是吗？”  
“赫敏说得对，罗恩。”哈利附和，“而且摄魂怪已经被撤走了，守护神咒也没有必要了。当然，也不会再有第二个像斯内普一样的坩埚出现在我们面前了。”他在脑海里踹了马尔福一脚，紧紧地攥着手里的袋子，想着这口恶气怎么都得出。  
罗恩撇撇嘴，弱了下去，“我还是觉得这是个好主意……”  
  
其他学生马上就要回来了，小天狼星刚过完元旦就要离开学校。哈利决定暂时放过马尔福，但他把那袋子碎末放在了床头柜上，时刻提醒自己今天受到的耻辱，并打算有时间就好好考虑他要怎么回敬马尔福如此沉重的大礼。  
下午，哈利、罗恩和赫敏一起去和小天狼星告别。  
小天狼星没什么可收拾的，正坐在沙发上发呆，看起来很郁闷。他又要独自住在格里莫广场12号了，因为壁炉和菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的画像非常方便，邓布利多不想让他出去住，而卢平也在任教前把他的房子退掉了。小天狼星没把从马尔福庄园带回来的“遗物”收进伸缩龙皮袋，小心翼翼地不让它碰到别的物体，生怕沃尔布加·布莱克继续发怒——那个画像无法被破坏已经让他头疼好几天了。  
卢平终于从他的办公室里出来了，跟小天狼星默契地抱了抱。赫敏看他的眼神有点躲闪。  
“来吧，一起去校长室，我想？”卢平打开门，“你是从那里出发吧？”  
他们慢吞吞地走在楼梯上，小天狼星摆明了想拖延时间。卢平无奈地放慢了脚步，拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀，“开心点，至少你自由了，我们随时能见。”  
哈利也想让小天狼星高兴起来，兴冲冲地问：“是啊，小天狼星，我们会给你写信的！而且我暑假是不是可以跟你一起了？”  
小天狼星立刻回头，露出大大的笑容，“当然，当然！也欢迎你们来，我会把那里收拾得像样一点——对，房间足够多，我想甚至能容下韦斯莱一家子。”  
“虽然我很怀疑收拾那部分的真实性——我的办公室就是证据——”卢平也笑了笑，小天狼星瞪了他一眼嘀咕着有家养小精灵，卢平抬高声音，“但我们都非常乐意帮助你。”  
大家都笑起来。哈利觉得在小天狼星的影响下，卢平也像年轻了十岁似的，刚从满月期出来，脸色却比以前好了很多。如果他父亲也在的话……哈利垂下头，正好看见一个相框从小天狼星的手提袋里落下，他俯身捡了起来。  
照片上的人长得很像小天狼星，黑头发高鼻梁，灰眼睛带着高傲和蔑视，穿着斯莱特林学院的制服。  
“哦，这是我弟弟，雷古勒斯。”小天狼星说，“没想到他还有照片在纳西莎那里。”  
照片里的人冷漠地看了一眼小天狼星，闭目养神。哈利把相框翻了过来，背面用复杂的花体写了一行小字，哈利没看清具体内容，但只有三个大写字母异常清晰。  
RAB  
雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克。  
拿走挂坠盒的是小天狼星的弟弟。小天狼星说过雷古勒斯是食死徒，那么他会发现魂器也不是不可能。  
一阵兴奋传遍了他全身，哈利没想到这个间接害死邓布利多的魂器竟然一直离他这么近。  
就是不知道雷古勒斯会把挂坠盒藏在哪里……  
“小天狼星，”哈利惊讶自己的声音如此平静，“你弟弟——呃，一直都住在家里吗？他有没有什么……特别珍贵的东西？比如古灵阁金库之类的？”  
小天狼星皱起眉，“我不清楚，我很早就搬出去了。而且他死得也很早，我毕业后根本没见过他。但布莱克只有一个金库，他有什么东西应该也就在家或者在那里吧，我想。为什么？”  
哈利立刻就想跟小天狼星去格里莫广场，他咬着牙控制自己，魂器的事情不能对这么多人说。他摇摇头说：“你们看起来关系不是很好。”把相片递了回去。  
“他跟我完全相反。”小天狼星不愿多说，自嘲道，“大部分布莱克都跟我完全相反。”  
直到小天狼星消失在校长室的壁炉，哈利都没找到合适的时机提出他想去格里莫广场。邓布利多也没有接收到哈利的眼色，让所有人一起出了校长室。哈利只来得及注意到冈特戒指已经不在了。  
当晚哈利准备去找邓布利多的时候，很失望地发现邓布利多不在活点地图上，不知道他又去了哪里。  
哈利把空荡荡的地图收好，发起了呆。如果这回找到真挂坠盒的话，剩下的魂器就完全没有线索了，哈利不禁有些着急。  
赫奇帕奇的金杯被藏在哪里？拉文克劳的遗物是什么？还有那条蛇……它是活物，怎么可能抓到它呢？


	19. 天文塔

元旦后的第五天，学生们都回校了。《预言家日报》连续报道了三天小天狼星·布莱克的无辜，摄魂怪也撤走了，再也不会出现莫名闯入城堡的罪犯，大家脸上都洋溢着放松的笑容。  
哈利没想到的是，魔法部对阿尼玛格斯的事情只字未提，甚至只提到了邓布利多抓捕的小矮星彼得。哈利不知道该不该高兴，固然，小天狼星不会因此受到惩罚，但善于逃跑藏匿的小矮星彼得也可能逃过一劫。他只能寄希望于魔法部的看守能比摄魂怪眼尖。  
开学前夕，弗雷德和乔治在听说小天狼星也是格兰芬多之后，在休息室放了几个小烟花来庆祝，火花在休息室上空跳舞，刚好落在了约会回来的珀西头上，差点点燃了他的头发。珀西愤怒地说教了一顿。  
“其实我们假期在他的汤里放了瓢虫。”弗雷德冲哈利挤眼睛。  
乔治也凑了过来，“我们听说，你也送了马尔福一个好玩意儿？”  
哈利瞥了一眼罗恩，罗恩心虚地转移了视线。  
“我们还听说，你也收到了一个？”  
哈利点点头，那个袋子一直在他床头柜放着，每天睡觉前他都会盯着看一会儿，想着送什么能恶心到马尔福。原本哈利因为纳西莎的缘故，还有点犹豫，但这个念头在刚才到达了巅峰。  
晚餐前，哈利在大堂门口撞见了马尔福。他一个人匆匆向他们迎面走来，看清他们之后没有像哈利想象中那样露出恼怒，反而慌乱了一瞬，又迅速昂起下巴，用嘲讽把自己包裹起来，问哈利喜不喜欢他的圣诞礼物。要不是被罗恩拉着，哈利可能真冲上去教训他了。  
结果马尔福仿佛没意识到危险，扬着眉毛往前几步，在哈利耳边轻声讥笑：“说真的，我还挺喜欢你送我的宠物的，波特。母亲也很喜欢，她把它当毛领了，说很温暖舒服。”  
他躲得很快，在哈利反应过来前就飘到了斯莱特林桌，和布雷斯·扎比尼若无其事地说起了话。  
他们的关系又变回了刚开学的时候，好像哈利的两次马尔福庄园之行全都起了反效果。好吧，还是有一点效果的，哈利对纳西莎的看法有所改观。他在赫敏的监督下给纳西莎写了感谢信，第二天就收到了一些精致的点心。哈利试探性地尝了尝，没有危险也不难吃，罗恩很喜欢一种榛子球，赫敏则对蜂蜜黄油爱不释手，不过对哈利来说过甜了。  
哈利想起马尔福还是恨得牙痒痒，显然，白鼬望远镜和斯内普坩埚比，对马尔福的影响太轻了，他得从别的方向下手，比如让马尔福本人变成白鼬。  
哈利转向还好奇地看着他的双胞胎问：“你们的金丝雀饼干研究得怎么样了？”  
“可以让人长羽毛。”  
“但还保留人形。”  
“看起来就像是长毛怪。”  
“我们打算加强魔咒效果试试看。”  
“不过我们要说的是——”  
“想不想让马尔福付出代价？”  
哈利眼睛一亮，“你们有办法？”  
“嘘——哈利，先保密……”  
他们小声交流了半天，罗恩过来打断了他们的对话，弗雷德和乔治冲哈利使了个眼色就勾肩搭背地上了楼。罗恩在后面抱怨道“是什么要瞒着我”，哈利神秘一笑，拍拍罗恩回了寝室。  
哈利咬牙切齿地看了看坩埚的粉末，拿出了活点地图。  
这也是他这两天养成的习惯，因为自从小天狼星离开，邓布利多一直不在。他下意识又去观察过斯内普的行动路线，发现斯内普也经常在白天消失，半夜才回来。尽管哈利在竭力扼制，但还是憋了一肚子的气。  
是谁告诉邓布利多魂器的？是谁告诉他冈特戒指在哪里的？又是谁没让小矮星彼得逃跑去找伏地魔的？他现在甚至还有下一个魂器的线索！可邓布利多还是宁愿相信斯内普，让斯内普做他的助手。就算他自己现在只有13岁，但即便在六年级，邓布利多也从来不会在他认为“是时候”之前解答哈利的任何问题。  
哈利不抱任何期望地扫视着密密麻麻的墨点，出乎意料，邓布利多的墨水小人正站在他的收藏柜前面。哈利跳下了床，迅速收好地图，披着隐形衣艰难地穿过人满为患的休息室，往八楼的校长室赶了过去。  
邓布利多似乎不意外哈利的到来，桌上摆着一块乳脂松糕和冒着热气的奶茶。哈利注意到邓布利多略显疲惫，但心情不错。  
哈利急忙说：“教授，你还记得我之前提过的假挂坠盒吗？我想我知道真正的魂器的下落了。”  
他把R.A.B.和伏地魔的猜测一股脑倒了出来，说得口干舌燥，喝了一大口茶，期待地看着邓布利多，仿佛希望他们现在就能去格里莫广场证实。  
“非常意外且合理的发现。”邓布利多笑着点点头，“雷古勒斯曾经是伏地魔的狂热崇拜者，在年轻时就加入了食死徒。菲尼亚斯，麻烦你了，我想？”  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯在哈利说话的时候就坐不住了，招呼都没打就快步走出了相框。邓布利多指了指对面的椅子，“在我们等到他的消息之前，可以先聊聊？经过这个漫长的圣诞节，你应该有很多问题。”  
“但我不认为你会解答。”哈利脑子一热，没控制住怨气。  
邓布利多没说话，气氛变得很古怪，几乎让哈利一瞬间就没了刚才的冲动。他不敢看邓布利多的眼睛，现在惹怒邓布利多可不是什么好时机，尤其他想跟着去格里莫广场。  
令人尴尬的安静还在持续，哈利不自在地动了动，终于意识到如果他不开口，邓布利多可能一句话都不会说。他从超长的问题列表里犹豫不决地选了一个：“你这两天去哪儿了，先生？”  
“阿兹卡班。”邓布利多说，听起来没有为哈利的不礼貌而生气。  
哈利没想到会有回应，惊讶地抬起头，正好对上了邓布利多闪烁的眼睛。“呃，是因为小矮星彼得吗？”  
“一部分，是的。”邓布利多深深地看着他，“但你说得对，我目前不能告诉你其他的原因。”  
哈利泄了气。被邓布利多这么一说，他根本无法继续问下去，只能换一个，他知道他最在意的是什么——但真的要问斯内普吗？在明知答案的情况下？  
哈利看着邓布利多的眼睛，蓝色看起来比平时幽深，里面全是他看不懂的情绪。哈利被看得莫名其妙，不觉得此时得寸进尺是个好主意，可还是忍不住，“斯内普跟你一起去的吗？”  
“是的，斯内普教授大部分时间和我一起。”邓布利多平静地说。  
那其他时候呢？哈利没敢问，他明白了这个话题应该到此为止，在心里计算着如果他非要继续讨论斯内普，邓布利多会不会把他赶出去，赶出去就意味着他不能亲眼见到挂坠盒了。  
哈利压下心中的不满，指了指空玻璃箱，“戒指已经被毁了吗？”  
不过邓布利多没来得及回答，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯就骄傲地宣布他的曾曾祖孙为抵抗伏地魔做出的英勇举动。  
哈利顾不上其他，赶紧站起来，“我们现在过去吗，教授？”  
“是的——我，不是我们。”邓布利多提高声音，盖过哈利的抗议，“明天就要开学了，我希望你把重心放在课业上。斯内普教授经常跟我抱怨你的成绩并不能支撑任何课余活动——相信我，哈利，我会告诉你这次行动的结果的。”

德拉科趁布雷斯洗澡的时候从寝室溜了出来。  
休息室里还有零零散散的几个学生，小声地说着话，没有人管他是否在宵禁后出去。德拉科漫无目的地走着，偶尔会在拐角等其他的夜游学生路过。他只是不太想跟布雷斯独处，尤其他在晚饭说了一句让德拉科心慌一晚的话。  
“你真该照镜子看看你现在的表情，就像终于揪到了喜欢的女生的辫子。”几小时前，在德拉科刚挑衅完波特之后，布雷斯说。  
当然，布雷斯很可能就是随口调侃，但他当时被吓了一跳，应对得非常僵硬，以布雷斯对情感问题的敏锐很难说会不会看出什么。  
德拉科抓紧了藏在袍子里的望远镜，刚才布雷斯还问了他为什么这么宝贝它。在想好理由之前，绝对不能和清醒的布雷斯说话，德拉科下定决心，转身往天文塔走。  
德拉科在意外发现白鼬非常温顺之后，又在抚摸中无意让它变回了望远镜。不得不说，波特的魔咒水平进步很大——或者根本就不是他做的——假期的最后几天，德拉科每晚都会从箱子最底下的夹层里拿出来玩。他知道这不太对，也尝试过把望远镜扔了或者做别的转移注意力，结果不是后悔了，命令家养小精灵捡回来，就是在意识到之前又把它拿在了手里。  
不过，德拉科再喜欢波特送他的礼物，也不意味着他希望看见波特本人。波特出现在通往天文塔的路上的时候，德拉科几乎要把望远镜捏碎，第一反应就是逃。但波特一动不动地靠在墙上，似乎根本没注意有人在看他，这让德拉科有了小心地从他面前经过也不会打扰他的想法。  
于是他戴上帽子，放轻放慢了脚步。离得近了，德拉科才发现波特站的位置刚好是校长室门口，而且闭着眼睛皱着眉头，睫毛飞速颤抖，看上去气得不轻。  
被邓布利多骂了？德拉科感叹，这么晚了还被叫到校长室训话，邓布利多的得意门生也不是好当的啊。  
现实中的波特很少能像梦里一样平静地、毫无反应地让德拉科观察。他的目光逐渐肆无忌惮起来，从杂乱的黑发，到略微发尖的耳朵，到被挡住的伤疤，到破坏美感的眼镜，到祖母绿的眼睛……  
——眼睛！？德拉科一个激灵石化在了原地，和已经睁眼的波特面面相觑。  
时间静止之后，他跑走了，没有明天似的向天文塔飞奔。德拉科听见波特追上来的脚步声，他把自己逼进了绝路，天文塔只有一个出口——此时在他身后，被波特堵着。  
“来看我笑话的，是吗？”波特喘着粗气，声音沙哑，和梦境中的声音微妙地重合了。  
德拉科突然觉得腿软，好像刚绕着魁地奇球场跑了十圈。他干脆放任自己靠着窗台滑坐在地上，好让他和波特的视线错开。他把望远镜死死地压在胸口，仿佛它能防止心脏跳出来。  
“别装了，马尔福，你他妈是个魁地奇运动员，不会跑这么几步路就没有体力的。”  
波特的声音冷了下来，德拉科感觉心脏没被揪那么紧了。波特顿了顿，可能在等他骂回去，德拉科自嘲地想。  
过了一会儿，波特听起来更加烦躁，“我还是不敢相信你为了找我的麻烦跑到了这里！好！我告诉你！我已经把你送我的那个该死的坩埚咒——摔碎了！这次是你赢了，满意了吗？！”最后他几乎在吼了。  
德拉科被吼得呆住，他根本就是路过！波特误会就算了竟然还有脸对他发火？！  
德拉科只觉得耳边“嗡”地一下，一股委屈涌了上来，根本不记得自己还有魔杖，跳起来用肩膀顶向波特的肚子，借着全身的重量把他撞倒，抡起拳头就要揍他的脸。波特反应很快，挡住了他的攻击，很快两人摔在地上扭打起来。  
一个清脆的声响从撞击、粗喘、闷哼中脱颖而出，好像击中了某个音叉一样击中了他们，停止了他们的动作。德拉科还攥着波特的头发，波特也扯着他的领子；他的脸火辣辣地疼，波特的眼镜斜挂在一只耳朵上。他们一起瞪着那个发出和谐悦耳声音的物体。  
德拉科先反应过来，挣扎着就要爬过去捡望远镜。但它离波特更近，德拉科眼看着波特轻而易举就够到了。  
波特张了张嘴，愚蠢得像水里呼吸的鱼，德拉科闭了闭眼，抢先大声说：“闭嘴！”  
“你——”  
“我说了闭嘴！”德拉科恼怒地打断他，伸手就要抢，“——还给我！”  
波特把望远镜举远了一点， 眯起眼睛装没听见，“你随身带着？”让人很难不注意声音里隐藏的笑意。  
德拉科气得发抖，嗓子紧得变了调，“如果你长眼睛了，波特，就会注意到我们在天文塔！而它——刚好可以用来观星！”  
“德拉科，别告诉我你没看见我们正被十几个专业望远镜环绕。”哈利说，好笑地看着德拉科瞬间绷紧的下巴，大发慈悲地把望远镜递给他，“拿着啊？”  
德拉科警惕地看了看他，吞了吞口水，“你、你把它放地上。”  
“噗——我真的不会无杖魔法，好吗？就算会，这么短时间也不可能做什么的。”  
我知道！德拉科内心咆哮，问题是我不想跟你有肢体接触了！除非我想原地自燃！他清清嗓子，“你把它放下，不然、它、呃，容易变身。”  
“不会的，我只在一条蛇上下了咒，没有那么容易碰到的。”哈利咧着嘴，不小心扯到了嘴角的伤，“嘶，你下手可真重。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“我看你也没放水。”他头现在还晕着。  
他们都沉默了。哈利把望远镜立在他们中间，德拉科也没去拿。冷静下来之后，刚才的场面简直丢人得不行，像个麻瓜一样斗殴。如果让他爸爸或者院长知道……德拉科打了个冷颤，千万不能让他们知道。他瞥了一眼波特，对方仰头抵在墙上，不知道在想什么。  
“我不小心弄坏的。”他突然说。  
德拉科一愣，“什么？”  
“坩埚。”哈利转过头认真地看着他，“它说话太像斯内普了，声音也像——你知道，我就是想对斯内普下咒。”  
德拉科挑挑眉，“我会转告院长的。”  
哈利哼了一声，“最好是。”过了一会儿，他又说：“我把碎屑留着呢。”  
德拉科没忍住看了他一眼，“令人意外。”  
“那里面有你寄的糖。”哈利诚实地说，“我还没尝。”  
“哦。”德拉科回道。波特跟他说这些干什么？告诉自己别想对他下毒？反正送什么都不会吃？  
“你妈妈送的点心很好吃。”  
“哦。”所以还是会吃的？德拉科又没跟上思路。  
“邓布利多把我赶出来了。”  
“......明智的决定。”  
哈利又停顿了好久，咕哝道：“确实，如果我不出来就会冲他发火了。”  
波特看起来很悲伤，有种不该出现在他身上的脆弱。在德拉科能控制自己之前，话就这么溜出来了：“我爸爸也这样。”  
哈利皱起眉看向他。像是在说他不觉得邓布利多和卢修斯会有共同点。  
“把我赶出去。”  
闭嘴，德拉科。  
“那时我只能跟孔雀说话。”  
闭嘴！  
“还给他们起了名字。”  
“那很可爱。”哈利脱口而出。  
德拉科不可置信地瞪着他。波特的话肯定没过脑子，因为他看起来和自己一样尴尬，就着月光能看清他烧红的脸颊。德拉科清了清嗓子，顺着说下去，“它们的确很可爱。”  
“不——”哈利咬了一下舌头。他想说什么？不是它们？那是谁？说出来怕是又有一场恶战。哈利看向一边换了个话题，“叫什么？”  
“……什么？”  
“最后那只孔雀。你不告诉我它叫什么。”  
德拉科蜷起腿把下巴放在膝盖上，装不存在。  
哈利似乎没想等到答案，继续说：“我没想到小天狼星会送百合。他说在巫师中百合没有，呃，不好的意思。你知道，百合也是我妈妈的名字。”  
德拉科不知道该怎么回应了。他的理智告诉他他们的关系没有到这种私密的地步，波特是因为受了刺激才想要跟他说话的，甚至现在这一切可能根本就是他的幻想。  
但他不想让波特停下。  
在波特断断续续的说话声中，德拉科轻声呢喃：“哈里特。”  
“嗯？你叫我——说什么？”哈利不确定他是不是听对了——马尔福会叫他哈利？感觉比伏地魔说“爱”更可怕。  
德拉科摇摇头，没再说话。波特又开始说些他听不懂的话，德拉科偶尔应一两声。直到波特温和的声音慢慢变弱，完全听不见了。


	20. 古代魔文

第二天保护神奇生物课前，德拉科无法忍受一阵一阵的头疼，决定先去医疗翼拿提神剂。  
寒冷的一月份，大半个晚上穿着一件羊毛衫在露天的天文塔睡觉，这是德拉科干过最愚蠢的事了。更愚蠢的是哈利·波特陪在他身边，他们还一起披着隐形斗篷——波特肯定认为隐形衣能保暖——才没被人或鬼发现。德拉科对改造格兰芬多的大脑不抱任何希望。  
至少波特也感冒了。德拉科看着医疗翼里熟悉的背影，在门口进退两难。昨晚之后他的脑袋沉重得拒绝运转，可能是因为感冒，可能是因为打架，也可能是因为波特的存在感太强。总之，德拉科一点也不想跟波特打照面，很难说他顶着一个摆设似的头面对波特会干出什么。但不管怎样，等下的神奇生物课都要见。  
德拉科踌躇之中，哈利已经听见声音了。他转头冲德拉科露出一个明媚的笑容，刚要开口，庞弗雷夫人就回来了。  
“提神剂，波特，喝完就可以去上课了。”她转向德拉科，“那么我能怎么帮你呢，马尔福先生？”  
“跟他一样。”德拉科叹了口气走到波特身边。  
庞弗雷夫人狐疑地扫视他们，“这倒是奇怪，你们两个同时把自己弄感冒了，在开学第一天。应该不会傻到大半夜的出去打魁地奇吧，这可是一月份……”她摇着头走回办公室。  
德拉科捂着脸，幸亏他和波特脸上的挂彩已经被清除了，不然庞弗雷夫人可能猜得更诡异。他余光看见波特喝完药还站在原地，像是要等他一起去上课。  
德拉科震惊了，是波特的药没起作用吗？难道不知道他俩同时出现会引起多大的骚乱吗？德拉科仰头喝光庞弗雷夫人递过来的提神剂，感觉舒服多了。如果波特还有点常识，他就会趁现在走。德拉科在内心默默倒数。  
好吧，显然他没有。波特永远不可能用常理来衡量。  
德拉科被冷风吹得瞬间清醒，裹紧袍子挽留所剩无几的热度。他不敢相信在经历了一个莫名其妙的夜晚之后，他和波特还能走在一起，而且波特在非常平和地跟他搭话，德拉科想拉开距离都不行。  
“我们要在外面待两个小时！”哈利哆嗦着说，“不知道海格会让我们做什么，希望能尽快结束……”  
他们惊喜地发现海格在空地升起了一大堆火，里面关着火怪，蜥蜴在烧得碎裂的木块上蹿来跳去。学生们三两个一组捡枯枝败叶维持火势，德拉科终于找到了远离波特的机会，不动声色地凑到了布雷斯和潘西身边。布雷斯看了他一眼，没发表意见，德拉科松了口气。

接下来的一段时间，德拉科没再跟波特说过话。事实上，当他放弃了找波特的麻烦，而波特不知出于什么原因也不来主动找茬后，德拉科才意识到城堡有多大，竟然真的可以让两个人除了人满为患的教室和大堂再也遇不到。这应该是他早就期望的结果，明明比预计晚来了两个月，却没有意料中那样欢喜。  
最初，德拉科还是享受的，毕竟从那场梦以来，似乎一直有只无形的手在背后推着他跟波特走近：斯内普、父母、布莱克，还有波特本人。德拉科根本没时间好好思考那种隐约的陌生情感是不是单纯的、像布雷斯约会女生那样的青春期荷尔蒙。于是这一星期，他和波特终于成了不同学院的普通同学，或许能称得上是进步，可德拉科又隐隐觉得不舒服。  
这太礼貌了，礼貌得有点疏远，礼貌得不可能像在天文塔一样怀着把对方掐死的想法肉搏了。  
当然，不是说德拉科想跟波特打架——如果可以，他再也不想跟野蛮人打架了——这正是问题，波特有很多共享教室、共享大堂的同学，但他打赌波特没跟任何人像跟他那样毫无章法地出拳、拉扯。德拉科甚至在斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇球赛后，看见波特和疯姑娘有说有笑，都没注意他的敌人、刚打败拉文克劳的敌人正拿着扫帚、昂首挺胸地路过。  
仿佛他突然从波特的世界消失了。  
其实没什么，德拉科想安慰自己，这样很好，波特不会再怀疑他在帮斯内普做无论什么，也不会再抓着他的一点尴尬无限扩大，更不会再送给他一个恶意满满的、会变成白鼬的、刻着天龙座的圣诞礼物。  
“如果你再叹气，我真的会把那个望远镜扔出去。”布雷斯从书桌前转过身，无语地看着他室友抱着望远镜发呆，“你知道你现在像什么吗？像——”  
“揪到暗恋女生的辫子……”德拉科喃喃道。  
“哈？”布雷斯把羽毛笔放下，决定跟他不正常的室友罕见地来一次真诚（也许）的交流，“我本来想说像拿着前夫的遗物的寡妇——不过差不多，对象是谁？”  
“啊？”  
布雷斯翻了个白眼，指了指望远镜，“谁送的？我之前问，你一直不说。”  
德拉科抿起嘴，全身都在抗拒。  
布雷斯叹了口气，“好吧，哪个学院的？”说完，他没等回答继续，“不是格兰芬多就是赫奇帕奇，别的你不会有这么大反应。”  
德拉科警惕起来，“你从来不多管闲事。”  
“是，但前提是你能让我专心写论文。”布雷斯不耐烦地说。  
德拉科让自己的论文飘过去，“这简单，你可以参考我的，只要不被院长发现。”  
“……”布雷斯一言不发地转了回去，把德拉科的论文无情地拍到了地上。  
不过德拉科倒是从短暂的对话中听出了重点——情圣扎比尼都觉得他喜欢哈利·波特，无关青春期也无关荷尔蒙。  
他认输，也坚持不了自欺欺人了。  
那又如何？哈利·波特是最后一个可能喜欢上德拉科·马尔福的人，可能性和他喜欢上弗洛伯毛虫一样多。  
该死的，德拉科还喜欢波特的新扫帚。为什么没人告诉他波特搞到了一把火弩箭？在格兰芬多对拉文克劳的早上，波特被簇拥着进大厅的时候，德拉科好像遭到了雷击。德拉科装作无意地靠近了一点，被波特逮了个正着。  
哈利笑意盈盈地让开桌边的位置——因为其他人只在忙于往里挤——示意他可以摸摸。“庆幸吧，德拉科，你们已经跟我们比完了！”  
格兰芬多队响亮地大笑起来，德拉科的手僵在了半空，像被施了冻结咒。完美，波特，直白地提醒他他们的关系有多糟糕。德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了波特一眼，就算对火弩箭再好奇也提不起兴致了。德拉科躲过波特无措地想拉他的手，慢慢地走回斯莱特林桌。弗林特拉着德拉科想问个明白，德拉科耷拉着脸点头，他们又窃窃私语起“如何把波特从火弩箭上撞下去”的战术。  
“不是吧？”布雷斯在长桌最尽头的角落里，德拉科阴沉着脸坐在他对面。  
“是，怎么不是，就是火弩箭。”德拉科咬牙切齿地在心里把他能想到最恶毒的魔咒甩到波特或者他世界最好的飞天扫帚上。  
布雷斯幽幽地看着他，“我说的不是扫帚。”  
德拉科没说话，尽管他知道在布雷斯眼里等于默认。果然，布雷斯长叹一声，把注意力放回了餐盘上。德拉科没过几秒，也加入了食不知味的早餐行列。  
在父亲二月的第三封来信之前，德拉科以为他的心态调整得还行。但以前的旁敲侧击他还能避而不谈，这回卢修斯挑明了询问他和救世主的关系，让德拉科好不容易建立起的心理防线又有瓦解的迹象。  
德拉科差点把信丢进炉火里——他知道这解决不了问题，卢修斯不会善罢甘休的。尤其五月卢修斯要和邓布利多一起出席听证会，他一定希望自己的儿子能从波特口中套出点东西。  
可是邓布利多也没有什么都跟波特说啊，至少从上次——梅林，都一个多月了——来看，邓布利多隐瞒得肯定不少，不然波特不会发那么大的火。德拉科无奈地拿出一张空白的羊皮纸，斟酌着写回信。  
布雷斯半夜回到寝室时，地毯上已经被纸团占满，没有落脚的地方了。布雷斯捡起来一个扔向金灿灿的后脑勺，德拉科恼怒地回视。  
“说真的，你得找个比用纸团活埋自己更有效的自杀方式。”布雷斯挥动魔杖，让他们的寝室恢复一尘不染，“终于打算给黄金男孩写情书了？需不需要我给你点建议？”  
羽毛笔甩着墨滴向布雷斯飞了过去，布雷斯赶紧偏头，挑挑眉，“你要是毁了我这张帅气的脸，不知道有多少姑娘要深夜垂泪了。”  
“相信我，她们会给我献花。”德拉科说。  
“不，在她们知道你喜欢男孩之后，就不会了。”布雷斯扬起下巴笑了笑。  
德拉科感到气血上涌，“我该死的在说感恩、赞美、歌颂的花！！！”  
“而我，”布雷斯拿着浴衣走进浴室，从门边露出一个头，“在说有人应该知道。”  
德拉科瞪着他的黑皮肤室友消失在门内，里面传来了水声。  
没有人应该知道；她们不应该，父亲不应该，波特也不应该。如果可以，他自己也不应该。德拉科拿出一根新的羽毛笔，在顶端写下不知道第多少个“亲爱的父亲”。他打算实话实说，告诉父亲波特和他成了普通同学，一周说不上话的那种。  
其实是一个月。德拉科颓然地想，不知道父亲会不会满意这个答案。

新学期的第一个霍格莫德周末在晴朗的三月到来了。德拉科拒绝了布雷斯和潘西的邀请，打算一个人留在学校。在黑湖边晒太阳是个不错的选择，他值得一个不会被人打扰的环境。  
等其他人都走了，德拉科抱着古代魔文的书从地窖出来，坐在湖边的一棵大树下，远离一群喧闹的低年级生。阳光和微风让温度刚好适宜，湖里的水怪也伸出了几根触手轻轻摇摆着。德拉科靠在粗大的树干上，惬意地眯起眼睛，有些后悔他带了书来，在这样的天气学习简直是犯罪。  
有人吵醒他更是犯罪。德拉科恼怒地睁开眼，看向在他旁边制造噪音的罪魁祸首。和他一样耀眼夺目的金黄色长发在阳光下显得毛毛躁躁的，但德拉科看清头发的主人之后觉得它们比平时乖多了。  
卢娜·洛夫古德的双脚时不时被水波拂过，脚踝上绑着一串黄油啤酒的软木塞，袍子下端也被完全浸湿，手里拿着几块扁平的石头，刚才的咕咚声想必就是她在打水漂。  
“我听说有一种礼貌，”德拉科拖着他最刻薄的腔调，努力提醒自己他是被吵到而生气，不是因为波特跟她说话而没注意到自己，“叫做注意周围。”  
卢娜转过头，浅灰色的眼睛恍惚地看着他，“啊，是我吵到你了吗？”  
她的声音很飘，让德拉科想把她砸进地里，或者拖进湖里，他呲着牙说：“非常聪明，不愧是拉文克劳。”  
“你心情不好。”卢娜似乎没被冒犯到，从浅滩走了上来，在德拉科震惊的目光下坐在了他身边，带着一脚的泥。  
德拉科可没料到这个，他以为这个小姑娘再怎么疯癫都会被自己的恶毒话吓跑。结果仿佛他才是那个被吓到的人，德拉科拿起书，翻到阅读作业的位置，决定用实际行动表现出他不想交谈。  
不过有的人天生看不懂暗示。  
“古代魔文好玩吗？我在我们的休息室见过《魔法图符集》，里面有一些很迷人的魔法起源，我想如尼魔文一定记载了弯角鼾兽的历史。”卢娜的声音配合她的话，显得更空灵了。如果卢娜说她会跟动物交流，德拉科都不会惊讶。  
他没有废精力去想弯角鼾兽是什么，德拉科现在只希望他的冷漠能让疯姑娘感到无聊——他可以退一步——继续去打水漂也行，总之不要坐在他身边，已经有不少路人用奇怪的眼神打量他们了。  
“我想我三年级会选它的。”卢娜自顾自总结。  
过了一会儿，德拉科已经看进去课本了，卢娜又突然开口打乱了他的阅读节奏。  
“我应该还会选保护神奇生物。我不是很相信占卜学，当然占星很有趣，可水晶球却总让我想起淡水趾蝾，它们总是吃彩球鱼。”  
很好，德拉科已经完全跟不上疯姑娘的话了，说实话，他很震惊自己还在尝试倾听，可能是卢娜的声线太特别了。  
德拉科的声音里没了刻意筑建的恶意，“我不推荐保护神奇生物。”  
卢娜蹲了起来，好奇地说：“哈利很推荐。”  
德拉科觉得有人往他的嗓子里塞了一块粪蛋。他啪地合上书，直视着卢娜，眼睛里闪着不善，“如果你宁可去相信一个和不合格的教师是朋友的格兰芬多的评价，那么我无话可说。”他讥讽道，“我以为拉文克劳会有点脑子。”  
卢娜皱起眉，“我不喜欢和你聊天。”  
“我的荣幸。”德拉科冷笑。  
“你跟哈利描述得不一样……”卢娜晃了晃头，德拉科看清了她耳朵上挂着一个滑稽的胡萝卜。尽管他一点也不想知道波特是怎么跟别人形容他的，德拉科还是被那个耳坠蛊惑了一般盯着卢娜——她疯了，而他也疯了——想要她继续说下去，具体的哪里不一样，最好能一字不落地重复一遍她和波特的对话。  
但卢娜只是笑了笑，“现在又挺一样的了。”她拍掉手上干了的泥，从地上站起来，“谢谢你的选课建议，我会认真参考的。你也该认真地和哈利聊聊喜好，一个人的判断有的时候确实过于片面了，不是吗。晚餐见。”  
直到疯姑娘脏兮兮的头发消失在城堡大门边，德拉科才意识到他的后背全是冷汗，被微风吹了个透心凉。  
为什么所有人都要他跟波特谈谈？好像他在波特面前说得出话一样。


	21. 代课与逃犯

复活节假期后的魁地奇决赛，哈利在领先六十分的时候抓住了金色飞贼，时隔七年为格兰芬多赢回了奖杯。于是困扰哈利的事只剩下这周四小矮星彼得的听证会了。他当然不可能去，三年级的课业从没这么繁重，他甚至怀疑这是邓布利多转移他注意力的阴谋。如果这是真的，那明显不怎么管用，无论白天哈利多累，晚上都会做噩梦，大多数是小矮星彼得逃跑和伏地魔在墓地复活，丑陋的苍白身躯从巨大的坩埚里升起，他的胃连续抽动。哈利每次惊醒后，都会告诉自己有邓布利多、小天狼星和马尔福先生的证词，小矮星彼得一定会被终生囚禁阿兹卡班，但心底还是经常会漾起波纹。  
占卜课的水晶球只会让他感觉更糟。特里劳妮教授做出了几乎和上一次相同的预言——仆人将挣脱锁链，开始寻找他的主子，助黑魔头重新崛起。  
罗恩和赫敏一致认为他杞人忧天，或者学习压力太大。  
“你应该相信邓布利多，哈利。”赫敏一遍遍地说。  
哈利表面不敢在赫敏心情越来越暴躁的时候反驳她，可内心总能找到理由，像邓布利多没把阿尼玛格斯的事捅出去，不是吗？  
“我敢说邓布利多一定准备在法庭说出来的。”星期二的魔药课上，罗恩安慰哈利，“先让他心怀侥幸，再一击必杀。不然他总会想着逃跑，对不对？”  
“你们在说什么？”赫敏气喘吁吁地和他们挤在一张桌子边，把书包塞进座位下，罗恩惊恐地盯着她，“我几乎迟到了，还好没碰上斯内普。”她深吸一口气，四周看了看，已经到上课时间了，但斯内普并没有翻滚着袍子大步进来，大家都在窃窃私语。她也压低声音，“所以，你们刚才在聊什么？不会又是听证会吧？梅林，希望后天快点到来让你安心。”  
哈利心想他也希望，还希望自己的心脏回归原位，这两天它就像在悬崖边，一点刺激都能跳下去，比如突然迟到五分钟的斯内普。  
教室里的说话声变大了，哈利能听见斯内普的名字频繁出现，西莫猜测他终于因为嘲笑卢平而生病了。哈利转头看向那群斯莱特林，马尔福皱着眉跟扎比尼说了什么，两人都摇摇头，看上去不像知道内情的样子。  
就在此时，大门终于被打开了，但来的人不是斯内普。  
卢修斯·马尔福轻蔑又嫌弃地扫视了一圈昏暗的教室和张口结舌的学生——很多人倒抽一口凉气——目光在哈利和德拉科的脸上停留一瞬，迈了进来。他不紧不慢地踩在过道上，高档皮鞋和石砖地板发出清脆的声响，所过之处飘满了香水味，和魔药教室气味冲撞得让人想打喷嚏。他把手杖挂在讲台边缘，皱着眉躲开示范坩埚里冒出的蒸汽，清了清嗓子。  
哈利瞥了一眼德拉科，他脸上的震惊不比别人少。  
“相信你们都注意到，你们的魔药老师遇到了一些状况，拜托我来代课。我想，我不需要自我介绍了，那是浪费时间。”卢修斯的语调古井无波，比斯内普说话慢了一倍，“现在，迷乱药——”  
哈利不可置信地看着举起手的赫敏，罗恩绝望地试图压住她的手，但赫敏倔强地把他拍掉了，目光灼灼地直视讲台上的人。  
卢修斯发出一个短促的音，哈利觉得那是一声隐藏及时的嘲笑。卢修斯面无表情地看着赫敏，“啊，斯内普教授确实警告过我学生中不乏毫无礼义廉耻的人，但我没想到已经严重到连听完别人说话都做不到。”赫敏的手在空中颤了一下，卢修斯扯着嘴角继续，“既然你们已经熟知迷乱药的配方，并且如此急不可耐，为什么不直接开始呢？”他说完，用带着手套的手扫了扫讲台边的椅子，坐了下去。  
没人敢动。  
哈利迟疑地和罗恩赫敏交换了眼神，又同时看向德拉科，然后半个班的人都开始看德拉科，好像他才是代课老师。  
德拉科比任何人都要不知所措。废话，讲台上是他犯一点错、一门考不过格兰杰就会惩罚他的父亲，他甚至对这次代课没有得到任何暗示，刚才一定愚蠢得和隆巴顿一样。  
“还有四十分钟。”卢修斯懒洋洋的声音传来，“斯内普教授让我提醒你们，迷乱药可能出现在期末考试上。”  
这句话点燃了教室，准确地说，点燃了赫敏。她从椅子上跳了起来冲到柜子前拿材料，一时间，桌椅柜门的碰撞声、拥挤着拿材料的脚步声、坩埚掉在地上的声音、紧急询问配方的声音回荡着。第五个学生不小心踩到卢修斯的袍子之后，他不得不愤怒地站起身，抱着臂冷眼等他们全部入座。  
今天之前，哈利不知道魔药课还能更糟。卢修斯真的完全不管他们（斯内普偶尔会刻薄地指导几句），他似乎更在意那些白里透黄的蒸汽会不会烧坏他的头发，有多远就站多远。直到教室里的坩埚开始接二连三地往外冒水，五颜六色、或粘稠或稀释，卢修斯才会冷着脸挥舞魔杖把那些坩埚清空，让他们重新做。纳威的坩埚不负众望地再次爆炸，前后两排都遭了秧——赫敏护住了她的坩埚。卢修斯的声音嘶哑颤抖，问纳威是不是不懂“片”和“块”的区别。可怜的纳威又被吓得碰倒了西莫的青绿色溶液，成功进了医疗翼。  
最后只有德拉科和赫敏的药剂呈清色，和书上描述的可以放置36小时的状态一样。卢修斯没有吝啬对儿子的夸奖，仿佛没看见赫敏。  
下课的时候，卢修斯是第一个走出教室的，或许用冲更合适，因为根本没有一点优雅从容，等哈利追出去走廊里早就没了影子。

“你们不觉得奇怪吗？”晚餐时哈利激动地说，“为什么偏偏是现在斯内普无法来上课？小矮星彼得！”  
“哦，别傻了，哈利。”赫敏烦躁地把作业从餐桌上拿走，给自己拿了一块面包，“我们亲眼见到斯内普帮助抓到了小矮星彼得。”  
“是啊，哈利，你神经过敏了，”罗恩附和，“还有邓布利多呢，他肯定知道斯内普为什么不来上课。我打赌他被人咒了，我听到弗雷德和乔治谈论一个新产品，听说非常厉害。”  
赫敏白了他一眼，“他是教授，罗恩！要我说，他的确有可能在忙听证会，比如收集证据。邓布利多不是说他很擅长黑魔法吗？那他一定能发现一些不一样的踪迹。”  
哈利没表示赞同，但也放弃了说服他们，赫敏正在试图把用餐时间压缩到五分钟，而罗恩还忙着和海鲜汤搏斗。  
哈利看着大堂前方斯内普的空椅子思绪飘飘。斯内普在这时消失绝不可能是巧合，之前邓布利多提到他们去了阿兹卡班，那斯内普是否会避开邓布利多动手脚呢？  
哈利当晚在格兰芬多休息室的炉火里跟小天狼星说了他的猜测，期待小天狼星能认同他的观点。  
但小天狼星严肃地摇摇头，“有邓布利多在，他不会放肆的。”哈利把阿兹卡班和有人代课的事情告诉了小天狼星，他还是坚持，“斯内普恨不得彼得死，哈利，不会把他放走的。”

然而，星期四早餐哈利知道了答案。  
《预言家日报》的头条就是小矮星彼得开庭前失踪的报道，大堂炸开了锅，很多父母在魔法部工作的同学都给家里写了信，罗恩也不例外。  
“我说什么来着？！你们都不信！”哈利指着小矮星彼得的脸，快要把报纸戳烂了，“斯内普，一定是斯内普，他帮彼得逃跑了！”  
赫敏飞快地阅读着文字，“哈利，我想、我想和斯内普没什么关系，他昨晚就回学校了，不是吗？我们在晚餐看见他了呀……”她小声说，“哦，天哪，还好魔法部没有死伤，他上回可是杀了一条街......不过他到底是怎么——”  
“很显然！我说了！是斯内普！”哈利低声咆哮。  
为什么到现在还有人为斯内普辩解！和上一次不同，这次小矮星彼得离阿兹卡班只有一步之遥，却还是逃跑了，唯一的变数就是斯内普！  
哈利疯狂地把借口堆在斯内普身上，好像这样做就能减小他的恐慌——无论他做什么都改变不了发展轨迹的恐慌。  
“我现在就去找邓布利多。”  
哈利在大堂门口撞上了德拉科，他恶狠狠地怒视德拉科，不顾斯莱特林的挣扎拽着他的领子甩到墙上，“你最好祈祷你父亲没参与进来，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“不然我会让他后悔把他的宝贝儿子送来霍格沃茨。”  
德拉科愣在原地，看着救世主急匆匆走过，又突然调头回来，死死扣着他的手腕把他拖走。布雷斯，该死的、可恶的布雷斯在他们身后吹了声口哨。  
“我改主意了，你跟我一起去。”哈利在楼梯上说，“你还没吃早饭，我就当你不知道，你最好不知道，如果你知道——”  
德拉科烦躁又慌张地打断他，努力忽略快断了的手腕，“说重点，波特！家养小精灵都比你表达清楚！”  
“小矮星彼得逃跑了，从魔法部，在听证会前。”哈利停住脚步，眯着眼睛仔细审视德拉科的表情，要从上面找出一丝不自在。他失败了，德拉科眼神迷茫得都没有焦距。哈利稍稍放下心，至少德拉科被吓到了，从表现来看，可能到现在都不知道卢修斯来代课的原因。  
德拉科回过神的时候，他们已经站在校长室的石怪前了。  
德拉科害怕起来，波特要干什么？让邓布利多开除他？因为一件他他妈的根本没做过的破事？还是要折磨他逼问父亲？或者院长？波特说他会让卢修斯后悔，但邓布利多不会同意的，可是谁又能知道校长室发生了什么呢。他这三年做过了不少坏事——他巨山一样的压力一下子就崩塌了，死死地拖着哈利不想进去，声音里带上了哭腔。  
“波特，我、我真的不知道——我可以现在就问我父亲，但、但是我圣诞节假期听、听到过他谈论，他都不想参加听证会——院长、院长我也不知道，我之前去找他是想学守护神咒——”  
这倒是意外的收获，哈利稀奇地看着德拉科交代一切，气消了不少，面上却保持嘲讽，“那他还来代课？他跟斯内普达成了什么协议？他看起来可一点也不喜欢教魔药……”  
德拉科的眼睛越瞪越大和眼角越来越红，哈利心里产生了不合时宜的快意，故意道：“会不会是斯内普喝了复方汤剂，变成了你父亲的样子……”  
德拉科似乎丧失了语言能力，只拼命摇头掉眼泪，到最后都哭得开始打嗝了。德拉科垂着头暗骂自己，在波特面前上气不接下气的太丢人了，他也不懂为什么控制不住，好像最近堆积的所有负面情绪——来自他爸爸，来自考试，来自说不清道不明、不可能有结果的情感——都化为了委屈。  
去他妈的波特！  
哈利看了一会儿，觉得于心不忍，无奈又好笑地用袖子给德拉科擦眼泪，“好了别哭了，你不想知道斯内普做了什么——”  
门内传来一声震耳的轰鸣，哈利顾不得其他，拉着被他刚才的动作吓呆的德拉科冲进校长室。小天狼星从壁炉爬出来，刚才的巨响就是他碰倒了一个柜子，邓布利多正在抚摸凤凰福克斯。  
“今天真热闹。”邓布利多看上去有点疲惫，桌上摆着报纸，他平和地说，“你们都吃早饭了吗？我这里还有一些小饼干。”他的目光滑过喘着粗气的小天狼星和哈利，停留在努力把自己缩在哈利身后抹脸的德拉科身上，“马尔福先生，很惊喜在这里看到你。”  
德拉科明显哆嗦了一下。  
“邓布利多，我需要魔法部一个解释。”小天狼星撑在桌子上，哈利听出他在苦苦压抑着怒火，“他们不能、不行......你说你一定会让小矮星彼得付出代价。”  
“是的，是的，小天狼星，但我想我们都没有预料到他会在此时逃跑。”邓布利多平静地说，“这只能证明我们当中最明智的人也会有算不到的结果。”  
小天狼星皱起眉，声音沙哑，“他是怎么逃走的？又是阿尼玛格斯？魔法部的人都是饭桶吗？！福吉怎么说的？我打赌他肯定就快要下台了。”  
“确实，他受到了不少质疑，其中包括我的，但福吉暂时稳住了魔法部。”邓布利多高声说，“关于彼得的逃跑，他们正在竭力调查中。”  
“斯内普。”哈利突然说，“是斯内普！这两天他不在学校！一直都是卢修斯·马尔福在代课！”  
“你说什么？卢修斯·马尔福代课？！”小天狼星猛地转身盯着德拉科。  
“我知道这件事，哈利，是我批准的。”邓布利多又从眼镜上方看着哈利，这时哈利总觉得邓布利多在透过他看别的什么东西，“但斯内普教授不会做任何有害于打败伏地魔的事。”  
“那他这两天去哪里了？”哈利生硬地质问，“是不是去魔法部了？”  
“斯内普教授有别的工作。”邓布利多简短地说，他看向小天狼星，“你和哈利保持相同的意见吗，小天狼星？”  
小天狼星阴沉着脸摇摇头，“斯内普暂且不说，我一直以为是马尔福——一定有人，魔法部里有他的人……夺魂咒，他肯定能偷一根魔杖，他擅长偷窃……或者伏地魔教了他无杖夺魂……”  
“小天狼星，魔法部正在调查，我们一定要在美好的早晨谈论这件令人失望的事吗。”邓布利多不容拒绝地抬起手，“现在，哈利，你们该去上课了，斯内普教授不会希望你们迟到的。”  
哈利没力气生气了，他自嘲一笑，还是这样，他永远不能被告知重要的情报。他们在门外听见邓布利多问小天狼星要不要留下来喝一杯热茶，哈利下定决心，这回他必须要自己动手查了。


	22. 时间转换器

哈利在学期的最后一堂黑魔法防御术课后留下了。卢平收拾好公文包，抬起头看到他，有些惊讶，“哈利，有什么问题吗？”  
“教授，你对——小矮星彼得的事怎么看？”哈利无法抹去语气中的焦急和期待。卢平是他能想到离他最近的“盟友”了。  
“啊。”卢平了然地点点头，“魔法部很重视，邓布利多教授也加入了搜查，我想我们很快就能得到结果了。”  
“他们应该调查他溜走的方法！”哈利恼怒道，“而不是搜索一滴海水会在哪片海域！”  
卢平扬起眉毛，“好吧，如果你要这么说的话，我相信最终都会水落石出的。”  
哈利盯着卢平，“你不相信魔法部有他的内应，对吗？”  
“这是一种可能性，小天狼星和我谈论过。但目前为止，我们没有任何证据。”卢平深深地看着他，“我说服了小天狼星暂时不要管，我希望你也不要妄动，帮我劝劝他。”  
“啊？”哈利愣了愣，一时间没跟上思路，“劝谁？小天狼星？”  
“他会听你的。”卢平说，“你看，我们都希望小矮星彼得能为他做过的事付出代价，可是意外既然已经发生，我们只能尽力将后果降到最小。其中很重要的……”  
“不让小天狼星冲动行事。”哈利干巴巴地说。  
好吧，他同意小天狼星绝对有可能冲进魔法部当面质问福吉。可这也未必不好，福吉在哈利五年级的时候充分证明了他是一个胆小鬼、不合格的魔法部部长，谁知道他会不会因为觉得这件事丢人就把真相压下去。  
卢平的眼神越来越严厉，哈利不得不停止走神，“这回他不知道小矮星彼得会去哪儿，不是吗？《预言家日报》的唯一一篇报道，还洋洋洒洒只写了小矮星彼得曾经的劣迹，小天狼星不可能得到任何有用的讯息。再说了，这不是还有邓布利多么。”  
卢平沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，“你知道这不是邓布利多的错。”哈利刚想说什么，卢平打断了他，“哈利，现在，我认为知道小矮星彼得接下来的动作，比纠结他是如何逃跑的更有意义。”  
哈利心里一突，抿起了嘴。卢平说的没错，小矮星彼得肯定会像上次一样去找伏地魔——帮旧主复活的功劳足以抵消他在战争中的临阵逃脱——而阻止伏地魔复活的确应该放在第一位。  
可让哈利就这么放弃斯内普，他又觉得不甘心。明明他的直觉从来没错过，只是事发前没人相信，事发后已经迟了。哈利本想跟卢平隐晦地提一句，但卢平的态度让他退缩了。在不暴露他是重生回来的前提下，光靠斯内普消失两天不可能说服卢平。  
而且，哈利承认他被卢平的冷静感染了。这和六年级时不一样，那时马尔福还没做什么，他想要提前防范，可现在彼得已经逃跑了......或许确实没必要过于纠缠，反正他的最终目的肯定是伏地魔。  
问题是……哈利并不知道之前彼得到底怎么找到伏地魔的？  
“波特。”  
哈利沉重地走出教室，吃惊道：“马尔福？”  
又变回马尔福了。德拉科瞪着地面，双臂交叠在胸前，摆出防御的姿态。他深吸一口气，仿佛下了什么巨大的决心，“我有话告诉你。”  
他们走到了旁边的一个空教室，德拉科不自在地搓了搓手臂。  
“关于、嗯，关于你想知道的一些情况。我父亲稍稍透露了一点……我想你可能有兴趣。红毛——韦斯莱可能也会搞到消息，但绝对没有我父亲的精准可靠......别误会，我只是不想你再揪着我和我父亲，怀疑我们别有所图。所以——呃，午夜……天文塔？”  
德拉科越说越不确定，越来越后悔，他到底哪来的勇气直接跑过来的？现在波特就算说“看吧你果然知道”都不奇怪！他恨不得回到五分钟前，然后目不斜视地走过，就不会看见波特和卢平谈话，也不会想起从校长室出来时波特脆弱得让人心痛的表情。德拉科闭上眼睛，波特还没有回答，或者可能正在蓄力，打算用拳头回答他。  
“午夜。”波特的声音让德拉科骤然放松，紧接着又绷了起来。“我去斯莱特林休息室门外等你。”波特说。  
“什么鬼？”德拉科终于抬起头，莫名其妙地看着波特，“你脑子里是芨芨草吗？”  
哈利昂着下巴笑起来，“我有隐形衣。别告诉我你不知道费尔奇一到学期末就异常兴奋，好像看不惯沙漏里的宝石。”他挥了挥手，“我还有一节魔咒课，晚上见。”  
  
剩下的半天，哈利好像分裂成了两个人：一半在后知后觉地思考这是不是马尔福的另一个阴谋，把他骗到天文塔推他下去；另一半还被伏地魔和他该死的忠仆围绕着，像是天文课的太阳系模型。  
他真的很容易被影响，哈利唾弃自己，被卢平短短几句话就转移了注意。但几小时后，他又回过神，觉得方法和原因一样重要，毕竟谁也不能保证“方法”不会改变“原因”——比如说，斯内普又帮小矮星彼得找到了伏地魔，那么一切都能解释了。  
哈利在午夜差十分到了斯莱特林地窖，努力把思绪放在马尔福身上，做好万全的准备。他没等多久，金发斯莱特林就出来了。哈利把隐形衣罩在两人的头顶，对马尔福做了个“嘘”的手势。  
夏天的星空比冬天看着更深邃遥远，他们一言不发地站在晚风中欣赏了一会儿，德拉科才清了清嗓子，看起来比任何时候都紧张。  
“他们发现一个机密魔法物品被严重损坏了。”德拉科盯着窗外黑漆漆的草坪说，“父亲不告诉我是什么，我只知道需要很复杂的申请流程，并且一经损坏就要调回所有外借的。”  
哈利的第一反应就是预言球。随即又否定了自己，现在伏地魔和小矮星彼得都不应该知道预言球的存在。  
“你父亲的原话是什么？”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，从袍子里拿出一张折叠整齐的羊皮纸，“……你自己看吧。”  
“谢谢？”哈利诧异地接过来。  
卢修斯的优美的花体字难以辨认，他勉强看了下去。信的大半部分在要求德拉科在考试上赢过赫敏——“你知道这不可能”哈利调侃，“闭嘴”德拉科警告——只有最后一段提到了魔法部的行动。  
“我也猜不出来。”德拉科赶紧说，生怕波特揪着他不放似的，“我只猜可能在神秘事务司，最高机密机构，那里的东西都是要登记的。”  
“神秘事务司，刚好在审判室的正上方……”哈利喃喃道，只需要从电梯出去……那条走廊……他感到一阵眩晕，靠在了墙上。  
“对。”德拉科没看见哈利的异常，还看着外面，突然瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么知道的？！”  
哈利定了定神，不让自己继续想预言球，“呃，听说的——海格，海格有一次提到过。”  
德拉科拉长了脸，嗤笑道，“我怎么忘了，他可是审判室的常客了，去年还进了阿兹卡班。”  
哈利眯起眼睛，把信拍在德拉科脸上，“他是被你父亲害得进了阿兹卡班。”  
德拉科皱着眉把信拿下来放好，“你说什么？我父亲？怎么可能！他都拒绝了申诉那头怪兽！去年有什么理由？”  
哈利揉了揉太阳穴，最近是怎么了？好像越来越容易在德拉科面前说漏嘴了。“没事，都过去了，不重要。”见德拉科还盯着他，哈利不以为然地挥挥手，“真的，没事了。”  
德拉科觉得火气正在上窜，“不重要？！过去了？！”原本怕被发现而放低的声音也压不住了，“这他妈是你先开始的话题！你告诉我就这么过去了？！你认为没必要在意，好，那你有本事就不要提啊！现在呢？我甚至不值得圣人波特屈尊告知一个真相！一个已经‘过去’的真相！”  
“我——”  
德拉科一看波特的口型就知道他想说什么，“别！我不需要道歉！更担不起圣人波特的道歉！你没做错，你什么都没错，你只不过不想和一个前食死徒的斯莱特林儿子说实话！”  
哈利不知所措地看着他，“不是，我没有——”  
“你没有什么？！”德拉科尖锐地说，“没有突然指控我父亲害你的混血巨人朋友入狱？还是没有自说自话单方面宣布它过去了？神圣的法庭都是这么营业的吗？！不需要证据？不需要理由？只看你一个人的心情？！”  
波特又要张嘴，德拉科不耐烦地后退一大步，波特愚蠢的表情写明了波特根本不明白他生气的原因，这个认知让他的怒火几乎烧成了实质。  
“德拉科……”  
波特的声音带上了令人震惊的乞求，德拉科简直要被气笑了，装可怜也成了救世主的卖点之一吗？他别开脸拒绝任何被绿眼睛迷惑的可能性，拖着冰冷平静的长腔说：“算了，圣人应该把箴言留给值得你解释的人，我永远不在那个列表上。”  
  
哈利很懊恼，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。虽然他到现在都不懂德拉科为什么会生那么大的气，甚至冒着被费尔奇抓到的风险直接离开。哈利想道歉，尤其在德拉科刚帮了他一个大忙之后，他至少应该表示一下。  
对，德拉科不想听道歉的话，他可以感谢他。  
哈利六点从床上爬起来写了张字条，去了猫头鹰棚。他特意没用目标过于显眼的海德薇，选了一只学校的草枭。  
早饭的时候，哈利一直暗暗观察金发斯莱特林。结果德拉科只瞥了一眼纸条就用魔杖把它烧得一干二净，也不管面前剩了大半的食物，直接离开了座位，看都没看格兰芬多桌，还在大堂门口差点对一个撞了他的一年级赫奇帕奇下咒。  
德拉科持续的无厘头磨光了哈利为数不多的耐心。  
说真的，有必要吗？不能解释的事情多了，他要是爱生气就气死算了。哈利捣碎了面前的培根，泄愤似的喝了一口南瓜汁，恶狠狠地把杯子敲在桌子上。他还没抱怨什么，一只陌生的猫头鹰落在了他们面前，向赫敏伸出了腿。  
“哦！”赫敏看清信上的标志惊呼道，手忙脚乱地解绳，猫头鹰跟着她的手一起颤抖。她飞快地扫视着信，罗恩想凑过去看，但赫敏侧身躲开了。  
罗恩“切”了一声，跟哈利说：“谁稀罕，肯定她想买的书没货了。”  
但赫敏的脸色像是比买不到书更严重，她脸色苍白，咬紧嘴唇眼眶发红，吓得哈利暂时忘记了其他。“赫敏？你还好吗？出什么事了？”  
赫敏疯狂地摇头，死活不出声。此时，麦格教授从教师席走了过来，“格兰杰小姐，我们需要谈谈。”她冲哈利和罗恩点了点头，赫敏垂着头跟在麦格身后，看上去随时都能昏倒。  
罗恩目送她们消失，小声说：“肯定是她的时间表出问题了，怎么可能同时考两门呢？”  
“是啊……”她要同时考两门……  
哈利眼睛一亮，他竟然忘记这个！赫敏这学期用了时间转换器，而时间转换器刚好存放在神秘事务司！这样也能解释斯内普在小矮星彼得逃跑当天不在魔法部，却能帮他！而时间转换器遭到破坏，也会被收回——赫敏刚证明了这一点！  
哈利简直想给罗恩一个拥抱，他也这么做了，重重地拍了拍罗恩的背。  
罗恩石化在原地，瞪着哈利跑出大堂，反应过来丢下刀叉，叫喊道：“等等我啊！”  
哈利心潮澎湃地狂奔在走廊里，皮皮鬼朝他扔了好几个粉笔头都没让他停下，直奔校长室，看见石怪他才喘了口气。  
邓布利多正站在书桌边背对着门，似乎沉浸在什么东西里。  
“教授？”哈利平复着呼吸，不确定地说，“抱歉，我想跟你说一下我的猜测——关于小矮星彼得。”  
“啊。”邓布利多轻叹，没有转过身，“哈利，我说过我希望你把注意力放在学业上。”  
“可我已经不是小孩子了！”哈利烦躁起来，有什么东西破土而出，“算上我回来之前的十六年，我今年就成年了！你亲口对我说需要我对付伏地魔，那个预言也要求我这么做，为什么还要把我推开呢？！你不能单方面要求我完成一个我甚至不知道真相——”  
哈利猛然意识到，德拉科也是在为这个生气，同样的理由，他会为此和邓布利多大嚷大叫，德拉科……德拉科没像之前一样给他一巴掌已经算是脾气好了。  
邓布利多也跟着哈利沉默，凤凰福克斯“轰”的一声燃烧起来，打破了这片诡异的寂静，盘子里多了灰扑扑的一团。  
邓布利多说：“是的，我最近的确开始思考这件事。我想……暑假是个好时机。”  
“什……这个暑假？”震惊和激动一下子超过了尴尬和后悔，哈利完全忘记了他来这里的最初目的，“你是说，我可以……？”  
邓布利多缓慢地走到福克斯身边，手指轻轻抚摸着小凤凰从灰烬中抬起来的头。  
哈利的目光转移到刚才被挡住的书桌上，还没缓过来的他感到喉咙越发紧绷，几乎要说不出话：“先生，它——挂坠盒——”  
邓布利多终于看向哈利，闪烁的眼睛带上了笑意，“已经不是魂器了，是的。”他坐在桌边，目光又投向挂坠盒，“当然，说服克利切费了一点时间，但最终它同意挂坠盒还是属于斯莱特林。我想霍格沃茨是它最好的归宿。”  
“如果，呃，你准备把它放在斯莱特林的公共休息室吗？”哈利让自己听起来不要那么急切，他应该跟德拉科说清楚，他需要一个去找他的理由。  
“不，暂时还是由我来保管。”邓布利多在这时又听不出哈利的窘迫了，他平静地说，“那么，你还有别的事吗？”  
尽管时间转换器还是梗在他心里的一根刺，哈利也知道现在说出对斯内普的怀疑不明智，他害怕邓布利多会因此剥夺他暑假参与凤凰社活动的权利。哈利摇了摇头。


	23. 狼毒药剂

邓布利多的承诺让哈利难得把心思放在了复习上。赫敏的时间转换器被魔法部收回去了，她崩溃了一整天，断断续续地跟哈利和罗恩说了——“你竟然不告诉我们！”罗恩埋怨了一句，但看在她那么伤心的份上，罗恩其余时间还是在安慰她。  
第二天，赫敏又重新打起精神来应对除占卜和麻瓜研究之外的考试。哈利也没找到好的时机问赫敏时间转换器的详细规则，因为赫敏看起来为她丧失了一天的复习时间而非常狂躁，谁跟她说一句和考试无关的话都会被瞪。  
考试在六月的第一周开始了，城堡里一片不寻常的寂静。即使哈利经历过一次，他的魔药仍然是一场灾难。他制作迷乱药的时候在偷偷观察斯内普，导致药剂缺少搅拌非常浓稠，斯内普幸灾乐祸地看了他一会儿，在哈利的本子上写了几个字，看上去像个零。哈利已经无所谓了，反正邓布利多不会让斯内普开除他的。  
黑魔法防御术对哈利来说没什么难度，他的博格特在柜子里变成了从药剂中重生的伏地魔，哈利没受影响就让它变成了一只惨白的肉虫（他们相差真的不大）。他提前出来后和卢平聊天等罗恩和赫敏。  
“看得出，你调整的不错。”卢平微笑着说。  
然而，在楼梯尽头看到德拉科的那一刻，哈利瞬间不好了。如今他已经清楚德拉科生气的原因，但这令他更加束手束脚。  
哈利觉得其实获得德拉科的原谅不难，只需要把卢修斯曾经做过的事和魂器一起告诉他。德拉科信不信是一回事，哈利说不出口才是问题，他连罗恩和赫敏都瞒着。哈利想等着德拉科气消了再去道歉，可他熟悉地看到德拉科被一群斯莱特林簇拥着走过来，就知道这场仗还有的打。  
“我说呢，”他们擦肩而过时，德拉科拖着讨人厌的长腔说，“黑魔法防御术考试后我已经洗过澡了，怎么还有臭味，”哈利猛地回头，德拉科讥笑一声，“原来是泥巴种也考完了，大概和泥坑有叠加效果。”  
“马尔福！”罗恩撸起袖子就要冲过去，哈利和赫敏一人拉着他的一只胳膊，“我——不许——你——这么——叫——她！”  
德拉科捂着鼻子，轻蔑地扬起下巴，“有人在说话吗？你们听到了吗，克拉布？高尔？”  
克拉布和高尔哄笑着摇头，布雷斯若有所思地离远了一点，像是怕被波及，靠在扶手上冷眼旁观。  
“你——”罗恩从赫敏双臂中挣脱出一只手，咆哮着往前迈。  
哈利踉跄着被拖了两步，警告地叫喊：“马尔福！闭嘴！”  
德拉科的眼神立刻落在哈利身上。哈利被冰得一缩，可接下来德拉科的话又让他烧了起来。  
“没有爸爸教育的人没资格教育我，波特。”  
罗恩忘记了挣扎，赫敏倒抽一口凉气，他们同时牢牢抱住哈利，好像转眼他就会幻影移形。哈利的胸口剧烈地起伏，还是喘不上气，可能跟赫敏正好勒着他的肋骨有关，她还小声在哈利耳边重复着“别去，拜托”。克拉布和高尔挡在马尔福的身前，哈利只能从两只滴水兽的缝隙怒视他。  
德拉科眯起眼睛等了一会儿，发现波特确实打不过来之后有些遗憾，“我们走。”  
他们往前走了几步，就快要消失在楼梯口的时候，德拉科突然拔出魔杖，指着还站在原地的格兰芬多们。  
“速速禁锢！”  
一根粗绳子把没来得及分开的三人死死捆在一起，德拉科扯出一个得意的笑容，“好好享受好天气吧，因为下午的考试后你们就不会有心情了。”  
  
布雷斯本来不想再管他室友的闲事，他知道那就像给婴儿换尿布一样麻烦，但德拉科从午饭到现在他都约会回来了，还一直在寝室里叹气。“既然会后悔，为什么要做？”  
德拉科瞬间从床上跳起来，恼火地大声说：“我不后悔！”  
“把你一脸的沮丧收拾一下会更可信。”布雷斯轻蔑地哼了一声，对着镜子整理他亲热过后有些乱的头发，“你知道，”他缓缓说，“你真的惹到波特了。”  
“我是故意的。”德拉科的声音诡异地上扬，“他越生气越好，这样或许能蒸干他脑袋里肮脏浑浊的泥——沼泽。”  
布雷斯扬起眉毛，“你刚才说的泥巴还少吗？我又不介意。”  
德拉科瞪着他，片刻倒回了床上，小声咕哝：“别恶心我，扎比尼。”  
其实布雷斯说的不对，德拉科确实没感到后悔，那是波特侮辱卢修斯应得的代价，再给他一次机会，他还是会说同样的话，或者如果他能多了解一点波特的父亲，就能说更过分的话。  
德拉科只是除了怒火外多了些失望和迷茫，因为波特除了那张已经烟消云散的纸条外，甚至没再尝试过道歉。当然，就算道歉了德拉科也不会接受——除非波特认识到他的错误有多么严重，至少要十英寸羊皮纸——但那至少能给他一个深度嘲笑波特的理由和一点心理安慰，让他不会在波特面前显得像一个无理取闹的小孩。  
不过，晚餐时格兰芬多那边恍若实质的尖刀般的目光，让德拉科感受到了久违的畅快。德拉科无法控制自己的笑容，显然，他笑得越开心，那个目光越锐利。还好，考试终于结束，身边充斥着笑容满面的学生，德拉科并没有很突出，但还是吓到了布雷斯，他认为德拉科可能中了快乐咒。  
晚餐后，德拉科在地下走廊和布雷斯分开，去找斯内普。父亲每学年的期末都会让他邀请斯内普到马尔福庄园作客（虽然一次也没去过）。德拉科不明白这样做的必要，明明写一封信就行，只是卢修斯骨子里的贵族礼仪要求所有的单独邀请都尽量做到当面完成。  
斯内普不在办公室，但门开了一条缝，里面透出来蓝白色的光。  
德拉科百无聊赖地在门口徘徊了一会儿，干脆直接走了进去，反正院长没关门，证明他很快就会回来。他找了个角落的椅子坐下，面前是一个盖着盖的大坩埚，在小火上温着。  
可惜德拉科失算了，他盯着一个脑子在翠绿色的液体里沉沉浮浮上百次，斯内普都没出现，走廊里甚至没有一点动静。  
他能去哪儿呢？德拉科疑惑，今天是考试的最后一天，剩余的几天是给需要判卷的老师留的。即使魔药大部分都是实践，他也不认为斯内普会提前回家。毕竟他小时候去过斯内普在蜘蛛尾巷的家，德拉科不想再去第二次。那就是去找邓布利多了？德拉科在父亲决定偏向邓布利多后才发现院长和邓布利多的关系有多好。小矮星彼得逃跑前，邓布利多和斯内普似乎都不在学校，父亲也说假期的时候他们一起出现在了阿兹卡班……波特知道这些事吗？  
最好不知道！德拉科咬牙切齿，为不由自主地再次联想到波特而心烦，那头该死的、愚蠢的、除了会气人一无是处的巨怪！活该被邓布利多骂！  
德拉科决定转移一下注意力，研究起院长正在制作的魔药来。他当然不敢掀开盖子，也不敢乱动火炉，不过旁边的小柜子上散落了几张纸，德拉科扫一眼就知道列满了密密麻麻的药材。他翻到第一张，顶上写着狼毒药剂。  
狼毒药剂？  
德拉科手一抖，配方飘到了地上。  
院长只是在练习配制还是……学校里有人需要狼毒药剂？  
不、不可能，霍格沃茨从来不收狼人，学生教师里不会有的，但是禁林……禁林里有狼人的传说是真的？可是禁林里的狼人不应该严重到需要院长制魔药啊！  
德拉科手脚冰凉，腿发软，如果真的有狼人，而这个狼人需要狼毒药剂，就、就只能说明它在与人接触……不行，他一定得告诉父亲！  
德拉科慌慌张张地把羊皮纸捡起来，也没管是不是和刚才一样的位置，正准备跑出去，外面传来了熟悉的快速脚步声。  
是斯内普！德拉科浑身发抖，下意识就想找个地方躲着。他相信院长不会和狼人同流合污，但无论如何翻了办公室的东西，德拉科还是怕他的。  
结果正当他往柜子边退的时候，一股力突然把他往后拽，德拉科差点尖叫出声，但他的嘴被什么捂住了，冰凉的、滑腻的、有起伏的触感，一时间他连呜呜声都不敢发，也不敢咬那个看不见的东西。他绝对快死了，德拉科闭上眼睛，只能祈祷院长会及时把他救出来。下一秒，德拉科感受到一个斗篷似的东西罩住了他，背后也温暖起来，嘴上也换成了有温度的手——德拉科瞪大了眼睛。  
波特？！  
“嘘，不想被斯内普发现就闭嘴。”波特凶巴巴地警告，德拉科惊恐地点点头。  
波特看起来还想再说什么，但斯内普的黑袍子出现在了门口。德拉科还被钳制着，大气都不敢出。  
斯内普没进门，而是站在那里缓缓扫视了一圈，目光扫过他们所在的两个柜子的夹角。德拉科的心立刻提到了嗓子眼，不自觉地想找个安慰，摸到了波特的袖子狠狠地攥着。  
哈利也没好到哪去，都没发现马尔福在试图把他的袖子扯出一个洞。斯内普很可能知道他有隐形衣，并且马尔福可不是罗恩或者赫敏，也许他会因为乱动了斯内普的东西而安静一会儿，可明天呢？马尔福绝对会抓住任何一个机会报复他。  
斯内普终于进来了，径直走到盛狼毒药剂的坩埚前，刚好和他们在房间的两侧。哈利冲德拉科使了个眼色，两人弯着腰小步往门口挪，斯内普严厉地往他们这边瞥了一眼，吓得德拉科一个激灵，踩到了哈利的脚。哈利倒抽一口凉气，在寂静的办公室格外明显，他赶紧屏住呼吸，斯内普似乎专注于整理刚才被德拉科翻乱的纸张。  
直到走廊尽头，哈利才把隐形衣拿下来喘了口气。  
“他发现我们了，对不对？他绝对发现我们了！”德拉科颤抖着说。  
哈利莫名其妙地打量着他，“我不知道你这么怕他？他从来不会给斯莱特林扣分，你被发现了也没事吧？”  
……对啊！“那你还把我劫走！”  
“啊，你提醒我了，”哈利危险地眯起眼睛，德拉科警惕地后退一步，悄悄靠向身后斯莱特林休息室的方向，“你刚才在斯内普办公室看到什么了？”  
德拉科吞了吞口水，想起狼毒药剂他只希望能快点给父亲写信。他等不到回家了，万一霍格沃茨真的有狼人……德拉科看了一眼波特，告诉他也没什么，最多就是波特鲁莽地直接去问邓布利多。再说了，没准他连狼毒药剂是干什么的都不知道。  
德拉科等声音恢复正常后说：“狼毒药剂。”  
哈利没如他所愿，平静地问：“然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”德拉科奇怪地问。  
哈利逼视着德拉科的眼睛，“你不好奇斯内普为什么制作狼毒药剂？那可是给狼人用的。”  
好吧，他稍稍低估了波特的脑容量。“那又如何？院长可能只是在练习，因为……”德拉科停了下来，怀疑地看着波特，“你在暗示什么？你知道，是不是？你知道什么？”  
完了，他刚才脱口而出来不及反应，哈利根本没想到马尔福会如此敏锐。哈利努力让自己冷静，马尔福只是怀疑，应该还没想到卢平，他越慌张越容易加深疑虑。  
“哦？这么说你也不知道斯内普在搞什么，没有在暗中帮助他了？我以为你是去给他汇报任务的。”哈利有点愧疚，他知道这个说法很荒谬，而马尔福肯定会更愤怒。  
“你以为？”德拉科的声音骤然变冷，他发现他在生气的时候能非常自然地直视波特的眼睛，可能是因为他自己的瞳孔前蒙了一层火焰，“没有证据，就专门把我拖走来审问？！”  
哈利自知理亏，没说话。不过本意就是让马尔福的目标转移到他身上，千万别想到卢平。哈利叹了口气，反正也不差这一次了。  
波特无所谓的态度彻底激怒了德拉科，他几乎就要拔出魔杖，布雷斯慢悠悠地出现在了视野里。  
黑皮肤斯莱特林饶有兴致地看了看他们，“在约会吗？”他室友的脸一下子涨得通红，波特看起来也很尴尬。  
“马尔福，”哈利咬咬牙决定最后再加一把火，“你最好别想着干别的。”  
  
“扎比尼！你干嘛拦着我！我一定要给他个教训！那个他妈的该死的哈利·波特！”  
德拉科把书桌上的东西全都扫到了地上，又砸了一盒新墨水，还是觉得不解气。废话，他想砸波特脸上！  
布雷斯抱着臂安静地靠在门边。  
德拉科发泄完累得脱力倒在床上。“你不是要去约会么？”他的声音因大喊大叫变得沙哑。  
“是，我正准备去了。”布雷斯拉开门，“记得收拾。”  
德拉科不耐烦地挥挥手。门关上了，德拉科连一根手指都不想动，大脑却无比清晰。  
狼毒药剂。  
学生原本就不让去禁林，就算真的是禁林的狼人，也没必要熬制这么复杂的魔药。而且狼毒药剂月圆前一周每天都要喝，那个坩埚绝对只能盛得下一人份。那个狼人必须在城堡里。波特的反应也很奇怪。德拉科还是坚信他的第一感觉——波特知道这件事，还想帮着隐瞒。值得圣人波特这么帮忙的、每个月都会消失的、能说服斯内普的……  
答案呼之欲出。德拉科冷笑着坐起来，拿起掉在地上的魔杖把寝室整理干净。  
就这么告诉父亲让他施压开除卢平也太便宜波特了，不如好好利用一下吧。


	24. 格里莫广场12号

哈利已经在德思礼家住了两周了。尽管因为小天狼星的存在，德思礼一家没有对他做什么，更像是每天装作他不存在，哈利不用加入餐桌，可以随时从厨房拿吃的，他还是迫不及待想去格里莫广场12号和小天狼星住。邓布利多提到他会来德思礼家接他走，所以哈利一直都没打开箱子，整装待发。但随着时间推移，哈利的疑虑开始增加，总觉得邓布利多可能已经忘了答应他参与行动的事。  
或许当时邓布利多只是想要打发他，不让他再抓着斯内普不放？  
哈利翻了个身面对卧室的窗户，从这里能看见女贞路的两个路口和两侧忽暗忽明的路灯。鉴于邓布利多每次来都会选择午夜并使用熄灯器，这个角度刚好，他每晚都会保持这个姿势入睡。海德薇还在外面飞，哈利已经提前告诉她如果他不在去哪里找他了，聪明的猫头鹰善解人意地轻啄他的手。  
就在哈利准备闭上眼睛的时候，窗外的路灯灭了。他的瞌睡虫瞬间没了，腾地跳了起来，抓着箱子和海德薇的空笼子，顾不上会吵醒德思礼一家，叮叮当当地往下走。  
门铃响了一声哈利就把门开了，邓布利多微微低下头，目光闪烁着亲切，“晚上好，哈利，准备好了？”  
哈利赶紧点点头，试图表达他有多迫切，因为弗农姨夫骂骂咧咧的声音已经从浴室响起来了。  
“不用跟你的姨夫姨妈道别吗？”邓布利多扬起眉毛。  
哈利不自在地别开眼，僵持了一会儿，不得不泄气般回到客厅，佩妮姨妈刚好打开了厨房的门，满脸惊恐。  
“呃。”哈利清了清嗓子，“我的校长来接我了，嗯、我想，这个暑假我不会再回来了。”或者每个暑假都不回来了。  
佩妮没吭声，弗农喘着粗气走进了客厅，小眼睛呆呆地掠过站在门厅里的戴着尖帽子身穿旅行斗篷的瘦高老人，邓布利多向他欠了欠身，自得其乐地哼起了歌。最后弗农姨夫瞪向了哈利。  
哈利尴尬地抬起手，“那，这就是再见了？”  
弗农姨夫看起来像是要把他撕碎，哈利立刻闪到邓布利多身边。邓布利多礼貌地道了别，和哈利一起停在了花园的小路上。  
“先生，我们是直接去格里莫广场12号吗？”哈利心情久违地飞扬起来，好像他在马尔福鼻子前抓住了金色飞贼，期待地看着邓布利多。  
“我想是的。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“小天狼星已经等不及了，还有莱姆斯。”  
听到卢平的名字让哈利的心一下子沉了，他小心翼翼地看了看邓布利多的脸色，问：“先生，卢平教授……他还会不会……”  
“明年还会继续担任黑魔法防御术教师，这算一个好兆头，如果你想问的是这个的话。”邓布利多说，“不过，我们最好换个地方谈了，你的姨妈似乎对我们很警惕。”邓布利多说着，用魔杖敲了敲哈利的行李，它们消失在原地，他又伸出一只胳膊，“幻影移形？你以前应该学过了？”  
“我当时我还不能参加考试，但我成功把你——呃，成功让我们一起回到了霍格莫德。”哈利说，抓紧了邓布利多的胳膊，好像在确认邓布利多还健康地存在。  
一阵熟悉的仿佛在橡皮管子里移动的挤压感过后，他们站在了格里莫广场11号外面，哈利下意识地闭眼，专心想着格里莫广场12号。房子从11号和13号之间裂开了，中间出现了一扇破破烂烂的门和石头台阶。哈利回过神，邓布利多正在探究地看着他。  
“看得出，你经常来这儿。”邓布利多说。  
哈利挠了挠头，“小天狼星之前把它贡献成凤凰社的总部了。”  
邓布利多不置可否，走到房门前，用魔杖轻轻敲了一下，里面传来许多金属碰撞的声音，和链条移动的哗啦声。哈利在邓布利多身后跨过门槛，邓布利多把熄灯器里的光球释放出来，点亮了整个通道。哈利不敢说话，怕吵醒布莱克夫人，邓布利多示意他一起走进了门厅另一端的门。门刚关好，一个人影就窜出来紧紧抱住了哈利。  
“小天狼星！”哈利激动地拍了拍小天狼星的背。  
“长高了！”小天狼星开心地打量着他，“要吃点东西吗？还有意大利面吗，莱姆斯？”他冲厨房大叫道。  
哈利紧张地瞥了一眼背后，邓布利多看到了他的小动作，“门上被下了隔音咒，不用担心。”他率先走下楼梯，进入了幽暗的厨房。  
壁炉里烧着火，邓布利多又把光球放了出来，它们飘到了石壁上的烛台。这里和哈利印象中的凤凰社总部没什么区别，只是长长的木桌边只有四把椅子。邓布利多悠然地坐下，给他面前的高脚杯满上了一点橙黄色的液体。  
“蜂蜜酒？”他问哈利和小天狼星。  
哈利说了句“谢谢”，和小天狼星一起坐在邓布利多对面。  
卢平端着一锅冒着热气的洋葱汤走了进来，他冲哈利笑了笑，然后严肃地跟小天狼星说：“半夜还是别吃意大利面了，小天狼星。”  
哈利听见小天狼星嫌弃的“切”，有点想笑。  
“那么，既然我们已经吃饱喝足了，在我走之前，”邓布利多从眼镜上方望着小天狼星和卢平，“如果你们不介意，我想和哈利单独说几句。”  
小天狼星看起来想要抗议，但不知道说什么。卢平盯了邓布利多一会儿，妥协地把小天狼星拉出了门。哈利听到小天狼星叫唤：“他才13岁！”  
邓布利多很满意，“很好，哈利，来聊聊魂器吧。”  
哈利马上正襟危坐，控制不住心潮澎湃。终于！他整个学年除了在邓布利多的办公室见到的戒指和挂坠盒外，从没听邓布利多提起过魂器。虽然面前的邓布利多从没说过让他加入搜寻魂器的工作中，但他还是有些怨念，觉得他不再被信任了似的。  
“你问过我圣诞节去了哪里，我说我去了阿兹卡班，现在是时候告诉你具体细节了。”邓布利多说，“我，还有斯内普教授，和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇进行了一次不怎么愉快的交谈。”他顿了顿，“我在了解了伏地魔制作魂器的特点之后，认为贝拉特里克斯很可能有一些相关线索，然而结果并不理想。”  
“她不肯说，是吗？”哈利焦急地问。  
“不，比那更糟，她没有相关的记忆。”  
哈利想到了什么，“你们试了摄神取念……？”  
邓布利多赞赏地点点头，“不错，西弗勒斯刚好是专业人士，但连他都无法提取有效的信息——”  
“先生，抱歉打断你，先生，”哈利迟疑地说，“可是有没有可能斯内普是故意……呃，故意装作没有的呢？”  
邓布利多深深地看着哈利，让哈利有些难堪，“哈利，我以为我说的足够清楚也足够强硬了，我无条件相信西弗勒斯·斯内普。并且，我们是一起审问的贝拉特里克斯。”  
哈利闭上了嘴，他听出了邓布利多的告诫，喝了一口蜂蜜酒。  
“接下来，就是我要给你的任务了。”邓布利多继续道，仿佛没有被打断，“伏地魔很自大却很警惕，他非常可能在不告知实情的前提下，把魂器交给他相对信任的追随者——比如马尔福家的日记本，对，非常敏锐——所以我倾向于贝拉特里克斯确实持有一个魂器。她的丈夫是莱斯特兰奇家族的最后一位继承人，他们也没有后代，于是在她被关进阿兹卡班之后，贝拉特里克斯的所有财产都归和他们血缘关系最近的最年长的一位家庭成员保管。我想你已经猜到是谁了？”  
哈利怀疑他从邓布利多闪烁的眼睛里看到了一丝促狭，他谨慎地说：“……纳西莎·马尔福夫人？”  
“没错，”邓布利多微笑，“贝拉特里克斯原本还有个妹妹，纳西莎的二姐，但她被布莱克家族除名了。所以如果我没有猜错，纳西莎有打开莱斯特兰奇在古灵阁金库的钥匙。”  
“呃，你希望我……”哈利为难地说，“我让马尔福夫人交出金库的钥匙？”  
邓布利多颔首，“或者让她带你进去，都可以。”  
“但我们要找什么呢？我不知道哪个是魂器……”哈利已经不记得赫奇帕奇的金杯什么样子了，而拉文克劳的遗物他甚至不知道是什么。  
“这就又要说到我的猜测了。”邓布利多说，“通过排除法，我们已经破坏了日记本、戒指和挂坠盒，还剩三个，你提到过伏地魔的宠物蛇，我想那个暂时还不急，那么只剩下赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的遗物了。我可以告诉你，赫奇帕奇的金杯和拉文克劳的冠冕之一在莱斯特兰奇金库。”  
哈利默念了两个名字，金杯他在六年级的记忆中见过，但拉文克劳的冠冕还是第一次听说。“冠冕？”  
“很不幸，我也没有见过它的真实模样。拉文克劳的冠冕在11世纪就失踪了。”  
那伏地魔又是怎么找到的呢？哈利看邓布利多的表情，没敢问。他想了想，又问：“不会两个都在吗？”  
“不，我想不会的。”

哈利还住在他曾经和罗恩分享的那个房间。小天狼星闷闷不乐地跟他道了晚安，似乎对哈利不说出他和邓布利多的谈话内容非常生气。哈利看得出卢平也很好奇，并且不赞同哈利一个人憋着，但他没有说什么。  
哈利很感激，他的脑子已经当机了，倒在床上感觉海德薇回来了，在他耳边扇着风，然后头上被什么东西砸了一下。哈利拿起来一看，是一个戴着金色冠冕的金杯，结果手指刚抚摸了一圈，又变成了一只白鼬，从他手中跳了下去。哈利想追，身子却重得起不来，他发现自己正蜷缩在被子里，有人在门上敲了几下。  
“他还没睡醒，罗恩！”  
“他该醒了！妈妈带来了早饭，哈利！”有人在床上坐下了，哈利跟着颤了颤，他伸出手摸索眼镜，“眼镜就在你脸上，兄弟，你昨天肯定累得不轻。”  
哈利迷茫地睁开眼，眨了眨才对焦在罗恩脸上，“你们怎么来了？”  
“妈妈让邓布利多告诉她你什么时候过来，于是今早我们就来了。”罗恩耸了耸肩，“显然，她不相信小天狼星能把你养活，因为你一直营养不良。”  
哈利笑了起来，看向赫敏，“你呢？也怕小天狼星养不活我？”  
“哦，闭嘴，哈利！”赫敏也笑了，“我父母打算去欧洲旅行，我就干脆来找你们了。”  
他们一起出门，在二楼的平台看见了一个脏兮兮的、驼背的小身影。罗恩鬼叫了一声，克利切用牛蛙一般低沉沙哑的声音自言自语：“克利切听不见纯血败类的话，如果让女主人知道是什么人糟蹋了这个房子，她会怎么办呢。可是克利切老了，他也不知道怎么做，他讨厌服侍大少爷，女主人会怎么说呢，她会多失望啊——”  
他们绕过嘴里振振有词的克利切，还没走到楼下就听见布莱克夫人尖锐的破口大骂，其中夹杂着一两声小天狼星的怒吼。哈利捂着耳朵也屏蔽不了那些肮脏的词汇，跟罗恩和赫敏使了个眼色，他们一起快步绕过声音最响的门厅，躲进了厨房，韦斯莱夫人满面怒容地挥舞着魔杖清洗锅碗瓢盆，看见哈利之后才露出一个笑容。  
早餐的空当，哈利小声问罗恩：“你们是打算一直住在这里了吗？”  
罗恩不知所措地看着他，“我不知道，我是说——我没听妈妈提过。”他们一起看向韦斯莱夫人，她烦躁地清理着角落里的死耗子，嘴里像克利切一样念念有词地说着“不敢相信这能住人”。  
好吧，看样子是打定主意要收拾干净了。哈利回想起五年级前，他们八九个人收拾了好几个月，感到了深深的绝望。  
不过午饭后，韦斯莱夫人就提出了要回去。“我们得去拿些工具，客厅的窗帘和挂毯里都是狐猸子，到处都是老鼠、蜘蛛、尘土和积灰，发霉的味道，”她严厉地看着小天狼星，“我不敢相信你就这样让哈利住进来！”（小天狼星小声嘀咕他都住了几个月了，韦斯莱夫人的眉毛竖起来，“几个月还这么脏！”）她又转向卢平，“我以为你比他多一些常识！”（小天狼星更大声抗议，“他刚来一个星期！”）  
卢平无奈地点头，“是的，莫丽，我们会尽快的。”  
罗恩也被韦斯莱夫人带走了，他走之前夸张地冲哈利比了个“WHAT”口型，在韦斯莱夫人发现之前又恢复了严肃。房子里只剩下他们四个人，小天狼星本想和哈利说话，但不情愿地被卢平拉去了客厅，“二楼的其他房间交给你们了，我想？”  
哈利巴不得如此，跟赫敏来到另一间空屋子，窗帘好像在滑稽地模仿麻瓜破洞牛仔裤。哈利拿出了魔杖，赫敏不赞同地看着他，“我们不能用魔法，哈利。”  
“不是吧，赫敏！这里是巫师住所，还有两个成年的巫师，没有人知道是我们！”见赫敏不为所动，他换了个说法，“我有事找你商量，你也不希望浪费时间吧？”  
他低估了赫敏的执着，她眼睛一亮，“什么事？我们可以一边打扫一边说！”  
哈利只好跟她一起去卫生间，本想打水，结果看见了发黑的浴缸，又转头开始清理浴缸。克利切从门外慢吞吞地走过，说了几句“泥巴种”，让哈利想起了邓布利多交给他的任务对象。  
“赫敏，”哈利说，“如果有人让你去找一个你特别不熟悉，甚至可以称作敌对的人，要一个对方的私人物品，容不得失败，你会怎么办？”  
“邓布利多？”赫敏尖锐地说，“他让你去找谁？”  
哈利叹了口气，“纳西莎·马尔福。”  
赫敏张大嘴，许久才说：“这倒是……嗯……确实很意外。”  
他们沉默地擦着洗手台，水龙头上盘着一个蛇，很像斯莱特林密室的入口。哈利思考着他用蛇佬腔说话能不能召唤出隐藏门，赫敏不小心把一个小瓶子碰掉了，里面的液体撒了一地。  
“别碰！”哈利叫住她，“不知道它是什么，最好还是等卢平来处理。小天狼星说这个房子里充斥着黑魔法。”  
“哦，哦！”赫敏慌乱地退出去，看起来有些苦恼，一味盯着瓶子发呆，轻轻地说，“我、我想到了一个方法，哈利，但我不确定——”  
“不确定能不能行？”哈利笑了笑，“本来也不能确定——”  
“不是！不是，是我不确定这样做好不好。”赫敏吞了吞口水，“你可以用福灵剂。”


	25. 福灵剂

哈利躺在床上，对着从窗户渗进来的月光研究那一小瓶金黄色的液体，轻轻晃了晃，里面闪起细碎的流光，看起来就在引人品尝。哈利很容易抵抗这种诱惑，他熟悉福灵剂的味道和带给人的无与伦比的振奋，好像做一切事都能成功。  
但……到底要不要用呢？  
赫敏说完后，似乎不敢相信她做出了这个提议，一整天都有点手足无措，差点被一个从灯罩上掉落的水晶砸中。哈利知道她在纠结什么，用纳西莎的礼物去对付她本人，没有什么比这更不尊敬的事了。  
哈利猛地坐起来，他之前也是用斯拉格霍恩给他的福灵剂去对付的他啊！而且一样都是为了魂器，如果说他有什么心愿的话，尽快破坏所有的魂器、杀死伏地魔绝对排第一位。  
他决定试一试。哈利把被他捂热的小瓶子小心翼翼地塞回箱底的袜子里，以防克利切在他睡着后进来。  
哈利闭眼之前的最后一个念头是，也许福灵剂除了能帮他找到魂器，还能帮他让德拉科不再生气，不然他绝对会愧疚一个暑假。  
  
哈利跟赫敏说他想去对角巷给纳西莎买点东西的时候，她又吃惊又欣慰，那种看儿子终于长大的眼神让哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。等罗恩来了之后，哈利省略了纳西莎的部分，于是他们三人特意避开了小天狼星——在韦斯莱夫人的监督下（她认为有些害虫对13岁来说太危险，但弗雷德和乔治就没有这等待遇了），这不难——哈利不太想知道他的教父对他的计划作何感想，生怕他再拿出一束百合扬言要祝福马尔福一家天堂重聚。  
罗恩第一次坐地铁，哈利和赫敏不得不一直扶着他，以免他因为东张西望而被人流挤散。  
“太不可思议了！我是说——爸爸讲过，我没认真听——”他端详着手中的票，“是这张小破纸让这个怪物动起来的吗？”  
赫敏小小地翻了个白眼，“不是！它只是一个身份证明！天呐，你真的该上麻瓜研究。”  
接下来罗恩为了不听赫敏唠叨，选择了闭嘴。哈利能看出他好几次欲言又止，都被赫敏瞪了回去。  
一直到破釜酒吧，罗恩才终于松了口气，抱怨地说：“我不用上麻瓜研究了，对吧？”他凑到哈利耳边，“说真的，我们能不能用飞路粉回去？”  
“如果你想让所有人发现。”哈利扬起下巴。  
罗恩瞬间泄了气，他们是偷偷出来的，而且他不敢再承受一次妈妈的怒火了。虽然这次没了会飞的汽车，但也没了弗雷德和乔治帮他顶罪，甚至还多了一个逃亡在外的小矮星彼得不知所踪。他可没忘哈利住到小天狼星家的“官方理由”。  
罗恩没好气地瞪着哈利，“梅林，你这样说话真像马尔福。”  
这个诡异的评价令哈利意外，他想问具体哪里像，声音、语气还是姿态，但赫敏已经用魔杖敲了敲后院的墙砖，对角巷里的热闹氛围转移了罗恩的注意力。  
“我想去魁地奇精品店！”罗恩兴奋地跑在前面，“我打赌已经开始卖爱尔兰和保加利亚的纪念品了！”  
“罗恩！我们不是来闲逛的！”赫敏严厉地说，“如果被你妈妈发现我们午饭的时候不在，你连他们的真人都看不到！”  
罗恩嘟囔了一句“本来也看不清”，还是收敛了一些，只是路过精品店的橱窗时，还是不由自主地放慢脚步扯着脖子张望。  
哈利也瞥了一眼，火弩箭还摆在那里，他已经不再羡慕了。他转回目光，精品店旁边的小摊上的一个摆件引起了他的注意。透明的玻璃外壳内有某种剔透的液体，在太阳下泛着清透的天蓝色，里面有白色絮状物漂浮，点缀着沙滩般的金子。哈利看清它的外型后没忍住笑出了声，在罗恩和赫敏不解的表情下，花一加隆买了。  
“认真的吗？一加隆？！买一个盛着不知道什么玩意儿的玻璃苹果？”罗恩说。  
“哈！脱凡成衣店！”赫敏指着一家装修雅致的小房子说，“我们可以先进去看看，哈利。”  
哈利点点头，纳西莎提过这家店更符合她的审美，没理会罗恩大声的“不好意思，为什么”。  
和摩金夫人店不同，风铃响后，一个穿着深蓝色袍子的女巫就迎了上来，没对他们的年龄和装束发表任何看法，挂着标准的微笑询问他们需要什么。哈利两辈子第一次来这种高档的地方，下意识地看向赫敏，她看起来和他一样紧张。  
哈利摸了摸头发，确保伤疤没有露出来，“我想给我的阿姨买一个生日礼物。她、嗯、喜欢绿色，大概。”  
“请问具体想要什么呢？礼帽、尖顶帽、礼服、巫师袍，还是饰品？”  
“呃……”哈利被吓呆了，再次看了看赫敏，她做了个口型。“饰品！”  
女巫把他们带到一排架子前，琳琅满目的吊坠、耳环、胸针、袖扣，每一个都闪闪发亮，哈利感觉他完全说不出区别。他很庆幸赫敏也来了，她和女巫开始谈论一些饰品上的魔咒，哈利悄悄拉着罗恩走到了两排帽子中间。  
“你不打算解释一下吗？”罗恩低声说，语气不怎么好，“送给谁的？”  
“马尔福夫人。”哈利看到一顶礼帽上插了一根孔雀羽毛，突然灵光一现，回到女巫那里问：“请问有用白孔雀羽装饰的帽子吗？”  
  
哈利心满意足地提着包装精致的礼袋出了门，像是提前喝了福灵剂一样，他确信纳西莎会喜欢这顶帽子。而他没高兴多久，就看见一个黑色身影闪过了拐角。  
“你们看见了吗？”哈利转头问罗恩和赫敏，他们正在讨论去买个冰淇淋再回去，闻言迷茫地冲哈利摇摇头。“斯内普！你们没看到吗？刚才他就在那里！”没有谁的头发能那么明显地反着油光。  
“斯内普？现在是暑假，教授出现在对角巷也很正常吧。”赫敏不以为然。  
哈利只踌躇了一秒，“我想跟过去。”  
“什么？！”罗恩惊叫道，路过的两名女巫奇怪地看着他，他压低声音，“我们赶着回家，你还记得吗？”  
“记得，不会很久的。”哈利笃定地说，“十分钟，如果我没去冰淇淋店，你们可以先回去。”他把礼物塞给赫敏，不容拒绝地从兜里掏出了隐形衣。  
“你竟然还带着——”赫敏眼睁睁地看着哈利走到一个无人的角落，消失在他们视线中。  
哈利在一家叫莫赫波的草药店橱窗里看到了斯内普，他站在柜台前跟收银员说着话。一个提着大包小包的矮个子巫师从里面出来，哈利趁机偷溜了进去，里面扑鼻而来的气味清除剂的柑橘味。  
柜台前，他们在聊一些哈利听不懂的魔药材料，听起来斯内普经常在这里订购。斯内普毫无波动的声音让哈利昏昏欲睡，直到他们的对话中出现了“最恐怖的回忆”、“死亡”和“复活”，让哈利立刻清醒了。  
“翠绿色的，是的。”斯内普看起来有些不耐烦，“我说过我还在研究，并且没有足够的材料。如果你还要继续像无知的傻瓜一样问问题，我想我最好换一家店合作，或许有些人更懂得如何做生意。”  
哈利失望地发现莫赫波的店长放弃了刨根问底，但一个想法逐渐在哈利脑内形成——不、不会吧？虽然他忘记了重生药剂的颜色（或者根本没看清）......斯内普除了放走小矮星彼得，难道还要帮他一起复活伏地魔吗？！在邓布利多的眼皮底下，斯内普怎么可能做这么大的动作？！  
可是无论哈利怎么试图把这个惊悚的猜测赶出脑子，它都像生了根一样张牙舞爪越长越大，直到挤得他再也容不下别的推理。  
哈利沉浸在自己的思路里，没注意他挡了门，一个顾客进来撞了他一下。哈利踩到了隐形衣，暗叫不好，但来不及了，刚好在这时，斯内普疾步向门口走来，哈利的头直接顶到了斯内普的胳膊。  
“好吧，好吧，让我们看看这是谁，著名的哈利·波特在暑假都不能休息，又在为他的名声做宣传了吗？”斯内普令人厌恶的声音回荡在哈利耳边，“想要《预言家日报》的头条吗，波特？可我今天没看见记者啊。”  
哈利手忙脚乱地藏起隐形衣，恼怒憎恨地瞪着斯内普，他低声说：“试图复活旧主人的才是，妄想被他表彰，登上《预言家日报》吗！”  
斯内普危险地眯起眼睛，抿起嘴唇审视地看着哈利。哈利把手摸向了魔杖，下一秒，斯内普抓住了他的领子，把他拉扯到了店外，然后是头晕目眩的、令人窒息的压迫感。哈利不自觉闭上了眼睛，还要强迫自己遏制呕吐的欲望，再睁开的时候他竟然身处格里莫广场。  
斯内普不由分说地扯着他走到门前，哈利只觉得怒气上头，挣扎着说：“心虚了吗，斯内普！你帮彼得逃走还不够，竟然要帮他——”  
哈利停住了，斯内普按响了门铃，门内传来各种叫喊声和脚步声，他看到斯内普勾起的讽刺的笑，“享受吧，波特，你会发现有些人即使被免罪也过着像逃亡一样的生活。”  
  
“邓布利多先生和波特先生要在今天下午拜访我们。”纳西莎·马尔福把猫头鹰刚送来的信放在餐桌旁，继续吃她的煎蛋。  
德拉科的叉子和盘子发出了清脆的碰撞声，“对不起。”他没敢看妈妈的表情，但能感受到对面探究的视线。德拉科心里暗骂自己不争气，尽力维持平稳的声音说：“可是父亲在出差。”而且今早刚走。  
纳西莎的目光扫过德拉科攥得发白的指节，慢慢地说：“他们说是来找我的。”德拉科猛然抬头，担忧地看着纳西莎，她安抚地笑了笑，“不会有事的，在这种事上可以相信邓布利多。”  
德拉科没有他妈妈那么乐观。显然，他们故意选了卢修斯不在的一天。波特暂且不提，邓布利多那个老狐狸……德拉科打了个寒噤，绝对，绝对没什么好事。  
不过，德拉科也不怕，他手里还抓着邓布利多的把柄——让狼人当教师肯定够他烦恼的了——如果邓布利多要在今天谈判什么的话，虽然有些遗憾不能用卢平来威胁波特，但总比无意中进了圈套卖了自己强。  
邓布利多三点准时带着哈利来到了马尔福庄园外的石板路上。福灵剂已经起效了，哈利感觉无比美妙，仿佛面前不是那个令他压抑的马尔福庄园，而是霍格沃茨，里面充满了机会。对，他有预感，接下来的三四个小时他做什么都不会错。  
他们在石阶上和马尔福夫人打了招呼，哈利递上了他挑选的尖顶帽，脱口而出让他自己都吃惊的漂亮话：“我为我教父的失礼感到万分抱歉，希望这个不成敬意的小礼物能让你舒服一点。”  
纳西莎震惊地看了看哈利，又看了看邓布利多。邓布利多微笑着颔首，她才端庄地接过盒子，“非常感谢，波特先生。我在餐厅准备了下午茶，如果你们不介意的话，请随我来。”  
“嗯，德拉科不在吗？”哈利站在原地没动。  
“德拉科在卧室里。”纳西莎语气冷淡了一些，“从昨天就有些不太舒服。非常抱歉，他不能来迎接。”  
哈利顺着福灵剂关心地问：“他还好吗？我可以上去看看他吗？我是说，我最近睡眠不太好，刚好随身带了一些很有效的麻瓜药剂。”  
纳西莎的眉毛扭在一起，拒绝的话就要出口，邓布利多突然出了声。他站在喷泉边的花圃前，声音显得有点远。“啊，西茜，或许他们同龄人的共同话题要多一些。顺便一说，你把郁金香照料得真好，唔，甚至还有一股令人心旷神怡的香气。你介意我走近一点吗？”  
纳西莎尴尬地沉默了一会儿，下定决心一般深吸一口气，“贝利，带波特先生到德拉科房间。把这个小心收好。”说完冲哈利挤出一个僵硬的笑容，提着裙子走向了邓布利多——他现在又对围过去的白孔雀兴致勃勃，孔雀毛和他的银色胡子很搭。  
哈利高兴地跟着家养小精灵来到德拉科卧室门口，小精灵敲完门，卑躬屈膝地消失在原地。  
“妈妈？”德拉科疑惑地翻下床，“他们到了吗？怎么不让贝利——该死！波特！”哈利的脚卡在门缝里，他的门纹丝不动，“放开！谁让你来这儿的！”  
哈利笑眯眯地挤进半个身子，“你妈妈说你病了，所以我来看看。”  
德拉科脸色变得更加苍白，瞬间知道他妈妈根本不想让他下楼。就算知道，德拉科也不明白，为什么？难道纳西莎知道他们的目的，因为是机密所以故意避开自己？那又为什么让波特上来？！  
德拉科觉得房间里只剩下他的心跳声了，波特在他的房间里、踩在他的地毯上、看见他穿着睡衣头发散乱……羞耻程度直逼在医疗翼清理被褥的那一刻。德拉科低着头，双手在背后绞起，脚尖蜷缩抓着地毯，狠狠地咬着嘴唇。  
哈利打量完房间后，眼神就一直没移开过德拉科，他所有不自在的小动作都像哈利才是这个房间的主人。哈利朝德拉科走了两步，德拉科马上后退两步拉开距离，警惕得随时要叫喊。  
哈利突然感到一种想要触碰德拉科的冲动，或者说，福灵剂暗示他触碰德拉科能得到他想要的效果。哈利干脆拉着德拉科强行把他按在地上坐好，自己紧贴着他坐下。德拉科躲远，他再贴过去。  
德拉科有幸又一次领教了格兰芬多的野蛮和固执，他被挤在墙角动弹不得，他和波特的手臂几乎粘在一起。德拉科的羞恼膨胀到顶峰，终于爆发了。  
“波特！你到底是来干什么的！”  
“道歉。”哈利言简意赅，认真地看着斯莱特林浅色的眼睛。  
德拉科受不了这么深邃的注视，慌张地转移视线，却被波特双手捧着脸扳了回来。他眼睛一瞪又要骂人，被哈利抢先：“你得让我说完——看着我说完。”  
……操！波特的小指就在他颈动脉上，一定能感受到他心跳有多快。德拉科每次想垂下眼帘，波特都会警告似的掐一下他的脸，让人不得不怀疑这个波特被调包了。不，也许是他在做梦。这场景跟某些梦里没区别。  
德拉科视死如归地妥协道：“你……要说就赶紧说！我听着！”  
哈利满意一笑，盯住德拉科的眼睛，“很多事我现在不能说，但……我想我可以告诉你，二年级的时候卢修斯·马尔福把一个黑魔法物品给了金妮，她被那个东西控制，打开了密室。我没说谎，只是真的不能告诉你细节了。”他的声音越来越低，是福灵剂轻轻推了他一把，“我对梅林发誓，你总有一天会知道的。或许很快。”  
现在，德拉科知道除了他的心跳声，房间里还有他们俩交织在一起的呼吸了。更迷惑的是，哈利的语气和神色都异常严肃，可德拉科好像根本没听清哈利说了什么，一直堵在他胸口的闷气就轻飘飘地飞走了，他目光被禁锢在那张长得不赖的脸上，有生命般找到了唯一在动的器官——  
温暖的、柔软的、湿润的、还尝到了一丝奇妙的甜味，就像海妖蛊惑人心的歌声。


	26. 古灵阁

谁也不知道事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。  
用魔杖清理现场时，哈利能感觉到福灵剂的效力正在消失，仅剩的指示是他应该留在德拉科的卧室。不过如果留下，就最好忘掉刚才的场景——说实话，不太容易，无论是对一个经历了16年和双手度日的灵魂来说，还是对一个没感受过高潮的13岁身体来说，突然被一双属于别人的手……太刺激了，好吧，也太舒服了。哈利从来不知道光是换一只手就能改变这么多感受。  
他偷偷瞥了一眼浴室紧闭的门，里面的水声一直在持续，哈利不知该怎么面对德拉科。  
他们应该谈谈，显然。但等得越久德拉科的情绪越对他不利，如果德拉科问他为什么，要怎么回答？因为想触碰，想亲。这个蹦出来的答案吓得哈利心脏停止，又缓缓恢复，否定自己。  
还是因为福灵剂……？福灵剂都做了什么！？哈利十分怀疑纳西莎给他的福灵剂掺了迷情剂，不然他在想着“拿到莱斯特兰奇金库的钥匙”时喝下，结果却没有跟纳西莎有超过五分钟的交流。  
除非……  
“波特！”德拉科故意在里面拖延时间，结果波特还在屋里？！研究很可能遗留了什么的地毯？！他恢复了面无表情掩盖惊涛骇浪，“我不记得我让你发呆。”  
哈利抬头怔怔地看德拉科穿着墨绿色的真丝浴袍走出来，打湿的头发变成了更深的金黄色，乖巧地服帖在他被热气（或者别的）蒸红的脸庞两侧。哈利情不自禁地咽口水，慌忙把目光放到别处，混乱的脑海里沉沉浮浮全都是一个念头。  
除非……他在喝福灵剂的瞬间，思维被另一个“愿望”占据了。  
可是“寻求德拉科的原谅”也不至于发展成——吧？！福灵剂把他的内心解读——不、扭曲成了——  
哈利把脸埋进手里，又恍然他的手刚才碰过什么，飞快地背到身后，僵硬得像座雕塑，装作无事发生。  
德拉科看的想笑，咳了两声憋了回去，他的不自然倒是被波特延伸到头发丝的别扭完美化解了。  
“其实没什么，这很正常。”德拉科悠闲地靠在柜子上，发现他很喜欢说些能加剧波特的尴尬的话，尽管他经常因此自损八百，“嗯，我们都是男生，互相……帮助之类的……很正常。”德拉科硬着头皮说完，然后在词句变得更惊天动地之前，紧紧闭上了嘴。  
梅林的胡子，他到底说了什么？！  
“什——”哈利目瞪口呆，“很正常？！都是男生？！你还碰过谁？扎比尼？”  
“没有！不是！我——你真的听不懂人话，是吗，波特？”德拉科气得用上了好久没用的爆破音，“我是让你放松！至少别表现得像个愚蠢的、没见过世面的处男！”  
哈利顿了顿，眯起眼睛，不明白自己为什么突然觉得胸口涨得发疼，可能是火山要喷发了，嗓子也在冒烟。“所以，你不是处男？你才13岁！”  
“不是——是——操！！”德拉科绝望地骂出了声，要怪就怪天天把处男处女挂嘴边的扎比尼（只说过一次的扎比尼打了个喷嚏），这要是让妈妈听见后果不堪设想，他不再大吼，低下声音怒道：“我已经14岁了！而且你确定要把这个话题继续下去吗？！”  
“呃……”哈利被这句话烫了一下，立刻退缩了，“你说得对，我们、我们最好下楼，我想我该离开了……”  
德拉科快步堵在房间门口，深吸一口气，他早晚心力衰竭致死，“想都别想，波特，你还不能走。”  
哈利警觉地后退两步，还夸张地抱起臂，好像有谁要非礼他一样。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“你来我家不会只是为了这个、那个——总之，你们究竟为什么要避开我父亲来，嗯，用邓布利多的话说，找我妈妈谈事情？”  
“啊。”听到邓布利多，哈利逐渐恢复了正常，觉得自己终于能呼吸了，“没什——”德拉科高高地扬起眉，哈利改口，“么不能告诉你的，但是——”  
“不是现在。”德拉科冷笑，“对吧？”  
哈利讪笑，也觉得这个答案过于敷衍，补救道：“邓布利多希望你母亲可以帮一个小忙，不危险的小忙，是一件物品，我们来拿一个东西，它在你母亲手里。”他颠三倒四地说完，紧张地等待德拉科的反应。  
德拉科仔细咀嚼了一遍这句话，感受到了哈利的目光，不耐烦地说：“我不会爆炸，波特，我不是火螃蟹。”  
“说的跟你爆炸次数少似的。”哈利咕哝。  
德拉科假装没听见，“你不能说，那我问你问题，回答是否，行不行？”  
哈利果断摇头，“你太聪明了。”  
德拉科用头一下下地撞着身后的门。今天的波特吃错药了，假的波特；要不就是他幻想出来的，波特其实在说“你太奸诈了”。也对，平时的波特不可能突然凑上来亲——打住，德拉科把脑内的画面赶走，清了清嗓子。  
“那我要跟你去。”  
“去哪儿？”  
德拉科见鬼地打量他，“你问我？你们去哪儿你不知道吗？总不可能从我妈妈那里拿到东西就大功告成吧？波特，不是只有你会怀疑别人。”他轻蔑地说，“我就是要跟着。”  
“不可能！”哈利脱口而出，德拉科摆出一副洗耳恭听的样子，他知道他必须说个理由，“嗯……太危险了。”  
德拉科抱起臂，“你刚说完没有危险。”  
这不一样！哈利内心大吼，“那……邓布利多！邓布利多说了算。”  
德拉科得逞地扬起下巴，胸有成竹地说：“这简单，我们去问他。”  
哈利不以为然地耸耸肩，在德拉科开门的瞬间又把他拉了回来。哈利顶着德拉科莫名其妙的怒视尴尬地指了指他的头发，“你最好擦干......我帮你吧。”  
我们是巫师，波特。不知出于什么心理，德拉科没把这句话说出口，任由波特的手指隔着毛巾伸进他宝贝的头发里。

他们下楼的时候，邓布利多和纳西莎正在客厅喝茶。脚步声一响，纳西莎就迫不及待地回头。哈利撞上她的眼神就羞愧地想躲，仿佛福灵剂把他的勇气一并带走了。他也没脸看邓布利多，说好的任务是让纳西莎交出钥匙，他连“钥匙”这个词都没说过。  
哈利硬着头皮打了招呼，坐在最角落的单人沙发上，小精灵在他面前放了一杯茶。  
德拉科就自然多了，他走到纳西莎身边坐下，高傲地看向邓布利多，活脱脱一个卢修斯的翻版。  
邓布利多笑眯眯地冲他举了举杯，“看来你们聊得愉快。”  
德拉科完美的面具有崩裂的迹象，“波特说你们是为了一个东西来的。”  
邓布利多看了看哈利，哈利努力减小自己的存在感抿了一口茶，烫得他没尝出味。  
德拉科继续拖着长腔说：“妈妈，如果你没给他们的话，我觉得正好，不应该把贵重的物品交给一个对学生都不负责的校长。”  
邓布利多从眼镜上方看着他，眼睛闪烁，“看来你对我的教育方式有意见，我很愿意详细听一听，但如你所见，我们打扰得太久了。”他站起身，哈利紧跟着，“非常感谢你的帮助，西茜，在我得到我想要的东西之后，会把钥匙还回来。”  
德拉科僵直身体，不可置信地看着纳西莎。  
纳西莎平淡的眼神带上一丝无奈，她听到邓布利多的来意后非常惊讶，但说实话，她心底不认为贝拉能走出阿兹卡班，那贝拉的金库钥匙对她来说毫无用处，马尔福家族永远不会需要那些财产。何况……贝拉的金库也不是那么容易被外人找到东西的。  
纳西莎安抚地拍拍德拉科的手背，“不是什么贵重的东西，德拉科。”  
“是什么？”德拉科尖刻地问，“不重要还不能告诉我吗？”  
纳西莎询问地看向邓布利多，邓布利多没有反对，她轻声说：“是你贝拉姨妈的金库钥匙。”  
德拉科皱起眉，“所以你们要去古灵阁。”他看着哈利，似乎在说这没有什么好隐藏的。  
哈利急了，一个劲儿地冲德拉科使眼色，希望他别再说什么要跟过来的胡话。然而德拉科故意没理会他的暗示，昂着头走到邓布利多面前，一字一顿地说：“那我也要去。”  
“德拉科！”纳西莎严厉起来，“别闹！”  
德拉科指着哈利，“连他都能去，我身为我姨妈的外甥，为什么不行？”  
纳西莎把德拉科拉到一边，她的手在抖，压低了声音。哈利听不清他们的说话内容，只看得出纳西莎被气得不轻，他悄悄松了口气。不过邓布利多竟然没有立刻拒绝，这完全出乎哈利的意料。难道是被吓到了？没及时做出反应？  
“好了，我必须要问小马尔福先生，”邓布利多提高声音，纳西莎和德拉科齐刷刷地转过头，只不过纳西莎的眼神冰冷，德拉科则非常炽热。邓布利多深深地看着他，“为什么？”  
“我想知道你们到底在背着我们做什么。我以为，我父亲和你是平等互惠的合作关系，”德拉科说，“有来有回是一种礼貌，不是吗？”  
“我——”  
“闭嘴，波特，这里没有你说话的份！是你说校长说了算的！”德拉科斜了他一眼。  
哈利被噎得呛了一口，一边咳嗽一边挣扎着看向邓布利多，结果看到校长露出了笑容。哈利暗叫不好，紧接着，就听邓布利多说：“是的，当然。鉴于卢修斯暂时不在，我想你确实有资格。”  
“邓布利多。”纳西莎板着脸，怒火快要化为实质，她定了定神，“既然如此，那我跟德拉科一起。”  
“妈妈！”这回不等邓布利多说话，德拉科就恼了，“我说过不是小孩子了！况且你觉得有邓布利多在我能出问题？！”  
哈利很想提醒他刚才还说邓布利多对学生不负责。  
“德拉科，这件事没的商量。”纳西莎没有让步。  
“那我就不会把真正的钥匙拿出来！”德拉科吼道。所有人都看向他，德拉科抿了抿嘴，让它看起来非常鲜艳，哈利猛地撇开眼。“你收拾沃尔布加姨婆东西的时候掉出来了，我以为是地窖的钥匙，就偷走了。”  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛在镜片后闪了闪，“看来，我们是必须带你去了，小马尔福先生。”  
德拉科挺了挺胸，不敢看纳西莎。  
哈利直觉哪里有问题，可气氛古怪到他张不开嘴质问，就怕让微妙的平衡崩坏。有一瞬间，哈利甚至怀疑他看见纳西莎的手伸向了魔杖，不知道是想教训她儿子还是跟邓布利多决斗。德拉科还是一脸坚决地盯着邓布利多。  
最终，邓布利多平和地结束了这次会面。“我会保证他的安全，西茜。我发誓今晚会把他完好无损地送回来。”

德拉科看起来对自己非常满意，为他终于有了一件能在波特面前炫耀的事，斗智斗勇中战胜邓布利多足够他自豪一个学期了。更不要提他还即将先于父母知道一些有趣的独家消息，黄金男孩和老蜜蜂的小秘密。  
哈利看德拉科的表情觉得好笑，又有点不爽。哈利不相信邓布利多除了让德拉科跟着一起外没有别的办法，但他还是同意了，却没同意让自己跟去找挂坠盒。  
“我想，你还没有过随从显形的经历，马尔福先生？”邓布利多轻快地问。  
德拉科马上收敛了得意，不知所措地看了看哈利。  
哈利眨眨眼，露出不明显的坏笑，“不用害怕，没什么感觉，一眨眼就到目的地了。”  
德拉科稍稍放心，学着哈利的样子抓住邓布利多的另一只胳膊。  
接下来的几秒，德拉科想的全都是从旋涡出去后，如何全吐到波特头上。他们站在对角巷的入口，听到声音的几个巫师冲邓布利多礼貌地点了点头。德拉科在他背后恶狠狠地剜了一眼憋笑的哈利。  
在妖精让他们拿出金库钥匙后，哈利才知道一直缠绕着他的违和感从何而来。德拉科果然在说谎，而邓布利多甚至没有问他就直接从袍子里拿出了一把金钥匙，妖精检查过后点了点头。  
“真聪明。”哈利干巴巴地说，“很容易想象你妈妈会有多伤心。”  
“别说的好像你了解她，波特。”德拉科有点底气不足，“也别太嫉妒，是邓布利多同意我来的。”  
“是我，先生们。如果你们专注一些就更好了。”邓布利多的声音响起，他们赶紧站好，跟着妖精进了大门。  
贝拉特里克斯的金库比存放魔法石的金库还深。小推车在蜿蜒曲折的轨道上跑了很久，有好几次哈利都因为拐弯被迫和德拉科贴在一起。还好他们都穿着长袍，哈利想，但体温还是能透过布料传过来。等到小推车停在甬道的一扇小门前时，哈利已经在寒冷刺骨的地下数千米出了一身汗了。哈利靠在墙上喘了口气，看清门上写着数字719。  
厚重的门在他们面前缓缓打开，里面冒出一股浓浓的绿烟。德拉科倒抽一口凉气，躲到哈利身后歪出来半个身子。  
金库里塞满了金币和金酒杯，一直堆到天花板，还有银盔甲、动物毛皮、魔药和一个戴着王冠的头盖骨。  
邓布利多没急着进去，而是先沉默地挥了几下魔杖，发出小声的感叹，“啊，如我所料。”他把魔杖收好，严肃地看向德拉科，“接下来我要说的事情，你可以拒绝。”  
德拉科肉眼可见地紧绷起来，也顾不上感叹金库里惊人的财富了，往哈利那边退了退。  
“这里的所有物品都被添加了烈火咒和复制咒，”邓布利多说，“如果我的猜测没错，马尔福先生，你和贝拉特里克斯的血缘关系能让你避免这个魔咒的伤害。所以，我重申，你有权利拒绝，但你是唯一一个能够……”  
“不行。”哈利想都没想，“先生，我们不知道直接触碰那个魂——东西会发生什么，不能让他一个人去找。况且，他都不认识那东西。”  
邓布利多意味深长地看着哈利，哈利被看得发毛，微湿的衣服贴在身上让他后背发凉。邓布利多点点头，“当然，哈利，但我想——”  
“那也只是你的猜测。”哈利拧起眉，“我们不能因此冒险。”尤其在你曾经都受过重伤的情况下。哈利用眼神补充，他相信邓布利多能看懂。  
“不好意思，等等。”德拉科看够了波特为了自己去堵邓布利多的话——不得不承认，不是一般的爽，让他有点飘飘然，“但是，这难道不应该由我来决定吗？”  
哈利瞪着他，“你不能！”  
“为什么？”德拉科说着就要迈进去，被哈利一把拽了回来，力气大到两人差点儿跌倒。“波特！”  
“你都不知道要找什么！”  
“也许你没有注意，是你们一直不告诉我应该找什么！”  
邓布利多在此时拍了拍手，在他们的斗嘴发展成斗殴之前叫了停。“还是我来吧。”他看起来莫名开心，“我老了，但抵抗烈火咒和复制咒应该还是可以的。”  
哈利眼睁睁地看着邓布利多走了进去，立马想跟上，这次换德拉科把他拉回了原地。“别那么看我！我也懒得给你收尸！”  
“可是——”  
哈利扯着脖子观望，邓布利多没一会儿就用手帕包着一个两个柄的小金杯出来了，上面刻着一只獾，和哈利在记忆中看到的被里德尔骗走的那只一模一样。邓布利多也没受伤，或者说没有像之前干枯的黑手那样明显的伤。哈利觉得长袍下可能有别的伤。  
“我非常好，哈利。”邓布利多愉悦地打断哈利的扫视，“比我想象的顺利。如果我猜的不错，是贝拉特里克斯给这里加的防护，而不是伏地魔本人。”  
听到伏地魔的名字，德拉科哆嗦了一下，对哈利耳语，“这是……他的杯子？你们在干嘛，收集他的旧物吗？”  
“没错，”哈利瞥了他一眼，没好气地说，“显然，我们是伏地魔的头号粉丝。”说完，没看德拉科的反应，在邓布利多后面爬进了小推车。


	27. 最后的魂器

这是个与众不同的山洞，比起动物们避雨的巢穴，更像是人类的居所：石洞壁光滑且没有植物的痕迹，沿着石壁摆放着一些瓶瓶罐罐；正中央的火堆上架着一张不惧火焰的木质小桌，上面摆着一瓶牛奶；火堆边是一张不该属于这里的矮小沙发，背对着洞口。更神奇的是，洞外狂风呼啸、暴雨倾盆，而洞内没有受到任何影响，连火苗都保持欢快的跳动。  
没一会儿，随着脚步声漏进了一丝寒风，打破了里面的平静，一个比寒风更加冰冷的尖锐嗓音回荡在密闭的山洞内，“需要我重复多少遍，虫尾巴，进出的时候注意点。”  
“请原谅，主人，但我——我为您带回来了一位客人，一个礼物。”虫尾巴颤抖着说，挥动魔杖去除他和他身边披着黑斗篷的人影身上的雨水，恭敬地站在原地等待。  
片刻的沉默后，那个冰冷的声音响起，“带过来，虫尾巴，让我看看你是否在夸大。”  
“不敢，主人，不敢。”虫尾巴让那个人转到沙发的正面，“我把伯莎·乔金斯带来了，主人。魔法部体育运动司的员工。”  
“我知道她是谁，傻瓜。”一只苍白纤细、堪比骷髅的手从沙发边露出来，“魔杖。”  
虫尾巴结巴地说：“魔、魔杖，主人？可是您的身体——”  
“我现在感觉还可以，不要让我重复第二遍。”  
虫尾巴畏畏缩缩地双手奉上魔杖，退到石壁边盯着脚尖。山洞里只剩下柴火的噼啪声和一种低哑的、耳语般的嘶嘶声。一条足有十二英尺长的蟒蛇不知从哪里爬了出来，游到沙发边盘了上去。一道道红光闪过，夹杂着女人痛苦的尖叫和痛呼，还有剧烈的喘息和撞击石壁的声音。  
虫尾巴全程都缩在角落里，直到那只骷髅手挥了挥，才赶紧递过去放在火上的牛奶，又从地上挑选了一个黑色的瓶子，喂了下去。  
“多么令人惊喜。”冰冷的声音恢复一点元气后说，“我忠实的仆人小巴蒂·克劳奇，竟然被他可笑的父亲囚禁在家里。还有三强争霸赛……这对我们非常有利，虫尾巴，过来，我们需要更详细的计划，通向那个男孩——哈利·波特的计划……”  
虫尾巴犹豫地看了看在角落里抽搐的、双目无神的伯莎·乔金斯，“主人，在那之前，我是否应该把她送回去？避免泄露？”  
“啊，我想没有那个必要。看啊，多可怜，她的精神和身体已经损伤得无法修复了，她完成了使命，那么伏地魔大人的最后一点馈赠就是解脱……”又是一阵嘶嘶声和呼噜呼噜声，巨蛇把它的头颅抬到和乔金斯同一个高度，魔杖被举了起来，“阿瓦达索命！”  
  
绿光闪过，哈利从梦中惊醒，顾不上着了火一般刺痛的伤疤，在黑暗中急躁地摸索眼镜，戴上之后跳起来点亮了屋子，随手拿过一张羊皮纸迅速给邓布利多写信。  
  
_邓布利多教授，  
我梦到了伏地魔。他和虫尾巴在一个石洞里，他们从一个魔法部的员工那里得知了三强争霸赛和小巴蒂·克劳奇不在阿兹卡班的事情，然后谋杀了那个员工。我怀疑伏地魔刚刚用这个人把蛇做成了最后一个魂器。  
希望能尽快见面。  
哈利_  
  
他的手一直在发抖，字也歪歪扭扭的，但哈利来不及重新写了，他随意地折了几下，海德薇就很有眼色地飞到他面前。  
“最快速度给邓布利多，好吗？”  
哈利目送海德薇变成白点直到消失不见，才膝盖一软跌坐在了床上。他揉了揉还在疼的伤疤，把被汗水浸湿的T恤扔到角落里，试图回想梦里的细节。  
上一次的这个暑假，他梦到伏地魔在里德尔府杀死了一个老人。从谈话内容来看，比这次晚了不少，是因为小矮星彼得提前逃走找到了伏地魔吗？还是重来一次让他和伏地魔的连接变强大了？  
哈利在床上辗转反侧，无论如何都得见到邓布利多再说，可今夜他注定无眠了。  
  
韦斯莱一家七月中就在格里莫广场住了下来，哈利不知道这之中有没有凤凰社的手笔。弗雷德和乔治终于发明出了金丝雀饼干（哈利已经尴尬得不敢寄给马尔福了），还有一些简单的戏法魔杖，老宅里一下子多了很多生气。小天狼星非常高兴（甚至很可能加入了双胞胎的发明），卢平和韦斯莱夫人就不一样了，在整理完房子后，他们几乎负责了平时的所有家务。  
哈利没有把伤疤和伏地魔的事告诉任何人。不是他不想跟罗恩和赫敏说，而是自从他、罗恩和赫敏偷偷溜去对角巷之后，所有人都对他们严加看管，他们几乎没有了单独相处的时间。  
当然，邓布利多是唯一的例外。哈利伤疤疼的第二天，就顶着韦斯莱夫人强烈谴责的眼神跟邓布利多进了厨房，庆幸现在还没有伸缩耳。  
邓布利多比平时严肃，“那么，你梦到了伏地魔？”  
“是的。”哈利快速地说，以为邓布利多不相信，“虽然只是个梦，但我保证它正在世界的某个角落发生……”  
邓布利多抬起手，“你做这种梦几次了？”  
“呃，最近的话，只有一次。”哈利说，“不过，我之前——我回来之前——也经常梦到他，或者说共享思想更合适，你曾经想让斯内普教我大脑封闭术。”邓布利多高高地扬起眉毛，哈利抓了抓头，“嗯，不太成功，我还是能看到伏地魔在做什么，那些梦很有帮助，除了——”哈利想到小天狼星顿了顿，“总之，大部分时候，梦很有帮助。”  
邓布利多若有所思地看着他，眼睛里闪着复杂的光芒。  
哈利被看得心里发虚，那种邓布利多在透过他看别的什么的感觉又来了，比任何一次都要明显。他想要转移话题，问：“魔法部有失踪的员工吗？”  
“我问过了，福吉坚称没有人失踪。”邓布利多遗憾地说，“你不记得他的名字，是吗？”  
哈利颓然地摇摇头，“抱歉。而且我也不知道他们具体在哪里，看起来像是一个森林。”  
“我想是阿尔巴尼亚的森林，我上次调查伏地魔的时候，他还在那里苟延残喘。”邓布利多说，“不过，在你的梦里，现在的伏地魔已经有了杀人的能力？”  
“是的，呃，在一个跟婴儿差不多大的躯体里，很可怕，很丑陋，”哈利没在梦里看见他，只能努力回想着三强争霸赛后的模样，“没有什么力气，可以说话，可以用魔杖。”  
邓布利多轻声说：“看起来，虫尾巴给他找了一个不那么完美的新寄生体。”  
“伏地魔需要我才能完全复活。”哈利突然说，他感觉内脏刚做完前滚翻。  
邓布利多在盯着他，哈利不敢和他对视，只看着木桌上的纹路。“父亲的骨，仆人的肉，和……仇敌的血。这是他们的计划。”  
邓布利多微微低头，“通过三强争霸赛？”  
哈利把曾经四年级发生过的事一股脑说了出来，包括塞德里克的死亡。哈利以为他见多了死亡，可是在说到时，还是会不由自主地颤抖，好像塞德里克苍白的脸又躺在了他眼前。邓布利多全程都很平静，面无表情，也没有发表任何评价。  
哈利为他的无动于衷而恼火，最后他低吼道：“说点什么！”  
过了好一会儿，哈利的喘息越来越重，邓布利多才慢慢地开口，“哈利，这些都没发生。我一直知道和伏地魔的战争没有结束，但托你的福，我们这次抢占了前所未有的先机。我们知道了他的行踪、他的力量和他的计划，而最重要的，你说的那些都没发生，哈利——最简单的例子，卢平还和我们一起。”  
邓布利多的安慰或许治标不治本，但哈利还是长舒一口气，老人微笑着继续，“现在，我们应该把重心放在你信中提到的猜想，那才是避免这些悲剧的根源。”  
“……你认为我的猜测是正确的吗？”  
邓布利多犀利地看着他，“是的，我认为是的。我们终于确定了伏地魔的最后一个魂器。”  
  
哈利和邓布利多的谈话持续到天黑，韦斯莱夫人来敲了第三次门后，邓布利多从里面打开了，对着她怒气冲冲的脸微微一笑，“莫丽，今天我能有幸留下来享用晚餐吗？”  
韦斯莱夫人嘟囔了一句至少一个小时，邓布利多愉快地表示为了美味的等待都是值得的。  
罗恩和赫敏小心翼翼地从门边探出头，得到许可后围到了哈利身边关心地看着他。哈利冲他们露出一个不太好看的笑容，内心充满了愧疚。尽管邓布利多仍旧说一切由他决定，哈利经过深思熟虑决定不打算把邓布利多的计划告诉他们。现在的罗恩和赫敏没有D.A.的训练也没有经历过魔法部的混战，哈利不想让他们担心或是陷入危险。  
根据邓布利多的安排，他们将在伏地魔移动到小汉格顿之前埋伏在里德尔府。如果一切顺利，他们可以消灭大蛇和主魂。  
哈利总觉得这个计划有问题，却又指不出具体，只是有很多疑问。  
如果伏地魔的主魂这么容易被消灭的话，早在邓布利多发现他在阿尔巴尼亚的森林时就应该能完成才对。就算因为预言的关系，需要哈利亲自动手，那也不用等伏地魔到小汉格顿啊。在森林里不是更容易掩人耳目吗？还有拉文克劳的冠冕要怎么办？他们甚至不知道它在哪……就这么杀死主魂，伏地魔会不会借冠冕再次重生？  
哈利一顿饭吃的心不在焉，几乎要把勺子放进鼻子，还烫伤了手背。  
晚饭后，他们迎来了一位不速之客，是哈利最不想见的人，他后悔刚才光顾着和邓布利多讨论魂器，完全忘记了他在对角巷碰到斯内普的事。现在，哈利一看到他就想施咒。小天狼星也差不多，他差点就把门甩到斯内普脸上。  
在斯内普和小天狼星对视到快要拔出魔杖之前，邓布利多悠然地站在了两人之间。“西弗勒斯，很高兴看到你加入我们，要来点浓汤吗？”  
斯内普捋了一下袍子，收回对着小天狼星的嫌恶的视线，看向邓布利多，“我需要单独和你谈，你认为这里——”他环顾四周，对上哈利憎恨的眼神时冷笑一声，“有那样的环境吗？”  
邓布利多笑着冲小天狼星眨眨眼，“当然。我相信小天狼星不会介意给我们一间空屋子的。”  
哈利紧跟着上了楼，试图寻找合适的时机偷听。但邓布利多和斯内普走向了四楼，哈利不得不停在三楼拐进自己的卧室。  
罗恩和赫敏也跟在他后面进来了，手里拿着一碟饼干，担忧又欲言又止地看着他。  
“哈利？”赫敏小声说，“你想上去，对吗？”  
哈利从箱子里拿出隐形衣，“我必须去。别劝我了，如果你们想，就帮我跟其他人隐瞒一下，别的——我回来告诉你们我听到了什么。”  
“哈利，”赫敏叫住他，近乎乞求地说道，“最近发生了什么？你为什么不肯告诉我们？为什么邓布利多这么频繁地来？斯内普到底做了什么，让你一直盯着他不放？”  
罗恩在一旁紧张地附和，都没注意他手里的饼干已经被捏碎了，掉在地上被一只老鼠飞快地叼走。  
哈利脚步一顿，没有回头，把自己完全罩在隐形衣下，开门走了出去，无声地说了句对不起。  
哈利在四楼看见了一个没见过的房间，门上挂着块小牌子，上面工整地写着：“未经本人允许禁止入内。雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克”。  
它之前就在这里吗？哈利疑惑地想，曾经的五年级他们打扫了所有的房间才对啊？也许这个房间一直没有出现，或者被下了忽略咒……哈利凑近了耳朵，不知为何，他觉得邓布利多他们一定在这里。  
意料之中的一片寂静，哈利不抱希望地用魔杖敲了敲门把，轻念：“阿拉霍洞开。”咔哒一声，门开了，里面空无一人。  
哈利缓缓走进去，环顾四周。这个房间比小天狼星的稍小，充满了斯莱特林的气息，银色和绿色到处都是，床幔、窗帘、地毯，床头写着布莱克家族的格言“Toujours Pur（永远纯洁）”，墙上贴满了关于伏地魔的报纸的剪贴图。哈利走到书桌边，桌上摊着一本很厚很古老的法语书，被一瓶倒下到粘稠的墨水几乎全部遮盖了，但还是能看清一张插图的大半，画着一个哈利没见过的物种，很像麻瓜童话里的仙子：尖尖的耳朵，头上长着环状的刺——或者戴着枝叶制成的花环，看不清了——背后有翅膀。它们围着一棵树跳舞，后面有一座喷泉，被墨水挡住的地方似乎有雷古勒斯做的批注，哈利只能看清一个单词：time。  
他正要翻到封面看一下书的名字，突然觉得身后有人，哈利忘记他还披着隐形衣，紧张地回头，发现是一只银色的牝鹿，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
守护神？谁的？  
哈利伸出手，牝鹿温顺地低头，在他快要接触的时候消散在空气中。


	28. 守护神

哈利把老宅逛遍了都没发现摄魂怪，也没找到邓布利多和斯内普，拖着失望又疲惫的身体回到房间。只有罗恩一人，海德薇也在，站在她的架子上。从邓布利多的信送到后海德薇就没回来，哈利注意到她脚下系着一个绿色的信封。  
“还有个盒子。呃……”罗恩尴尬地指了指哈利的床，上面有一个被拆了包装纸的礼盒，“我看到是、是马尔福夫人送的，就……拆开了。但你的信我没看！”  
海德薇骄傲地昂起头，仿佛完成任务的守护骑士。  
哈利意外地走近，看清卡片上的字，感叹道：“法国的点心？”  
海德薇落在他肩头，哈利又拆开那张勉强能称为信的纸条，看到熟悉的字体挑了挑眉。  
  
_波特，  
虽然我强调多次，但妈妈坚持要给你寄点东西表达谢意——我不觉得有什么好谢的——是爸爸从法国出差带回来的。他还带回来一个绝对会让你很感兴趣的消息，你可以问问邓布利多，或者韦斯莱。当然，如果你跪下来求我，我没准会直接告诉你。（哈利没忍住笑出了声）  
无论如何，你最好从现在开始准备参加，不是吗？  
德拉科·马尔福  
又及 你的猫头鹰在妈妈念叨完之后就来了，我合理怀疑你在监视我们家，波特。小心点。_  
  
“参加？参加什么？”罗恩一头雾水地问，“你知道他说的是什么吗？”  
哈利耸耸肩，把信折起来放好，从盒子里拿起一小块裹着糖霜的玛德琳蛋糕。一想到马尔福得知他早就知道三强争霸赛时的表情，哈利就抑制不住翘起的嘴角，就连没听到邓布利多和斯内普谈话的遗憾都被冲淡了不少。  
哈利吃完了蛋糕罗恩还异常安静地站在原地，像是他面对的不是哈利，而是麦格教授或者赫敏。哈利知道罗恩想问什么，事实上，他很惊讶这个提问的人不是赫敏。  
哈利没打算主动开启话题，他的确不想让他们参与进危险，也不想失去他们的友谊，他暂时没有找到最好的平衡方式。  
或许他可以找一些含糊的说法搪塞过去？哈利一边收拾床上的东西一边想。  
“你——想聊聊吗？”罗恩问，“关于……关于马尔福？”  
哈利差点儿把点心盒扔地上，目瞪口呆地转过头，“马尔福？！他有什么好聊的？”  
“你好像跟他的关系越来越好——我是说，”罗恩看哈利张嘴，抢着说，“我知道马尔福已经是、是咱们的人了，你跟我们说过。但这也不绝对，不是吗？他爸爸之前也是假装被施了夺魂咒才免了刑，我、我只是不认为你、邓布利多应该相信他们。”他脸上堆起了厌恶，声音也变得尖利而扭曲，“马尔福全家都卑劣、傲慢、时时刻刻都在侮辱别人，他们很可能是在故意示弱，寻求邓布利多的庇护。”  
哈利心脏猛地下沉，他感到汗毛竖了起来，不知道这是因为愤怒还是恐慌，可能两者都有，他无法解释任何一种的源头。  
“他们没必要。”最终，哈利听到自己说。  
“什么？”  
“他们没必要。”哈利重复道，“以卢修斯·马尔福在魔法部的地位，他们没必要跟他们讨厌的邓布利多低声下气。”  
罗恩似乎被石化了，保持着大张着嘴的扭曲模样，过了好一会儿才颤抖着说：“‘以卢修斯·马尔福在魔法部的地位’，所以是我想反了，其实是你觉得他们家对你更有帮助了，你去跟邓布利多推荐了他们？”  
“罗恩。”愤怒彻底在心头化开了，哈利堪堪绷住努力保持声音平稳，“我当没听见，我们最好先各自冷静一下。”  
“我很冷静，”罗恩死死地盯着哈利，“这就是你的选择，对不对？费心思给女马尔福挑礼物，特意去拜访他们，还——”  
“罗恩！”哈利警告地低吼，咬紧牙克制着。  
罗恩也加大音量，盖在哈利之上，眼睛里喷着火，“还一直跟小马尔福保持联系！你的猫头鹰在没有命令时都会去他们家！”  
“听着——听我说！”哈利也跟着咆哮，“我不知道海德薇是怎么回事，可你真的不该说那些——”  
“说什么？！”罗恩喊道，“说马尔福是个自私自利、卑鄙下贱的混蛋？！还是说你其实真的想跪在他脚下——”  
“够了！”哈利的手紧紧地握成拳，指甲快要顶破掌心，他能感受到那里的血管在抽搐，“出去！”  
罗恩眨了眨眼，下巴抽动，仿佛在磨牙。有一秒，哈利以为罗恩要扑过来揍他，但罗恩沉重地呼出几口气，跺着脚走到门口，打开门正对上了赫敏和金妮惶惶不安的眼神。罗恩哼了一声，绕过她们继续“咚咚咚”地走远。  
金妮看看哈利和赫敏，小声说：“我去找罗恩。”  
赫敏点点头，关上了她身后的门，没发出一点声音。  
哈利软瘫在床上，揉了揉太阳穴，“我没什么想解释的。”  
“我知道，我知道。我说过罗恩不应该随便拆你的东西，但他不听......所以、所以我就离开了。我——对不起。”赫敏轻柔地道歉，抚摸着哈利关节发白的拳头上，“嗯……你希望一个人待会儿吗？”  
哈利嗓子干涩，“……我不知道。”  
赫敏没说话，只是手臂小心地环上他，轻轻拍着他的背。  
  
哈利没有告诉赫敏他和罗恩争吵的前因后果。虽然赫敏一直比罗恩聪明成熟，绝不会一时脑热说出过分的话，哈利还是害怕看到她的反应——可能是不解，可能是失望。  
哈利清楚地知道马尔福和他们都有不可调解的仇怨，如果他没有六年级的记忆，也会有相同的反应。就算有了记忆，这一年马尔福也曾不止一次激起他的讨厌，就像每次都能准确避开障碍物的猫，马尔福好像被训练成踩在哈利底线行走的模样。  
但他从没想过要他死。在死亡面前，马尔福的所作所为都跟蚊子叮一下没区别。而现在，那些蚊子包因为过于久远，或者因为某些陌生的但真实存在的正面情感，已经消失了。哈利无法给他们解释这些，连他自己都没搞清楚。  
第二天，哈利尴尬得不知道该怎么做。他和罗恩闹翻的次数不少，可是从来没有在韦斯莱夫人面前。他怕韦斯莱夫人会劝他们，哈利相信以现在罗恩的状态，那绝对会适得其反，他不想在所有人面前再吵一遍了。而马尔福......哈利大概能猜到大部分人对马尔福的感官。他们不是他或邓布利多，可能永远都无法理解。  
还好，韦斯莱夫人似乎看惯了孩子们的小打小闹，没有多说，只是多看了几眼哈利和罗恩。  
哈利不得不假装专心吃饭，不停地喝水，第一个离开了饭桌，他感觉到背后有许多道视线，逃也似的跑到了二楼。  
克利切缓慢从面前经过，嘴里念念有词地进了客厅。  
“……少爷让那些杂种败类触碰布莱克家族的东西，我可怜的女主人发誓不认的儿子，也能对克利切指手画脚了，还要把布莱克家族最宝贵的挂毯扔掉，克利切不能让他们毁掉挂毯……”  
哈利跟在他身后，站在了巨大的布莱克家谱挂毯前。第一眼就在上面找到了德拉科·马尔福，往上是纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯。没有小天狼星，在属于小天狼星的焦洞旁是雷古勒斯。  
哈利盯着雷古勒斯的名字，突然有了一个想法，轻声说：“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”  
克利切果然停止了念叨，瞪大他布满血丝的、灰蒙蒙的浅色眼睛，“这里竟然有人认识克利切的小少爷……雷古勒斯少爷，他知道克利切完成了少爷的命令，该有多开心……”  
哈利心潮澎湃，看来克利切确实知道雷古勒斯的秘密。他没有反驳克利切的说法——挂坠盒分明是邓布利多毁掉的——而是蹲下身平视小精灵。克利切来不及掩饰目光中的憎恨。  
“克利切，我、呃，我想请问你一些问题，”现在哈利不是克利切的主人，于是只能用最友善的声音说：“可以吗？”  
克利切好像很吃惊，“克利切不知道为什么哈利·波特会和克利切说‘请’，他一定有什么阴狠的计谋，克利切不会答应的，克利切只侍奉至高无上的布莱克家族。”  
“这跟雷古勒斯·布莱克有关，我希望得到你的帮助，克利切。”哈利压下心中的不耐，“雷古勒斯一定希望你帮他完成他的心愿，对不对？”  
“哈利·波特一定是偷偷进了雷古勒斯少爷的房间，克利切刚才还看到那扇门被打开了。我可怜的少爷，现在随便什么人都能进他的房间、动他的东西了——”  
哈利打断他，“不，克利切，我没有动雷古勒斯的东西，嗯，我只是看了看——这不重要，总之，我知道他想打败伏地魔，克利切，就算你不想帮我，你难道也不想帮雷古勒斯吗？”他想了想，“你知道雷古勒斯有两个挂坠盒，对不对？一个已经被邓——你毁了，还有一个，你知道它是怎么来的吗？”  
克利切充血的眼睛里充满了审视和怀疑，片刻的沉默后，才说：“克利切不知道，雷古勒斯少爷离开了一段时间，回来的时候就——”  
克利切突然冲到炉边拿拨火棍，一边叫喊一边惩罚自己。哈利拽着克利切把他压制住，但克利切还是在挣扎，牛蛙般的嗓音炸在哈利耳边：“克利切被迷惑了，竟然说出了雷古勒斯少爷的秘密！”  
直到小天狼星听到动静赶过来命令他停止。哈利的下巴被拨火棍敲青了一块。  
“滚出去，克利切！”小天狼星愤怒地说，对着小精灵重重地甩上门。“你没事吧，哈利，”他对哈利施了愈合咒，“克利切被我母亲的肖像搞疯了，别理他。他跟你说什么了？”  
哈利揉了揉下巴，含糊地说：“没什么。”他补充，“是关于你弟弟雷古勒斯的事情。”  
“不意外。”小天狼星冷笑，“克利切一直喜欢他，所有人都说他这个儿子比我强得多。是啊，比我强，还被伏地魔洗脑了，年纪轻轻就勇敢地加入食死徒，结果最后被伏地魔杀了。真讽刺。”  
但他最后清醒了，并且真的非常勇敢。哈利心道，转移了话题，“我在他的桌子上看到了一本法语书。”  
“啊，你进过他房间了，那里一般不让别人进的，可能我也只去过一次。”小天狼星说，“不过，有法语书一点都不奇怪，据说中世纪有一段时间布莱克家族在法国生活了几百年，再往前似乎能追溯到和昂古莱姆（Angoulême）家族的渊源。我也不太熟，你知道的，我不屑于研究布莱克家族的纯血史。曾经我母亲会教我们法语，我基本都翘掉了——说真的，不如去打魁地奇——雷古勒斯倒是一直很痴迷。”  
难怪，家族格言也是法语，也许那本书和挂坠盒没有任何关系。哈利很快把法语书抛到脑后，“嗯……小天狼星？你知道谁的守护神是牝鹿吗？”  
小天狼星有一瞬间的不自在，眼神闪烁。哈利捕捉到了，他的心跳开始加速，焦急地盯着小天狼星，想要赶紧从他嘴里把答案揪出来一样。  
“是谁？”他无法控制声音中的激动。  
“你从哪里知道的，哈利？”小天狼星没有正面回答。  
这反而让哈利把答案缩小了不少，而且他的教父从来都不擅长隐藏和说谎。“昨天，在——”他在最后一刻改口，“梦里。”哈利笃定地重复，“我梦到了一只银色的牝鹿。我、我只是想知道那代表谁。”  
小天狼星的深灰色瞳孔溢出了悲伤，“莉莉。”他哑着嗓子，“你妈妈的守护神是牝鹿。你知道詹姆是一只牡鹿，亲人、爱人之间的守护神是会互相影响的——詹姆来跟我说的时候非常、非常的幸福，这意味着他们之间有很强的链接，哈利。”  
小天狼星的眼眶有些湿润，他飞快地偏过头，回过头时带上了笑容。他捏了捏哈利的肩膀，没再说话。  
他妈妈的守护神？哈利只感觉到了迷茫。在经历过一次把自己错认成爸爸之后，哈利不敢妄想了。他开始怀疑昨晚是他思绪太过混乱而产生的幻觉。  
一只牝鹿？不，都不一定是一只鹿，可能是别的动物，他还没看清楚就消失了。就算是一只鹿，也不一定代表了他妈妈。世界上的动物就那么多，总会有重复的、长得类似的，哈利努力说服自己不要幻想。  
“那……”哈利说，他只需要再确认一件事，“守护神除了可以抵御摄魂怪，还有别的用处吗？”  
小天狼星像是急于转移哈利的注意力，拿出了魔杖，“它们可以用来传递消息，邓布利多发明的。比如——呼神护卫！”一只看起来像狼的巨大的狗从他魔杖尖跑了出来，穿过墙壁不知去了哪里。  
没过一会儿，卢平急匆匆地赶了过来，手里攥着魔杖。看清小天狼星脸上的调笑之后，他无奈地翻了个白眼，“没必要这么懒，好吗？”  
“我在给哈利示范，对吧？”小天狼星冲哈利眨眨眼。  
哈利挤出一个笑容，低着头从卢平身边走了出去，他身后卢平问小天狼星到底发生了什么，然后被门阻隔了声音。  
哈利也想知道。  
到底发生了什么？


	29. 精灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy精灵的设定参考北欧神话/《指环王》等作品中的Elf精灵，并非HP世界观中小型仙子。

罗恩有几次想跟他说话，都被哈利躲过去了。  
邓布利多三天前明确地告诉哈利他们要在七月的最后一周去一个地方，为之后去里德尔府做准备。他实在没有心情听罗恩阴阳怪气地辱骂马尔福，或者控诉他莫须有的“背叛”。  
哈利唯一后悔的是激怒了赫敏。她肯定从罗恩那里得知了一切，他们经常背着他嘀嘀咕咕，赫敏会用担忧的眼神偷偷看他。  
有一天，赫敏终于单独来找他，企图暗示哈利罗恩认识到了错误并且想道歉，但被哈利的走神气跑了。  
“我再管你们的事我就是——就是最大的傻瓜！”她甩着头发怒气冲冲地摔门。  
至此，哈利有了非常多的独处时间，而他绝对没有很好地利用这些时间。他知道自己应该紧张和重视，可以重温学过的战斗咒语，老宅顶层的主卧非常大，还有很多保护咒语，是很好的训练地点；也可以详细地回忆曾经梦中里德尔府的构造，以便他们接下来的行动，不让小矮星彼得第三次溜走。  
可是哈利无法把牝鹿守护神从脑子里赶出去。它时不时就会突然出现，变成一个红头发的女人——他的妈妈——然后哈利耳边回荡着尖叫，在绿光中转醒。哈利苦笑着摸摸伤疤，这回在急需伏地魔动向的时候又不会梦到他了。  
哈利观察过老宅里的所有人，没有一个像是会无缘无故放出守护神的——弗雷德和乔治还没学会，小天狼星证实了他的守护神是一条跟阿尼玛格斯形态一样的大狗。当然，那天晚上老宅里还有邓布利多和斯内普，哈利也不相信他们会这么做——他记得邓布利多的守护神是一只凤凰，斯内普……连德拉科都不知道斯内普的守护神是什么，可能根本就是在骗人。  
他又去过几次雷古勒斯的房间静静等候，期待着是这个房间有什么类似厄里斯魔镜的机关，而不是他脆弱得又开始幻想他的妈妈。  
无事发生。似乎合理的解释只剩下了哈利的幻觉。他不确定要不要在这种紧要关头告诉邓布利多，和伏地魔比起来，一只牝鹿守护神不值一提。  
“哈利，在离开之前，我需要你向我保证——”邓布利多从眼镜上方凝视他，哈利的心提到了嗓子眼，这个开头和他们去岩洞取假挂坠盒前一模一样。“途中不要对斯内普教授的任何言行妄加揣测、产生怀疑，你能做到吗？”  
“什……他要跟我们一起去？！”哈利惊叫，“他不能——他一定会——”邓布利多扬起眉毛，哈利不情愿地闭上嘴，但眼神没有让步。  
为什么邓布利多就是不懂得避开斯内普呢？！比起一个从三年后回来的“天选之子”、“救世之星”，他更愿意相信一个有黑魔标记的前食死徒？  
“那么，”邓布利多淡淡说，“你还愿意跟我们一起去吗？”  
哈利攥紧拳头，咬了咬牙，说：“先生，我可以问原因吗？”  
邓布利多轻轻叹气，“真相是一种美丽而危险的事物，需要我们格外谨慎小心地对待，而有些时候，寻找真相的过程要更加危险。”  
“但真相就是斯内普亲手杀了你！”  
“——恐怕是在我的要求下。”邓布利多抬起手，“别急着反驳，哈利。从你每一次的态度来看，你对我的不满已经堆积很久了，因为你所熟悉的、已经死亡的我显然并没有对你毫无保留。你说我不能确定斯内普站在我们这一边，那么，你又是如何确定他不是接受了我的命令而杀死我的呢？你能确定我对你百分百坦诚吗？”  
哈利急忙张开嘴，却发现他无从反驳。许久之后，他才说：“我以为，这意味着你应该告诉我更多。”  
“在我认为时机成熟的时候，会的。”邓布利多说。  
哈利觉得有人在敲他的骨架，这段对话似曾相识，他在面对罗恩、赫敏甚至德拉科的质问时——原来听起来是这种感觉吗？可他明明只是想保护他们，远离危险啊。  
一阵颤栗从尾椎骨升了上来，在他脑袋里敲响了警钟，哈利做了几个深呼吸，强迫他从提到斯内普就开始沸腾的血液回归平静。  
邓布利多微微一笑，“我想，你稍微明白了我的苦衷？”

“是我说的不够明白吗，德拉科？我不是去度假的。”卢修斯语气变冷，耐心即将耗尽。  
从刚才他和纳西莎说完邓布利多的口信被德拉科偷听到开始，他的儿子就跟中了夺魂咒一样任性地要求同行。纳西莎看起来很平静，但茶杯中的一圈圈涟漪暴露了她。  
“可是波特也会去，对吧？”德拉科还在顶嘴，“既然他能去，为什么我不可以？”  
“好吧，好吧，他毕竟是哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，不是吗？”卢修斯语气中的嘲讽让德拉科不太舒服，“毫无疑问，邓布利多在磨炼那个男孩，让他足够对抗黑魔王……呵呵，但他也老糊涂了，指不定什么时候就会发疯……鸡蛋可不能装在同一个篮子里。”  
德拉科觉得喉咙被掐住了，“我以为、我以为我们现在是邓布利多一方的。”  
“看起来，我都白教你了，非常令人失望，我再说最后一遍，谁都不可靠，只能相信自己。邓布利多甚至没有告诉我他们要去做什么，很可能不会让我同行。”卢修斯嗤笑一声，“当然，如果他是想就这样把我拖下水，那他的如意算盘要打空了。所以，德拉科，很可能会有危险，我也说不准。”卢修斯警告说。  
德拉科嘴唇抿得发白，脸色却不正常地发红，努力让自己显得不那么兴奋，因为父亲似乎认定了他会因为害怕而退缩。在以前，德拉科的确会如卢修斯所想，放弃可能让他丢掉性命的冒险。但经历过上次的古灵阁之行后，德拉科的心底滋生了一股可笑却难以抑制的自信——或许不应该叫自信，因为不是源于他自己，而是波特——波特绝不会让他有危险，哪怕是违抗邓布利多的命令，哪怕是对他隐瞒所有事。  
他可能还怀着急于求证的心思，想要更进一步试探波特的底线。  
这个想法很快被德拉科否定了，这太令人反胃了，好像波特真的成了圣人——即便他经常挂在嘴边，德拉科也从未真实这么想过。  
他更想做的是证明波特是个实实在在的普通人。没错，把波特拉下神坛。德拉科想。  
话说回来，邓布利多不愿意告诉父亲的、可能有危险的、波特会参与的事情——听起来就很值得冒险啊。  
当斯内普出现的时候，德拉科更加坚定了不去绝对会后悔的心。他开始思考用一些官方的说法从斯内普入手，虽然和卢修斯相比，他更敬畏斯内普，但斯内普不会像卢修斯那样对他掌控过度，说不定还会像邓布利多对波特一样故意磨炼他，德拉科曾经听到斯内普跟卢修斯说不思进取到“看起来就像要坐吃山空”。  
“我很惊讶，德拉科，你会有这种想法。”斯内普停顿了好久，等德拉科手心开始冒汗才说，“为什么不问问你父亲呢。”  
德拉科小幅度撇撇嘴，“他不同意。教授，我认为我在法国能帮上忙。”  
斯内普昂起下巴，“如果你在说用来吸引目光的话，我不否认。”  
好吧，院长说话还是这么……一针见血。德拉科悻悻地垂下头。  
“不过，”斯内普突然继续，“你的胆子也确实值得锻炼了，以免再次发生像鹰头马身有翼兽那样的意外，我想。”  
一时间，德拉科不知道该羞耻还是该高兴。他希冀地看向斯内普，“所以我能去了？”  
斯内普的深色瞳孔像是旋涡，能把想法从脑子里吸出来，德拉科错开视线，几乎想落荒而逃。  
“我需要知道真正的原因，要不就说服我。”斯内普缓缓说，“别重复那些连你自己都不相信的鬼话。”  
“......上学期，有一段时间我爸爸让我和波特搞好关系，”德拉科小心地看了一眼紧闭的门，低声继续，“但这看起来不是他的本意。我想找到他这么矛盾的原因——”他看着斯内普，“邓布利多的阴谋。”虽说主要还是好奇，他默默补充。  
斯内普审视地盯着他。不知道是不是德拉科的错觉，那眼神中的轻蔑减弱了一点。  
“你的确让我非常惊讶。”斯内普重复，“不得不说，在某些方面你比你的父亲清醒。”  
德拉科微不可查地松了口气，这应该算是斯内普的承诺了吧，他在心底小小地欢呼了一下。至于斯内普要怎么跟卢修斯开口，德拉科已经不关心了，他只想马上跟波特炫耀。

哈利和邓布利多通过马尔福庄园的壁炉来到了一个陌生的地方。在决定说服卢修斯·马尔福倒戈之前，哈利绝对没有预想到马尔福一家会这么重要，一遍遍地在没有理清思绪的时候把它打得更乱。他怀疑这个暑假他跟德拉科说的话比跟罗恩和赫敏加起来都多。  
哈利环顾四周，这里的装潢和马尔福庄园很像，高贵典雅，能看出长时间无人居住，却保持着一尘不染。一个哈利没见过的家养小精灵把茶点放在桌子上。他们身后的炉火再次升高，斯内普和——哈利目瞪口呆——德拉科走了出来。  
哈利握紧了衣服里的小瓶子。在他答应邓布利多不会纠结于斯内普后悄悄把福灵剂带上了，现在看来果然没错，德拉科正扬着下巴得意地冲他挑眉，哈利无奈地想。  
“有什么需要就跟鲁比说。”卢修斯用手杖点了点深深鞠躬的小精灵。  
“非常感谢，卢修斯。”邓布利多笑了笑，往茶杯里加了三块方糖，举杯致敬，“我的老朋友告诉我可能需要来法国时，我还头疼了一阵。像我说的，幸好有你，卢修斯。”  
“我的荣幸，校长。”卢修斯拖着长腔说，他一甩长袍，踏回了火焰中，全程没有看德拉科的方向。  
“祝你们好运，再会。”  
卢修斯的身影消失在壁炉中，哈利看到德拉科瞬间放松了不少，不禁有些奇怪。看样子德拉科不是为了跟着他爸爸来的，那就是……斯内普？  
“问我，波特。”德拉科凑到他耳边低喃，“我可能会大发慈悲地告诉你。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，“你想得美。”他咧开嘴，“尽量别再吓得走不动路，好吗？”  
德拉科苍白的脸迅速变红，“你——”  
“男孩们，为什么不坐下来好好享受下午茶呢？”邓布利多的蓝眼睛在镜片后愉快地闪烁，“我相信，不止你们，我们也有许多事情要聊。”他挥动魔杖，一张古老的地图出现在他们眼前，“现在，我们在这个位置，”邓布利多圈出一个叫科尔玛的地方，“足够幸运的话，我们会在这附近找到他们。”  
“他们？”德拉科眯起眼睛，尖锐地问，“他们是谁？”  
“古精灵族（the ancient fairies）。”邓布利多平淡得仿佛在说他们要找的是兔子，而不是什么明显只存在于童话故事中的“仙子”。  
短暂的沉默后，德拉科哼了一声，“不好意思，请问这是一个笑话吗？精灵只是传说、或者故事，难道不是吗？我是说，花仙子的确很常见，家养小精灵也是，但真正的精灵——”  
哈利小幅度拉扯德拉科的袖子让他委婉一点，即使他的想法跟德拉科差不多，不过哈利想要相信邓布利多知道他在做什么。  
但说实话，认真的吗？在伏地魔复活之际寻找精灵？精灵会帮他们打败伏地魔吗？  
德拉科一如既往地无视了波特的任何小动作，挖苦道：“还是我现在应该感叹它多么浪漫或者天马行空？”  
“不，恐怕你应该相信它是一个事实。”  
德拉科愤怒地转头看向斯内普，邓布利多一定在耍他们，这理由太敷衍了，相信精灵的存在是他五岁才会做的事。而特意来一趟法国？他五岁都没央求过纳西莎带他来！  
可惜的是，斯内普的表情并没有如德拉科所愿的裂开，反而严厉地给了他一个眼神，让德拉科一刹那回到了魔药课堂上。  
德拉科瑟缩了一下，挺胸坐好，脸上的嘲讽和猜忌没有完全收敛。  
“先生，”哈利话一出口感到斯内普的死亡视线立刻射了过来，他下意识抓紧了福灵剂，像是能沾染上好运，“那么、呃，我们为什么要找他们......精灵？”  
邓布利多似乎对壁炉上的一幅画像产生了浓厚的兴趣，声音也变得缥缈起来，“这又是我的猜测了，哈利——是的，有些时候就是这些看似不可思议的想象，才会带来意料之外的惊喜——但是我相信精灵一族能够解答很多关于你的疑问，包括你将来遇到问题所需要的解决办法。”  
哈利听得云里雾里，面对德拉科犀利的目光也只能耸耸肩，不确定地小声说：“……难道……他们擅长预言？”哈利说完就想笑，不是什么高智慧的魔法生物都会成为神棍的。  
然而，邓布利多的答案让他笑不出来。  
“也许。”


	30. 接骨木与挂坠盒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有关于时间、雷古勒斯·布莱克、老魔杖的设定均为私设。

“没有人真正见过精灵……或者见过他们的都死了？我不知道，这没有证据，我只听说他们热爱自然和月亮——显然，我们正在月圆之夜往森林深处走……啊，故事里还说精灵诞生于时间之水、生命之泉、灵魂之木，所以我们肯定要去水边，听到水流的声音就证明我们近了——他们一般友好温和，只要你没有恶意……也有人说他们领地意识很强，对‘纯洁’非常敏感——还好我们之中没有泥——”  
德拉科蓦地闭上嘴，忐忑地瞥了瞥哈利，往他身边靠近一点，悄悄抬手帮他撑着隐形衣——这一路不知多久，都是哈利一直举着手让隐形衣罩着他们两人。  
哈利注意到德拉科的小动作，翻了个没人看见的白眼。不愧是口是心非的第一人，说着不相信精灵存在，比谁都期待。哈利没理会自知失言的小混蛋，让他自己懊恼去吧，最好能借着“纯洁的精灵”洗洗他的嘴巴。  
过了一会儿，看哈利没有跟他吵架的意思，德拉科又忍不住开始小声嘟囔。  
“邓布利多不让我们用魔法，没不让说话，那么精灵一定对魔法很敏锐——这很合理，家养小精灵的魔法就比巫师的高深莫测，我打赌精灵只可能比它们更厉害……”  
哈利叹了口气，继续忍受德拉科用只有他能听见的声音说话。他从没接过茬，也不知道这小屁孩哪儿来的这么多精力喋喋不休。  
“不过精灵肯定比家养小精灵好看多了，书上都说他们长相俊美还长生不老……还有传说媚娃是精灵的亚种，只是都因为精灵的存在与否没有证实……”  
听到这儿，哈利不禁看了看德拉科写满了兴奋的小脸，腹诽着我怀疑你也是精灵的亚种，皮肤和头发都白得反光，跟电影里的精灵也没差多少。  
“波特——”  
德拉科一转头就撞进了哈利明亮的绿眼睛里，立刻把嘴边的话忘得一干二净，嗓子被禁声一样干涩得不行。  
哈利也吓了一跳，德拉科虽然一直都在自言自语，眼神却基本从来没从邓布利多的背影上移开过，警觉得像个小动物，踩碎一根树枝都能让他僵硬好久。  
怎么突然就要跟他说话了？！  
德拉科的浅色眼睛在月光下变得淡了，瞳孔因为聚焦大了一圈。哈利想要看清那条极细的浅灰色圆环，不由自主凑得更近，几乎能数清德拉科淡金色的卷曲睫毛，上面闪着细碎的流光……  
“啊！”邓布利多愉快地拍了拍手，“我们到了。”  
哈利一个激灵，左脚踩右脚失去了重心，扑在了松软的泥土上，还在最后一秒把德拉科一齐扯倒在地。隐形衣滑落，露出了双双跪趴在地上的两个人，斯内普嫌弃地哼了一声。  
“嗯……没必要这么礼貌的，哈利。”邓布利多声音里带着笑意，“事实上，我想我们的到来早就被预料到了。”  
德拉科期盼地上能裂开口子把他吸进去。他恶狠狠地剜了哈利一眼，他也意识到配着一张通红的脸没什么威慑力，于是皱着眉纠结地看看手上的泥，不知道该不该用这双手伸进衣服里拿魔杖。好在斯内普帮德拉科解决了这个烦恼，他无声地甩了两个咒语，另一个落在了波特头上。  
波特愚蠢丑陋的麻瓜衣服恢复了干净，但斯内普故意让它变得皱巴巴的，可能是为了配波特的头发。波特看起来比自己还难堪，德拉科瞬间快意起来。  
他们重新回到隐形衣下，才发现身处一片白雾之中，除了对方看不清任何东西，就连一路上都环绕他们身边的树木都不见踪影，更别提德拉科说了一路的河水了。  
德拉科在沉寂中等得不耐烦，大声问：“所以说，他们在哪儿？”  
话音刚落，一个动听的女声从四面八方传来，又仿佛直接回荡在他们的头腔里。德拉科马上退到哈利身后，紧紧抠着他的肩膀，警惕地环顾四周。  
“外来者，说出你们的身份和目的。”  
“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，英国霍格沃茨魔法学校的第七任校长。我们遵循雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克的意志，来寻求精灵的帮助。”  
雷古勒斯？怎么会……？！哈利惊讶地看向邓布利多。  
那个声音大约是思考了几分钟，才说：“证明它。”  
邓布利多从袍子中拿出了一个哈利无比熟悉的物体，金链子和挂坠盒碰撞发出了清脆的声响。邓布利多把它放在了地上，随后拿出了自己的魔杖，放在挂坠盒旁边。  
哈利眼睁睁地看着挂坠盒和魔杖上镀了一层银光，飘浮到半空中。哈利很想质问邓布利多，这种时候把唯一的武器交给未知生物是否明智。德拉科显然也这么想，哈利感觉到他放开了一只手，肯定是去掏魔杖了。  
“别、动。”斯内普从牙缝里挤出来的声音钻进了他们的耳朵。  
“很好。”那个声音说，好像它已经检查过了那两样东西，“那么，欢迎。”  
白雾随着声音散开，德拉科说的没错，他们面前是一条比想象中更宽更急的溪流，一株株像被施了放大咒的植物都闪着淡淡的荧光。离得近了，才发现是上面的露珠和萤火虫。河底不知为何，也映出斑斑点点的光芒，金色蓝色交错流转，真像是流淌的时间和生命。  
这时，浮着的两件物品顺着河边往上游飘去，邓布利多率先跟上。  
他们路过了一只正在喝水的独角兽，它的皮毛白得发亮，淡色的眼睛看向他们，明明没有焦点，哈利却觉得它注视着自己。他不可避免地想到了一年级的凄美场景，德拉科显然一样，哈利能感受到他小幅度的颤抖。  
独角兽看了一会儿，轻盈地踏着溪水到了对岸，消失在树木之中。它背过去的瞬间，头顶的角消失在鬃毛中，哈利惊觉那个背影和他刚回来的第一节占卜课的茶渍重叠在了一起。  
如果特里劳妮的预言正确，意味着他今天能找到答案……  
挂坠盒带着他们走到一棵开花的接骨木前，魔杖悬停在树枝边，挂坠盒则在空中绕着一个点转圈，看上去有人正在把玩。德拉科在心里默默记下精灵会隐形。  
“我相信，这就是传说中的那棵接骨木吧。”邓布利多饶有兴致地观察了一会儿，抬起了头。“我们是应该在这里对着空气交流，还是找个舒服的地方坐下呢？”  
“在你们彻底表现出诚意之前，最好保持现状。”  
挂坠盒“啪”地一声，明显落在一个人——精灵的手掌上。  
哈利握紧抓着隐形衣的手，随时准备掀开。德拉科紧张地缩了缩，扒拉着哈利的胳膊试图阻止他。  
邓布利多还是没有给他们指示，也没有去拿他的魔杖，换了个话题，“雷古勒斯在学校就表现出了过人的天赋，不过，还是相当令我惊讶。你们帮助他，他付出了什么代价？”  
“不要把我们和其他贪婪、肮脏、冷血的种族相提并论。”女声第一次出现了情绪波动。  
这熟悉的语气……哈利默默看了一眼德拉科。  
邓布利多把目光落在蜿蜒的溪水上，“生命。”他的低喃被哈利捕捉到了。  
然后邓布利多恢复了清亮，“当然，比起被阴尸拖入深渊，这的确是更好的选择。无论是风景、”他似乎对环境产生了浓厚的兴趣，“还是魔法。”  
安静持续了很久。“生命之泉”无声地流淌，如果不是挂坠盒以一个角度倾斜着，哈利都快以为那只精灵被邓布利多气跑了。  
“那个人类深知时间魔法的玄奥。”  
先是一个指尖，勾着挂坠盒的金链，紧接着是白得透明的手掌、手臂、躯干，出乎意料地有着接近邓布利多的身高。她有一双和哈利极其相似的绿眼睛，颜色稍淡，显得比哈利冷漠清澈。背后的翅膀也是透明的淡绿色，有节奏地缓慢扇动着，让她在空中起伏，能让人联想到媚娃的银白色长卷发随之波光粼粼地飞扬。  
“我叫西尔维娅。”她顿了顿，淡淡扫过哈利和德拉科所在的位置，补充道：“我们不会对人类的幼崽出手。何况其中之一是你们此行的目的，不是吗？”  
邓布利多微微一笑，“看来雷古勒斯告诉你们了很多。”  
“我讨厌跟你交流。”西尔维娅直白地说，“事实上，他并没有说很多，只不过我们始终知道他不会成功。我们帮助他的原因仅仅是他对小精灵的态度。”  
她仿若冰冻咒的视线准确地落在德拉科身上，哈利感觉手肘要被他捏碎了。  
“挂坠盒里有他的口信。”邓布利多说，“我还没有打开过。”  
精灵露出一个转瞬即逝的笑容，“你做得对。如果打开了，那个孩子就会消失。”  
哈利打了个冷颤。他们在说他。他会消失？怎么消失？为什么消失？  
其实自问完，哈利就有了一个猜测。他一直没在意——或者说假装不在意、不敢在意——他是怎么回来的。这件事不能细想，哈利知道他永远应该把重心放在回来之后的生活上，因为有能力避免一切悲剧对他来说比找到回来的方法更加有意义。或许他只是没有面对那个方法和缘由的勇气。  
“啊……时间魔法的限制，”邓布利多扬起眉，“我以为精灵能越过它。恕我无礼，在人类中，我自诩见多识广，也从未遇到过如此难以置信的时间跨度。当那个可怜的孩子来找我的时候，我以为我真的疯了——别人经常这么说，自己这么想还是很有趣的。”  
听不懂……全都听不懂！邓布利多终于承认他又老又疯倒是个大新闻，但也无法让德拉科保持耐心。被精灵有指向性地暗示过之后，见到新物种的雀跃也逐渐消退了。  
德拉科冲哈利耳语：“你知道他们在说什么吗？”  
在说我。哈利抿起嘴摇摇头，死死地盯着那个精灵。他有预感，接下来的对话非常重要。  
西尔维娅轻盈地在他们面前落下，抚摸着身旁的接骨木，在被她触碰的地方亮起了树干的纹路。  
“接骨木。”她唱诗一般地说，“被圣泉滋润、被精灵培育，是唯一能承受世界上最强魔法的材料。你的魔杖，传说中的老魔杖、死亡棒、命运杖。”她轻轻一招手，邓布利多的魔杖就飘了过去。  
德拉科急忙捂住嘴，防止惊呼声溢出来。那个故事……三兄弟的传说……死亡圣器……是真的？！  
“还有挂坠盒。”西尔维娅把挂坠盒随意挂在一根树枝上，树枝颤颤巍巍地抖落了几片花瓣。  
“然而，强大不意味着无敌。你应该很有感触。”  
“它也有极限。”  
“它的极限就是死亡。”  
“更准确地说，是灵魂的死亡。”  
“失败，会使老魔杖易主。灵魂的落败同样可以。”  
“挂坠盒对于那个人类的可悲的、灵魂残缺的主人来说，极限便是灵魂第一次分裂的那一刻。”  
“而对你来说，”西尔维娅抬手指向隐形衣之下的哈利，“黑暗生物第一次袭击你灵魂的那一刻。”  
德拉科惊恐地转向哈利。哈利无法再装作若无其事了，仅剩的理智让他一个人从隐形衣下钻了出来，留着德拉科呆在里面。  
“啊。”西尔维娅看着他，轻轻皱起眉，“你的状况比我想象中要严重得多。”她倏地飞到哈利面前，斯内普的魔杖同一时间指向了她。  
邓布利多微微抬手，声调提高，“西弗勒斯。”  
斯内普没动，西尔维娅好似没注意到扑面而来的敌意，纤细的手指绕着哈利的头划了一圈。“他一回来就这样吗？”  
没有人知道她在问谁。哈利想回答，可甚至不知道她在问什么。  
“不，比那更早。”邓布利多说，“在他一岁的时候。”  
“可怜……诚实讲，我很好奇，你会回到现在，而非一岁。你的灵魂在那时也受到了重创。”西尔维娅收回手，拉开了距离。  
斯内普把魔杖降低了一毫米。  
“别用那根愚蠢的木头指着我。”西尔维娅一拍手，魔杖从斯内普的手中飞向了她。她仔细端详了一阵，“桦木，独角兽。很适合你和你执着的爱、不变的信仰，能够跨越生死。好好使用它，别再对着我，我不会伤害这个男孩。”  
斯内普板着脸把魔杖塞进袍子，手没拿出来，分明是还没放下戒心。西尔维娅深深地望着他，斯内普罕见地动摇了一瞬，率先低下了头。在精灵面前，任何灵魂都是透明的，包括他引以为傲的大脑封闭术。  
“很好。”西尔维娅对斯内普的退步很满意，飞回到半空，“虽然那个人类没有提到过眼下的这种发展，你们四个人勉强合格。我们会尽力帮助这个男孩，只有一点不可避免——”她眼睛转动，最后和哈利对视。  
哈利感到心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动，像一只渴望飞出笼子的鸟。  
“他必须死。”她停顿一下，“要我说，尽快。”  
德拉科大脑一片空白。反复看着精灵和哈利。  
邓布利多仿佛在很远很远的地方，“我理解。”

理解？他理解？！  
疯了。他们都疯了。精灵、邓布利多、斯内普——波特。都是疯子。  
为什么不反驳？！为什么不问？！为什么这么淡定！波特，你那股冲动鲁莽的格兰芬多精神都被小天狼星吃了吗？！  
德拉科想叫嚷，想代替在场的任何一位比他更有发言权的人大声提问，但发不出声音。他的血液冻住了他的全身，只能麻木地跟在队伍最后，没注意周围他期盼已久的精灵国度多么华丽、有多少精灵好奇地凑过来跟他打招呼。他每走一步，耳边的声音就更响亮。  
哈利·波特必须死。  
必须尽快死。  
这句话像从另一个世界传过来的鼓声，一下下砸得他头痛欲裂、摇摇欲坠。德拉科曾经以为死亡很简单，西格纳斯外祖父的空房子、猫头鹰送来的一封吊唁信、被留下的家养小精灵、阿布拉克萨斯祖父不见一处完好的皮肤（龙痘疮加重）；一次意外、一种病痛、一个咒语。  
一个哈利·波特逃脱的咒语。  
可哈利·波特还是会死。这本就是无法避免的，德拉科不是相信圣诞老人的小孩了，他知道每个人都会死。即使是这样，即使最近的种种迹象表明最强大的黑巫师一定归来，即使黑魔王回来的目标一定是哈利·波特，即使百年后哈利·波特一定会面临死亡，也不应该是“尽快”。  
真可笑。德拉科这一晚的见识比他前13年加起来都要丰富。  
他站在精灵的领土，见证死亡圣器的存在，又即将目睹大难不死的男孩死亡？尽快是多快？十分钟？五秒钟？一眨眼？他不怀疑精灵有动动手指就能杀人的能力。  
德拉科瞪着前面那个在榕须间若隐若现的背影，猛然停住了脚步，把隐形衣拿了下来。  
西尔维娅在空中优雅地转身，发丝划出美丽的弧度。  
德拉科不知哪来的勇气，用他最狠毒的眼神逼视这个高贵得不可玷污的生灵。  
“你们不能杀他。”  
“我们没有要杀他。”西尔维娅平淡地说。  
“那他为什么必须死？”德拉科听到自己拖着长腔，这好像成了一种保护自我的模式。他看了波特一眼，扯出一个轻蔑的笑，明明是做过上百次的表情，他的脸却僵硬得不像话。“他都不知道自己为什么必须死。傻宝宝在死前还是傻宝宝。”  
又是该死的沉默。德拉科嘲讽地想，找不出借口就现编吗？精灵也不过如此。  
“怎么，”德拉科无视波特的呆滞和斯内普的警告，“不准备‘尽快’了吗？还是你们纯洁血液中的慈悲终于开始发酵，决定另收别的报酬了？”  
西尔维娅偏头看邓布利多，“他到底知道多少？”  
“不会比零更多。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说。  
“……我的失误，你想让他知道多少？”  
“这个得问哈利。”


	31. 老魔杖

“问我？问我什么？”  
哈利找回了自己的声音，莫名地看看邓布利多，又看看西尔维娅，最后对上了德拉科因愤怒——或者别的什么——而变深的灰色瞳孔。哈利从未如此冷静，心脏有力而平稳地跳动，告诉他他还活着。  
“我应该知道什么？我是说，除了我必须死这件事。”  
“哈利，你不明——”  
“我明白。”哈利飞速打断邓布利多，似乎慢一秒他都要丧失说出来的勇气，“你们刚才不是说了吗？我的灵魂本身也不属于这里……实话说，对于这个结论，我没有很惊讶。”  
他长舒一口气，尽管不是以最从容的方式，自回到三年级以来就困扰他的魔怔好歹被扒开了，哈利只觉得轻松。  
“什么意思？”德拉科尖锐地问，非常尖锐，他觉得自己听起来像家养小精灵，甚至破音了。不过他顾不了那么多，他需要立刻知道：“什么叫‘你的灵魂不属于这里’？”  
没有人回答他。邓布利多注视着哈利，而斯内普背对着他，看不清表情。  
这比任何答案都明显了。  
德拉科开始颤抖，几乎想冲到波特面前给他一巴掌，又没有力气。  
西尔维娅终于打破了凝固的空气，让所有人的注意力都情不自禁放在她身上。也许媚娃是精灵的亚种这个说法并不是毫无根据。  
“其实不尽然。你可以把挂坠盒当作一个没有缺陷的时间转换器，它不会让你遇到过去的你自己，而未来……从没有发生过。”她用平淡的、谈论天气的口吻说，“你们知道，所有的时间转换器都是精灵制作的。”她看起来对哈利和德拉科脸上的迷茫有些不满，声音更冷了，“当然，我们不可能用圣树去制作，所以它们最多只能回转五个小时。准确地说，人类提供的材料只能承受住五小时最基础、最危险、不可控的时间魔法。”  
“而这个挂坠盒，”她爱抚着挂坠盒的表面，“是根据圣树的极限量身定做的，并且没有任何副作用。”  
西尔维娅的目光锁住邓布利多，“你很聪明，知道把它带过来。不得不说，它也是我决定帮助这个男孩的重要因素。”  
邓布利多谦逊地笑，算是接受了这个像是长辈对后辈的表扬。  
“可我还是必须离开。”哈利没有沉入精灵塑造的美好幻想中。  
“不，是死亡不是离开。”西尔维娅说，哈利很想反驳他并没有听出这两者的区别，但他保持了沉默，争辩在此刻毫无意义。  
“你必须死亡的原因和挂坠盒没有任何关系，不如说，你如果要活下去，或许会需要挂坠盒。”  
哈利眯起眼睛，“如果要活下去……？”  
“好了，好了，哈利，”邓布利多把手放在哈利的肩膀上，“接下来的事，我希望可以单独说。”  
德拉科瞬间跳脚，“凭什么——”  
“先生，你之前说过由我决定。”哈利用更高的音调打断德拉科，“我决定就在这里、现在。因为无论如何，你都会告诉斯内普的，不是吗？无论他到底是不是伏地魔的仆人、会不会杀死你，你都会告诉他的。那德拉科知道与否都不重要。”  
邓布利多从镜片上看着哈利，他们的距离很近，哈利能清晰地看到邓布利多的蓝眼睛里饱含的复杂浑浊，像他的皱纹一样刻满了风雨的痕迹。  
哈利的眼睑只是颤了颤，他知道自己听上去像赌气——他也确实抱着这样的心思——但没有退缩。  
“决定好了吗？”西尔维娅适时提醒。  
邓布利多叹了口气，“……你坚持的话，哈利。”  
接下来，哈利听到了最不可置信却最无法质疑的消息——他体内有伏地魔的灵魂碎片。这解释了很多：他会蛇佬腔、他能看见伏地魔的思想、以及邓布利多说的“从一岁起”。  
不知道是不是错觉，哈利的伤疤突然很配合地疼了一下，好像在暗示他里面装着世界上最邪恶的灵魂。  
“你还算幸运，”西尔维娅说，德拉科小声嘟囔“幸运个屁，有个老疯子在脑袋里还幸运”，她微不可查地皱皱眉，提高了声音，“那个人类为了让他主人回来‘改过自新’，挂坠盒会保护它带回来的灵魂，从根基上避免了灵魂再次分裂的可能性。”  
哈利张大了嘴，下意识地抬手摸了摸伤疤。  
西尔维娅点点头，“毋庸置疑，现在，那层保护给了从未来回来的你。不知为何，原本挂坠盒应该会把你和你那个世界的魂片一起带回来，然而，我刚才检查过，并没有找到它的痕迹——我猜测那个世界的魂片和你并没有完全融合——总之，现在有办法在除掉那片杂质的同时不伤害你的灵魂。”  
她把邓布利多的魔杖举到眼前，“老魔杖，同根生。它可以。”  
  
“肉体。”德拉科喃喃道，邓布利多和斯内普都转向他，“精灵没说波特的肉体要怎么恢复生命力，对不对？用老魔杖解决那就只能是索命咒，索命咒可不会好心地只消灭灵魂……”他越说越激动，喘着粗气就要去追被精灵带走的哈利。  
斯内普拉住了他的胳膊。  
德拉科崩溃地喊道：“‘保护他的灵魂’！灵魂失去了可以生存的载体……那波特就会变成幽灵！这并没有解决任何问题！”  
斯内普望了邓布利多一眼，“校长。”  
“是的，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多笑着说，“我想我们的确争得了精灵的同意。趁哈利没回来，拜托你去一趟，好吗？”  
斯内普急匆匆地拂袖而去。  
德拉科在原地石化了半晌，愤怒窜了出来。他总算是知道波特每次从校长室出来都跟受气包似的是为什么了……这个老蜜蜂！  
“我需要解释！一切！否则我就把卢平是狼人的事告诉我爸爸！和所有斯莱特林！”德拉科彻底没耐心和邓布利多拉锯战了，经历过波特要死要活的大起大落之后，表面上的尊重根本没用，还不如德拉科脑仁的疼痛来的有存在感，“你让我跟过来，不会就只是因为斯内普的要求吧？！最好一口气都说了！”  
“我很惊讶你没有。”邓布利多还挂着一副让人想撕碎的笑容，“事实上，是我让西弗勒斯带上你的。因为很遗憾，在我得到的情报中，精灵只有在月圆之夜才会从他们的领地出来，雷古勒斯最近的血亲只能缺席了。”  
最近的血亲，小天狼星？  
“呵，他要照顾那个狼人。”德拉科恍然，冷笑着说，“这么说，又是那什么该死的‘血缘’关系？我都没见过我的小表舅，你明明可以选择我妈妈。”  
“我不确定他是否想让更多人知道这件事，德拉科。”  
德拉科记忆中第一次被邓布利多叫教名，气势弱了下去，抿了抿嘴。他想问邓布利多怎么这么确定波特会同意让他知道，话到嘴边却变成了：“你这么确定我不会告诉我爸爸？”  
“那么，你会吗？”邓布利多扬起眉。  
德拉科暗骂一声，转移了视线，盯着地上的一块石头。“斯内普去干什么了？你们要怎么解决波特的身体？”  
“哦，我想哈利的身体还是必须要经历一场死亡，无法改变。”邓布利多抬手制止又要发飙的德拉科，高兴地说，“幸运的是，这次的收获比我想象中多很多，我们早晚会找到合适的方法。”  
“......你看上去早就知道了。”德拉科讽刺道。  
“不，我最多只是猜测。来之前甚至没有十足的把握会得到精灵的青睐。”邓布利多给他自己找了一块平整的木桩，坐了下去，“我老了，一放松就会觉得疲惫。话说回来，精灵是非常排外且热爱和平的种族。你也听到了西尔维娅对人类的评价，肮脏、卑劣，我猜他们很可能后悔在几千年前制作了那么多时间转换器。一般，他们的踪迹不可能被人类发现，还好我得到了一个老朋友的帮助，当然，还有你父亲。”  
“我以为我爸爸是来法国联络布斯巴顿的。”德拉科没控制住，露出一点好奇和自傲，“我知道下学期要举办三强争霸赛。”  
“没错，他代替福吉来邀请布斯巴顿，顺便帮了我一个小忙。我们才能这么快来到这里。”  
德拉科没有继续往下问，他确信邓布利多不会告诉他更多细节了。  
很快，德拉科受不住和邓布利多之间的尴尬，又想到了别的，“老魔杖……死亡圣器，它们是真的？”  
邓布利多的眼睛闪烁起来，“你已经见过它们了，不是吗？”  
“它们……？没有，怎么可能，我只见过——”  
德拉科捂住嘴，瞥了一眼地上，然后震惊地看着邓布利多。邓布利多鼓励地笑了笑。  
“……隐形衣？波特的这件？我以为——我以为、它只是一个普通的——我是说，隐形衣很罕见，但也不是不存在——怎么会……那件隐形衣？”  
“精灵都看不透的隐形衣。”邓布利多补充。  
“可她看到我们了啊？”德拉科迷茫地说。  
“她感受到你们了。”邓布利多纠正道，“精灵们能感知生命、却能看穿灵魂。是你们彻底把自己暴露在她的视野中的。”  
德拉科难堪地抓抓头，因为听说波特要死而奋不顾身地扯下隐形衣什么的……太丢人了。  
等等，邓布利多也就算了，波特一开始的反应也那么平静，搞得他反而显得像个傻瓜。还有，波特的灵魂到底是怎么回事？  
德拉科越想越烦躁，一抬头撞见笑得意味深长的老头，脸上一热，清了清嗓子，昂起下巴，“我想知道波特的灵魂出什么问题了。”  
“你为什么不自己问他呢？”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，自言自语说：“然后得到一句‘现在还不能告诉你’吗……”  
他翻了个白眼，刚要继续套话，斯内普就回来了，看起来和走的时候没有区别。他面无表情散发着寒气的样子让德拉科把问题憋了回去。  
“西弗勒斯，我的魔杖不在，麻烦你给哈利传话吧，我们可以准备离开了。”  
银色的动物从斯内普的魔杖尖窜了出来，消失在视野中。  
邓布利多站起身，指了指被忘在地上的隐形衣，“德拉科，出去的路上最好也披上它，嗯？”  
  
“现在，这个挂坠盒不会对你造成任何影响了，你也不用担心会回到以前的世界了。按照我告诉你的去做，老魔杖不会伤害你的灵魂。”西尔维娅把挂坠盒从哈利的胸前摘下，轻轻打开，里面躺着哈利熟悉的羊皮纸，“这张纸你们还需要吗？黑、魔、王……他不是叫伏地魔吗？”  
“嗯……人们不习惯直呼他的名字。”哈利说，“大概是表示敬畏。”  
西尔维娅困惑地歪着头，难道不是应该越尊敬越直呼姓名吗。她没再过问，只是把纸条和老魔杖一起放在哈利手心。  
“挂坠盒我就收下了，它还没有被使用，可以重新成为接骨木的一部分。啊，有人来叫你了。”  
哈利惊讶地转过身，又是那只银白色的像是牝鹿的生物，在哈利面前转了个圈，看起来是在等着他一起走。他猛然回过神，焦急地指着鹿，“你能看见它吗？”  
“守护神？”西尔维娅扇了扇翅膀，“当然，我们精灵也有。”  
“不是幻觉……”哈利的声音随着身体发抖，怀着最后的侥幸问：“它……是什么动物？”  
“牝鹿，就是雌鹿。它会带你到你的同伴那里，我们就此告别吧。好运，人类男孩。”  
邓布利多的魔杖在哈利手里，德拉科不会守护神咒，只剩下……一个人了。  
哈利跟在轻盈跳跃的牝鹿身后，狠狠甩了甩头。不行，就算是斯内普，也不一定是和母亲一样的牝鹿；就算是和母亲一样的牝鹿，也不一定证明什么。他一遍遍告诉自己，斯内普可能都不认识他母亲——哈利耷拉着肩膀，好吧，这是骗人的。就在刚才，精灵对他的灵魂不知做了什么的时候，他还被迫重温了一次斯内普的记忆。  
他们都认识。他父母、卢平、小天狼星、斯内普。  
可是母鹿是个常见的动物吧？大约只是巧合？  
这个想法在牝鹿消失在斯内普身前升到了顶点。斯内普板着脸走在最前面，黑袍子在他身后猎猎作响。  
白雾伴随他们走了一段，逐渐散去，早已没了会发光的植物和泉水的影子。  
哈利尽量不去想那些有相同或相似守护神的人会有什么关系。还好，德拉科仿佛听到了哈利的心声，一把拉着他进了隐形衣下，紧紧地箍着他的胳膊。  
哈利偏过头，看进德拉科的灰蓝色的眼睛，被里面的汹涌惊得愣了愣，顿了一下笑起来，“我没事儿，暂时死不了。”


	32. 乌鸦像写字台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于告白了_(:з」∠)_

哈利坐在窗台上，歪着头靠着窗玻璃，透过自己呼在窗户上的一团热气盯着院子里忽明忽暗的萤火虫。这座庄园比威尔特郡的喷泉还多，大约是在致敬凡尔赛宫，好像是从水上辟出的花圃，而非草坪上修葺的喷泉。被剪裁成各种几何图案的花园在迎着月亮缓慢改变着形状，从哈利的视角看过去，和三强争霸赛的迷宫大同小异。  
哈利一想到三强争霸赛就浑身发冷，那是一切的开始。哈利很想说服自己现在他们的进度远超上次，伏地魔不会复活，噩梦不会重现。  
可是……他能活到亲手杀死伏地魔的时刻吗？  
精灵说一定要确保他体内的魂片在主魂灭亡之前消失，不然很可能会对他的灵魂造成不可逆的创伤。  
“最坏的结果，你会变成另一个人。”西尔维娅空灵的声音回荡在耳边，彻底击碎了他为数不多的侥幸心理。  
另一个人是谁，不言而喻。  
更可笑的是，哈利几乎确定连邓布利多都猜不到这个发展，因为老人准备过几星期就到里德尔宅埋伏——只能是为了伏地魔主魂和纳吉尼。哈利不知道是不是意味着他应该在这段时间内寻找“死亡”的方法，才能避免那个“最坏的结果”。  
门外有窸窸窣窣的动静，不一会儿门就开了，来人倒抽一口凉气，停了许久才继续往前。  
德拉科顺手往门上甩了个隔音咒，惊讶地说：“波特，你不睡觉在窗台上呆着干什么？”  
哈利头都没转，平淡地回嘴：“你不睡觉来我房间干什么？”  
德拉科走过去把另一半窗帘拉开，学着哈利的样子坐下，把腿架了上来。“来听听你有没有什么想告诉我的。”  
哈利瞥了他一眼，“没有。”  
“这样吧，波特，”德拉科把窗户开了一条缝，带着些许暖意的夏风轻柔地吹起他的头发，“我也不和你绕圈子，我只想知道今天那个精灵说的是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，字面意思，谁还能不死呢？”  
德拉科不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“你故意的是不是？！那我直接问了，哈利·波特，既然那个精灵说你的灵魂不属于这儿，那么，你的灵魂到底属于哪儿？”他冷笑一声，“别告诉我什么天堂地狱之类的可笑回答，骗赫奇帕奇还行，斯莱特林可不吃这套。”  
“你不需要知道这个，和你没关系。”  
德拉科提高音调，“和我没关系？那和谁有关系？格兰杰？韦斯莱？邓布利多？”  
“显然，邓布利多什么都知道。”哈利自嘲地笑着，估计被德拉科理解成了嘲讽，因为他尖刻起来，毛都炸了。  
“所以黄金男孩能不能好心地开导一下我这个‘什么也不知道’的人呢？”  
德拉科的阴阳怪气让哈利皱起了眉，“你不是都听到了吗？精灵说的那些够多了，你们斯莱特林那么聪明，怎么不自己想想？”  
“我他妈只看出来了你就是不打算亲口告诉我对吧！”德拉科低吼道。  
“我看不出这有什么差别。”哈利本就不佳的情绪开始发酵，觉得血管开始膨胀，他直视德拉科，“你原本都不该来，现在该知道的不该知道的都知道了，我还能告诉你什么？告诉你我准备什么时候去死，好让你热烈欢送？准备给送我上路的人献花吗？”  
放屁！德拉科故意没有反驳，他眯起眼睛，笃定地说：“你在转移话题。为什么？根本不信任我？”  
“这跟信任不信任没有任何关系！你知道了又能怎么样？！”  
“终于不装傻了？”德拉科勾起嘴角。  
哈利又从他脸上找到了自得的小混蛋的影子，干脆闭上嘴，靠回了窗户上，继续盯着花园发呆。  
可惜，德拉科没准备放过他。  
“你都让我知道黑魔王的灵魂碎片在你脑袋里了，那让我多知道一点儿不行吗？莫非……你是害怕我知道某些事？在那个不存在的未来，我是死了吗？”哈利的指尖颤了颤，德拉科似乎没注意，“……让我猜猜，不会是你杀的吧？”德拉科死死地盯住哈利，看到他的呼吸停住了一秒，德拉科咬着牙继续，“所以——现在对我这么有耐心，是为了补偿？”  
哈利把手收回背后握成拳，抿着嘴过了好久，才说：“不是。”  
“不是什么？不是怕我知道？不是我死了？不是你杀的我？不是为了补偿？”德拉科连珠炮似的轰炸，“我不知道你什么时候退化到只能说一个词了，连咒语都念不顺吧？就这样还想打败黑魔王？”  
哈利忍无可忍地跟他对视，“都不是！你满意了吗？！”  
“那就是我害死的你。”  
“没有！”哈利立刻从窗台跳下去，他怎么会这么想？！  
德拉科高高地扬起眉，“你在欲盖弥彰。”  
“真没有、不是——我没死，你不是听精灵说了吗？”哈利不懂话题是怎么跳跃到这里的，斯莱特林的脑回路都这么奇怪的吗？！  
事实证明，斯莱特林的脑回路还能更诡异。  
“哦——精灵说的。谁说精灵一定要说实话了？谁不知道这世界上所有东西都在帮助大难不死的男孩儿啊！也许是你们商量好要骗我把我当白痴耍，为了提供更多‘援助’！”  
哈利浑身紧绷，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，怒火不受控制地往外冒——意料之中，马尔福永远能短短几句对话就轻易勾起他的怒火——“我们商量好了骗你？！这么做有什么好处，啊？为了你那点儿所谓的‘援助’值得吗？而且你敢说你爸爸没背着邓布利多干什么‘好事’？！”  
德拉科心脏一揪，迅速挂上了那副冷漠的面具，仿佛能帮他在周围筑起坚实的墙。“你有意识到你这就是在回答前面的话吗？所以……我在你眼里迄今为止都是个‘马尔福’附带的麻烦。”  
德拉科的表情让哈利愣了愣，莫名堵得慌，气势也弱了下来。“不——我是说，你是挺麻烦的，动不动就闹脾气。本来就难相处，生起气来更是没法交流，但——”  
德拉科低下头，睫毛在他眼下扫出一片斑驳的阴影，仿佛随时都要破灭。“呵，圣人波特真是没白叫啊，你竟然有心情陪一个无足轻重的‘东西’玩儿过家家。真有趣，你是想告诉我那些全都是假的？”  
“你说什么呢？什么假不假的？”  
那些妥协，那些担忧，那些温柔，那些只对他一个人的些微不同……他当然不可能说出来。  
德拉科几次张嘴都没出声，最后才说：“对我的假设你总是避而不谈，我是不是可以直接确认，我猜的都是对的？”  
“你猜了什——”哈利觉得更莫名其妙了，烦躁地抓抓头，“算了，我跟不上你的思路，我认输，好吧？你说的都对，爱怎么想怎么想。”  
德拉科哼了一声，像是在自言自语。“有意思，所以到头来我喜欢上的不过是个装出来的玩意儿。”  
“是是是你喜欢的是——你说什么？”  
哈利说到一半反应过来，震惊地抬起头，没想到对上了德拉科泛红且盈满泪水的眼睛，直接被石化在了原地。  
德拉科恶狠狠地白了他一眼，不过配上通红的眼睛实在没什么威胁效果。他撞开哈利的肩膀往房门走，背影怎么看怎么可怜。  
哈利想都没想就拉住德拉科的手腕。  
“滚！”德拉科一把甩开，加快了脚步。  
哈利赶紧跑过去挡在他身前，抬手就想擦眼泪，被德拉科躲了过去。  
“你、你别哭啊！这不是你无理取闹我才、才——”才干什么了？哈利脑子一片空白，慌不择路改口，“而且我都不记得你之前问的什么了……今晚还不够混乱的……”  
“谁他妈什么都瞒着我的？！”  
哈利眼看着德拉科的眼泪往下掉，更加手足无措，急忙解释道：“我不是瞒着你，我真的除了邓布利多谁都没告诉！不信你可以问小天狼星！他都不知道！”  
“我他妈傻逼了才会再信你一次！你、给、我、滚、开——”德拉科咬牙切齿地拔出了魔杖。  
几乎同时，哈利条件反射的缴械咒让德拉科的魔杖稳稳地落在了他手里。  
一时间，气氛更加凝固了。哈利讪讪地放下手，想把德拉科的魔杖还给他，结果德拉科视而不见地绕了过去，打开了门。  
“你冷静点！”他对面的房间就是斯内普的，哈利不得不压低声音，“难道想把邓布利多和斯内普都吵醒才高兴吗？”  
德拉科嗤笑道：“你为什么认为我会在乎这个？！”  
小孩的鼻音让哈利气不起来，无奈地妥协，“好，好，你不在乎，是我在乎。所以咱们能好好说话了吗？”  
德拉科却恍若未闻，吸着鼻涕沿走廊往他的房间走，两侧的画像偶尔传来鼾声。  
“你魔杖还在我这儿呢——”哈利叫了两声没反应，又怕再冲上去德拉科真做出什么让所有人不得安宁的事，回过身打量着手中陌生的魔杖小声咕哝，“真不要了啊……”

说实话，哈利要烦恼的事之中，“德拉科·马尔福又生气了”绝对是最不值一提的一件。无论是马上要造访里德尔宅，还是在那之前必须找到一个合理的“自杀”方法，甚至找出斯内普的守护神到底和他母亲有没有关系，都比解决一个无端暴怒的斯莱特林更加迫切。  
但哈利还拿着德拉科的魔杖，所以经常想起他。  
好吧，这种“想起”的频率还有一个原因：德拉科又哭了，而且罕见的不是因为害怕。他哭得……非常痛苦，哈利从来没在德拉科身上感受过那种溢出来的悲伤——六年级的盥洗室除外，可那时德拉科以为他孤身一人，他的父母也身陷危险。  
哈利不明白这两个场景有什么相似性。  
德拉科为什么这么执着于未来的真相？哈利的灵魂来自未来、里面有伏地魔的魂片、只有死亡才能消灭，德拉科都知道最关键的部分了，何必在意那些未发生的？  
“你的主人真难懂，是不是？”哈利转着手中的魔杖，小声抱怨。  
哈利不是没想过还给德拉科，只是没找到机会，自从回到布莱克老宅，凤凰社的行动频繁起来。邓布利多为了帮哈利保密，没让他加入他们的会议。韦斯莱夫人也把他当成其他未成年一样对待，远离餐厅、禁止偷听。  
不过邓布利多会私下单独找哈利，履行他的诺言，让哈利知道事情的发展。  
“感谢珀西，我们抓到了克劳奇的把柄，成功控制了小巴蒂·克劳奇。”邓布利多在七月底出现的时候告诉他。  
哈利很意外珀西会“出卖”上司，邓布利多好像知道他在想什么，“珀西是个聪明的孩子，克劳奇也被革职了。”  
哈利怀疑他在邓布利多的眼里看到了狡黠，如果哪天他听说珀西当上了国际魔法合作司的司长都不会惊讶了。  
“这件事牵扯出来的还有一个值得注意的。”邓布利多话锋一转，“伯莎·乔金斯，魔法体育运动司的员工，她曾在克劳奇家偶然听见过小巴蒂说话。”  
一个蜷缩在角落里的身影逐渐在哈利脑海中清晰起来，随之而来的是他和伏地魔在小汉格顿墓地决斗时，魔杖尖蹦出来的幽灵。哈利激动地说：“伏地魔杀的是她！”  
“这是一个很大的可能……”  
“肯定是她！”  
邓布利多扬起手，哈利闭了嘴，瞪着他。  
“谢谢。”邓布利多继续道：“她的出勤记录显示她曾在7月初申请休假，而度假地点是阿尔巴尼亚。遗憾的是，她的假期持续到8月初，在那之前，她不能算‘失踪’。我尝试和福吉沟通，但效果甚微，”邓布利多无奈地眨眨眼，“也许他还认为我这么做是为了在世界杯决赛之前引起动乱，取代他的位置。”  
哈利一点儿也不意外，“我见过他做更过分的事。”  
邓布利多笑了笑，“我们应该宽容些，哈利。因为巴蒂·克劳奇，魔法部最近很乱，我想福吉已经记恨上我了。”他顿了顿，“我会让人去阿尔巴尼亚的森林里搜寻，她的遗体如果没有被伏地魔破坏的话，应该属于她的亲人。”  
哈利握紧了拳头，“抱歉。”他小声说，“如果我早点想起来……”  
“哈利，这不是你的错。”邓布利多平静地打断他。  
“可我早就该知道是她——我、我以前见过她的灵魂，从伏地魔的魔杖里出来。当时还有好多人，我父母、塞德里克，”哈利飞速说，仿佛能减弱他的愧疚，“和一个不认识的老人。”他眼睛一亮，“那个老人我记得是在里德尔府被杀的！我们或许还能救他！”  
邓布利多的眼睛在镜片后闪烁，“我希望你知道，哈利，自私不是错误，是本能。要我说，你救了足够多的人。如果我没记错的话，你的面前就站着一个？”  
哈利尴尬又感激地冲邓布利多笑笑。在他能控制住之前，话从嘴边溜了出去，好在他说的很平稳，至少他觉得没有表现出任何恐惧。  
“但我救不了自己。”  
邓布利多很久没有回答。  
就在哈利后悔刚才瞬间的放松，打算掠过这个话题时，邓布利多微微低头，从镜片上方凝视他，微微一笑。  
“通常，这种情况的解决方式是寻求帮助、依靠别人。不能自救，就让别人来拯救你。那才是爱的作用。”


	33. 生日的意外

韦斯莱先生临近晚饭才风尘仆仆地赶回来，旅行斗篷的下摆在滴水。韦斯莱夫人略带责备地对他用了好几个烘干咒，催促他去厨房准备吃饭，然后把蛋糕放进了烤箱。  
韦斯莱先生喝了一大杯水瘫倒在椅子上，冲望着他的孩子们露出大大的笑容。“我去见了卢多，他给我们安排了非常棒的座位！世界杯的包厢！我敢说这绝对是完美的体验！哈利，生日快乐！”他举起了杯子。  
哈利赶紧回应。  
“现在还太早了！”韦斯莱夫人高兴地在桌边坐下，拍了拍手，笑眯眯地看着哈利，“这是我们第一次聚在一起给哈利过生日，先吃饭吧？祝福就留到吃蛋糕的时候吧！我还挺期待今天的巧克力蛋糕的。”  
哈利感激地朝韦斯莱夫人笑笑，给自己盛了满满一盘的鸡肉和土豆沙拉，还拿了一个离他最远的火腿馅饼。  
如果不是一大早发现床脚多了一摞礼盒，哈利都忘记今天是他的生日了。这么稀里糊涂地迎来生日是个特别的体验，能让他从压得喘不过气的烦恼中露一个头，短暂地放松一天。  
哈利对面是小天狼星。小天狼星的笑容今天就没消失过，饭前还拉着哈利讲了半天他自己制作的万能削笔刀的各种妙用。赫敏，出乎意料，送了一本《英国和爱尔兰的魁地奇球队》，大概是因为哈利在路过魁地奇精品店的时候多看了两眼。罗恩跟他依然关系紧张，生日礼物也只是敷衍地送了一盒比比多味豆。  
哈利知道罗恩在等他主动说出马尔福不是什么好东西，然后一句“嘿，伙计，你终于清醒了”冰释前嫌。他注定要失望了，以前还有可能，但现在哈利觉得他再说这种话了。  
桌子的另一头，珀西正在和韦斯莱先生说话。  
“魔法部派来的新司长是个草包，以前都是克劳奇先生给他命令，现在搞得一团糟。”珀西抱怨道，“本来世界杯的筹备就没有完成，魔法体育运动司的司长还不靠谱——你知道，伯莎·乔金斯到阿尔巴尼亚度假，一直没回来。”  
韦斯莱先生说了什么，哈利没听清，马上装作要倒果汁绕到他们背后，竖起耳朵。  
“……我今天还又问了卢多。伯莎的假期其实早就应该结束了，一直没有上班，卢多才自动给她续上了。”韦斯莱先生皱起眉，“卢多不打算调查，一直说伯莎经常失踪。”  
“这不是一个失踪的好时机，对吧？”卢平加入了他们对话，“虽然邓布利多一直没告诉我们凤凰社重新活动的原因，但肯定还会有更严重的事情发生。他从来不会做无用功。”  
“要我说，都是福吉的问题。”小天狼星不客气地说，“有了巴蒂·克劳奇，谁还知道魔法部里有没有其他的食死徒。他从来都没想过彻查，现在还反过来说邓布利多越权。”他嗤笑一声，“如果不是邓布利多，魔法部都要倒了！”  
“请注意言辞，布莱克先生！”珀西严肃起来，“部长不可能照顾到部里的每一个人！那都是克劳奇先生一人的错！私自解放食死徒，就算那是他自己的儿子……”  
“好了！”韦斯莱夫人高声说，严厉地扫视他们，“为什么要现在讨论这些不愉快的事情！哈利，亲爱的，想再来一个馅饼吗？我想我可以去看看蛋糕了，应该快好了。”  
“哦，不用了，谢谢你，韦斯莱夫人。”  
哈利回到座位，接收到了赫敏的眼神，觉得这件事应该可以告诉她，于是耳语道：“没什么，还在聊邓布利多在魔法部官员那里发现的食死徒。”  
赫敏捂着嘴巴挡住差点飘出来的惊呼，“这、这就是你最近一直和邓布利多见面……”  
“呃，我以为你们知道。”  
难道弗雷德和乔治没有想办法偷听他们的会议吗？哈利没想过连这种和伏地魔没有直接关系的小事都瞒着他们，在赫敏的目光下非常尴尬。  
“没有人会告诉我们，哈利。”赫敏很难让她听上去不那么埋怨，“自从你把自己关在房间、不跟我们说话之后，我们每天都被韦斯莱夫人赶去院子打魁地奇。”  
“噢……噢。”哈利干巴巴地说，“我不知道这里有个院子。”  
赫敏夸张地翻了个白眼，“你当然不知道。在你和邓布利多离开的那段时间，我们几个人一起打扫的。太可怕了，别问我遇到了什么。”她尖锐地看着他，“所以，我们有资格知道你和邓布利多去干了什么吗？”  
罗恩放慢了咀嚼的速度，弗雷德、乔治和金妮虽然都瞪着盘子，但身体倾斜了一点。  
哈利迟疑地点点头，正在酝酿说辞，门外传来了动静。没几秒，他们刚才谈论的人满面笑容地站在门口。  
“你们好，希望你们不会介意一个老年人的不请自来。生日对我来说过于久远了。”邓布利多愉快地说。  
“快，快挪一挪！”韦斯莱夫人催促道。她挥动魔杖，一套新的餐具和椅子出现在空位上。  
哈利直勾勾地盯着邓布利多，试图从老人一成不变的表情中找出破绽。  
“生日快乐，哈利。”邓布利多温和地回视，随即转移了视线，“啊！土豆沙拉，我有一段时间没吃到了。”  
邓布利多看起来真的像是突发奇想，来给哈利庆生的；或者偶然路过，巧合地来凤凰社总部蹭一顿大餐。不过邓布利多表现得越若无其事，哈利越觉得心慌。不是说他不相信邓布利多会特意跟他说一句生日快乐——毕竟这或许是他最后一个生日——可是这不像邓布利多会做的事。  
好吧，他就是不相信。哈利只希望邓布利多能给他个痛快，像现在这样实在太煎熬了。  
“莫丽，蛋糕还没好吗？”邓布利多望了一下角落里的老爷钟，“这样的话，我们恐怕要错过它了。”  
哈利下意识挺直了身体，直觉告诉他，邓布利多说的“我们”一定有他。  
如哈利所想，邓布利多看向他，蓝眼睛变得异常深邃。“人马们要求我在哈利出生的时间点带他过去。如果我没记错，”他又看了一眼时钟，“我们还有十分钟，完全可以通过壁炉赶回霍格沃茨。”  
  
“先生，我们到底是去干什么？”哈利在邓布利多身后进入客厅，没忍住小声询问。  
“回霍格沃茨，哈利。拿上你的魔杖和隐形衣了吗？”邓布利多没多解释。  
越来越不对劲了。哈利一边点点头，一边跟着邓布利多站进了壁炉里，等着火焰把他们吞没。眩晕感袭来之前，哈利看见了小天狼星他们，消失的时候正在说“真的去霍格沃茨了”。  
哈利从校长室的壁炉爬出来，邓布利多已经从分院帽里面抽出了格兰芬多宝剑。凤凰福克斯叫了两声，明亮的黑眼睛里似是闪着火光。肖像画全都空了，桌上没有柠檬雪宝的碟子，日记本、冈特戒指、挂坠盒和金杯一起躺在玻璃柜中。明明蜡烛还在燃烧，哈利只觉得窒息。  
“先生？”哈利一开口才发现他的声音有多沙哑，“我们、我们到底要干什么？”  
“计划有变，哈利。”邓布利多平静地说，哈利却听出了紧迫感。“现在，我希望无论你接下来听到什么，都要保持冷静，好吗？”  
哈利吞了吞口水，已经说不出话了，只得拼命点头，抓着袍子里的福灵剂和隐形衣，仿佛在寻求安慰。  
“由于我们提前动了手，伏地魔没能联系上小巴蒂·克劳奇，他转向了别的追随者。”邓布利多顿了顿，似乎是在观察哈利的神色，“卢修斯·马尔福不易驾控，原本不在他的考虑名单上，不巧的是，虫尾巴在翻倒巷看到了德拉科。”  
一时间，哈利什么都听不到也感受不到。很奇怪，哈利明明能看见邓布利多微动的嘴唇、福克斯在整理羽毛，也无比确定他还活着，心脏在跳动，但他没有任何实质性的证据。很快，轰响的耳鸣钻进了大脑，砸碎了一切。他眼前的景象开始旋转，最终化为一片浅灰色的地面。  
“……哈利……哈利！呼吸！吸气——”邓布利多有力的声音传来，瞬间唤醒了所有他与外界的联系。  
哈利跪在地上大口喘着气，好像肋骨刺穿胸肺一般的挤压感让这个过程无比痛苦，他的嗓子也在阻挠，里面长出了一大片荆棘丛，打定了主意不让气体进去。如果不是邓布利多的手在支撑，哈利相信他的头已经重到在地上砸出一个坑了。  
“他没事。”邓布利多把哈利扶到椅子上坐下，在确认他神志清晰后开口，“西弗勒斯已经赶过去了，伏地魔也不会对一个有用的人质下手。冷静，好吗？”  
哈利攥着邓布利多枯瘦的手腕，不知道他是怎么说出话的，“不……不可能——他……伤害、折磨——钻心剜骨……”  
所有被伏地魔蹂躏过的人憔悴的样子一个个闪过他眼前，哈利刚恢复一些的状态又开始下坠。  
“是，是。伏地魔的确会这么做。”邓布利多不容置疑地给哈利灌了一杯温水，看着哈利的呼吸逐渐正常，扳过哈利的脑袋，盯进他布满血丝的、无神的绿眼睛。“但是你现在的状态让我无法带你过去，哈利。相信德拉科，相信西弗勒斯，也相信我。会没事的，嗯？”  
有一秒，哈利想不顾一切地冲邓布利多发泄。  
为什么能做到无动于衷？他不知道钻心咒对14岁的孩子能造成多大的创伤吗？还是邓布利多根本不在乎任何人的死活？  
“不，我很在乎。”邓布利多坚定地说，“这就是为什么我能够保持头脑清醒、思维活跃。我们需要的不是有勇无谋的冲动，我们需要计划，哈利。伏地魔不一定完全相信斯内普，他为我们争取了时间，我们要利用它想好万全的对策，容不得失败。”  
哈利抽搐了一下，聚焦在邓布利多眼睛上，从里面看到了一丝满意。  
“非常好。”邓布利多又给了他一杯温水，哈利怀疑里面有镇定剂，还是一口咽了下去，“首先，伏地魔的目标是卢修斯。如果我没猜错，他会威胁卢修斯在魁地奇世界杯上把你带给他——对，没错，这段时间他会一直确保德拉科还活着，嗯，不那么好地活着——听我说，我们得到的消息非常及时，也很幸运我足够了解伏地魔，总之，解决克劳奇之后，我一直在派人监视马尔福庄园，所以德拉科是在今天下午被抓到的，并没有多久。”  
哈利几次想反驳，都被邓布利多压了过去。还想说钻心咒只需要半秒，这个“没多久”足够让德拉科变成——哈利又喝了一口水，静静地等待。  
“斯内普知道应该怎么做，他不会眼睁睁看着自己最喜欢的学生……”邓布利多扬起眉毛。  
哈利很想表现出哪怕一点安心，但做不到。  
邓布利多没在意哈利的僵硬，继续说：“要是一切顺利，虫尾巴已经被斯内普制服了。我需要你拿着格兰芬多宝剑，在我吸引了伏地魔的注意之后，找机会杀掉那只蛇。你能做到吗？”  
“先生。”哈利沙哑地说，“这不行。精灵说我必须在伏地魔死亡前消灭我体内的魂片——”  
“伏地魔不会死。”邓布利多打断他，“我们从来都不是要这次杀死伏地魔。”  
听到这个消息——他被放了缓刑——哈利并没有预想中的放松。  
邓布利多用魔杖把挂坠盒召了过来，悬浮在两人之间，“这是我的任务，挂坠盒会替我们储存他的主魂。不过……”邓布利多缓缓说，“也许他会选择一个在场的活物——虫尾巴会很荣幸的。”  
“当然，我们还要避免伏地魔选择在场的别人。”  
哈利刚升起一点的曙光立马熄灭了。比起虫尾巴，显然伏地魔会更愿意附体在德拉科身上，也更容易。水从杯子里洒出来了几滴，哈利急忙稳住他颤抖的手，喝着水盖下恐怖的想象，生怕邓布利多又判定他不够冷静。  
“我来。”哈利突然说。  
邓布利多露出了罕见的疑惑。  
哈利重复了一遍，这次更加坚定。“我来对付伏地魔。”  
“哈利，我说过，你应该——”  
“我非常镇定。”哈利平稳地说，“先生，你知道我的魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖是孪生魔杖，它不会输，我不会输，甚至会为你提供充足的时间，把主魂转移到该去的地方。”  
“我来对付他。必须是我。”  
“先生，我只希望你能尽全力保证德拉科的安全。”  
哈利凝视着邓布利多的眼睛，清透的绿色上覆盖了一层阴霾。


	34. 晚会

西弗勒斯·斯内普大步走在一条乡间小路上。  
月黑风高，除了黑色旅行斗篷在他身后猎猎作响，只有枝叶纠结的灌木树篱发出的沙沙声。经过一段陡峭的山坡，他看到了被称作小汉格顿的村庄，以及邓布利多提到的山谷对面的大宅子，破败的、被废弃的、爬满藤蔓的房子。其中一扇被封锁的窗户闪着微光，忽明忽灭。  
斯内普悄然无声地进了前门，腐烂的味儿扑鼻而来，石阶上铺满了厚厚的灰尘。  
万幸，没有尖叫声。斯内普没有刻意放轻脚步，一方面不知道在哪个角落会藏着一条巨蛇，另一方面，伏地魔欣赏高调的入场方式，尤其在他理应“愤怒”的情况下。  
斯内普推开屋门的刹那，目不斜视地瞄准了站在椅子边的小个男人，稳稳地抓住了飞向他的魔杖。  
“西、西弗勒斯！见到你真高兴——”虫尾巴紧紧贴着布满蛛网的墙壁，尖声说，小眼睛一个劲儿地瞥背对着他的主人。  
伏地魔没有任何表示，似乎是默认了这个发展，还饶有兴致地抬了抬手指。  
“是吗？”斯内普挤出一个轻蔑、厌恶的讥笑，三两步把瑟瑟发抖的虫尾巴逼到墙角，魔杖抵着他的脖子，仿佛要捅破虫尾巴耷拉着的皮肉。  
“我有没有说过，虫尾巴，有情况就告诉我，嗯？”他把音量恰到好处地控制在伏地魔能隐约听到嘶哑声的程度，“还是……你认为你的魔药水平已经超越我，精湛到能准确无误地配制复活药水了？看看你把主人弄成了什么样子……如果是我，仅靠独角兽的血和蛇的毒液也无疑会做得更加完美……”  
说到这里，斯内普像是突然意识到了什么，哆嗦了一下，放开一身冷汗的虫尾巴绕到椅子前，垂着头匍匐在婴儿的脚下，鼻尖几乎贴着地面，“主人，主人……原谅我……”  
伏地魔用他尖细的、像指甲划过黑板的嗓音念道：“钻心剜骨！”  
突如其来的痛苦席卷了斯内普平静的表情，他的内脏、骨头、血液都在燃烧，尽管他在拼命增强着大脑封闭术，还是觉得头骨在碎裂。他余光看见了被捆在角落里奄奄一息的少年，面色惨白，金发也显得黯淡无光，胸口微弱的起伏难以察觉。  
斯内普不动声色地放松了一点对身体的控制，开始不住地颤抖，死死地抠着地面，冷汗“噼啪”地滴在地上，一直抿着的嘴微微开了一条缝，溢出一丝隐忍的喘息，和一滴咬出来的血。  
伏地魔明显被红色取悦了。他停止了惩罚，为了掩藏微微发抖的手，把魔杖放在了椅子的把手上。  
“让我猜猜，是邓布利多放你来的吗？”  
“不，主人，的确是邓布利多告知我您的位置——通过卢修斯·马尔福，那个胆小怕事的叛徒，已经把您的行踪告诉了邓布利多！”斯内普把恭谦、担忧和焦虑表现得淋漓尽致。  
“很好，很好，邓布利多命令你来找我、监视我、在我不够强壮的时候杀死我！”  
“没有！没有，我的主人！”斯内普略显慌乱地解释，“邓布利多以为我是听从他的命令来的，可是我是来帮助您恢复您原本的能力的。恕我自作聪明的猜测，邓布利多一定会带上那个男孩，到时我们只需要那个男孩的血液，就能重现您的辉煌！”  
斯内普掷地有声的说辞和伏地魔的沉默让虫尾巴战战兢兢地跪在斯内普身边，谦卑地趴着，“他、他在说谎——主人，他根本没有主动来寻找您——是我，我才是您最忠诚的仆人——只有我——”  
“忠诚，”伏地魔发出一声难听的哼笑，“你只是胆小罢了。卢修斯会因为他的儿子背叛我，你有一天也会因为自己背叛我——闭嘴！我现在还有更重要的事情需要问邓布利多的走狗。”  
“不是的，主人。我一直都遵从您的意愿和命令，在霍格沃茨魔法学校监视、刺探邓布利多，假装服从他的命令，并试图从他那里得到您的消息。”斯内普坚定地说，把伪造的记忆放在脑海中，伏地魔早晚都会摄神取念，“我成功和虫尾巴会晤了，我让他一有您的消息就联系我，没想到他说的比唱的好听，我救主心切竟一时被迷惑，这个狡猾的、肮脏的、龌龊的害虫想独占功劳，枉费我特意把他从魔法部放出来——在他寻找您的途中我并不像他说的那样毫无作为、只知道听从邓布利多，”斯内普稍稍挺直了脊背，骄傲又谄媚地说，“我一直瞒着邓布利多在为您寻找复活魔药的材料，他以为我是在替他做事——”斯内普不卑不亢地昂起一点头，“主人，请允许我献上礼物。”  
伏地魔眯起眼睛，没有立刻应允。身体的虚弱让他无法和斯内普直面抗衡——最多再来一个钻心咒——但他又不可能完全信任这个十几年间一直窝在邓布利多身边的狗。  
“虫尾巴，去，把马尔福家的孩子拿过来。”伏地魔命令道。  
斯内普一动不动地跪着，虫尾巴一瘸一拐地扯着德拉科的头发，像对待破布娃娃一样扔到了斯内普旁边。  
伏地魔残忍地微笑，鼻翼微掀，“该让他重新加入晚会了，是不是，西弗勒斯？代替他不中用的父亲，参加我的再生晚会——钻心剜骨！”  
德拉科再次被厉火般的酷刑唤醒，头皮被撕裂、指甲被拔下、每一根骨头都被打断都不及现在的万分之一。他嘶哑地尖叫着，眼前被汗水、泪水、口水、血水模糊成一片，只能雷击一般抽动，代表他还留着一口气。  
这次的折磨持续得更久，久到发不出声，眼球疯狂打转。德拉科只觉得所有感官都只剩下了疼痛，身体快被灼烧成粉末，他需要转移注意力，不要被痛感挤爆。  
然后，德拉科发现他好不容易开拓出来的一丝神志告诉他：可能再也见不到那个疤头了。  
伏地魔没有再看德拉科，转头对斯内普说：“起来。”  
斯内普没有站起来，而是跪着昂首挺胸，让他的眼睛刚好略微处于伏地魔眼睛的下方。  
伏地魔盯着斯内普乌黑的眼睛，亲眼看到了被斯内普略微夸大描述了一遍的记忆。检查完毕后，他慢悠悠地说：“我记得，你很擅长大脑封闭术？”  
“在您的面前不值一提。”斯内普眼睛里闪烁着奉承和狂热。  
伏地魔果然被取悦了，满意地点点头。  
“虫尾巴，带上那个小杂种。该去见见我的父亲了。纳吉尼……”  
  
哈利和邓布利多从霍格莫德出发，幻影移形到了里德尔府的院子里。邓布利多环顾四周，魔杖指向了一个破旧的小屋，里面是里德尔家的老园丁。  
“让他舒服地睡一觉吧。”邓布利多说，“看起来，西弗勒斯那边一切顺利，他们应该到墓地了。”  
哈利皱了皱眉。他对墓地的印象非常不好，只能联想到伏地魔的复活。他们去那里干什么？哈利很想提醒邓布利多不要过于相信斯内普，很可能会阴沟里翻船，却不想这种时候和他争论。  
德拉科还在伏地魔手里，多一秒都可能是一次钻心咒。  
“好了，哈利，最后一次。”邓布利多从眼镜上方审视着他，“不要冲动。”  
他们下了山，穿过静谧的小镇，教堂顶盘旋着几只乌鸦，叫声回荡在山谷里，像是哀歌。他们路过一排紫杉树篱，走进杂草丛生的墓地。大约是一个个墓碑增添了阴森感，这里比荒废的里德尔府还要冰冷，白雾弥漫交错，让哈利想起从魔药蒸汽中崛起的伏地魔。  
邓布利多已经披上了隐形衣，哈利甚至感受不到他的存在。他举着魔杖缓缓向前移动，走过一个个陌生的坟墓，绕过一棵高大的红豆杉，哈利看到了一高一矮两个黑影，站在墓碑前，还有一口巨大的坩埚——经常占据哈利噩梦的那个。  
哈利的伤疤开始刺痛，但还能忍受。他从背面接近他们，逐渐能听到微风中夹杂着低语声，虽然听不真切，哈利还是能分辨出毫无波动的语调只能属于他的魔药学老师。而另一个，令人作呕的、不属于人类的嗓音，让哈利后颈的汗毛倒竖。  
“……我很疑惑，也很好奇……”  
哈利能听清了，冰冷尖锐的声音捅进了他的耳朵，搅动着他所有细胞的愤怒。  
“告诉我，亲爱的男孩，你的父亲为什么会选择邓布利多呢？是相信那个伟大的、博爱的、泥巴种和麻瓜的保护人比我更强大？还是又一次因为不知情、中了妖术，被迫效忠他人？”  
他在跟德拉科说话！哈利堵在嗓子眼的心脏似乎终于落回了原处，德拉科还活着！还应该处于清醒、能听见声音的状态下！  
“啊，我忘了。因为你，对不对？邓布利多一直挂在嘴边的，弱者的借口，可笑的——爱！他以为邓布利多能庇护你们吗？在我很早以前就采取了防止死亡的办法、证明了我能够创造奇迹、比任何巫师都潜力无边之后，他仍坚信邓布利多能庇护你们吗？”  
哈利站在了她曾经被绑过的大理石墓碑后面，若隐若现的一层光圈在他眼前闪烁。虫尾巴背对着他，不到十英尺的距离，手臂弯曲，里面一定裹着不能行动的伏地魔，脚边盘着巨蛇纳吉尼。他身旁是一身漆黑的斯内普，往坩埚里加入看不清的药材，哈利决定暂时放过他。再往前，他们正对着被杂草遮盖的——哈利心脏猛地一揪，没有人会有那般耀眼的金发了——是德拉科。  
“令人失望……太让我失望了……我以为你的父亲和阿布拉克萨斯一样明智、透彻……”  
“……保留着马尔福家族的骄傲……”  
“……虽然狡猾，但忠诚……”  
“可惜……”  
哈利倏地冲了出去。明明他没有被警报发现（那层光圈莫名在他接触的时候融化了），从他的角度看不见伏地魔的动作，明明可以等待更合适的时机，他还是大吼着暴露在所有人眼下。  
“盔甲护身！”  
实质的屏障挡住了从伏地魔的魔杖尖射出的红光。下一秒，一道魔咒击中了哈利的脚边，他失去重心扑倒在了地上，盾牌也失去了作用，还好，钻心咒偏离了轨道，击中了德拉科旁边的地面，迸出一簇火花。  
昏迷咒失效后，哈利抬起头，果然看到斯内普的魔杖指着他。  
“你！”哈利不可置信地吼道。  
斯内普魔杖一扬，看起来又要施咒，却被伏地魔阻止了。  
“好了，好了，西弗勒斯，对待客人要友好，尤其是我的特邀嘉宾，是不是？”伏地魔猩红的眼睛锁定在哈利身上，却没有让虫尾巴靠近。  
哈利强忍着快要让他的头爆炸的伤疤疼，踉踉跄跄地爬了起来。  
伏地魔露出阴笑，使丑陋的脸变得更加扭曲。“欢迎，哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，因为我的失误苟活至今的男孩！还有……邓布利多，我想？他不会放开牵着木偶的线，对吧？”  
哈利知道伏地魔在拖延时间，正合他的意。他不清楚邓布利多藏在哪里，有没有靠近纳吉尼。伏地魔太警惕了，一点走神都可能让他察觉。  
哈利忽然有了一个绝妙的对策。他轻蔑地昂起下巴，扯出德拉科最常用的讥笑，“你不能算‘人’，伏地魔——不，汤姆·里德尔。”  
伏地魔发出了愤怒的嘶嘶声。哈利胸腔中充满了前所未有的复仇的快意。曾经也是这个墓园，也是大理石墓碑前，也是他和伏地魔对峙，他被迫接受了伏地魔的决斗，却只能逃窜。此刻，尽管还是无法抑制紧张和害怕，哈利没有退缩，选择了用最讽刺的话激怒伏地魔，他必须确保伏地魔不要分神去找邓布利多。  
“你不能行走、无法进食、一个打偏的钻心咒都能抽干你所剩无几的元气……值得最强大的白巫师亲自来吗？不需要吧。一个刚刚14岁的‘木偶’就足够了。”  
哈利开始缓慢靠近，虫尾巴下意识后退了几步，伏地魔竟然没有阻止。他瞥了一眼还在原地盯着他吐信子的纳吉尼，稳了稳抖得像筛子一样的手。  
“你需要多久才能恢复刚才钻心咒造成的亏空？我会等。”  
“然后，给你一个杀我的机会。”  
德拉科不知道哪儿来的力气，他都绝望地认命、坚持到现在了，鬼知道是因为什么——谁。难道没有被钻心咒磨掉的神志，要丧失在一个与他无关的索命咒上？！他强行以扭曲的姿势坐了起来，恶狠狠地瞪着那颗乱糟糟的后脑勺。  
“不！”  
德拉科的叫喊仿佛积云中闷出的第一道惊雷。  
“阿瓦达索命！”和“除你武器！”同时飙出，两道光在空中相遇，与哈利记忆中相同的金色细丝交织成光网点亮了一切——  
纳吉尼在伏地魔的命令下游向德拉科，一道耀眼的银光闪过，巨大的蛇头旋转着飞向了一旁。邓布利多高瘦的身影凭空出现，隐形衣刚好落在呆住的德拉科身上。斯内普瞬间制服了虫尾巴，把坩埚里的魔药全部蒸干，把矮小邋遢的男人捆好丢了进去。  
哈利终于把目光放回他对面的伏地魔身上。他们都升到半空中了，伏地魔看上去更加幼小虚弱，红眼睛惊愕地张大，瞳孔几乎成了一根看不见的线。哈利的手死死攥住魔杖，小心地控制着他体内叫嚣着要喷出来的魔力。在邓布利多成功之前，金线不能断，也不能失控反弹伏地魔的索命咒。  
凤凰的歌声回响在耳边、脑海里，和他从灵魂中带回来的遥远的挽歌重叠，音符把泪水挤出了眼眶。  
哈利紧紧闭上了眼，今夜，他不想看到任何一个幽灵从魔杖尖冒出。


	35. 圣芒戈

周围很多事都在同时发生。斯内普和邓布利多在忙活，还有一只没了头的死蛇躺在几英寸的地方，伸一伸腿就能碰到。  
即使斯内普的锁定咒在对决爆发的刹那就解除了，德拉科还是花了足足一分钟才把酸疼的胳膊从背后放下，愣怔地盯着天空中耀眼的光弧，和它们之间若隐若现的哈利·波特，好像他必须要在自己视野中才把德拉科被钻心咒撕成碎片的身体拼回去。  
那个黑魔王一点都不虚弱，德拉科心脏一抽一抽的疼痛时刻提醒着他，半死不活的黑魔王也不是一个14岁的巫师能抗衡的。  
德拉科小幅度往波特的方向蹭了一段，手指突然碰到了一个冰凉的物体，他迟疑了一瞬，不情愿地把黏在波特身上的目光收回，低头看了一眼。  
金色的液体被金光照得更加璀璨。  
不想知道它是怎么出现的，德拉科只觉得上帝都在帮他们。他马上转头，捕捉到了白胡子老头在离他不远的位置，就在黑魔王下方。他挣扎着站了起来，裹着隐形衣靠近。  
“教授。”德拉科低声说，不知道邓布利多能不能听见。  
显然，饶是邓布利多都没料到德拉科会突然过来，他满头冷汗地加固挂坠盒上的囚笼，“德拉科，不是现在。你需要离我远点。”  
德拉科也看出邓布利多可能没空喝福灵剂，可现在只有邓布利多能救波特，他不敢赌。德拉科一咬牙，趁邓布利多刚张嘴像是准备念咒，把福灵剂倒进了他嘴里。  
德拉科看见邓布利多吞咽，放下了心，然而下一刻，他被一股很强烈的魔法波动送出了好几英尺，砸在了一块墓碑上，彻底昏了过去。

再睁眼的时候，德拉科的视线里充满了盛着蜡烛的水晶泡泡。他记得六岁第一次也是唯一一次偷偷溜进了地下室，被里面一个会变出各种毒药的茶壶烫出了一片消不掉的紫色脓包，就在这样的环境里呆了几天。  
空间里很安静，似乎除了他没有别人，德拉科每一次呼吸都伴随着全身的疼痛。他稍稍撑起身子，拉开床帘，就被一层薄汗覆盖。他的床旁边摆着沙发、椅子和茶几，栎木镶板的墙上挂着一个胖胖的女巫肖像，对他露出一个慈祥的微笑。德拉科尴尬地点点头，做错事一样移开了目光。  
圣芒戈。德拉科迟钝地意识到他在哪儿，脑海中闪过一段段记忆碎片，瞪大了眼睛仔细检查病房的每一个角落。  
哈利·波特那个天杀的傻逼到底死没死？！  
德拉科几乎就要掀开被子下床，却看见床头柜上除了一杯水，还躺着他的山楂木魔杖——不是在波特那里吗——和一个还留着几滴金色液体的小玻璃瓶。他缓缓躺了回去，这大概是波特还活着的意思。  
……活着他妈的还敢走？！  
或者是受伤了躺在别的病房？  
“活该！”鉴于只有他一个人，德拉科肆无忌惮地嚼舌头，“被那个曼德拉草一样的伏地魔——不对曼德拉草还能救石化的人伏地魔就是个长得像曼德拉草的东西——咬烂了脑子，以前里面至少惊涛骇浪滴两滴弗洛伯毛虫的粘液还能勉强模拟成脑浆，现在怕不是稍微晃两下就能听见脑袋里风声穿堂，连破损的口子都是用残留垃圾自动填补的也真是为难治疗师还敢收留，哦，可能是想试验一下新发明的清理咒……”  
德拉科觉得气氛有点古怪，过了几秒才发现刚才的“咔哒”声不是幻觉。他机械地往门的方向看，红毛黄鼠狼——最烦人的那只——正在用能吞下巨型鼻涕虫的表情瞪着他。  
“……我从来不知道听你骂人能这么——呃，这么舒畅，马尔福。”罗恩·韦斯莱打破了凝固的空气。  
“韦斯莱，你是从哪个病房逃出来吓唬人的，既然脑子捐给波特了就别乱跑。”  
韦斯莱看上去想揍他。德拉科挑衅地和他对视，就算他现在虚弱得很可能会被对方一拳打死，气场也不能输。让德拉科震惊的是，罗恩刚来势汹汹地往前两步，就默默退回了过于安全的距离，欲言又止地张张嘴。  
“不是说你模仿鱼类呼吸就能在你汪洋的脑子里生存。”德拉科好心提醒，“或许这里有卖腮囊草的？”  
“马尔福你个——”罗恩憋得脸红脖子粗。  
“啊，又开始练习憋气了？”  
罗恩呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，“我真傻，就不该想着能和你交流。你骂哈利根本就是因为——”  
“他是个傻逼。”  
“……这我同意。”罗恩把那句到嘴边的“你是个混蛋”吞了回去。  
德拉科夸张地露出惊喜的表情，吓得罗恩再次后退了一步贴在门上，“没想到，韦斯莱，我们也有达成共识的时候。”  
罗恩又开始局促不安，想说什么不敢说的样子看的德拉科一阵头疼，他拿起水杯抿了一口，发现水还是温的，对他刚受过折磨的身体来说非常舒适的温度。德拉科不自觉地扬了扬嘴角，注意到那个韦斯莱还在，飞快地压了下去。  
“你还在这里干什么？别以为我们有一件事看法一致就证明你会被欢迎。”德拉科不耐烦地说，“尤其在那是基本常识的情况下。”  
德拉科以为罗恩肯定会愤怒地甩门而去，结果他一屁股坐在了沙发上，拿起一张不知道哪天的预言家日报翻了两页，然后仔细读了一番肖像底部的介绍，最终还是转向了德拉科。  
德拉科后知后觉地扬起眉，缓缓说：“你跟波特吵架了。”  
罗恩如释重负地松了口气，好像德拉科替他说了难以开口的事儿。“呃，对。我只是想问、问问你们家到底为什么跟邓布利多示好。”他抢着继续，“我本来觉得你们别有所图——你知道，当间谍什么的——不过我刚才听到你骂神秘人，还听说你、你是被——”  
“被他折磨到这里的，没错。”德拉科冷漠地点头，他算是明白韦斯莱为什么赖在这里了。看来他跟波特吵架的原因跟自己有关啊。  
德拉科不怀好意地笑了笑，“怎么样，我苦肉计演得不错吧？是不是觉得现在的波特和邓布利多肯定都对马尔福的立场坚信不疑了？”  
罗恩猛地站起来，指着德拉科发抖，“你——你！”  
“哦，哈利！我真的没看到罗恩，但我发誓他来了，真的！他——在这儿。”赫敏推门进来就看到罗恩如临大敌地跟马尔福对峙，叉着腰严厉地看着罗恩，“罗恩！马尔福需要休息！跟我出来！”  
她不由分说把罗恩扯了出去，不顾他一直喊着“马尔福是故意的”，给哈利使了个眼色。  
哈利慢吞吞地走进病房，德拉科已经背对着他躺下了，一副坚决不理他的样子。  
“对不起，我没有及时赶到。”哈利盯着德拉科金灿灿的后脑勺小心翼翼地说。总觉得德拉科比之前更生气了，浑身都在冒着黑气，是他的错觉还是钻心咒的后遗症？  
“伏地魔已经被邓布利多解决了。”哈利硬着头皮继续，“他不会再回来了。”应该。他心底补充。  
德拉科还是无动于衷，甚至在听到伏地魔的名字都没有反应。哈利悄悄凑过去看他是不是睡着了，被德拉科一巴掌抽了回去。虽然德拉科异常虚弱，几乎没什么力气，哈利还是委屈地哀号了一声。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“太假了，波特。”  
哈利兴奋地绕到床的另一边，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你愿意跟我说话了？”  
德拉科默默错开对视，转身平躺着，仿佛突然对水晶泡泡产生了浓厚的兴趣，身体力行地反驳。  
“哦。”哈利沮丧地回到椅子上，想了想决定再试试，“既然伏地魔都没了，我那个世界发生的事情就……不重要了吧？”  
德拉科闭了闭眼，感受到怒火又开始烧，就跟他身体遭受过钻心咒之后还有剩余燃料似的。事实证明，确实没什么燃料，因为很快就烧到了脸，把他病态的苍白变成了健康的粉红，如果喘息没有加重，胸口没有疼痛，德拉科都觉得自己可以出院打魁地奇了。  
哈利看出德拉科的状态不对，想都没想就把人捞进了怀里，轻轻顺着他的背，低声呢喃着：“没事了，没事了……”动作流畅得像是做了很多次一样。  
德拉科顿时忘了生气，努力适应着他的所在地，艰难地说：“波特，你在干什么？”  
“啊！”哈利突然放开手，面红耳赤地站起来，“我、我忘记你清醒了。”  
“什么叫‘我清醒了’？”德拉科皱起眉，“你趁我昏迷都做了什么？”  
“什么都没有！”哈利大声说，瞟了一眼门又弱了下去，“是、是我们带你来这里的路上，只要我一放开你，你就开始哆嗦、冒虚汗、体温下降，还说胡话，我才、才……”  
德拉科从波特不自然的神色中推断出了他最不想听到的结果，不信邪地还想确认，“才一直抱着我？”  
“邓布利多和斯内普说这很正常，钻——那个咒语很可能带来严重的影响，必须要小心……”哈利在德拉科的瞪视下讪讪地闭上嘴像个犯错误的小狗。  
“所以邓布利多和斯内普都知道。”德拉科觉得他早晚能被波特气死，生无可恋地倒回枕头上，床吱呀地抗议。  
“你……没事了吗？”哈利不怕死地往前靠了靠。  
“波特，你真不知道我为什么生气，是不是？”  
“啊？”哈利抓了抓头，德拉科烦躁得想放一把火把那头乱毛点着，“我知道啊。你不是因为我什么都瞒着你生气吗？那……你想知道什么我都告诉你，行吗？”  
德拉科气结，“我什么都不想知道！”  
“我五年级害你爸爸进了阿兹卡班，于是你六年级接替你爸爸成了食死徒接受了杀死邓布利多的任务。”哈利飞快说完，没给德拉科反应的余地。  
“……”德拉科愣了愣，“所以你就是在补偿？补偿我们全家？”如果波特敢说是，他就要杀人了。  
德拉科目测了一下他和魔杖的距离。  
谁知哈利的五官嫌弃地挤在一起，“我干嘛要补偿你们家？你爸那是自作——”他抿起嘴。不能刺激病人。哈利默念，平静地说完：“我跟你爸爸不熟。”  
德拉科承认他被这个答案安抚了一点，没忍住得寸进尺地逼问：“那就是在补偿我？”  
“你到底想说什么？”哈利莫名其妙地俯身盯着德拉科的眼睛，“你是以为我做了什么伤天害理的事才需要补偿你到现在这个地步？！”  
德拉科的脸又变红了，这回不是因为愤怒。他舔了舔嘴唇，“那为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”哈利狐疑地观察德拉科一会儿红一会儿白的脸色，“你真没事吗？要不要我去叫治疗师？”  
“不要！”德拉科赶紧说，“我问你为什么上个学期突然对我这么好。”语速快到仿佛下一秒他就要失去问出来的勇气。  
哈利还真没想到德拉科会这么问，罕见地沉思起来。如果是罗恩或赫敏的话，他可以毫不犹豫地说是因为朋友，他可以为朋友做任何事。  
可德拉科是他的朋友吗？一见面就吵架的朋友？搞笑吗。  
哈利决定把这个问题抛给德拉科解决：“你还想跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“所以，哈利把一切都告诉你了，然后让你来转告我，他自己去陪马尔福？！”罗恩不可置信地张大嘴，“我才是他的朋友！”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，“别那么幼稚，好吗？连邓布利多都说了是多亏马尔福的福灵剂他们才成功抓到伏地魔。”  
“你什么时候也开始叫神秘人——”  
“他已经不存在了，不是吗？”赫敏轻快地说，“没必要怕他了。魔法部也因为小矮星彼得的行刑开始重视被释放的食死徒了，你爸爸不是加入了吗？”  
“我永远是最后一个知道的！”罗恩说，“哈利宁愿跟马尔福去对付神秘人，都不跟我们说！”  
“马尔福是被绑架的，你听到了，五个钻心咒！天啊，罗恩！你到底为什么这么恨他？”  
罗恩瑟缩了一下，有些不服气。最初似乎是老听爸爸说卢修斯·马尔福的坏话，后来因为在学校老被嘲笑辱骂，还会互放恶咒。最近一年倒是除了期末的那次，想不起别的了。  
罗恩抬起头打算列举，赫敏对他比了个“钻心咒”的口型，立刻泄了气。他们刚才还路过纳威父母的病房，进去探望之后，心里都有点堵。  
“的确没到五个钻心咒的程度。”他小声嘀咕，“最多一个……两个也不过分……三个就多了……”  
“罗恩！”  
“我错了，赫敏！”罗恩拔腿就跑，“半个！就半个！”


	36. 有恃无恐

要是在半年前，德拉科绝对想不到有一天他能和波特和平共处一室超过一个星期。虽然波特不说，德拉科还是感受到了波特的内疚，以及对着他越放越低的姿态。到最后，还是把病房当成教室、隔三差五就要来的格兰杰和韦斯莱指出，说哈利就像他的家养小精灵。  
家养小精灵过分了。德拉科瞪着房间里多出来的一张床，被子有一半拖在地上，还随意扔着一套睡衣，灰扑扑的。  
这种越收拾越乱的家养小精灵谁会要，波特甚至有一大半的时间都不睡在那里。  
尽管比刚来的时候好了很多，德拉科半夜依然会做噩梦，治疗师说这个现象很可能会持续更久，无梦药剂又不能长时间喝，对未成年的身体不好，还会产生依赖。可笑的是，德拉科宁愿依赖药物，总好过依赖波特。根据波特的说法，他每次睡着之后不出十分钟就会蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖，只有在波特的怀里才能平静。德拉科本来对这种单方向的指控不屑一顾，直到有一天波特回家，纳西莎来陪他，然后凌晨两点波特又不得不从格里莫广场赶了回来，附赠一只差点儿咬伤纳西莎的大黑狗。  
德拉科至今忘不了纳西莎洞察一切的眼神。  
卢修斯不经常来，因为他和哈利一打照面就气氛紧张。德拉科也是从三个格兰芬多的聊天中听到的——这也是波特无下限的体现之一，他们再也不避开他说话了，有时候挺烦人的——卢修斯根本就没告诉邓布利多他被绑架了，并且真的打算听从伏地魔的要求，在魁地奇世界杯把哈利带过去交换。不愧是斯内普，卖好友卖得毫无压力。  
德拉科不懂的是父亲看波特为什么也带着敌意。伏地魔都倒台了，难道不应该感激涕零要求自己趁机取代韦斯莱的地位吗？怎么每次来都是催促他赶紧回家远离波特呢？  
其实德拉科早就能出院了，伏地魔对他施咒的时候不是巅峰时期，每次持续也不过两三秒，除了频率逐步降低的噩梦外，德拉科在两周后就没什么负面感受了。但他还是想坚持到世界杯，如果可以，持续到开学更好。德拉科拒绝承认这和波特本人有关，他只是想不受打扰地听波特从未来带回来的故事。从三强争霸赛的项目，到乌姆里奇的独裁，德拉科热衷于从事件的缝隙中听到他们以前的相处模式，拿出来和现在做比较，暗自得意。  
哦，还有格兰杰和韦斯莱的感情史。德拉科第一次听到笑了足足半个小时，此后每次看到他们就控制不住来回看，看到两人落荒而逃为止。  
“你能不能放过他们？”不知第几次之后，哈利终于忍不住了。  
“不能。”德拉科笑得狡黠，“这么好玩的事不逗他们以后就没机会了。再说了，谁知道这回他们还能不能在一起。”  
哈利把罗恩和赫敏带的馅饼放在桌上施了保温咒，“应该会吧，他们二年级就开始不对了。”  
“什么？！”德拉科震惊地看着他，“二年级？！然后呢，你是怎么知道的？”  
“他们在一起之后回想的。”哈利干巴巴地说，果然得到了德拉科毫不掩饰的嘲笑。  
等他笑够了，德拉科装作不经意地问：“那你呢？”  
“我还能怎么办。”哈利耸耸肩，“就还跟他们当朋友啊。”  
“我是说你的感情史，波特。”德拉科翻了个白眼，让他听起来和八卦别人没有区别，“救世主的感情史，听起来就很丰富，和世界恋爱。”  
哈利没好气地说：“你又不是不知道伏地魔在那个世界早就复活了，我哪有精力创造感情史。”  
“我不信，总得有一两个吧？”德拉科不屈不挠。  
哈利最近养成的习惯让他根本拗不过德拉科，叹了口气，“算是吧，五年级和拉文克劳的秋·张短暂地交往过，不到一个学期。嗯，六年级——”哈利顿了顿，“直到我回来前，都跟金妮在一起。”  
“......那个母鼬？”  
“别那么叫她！”  
德拉科扬起眉毛，看不出情绪，“不知道那一年发生了什么，你审美退化得有点可怕。”  
哈利瞪了他一眼。过了一会儿，哈利以为这事已经过去了，德拉科突然说：“那你怎么不一回来就再续前缘？我看那只小母鼬一直挺迷恋你。”  
德拉科微妙的语气让哈利有些莫名，“她还小呢，现在只是妹妹。”  
“听你这么说，好像以后就不是妹妹了一样。”德拉科说，“需不需要我提醒你，你们俩永远都有年龄差。”  
哈利迷茫地眨眨眼，“我知道啊。可以后的事情我也说不准，我上次就是六年级之前一直都不喜欢她......”  
“按心理年龄算，你已经六年级——快七年级了。”德拉科无情地点破，“怎么，我说的有错？要不要趁现在赶紧？”  
“不！”哈利立刻摇头，觉得自己反应太大，尴尬道，“就、就觉得不对，我也说不清楚......可能还是没到时间？”  
不过说实话，在没有了神秘事物司的那场战斗后，哈利不确定他还会不会对金妮刮目相看。反而是德拉科好像一直都在让他刮目——等等，他为什么要想到德拉科？  
德拉科听到前两句产生的好心情瞬间被最后一句打散了。他把自己埋进被子里，一天都没再跟哈利说话，还拒绝吃东西。  
  
德拉科就算再不舍得圣芒戈的日子，也不想错过魁地奇世界杯——虽然他已经从波特那里死缠烂打问出了结果。“反正你都要自己去看的，这样不会丧失乐趣吗？”哈利被迫松口的时候特别无奈。  
比赛前一天，德拉科只能跟哈利道别，回马尔福庄园住了一晚。纳西莎怕他睡不好，晚餐后拉着他说了会儿话。德拉科还没忘记圣芒戈期间纳西莎常常盯着他和哈利发呆，浑身不自在。两人随便拉扯了一些话题，之后陷入了沉默，德拉科感觉埋好酵母的面包要鼓起来了。  
“从什么时候开始的？”纳西莎彻底放弃了她的委婉。  
德拉科吞了吞口水，“妈妈，你在说什么？”  
“哈利·波特。”纳西莎锐利地盯着她儿子，“什么时候开始的？”  
德拉科没有马上回答。他完全可以装傻，毕竟现在他和哈利的确算不上“开始”。但德拉科知道纳西莎想问什么，不想跟她撒谎，尤其……在经历过钻心咒后。  
“去年。具体记不清了，大约是一次魁地奇比赛后。”他紧张地观察纳西莎的表情。  
纳西莎沉默了一下，没有刻意挤出无所谓的微笑，面无表情地客观评价，“还挺早的。”  
“嗯。”德拉科不知道该说什么，主动抓住了纳西莎的手，纳西莎安抚性地拍了拍，他放松了一点，“所以不存在因为他从伏地魔手里救了我，我才喜欢上他的情况。”  
纳西莎露出一个真诚的微笑，“这我知道。上次邓布利多带他来，我就看出来了。”  
“啊？”德拉科呆滞地说。如果他没记错的话，那次好像是他和波特……德拉科满脸通红。  
“你是我儿子，德拉科。”纳西莎温柔地把他的头发别到耳后，捏了捏那片发烫的皮肤。“这一点不会变。”她顿了顿，“当然，你父亲那边暂时不要说了。你做噩梦需要波特先生安慰，让他觉得非常不爽。”  
德拉科羞耻地垂下头。原来他爸爸在气这个。“他是觉得丢人吧，连钻心咒都无法抵抗。”  
“哦，你爸爸也无法抵抗，西弗勒斯也不行。”纳西莎说，“有人说你丢人就告诉哈利，他不会允许的。”  
“妈妈！”  
德拉科猛地抬起头，在纳西莎眼睛里捕捉到一丝戏谑，眼眶一热，扑进了她怀里蹭了蹭。自从他上学，就没再这么干过了。  
  
饶是魁地奇世界杯没有黑魔标记，爱尔兰的欢庆派对也持续到了第二天凌晨。哈利几乎没合眼，就打着哈欠跟小天狼星、卢平、韦斯莱一家和赫敏踏着晨露通过门钥匙返回了格里莫广场。  
开学前的最后一星期过得飞快，《预言家日报》报导了虫尾巴接受摄魂怪之吻，出乎意料地没有让哈利感到开心，他也看到小天狼星和卢平沉默寡言了好几天。  
邓布利多自那晚后只在圣芒戈出现过一次，向哈利和德拉科说明了近况：伏地魔的主魂好好呆在挂坠盒里，不过需要时刻看守、加固；拉文克劳的冠冕上一次出现的地点是阿尔巴尼亚森林。  
“我会亲自去看看。”邓布利多说，“不过，我想伏地魔不会把它留在那里的。那里对他来说没有什么值得回味的记忆。”他浑浊的眼睛像是在看着远方，“我认为，我们可能要考虑霍格沃茨城堡了。”  
于是哈利听出了他的下一个任务就是在城堡里找出一个不知模样的冠冕。  
“我打赌书上有记载。”赫敏分析道，“我听说拉文克劳的公共休息室是个图书馆，那里应该有线索。”她两眼放着光，随后又熄灭了，“可惜我们进不去。”  
哈利没发表想法，他有种微妙纠结的感觉。他不想那么快找到冠冕。  
至少，他想，至少要让他在最后体会一个学期的正常生活吧？  
“醒醒吧，你分明就是想去看书。”罗恩说着，抽出他挂满蕾丝边的紫色礼服长袍，盖在小猪的笼子上，隔绝噪音，窗外的雨点声已经够吵的了。  
“韦斯莱，你去盗墓了吗？”德拉科抱臂靠在门边，饶有兴致地看着罗恩摆弄他的礼服长袍，“这是十八世纪流行的东西吧？”  
哈利眼看着罗恩的脸涨得跟长袍一个颜色，打断了即将发生的争吵，“马尔福，如果你不能好好说话，就出去。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴，昂着头一屁股坐到他身边，像在说“我偏不”。赫敏从她的《标准咒语，四级》上抬起头，打量着趾高气扬的马尔福，露出一个不太明显的微笑。罗恩恶狠狠地瞪着斯莱特林，一边把小猪的笼子放回架子上，不过看他的样子，大概更想放在马尔福的脑袋上。  
“波特，你想好怎么办了吗？”德拉科拿手肘顶了顶哈利，“真打算先找冠冕？不打算提前解决一下……别的？”  
“什么怎么办？”罗恩尖锐地说，“除了找冠冕还有什么别的？”  
哈利想把德拉科的嘴撕了。他肯定是故意的，毋庸置疑，挑这个时间说这么暗示性的话。果然，德拉科眼神中的得意一闪而过，换上一副夸大的吃惊，还半捂着嘴，“不是吧，波特都没告诉你们？！”  
罗恩和赫敏齐刷刷地转头，死死盯着哈利。  
“马尔福在说什么，哈利？”赫敏声音里透着危险。  
还挺有气势的。德拉科想，看着哈利手足无措找说辞的模样，他没忍住笑出了声，半靠在哈利肩膀上打嗝。  
哈利咬着牙冲他耳语，“你一定要这个时候说吗？”  
德拉科笑得给不了回答，不过几分钟后，他大发慈悲地用三强争霸赛混过去了——他就知道哈利连这个都没告诉他们。德拉科炫耀一般地宣布。  
还好，供应饭的小推车打破了这个局面。哈利起身买吃的，德拉科在他身后不客气地提要求：“我要南瓜馅饼，波特。”  
“你妈妈没给你带吃的吗？”哈利不为所动。  
“显然，它们在我的包厢。”德拉科踢了踢哈利的脚腕，“我就想吃南瓜馅饼。”  
哈利认命地给祖宗买了一个——他没敢多买因为最后肯定都进他的肚子，德拉科的口味刁钻得不可理喻——丢到他腿上，“给你，闭嘴吧。”  
不出意料，德拉科闻到味儿就没胃口了，又嚷嚷着跟他们分了几个坩埚蛋糕。罗恩和赫敏是第一次见到这……大小姐架势，罗恩小声问哈利“你是怎么忍受的”，哈利阴沉地回了一句“一个月”——托德拉科的福，哈利比以往任何一个暑假吃的都多（包括以前在陋居的），好在是没横向发展，不然他很可能不用再打魁地奇了——罗恩对哈利肃然起敬，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“波特，你去哪儿？”德拉科看哈利起身赶忙跟到了门口，没得到回应抬高了声音，“你要让我跟他们俩单独在一个包间？！”  
“我们还没抱怨呢，马尔福！”罗恩不服气地喊道，“哈利，你去哪儿啊？”  
哈利侧身让德拉科出来，跟罗恩挥挥手说：“我马上回来。”  
走廊里人不少，大多是出来交换食物的。德拉科一头雾水地站在哈利身边。他拉开了隔壁的门。  
“我以为你不会回来——波特。”布雷斯·扎比尼略显惊讶地点点头。  
“扎比尼。”哈利跟这个黑皮肤的斯莱特林除了六年级时的鼻涕虫俱乐部，再没有过其他的交集，那双深色眼睛里的探究让他有点不舒服。  
“呃，我就是来拿个箱子。”他抬头看了看架子上的两个旅行箱，一眼就能看出哪个属于马尔福。  
布雷斯在哈利背后对德拉科比竖了大拇指，德拉科警告地瞪了他一眼。  
“别告诉我你是专门来拿我妈妈给我带的吃的。”德拉科很难控制他的嘴角不上扬。  
哈利给了他一个怜悯的眼神，“你饿着肚子说话更难听，我是为了其他人的耳朵和心情。”  
......把他刚才的感动还回来！  
哈利又在门口停下，“还有，别再跟罗恩和赫敏提起任何有关精灵那晚的事了，我不想多两个人天天唉声叹气提醒我我快死了。成交？”  
德拉科响亮地哼了一声。


	37. 有求必应屋

新学期按部就班地进行着，没有小巴蒂·克劳奇，没有噩梦，没有伏地魔，哈利却没有他想象中那么放松享受。他现在就像黄昏的天空，向远眺望只能看到一片注定黑暗的地平线。  
他很快要面临死亡。这个想法一天天逼近，哈利又找回了曾经四年级即将面对未知的第一个项目时的紧张和恐惧。这回更糟糕，因为不存在“侥幸”，他无法从死神这头火龙口下逃生，甚至还需要推波助澜——找到冠冕，主动向死神走一步。  
不过他还是表现得和平时一样，把那份恐惧深深埋在心底，为了不让他敏锐的好友感受到。  
临近十月末，三强争霸赛成了大部分学生课余活动的谈资，哈利经常在走廊里看见一群不够年龄的人聚在一起鬼鬼祟祟地讨论可实行的方法，以弗雷德和乔治为首。哈利总是强迫自己加入这些话题，猜测布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗，猜测选出勇士的方式，猜测会经过多么严峻的考验。即使他全部知道，这样做才能让他有“活着”的实感。  
除此之外，让哈利稍微感到欣慰的是德拉科·马尔福。不知出于什么理由，他变本加厉地找哈利的“麻烦”。除了上课和睡觉，哈利基本别想离开金发斯莱特林的视线，让他不禁想到六年级如果没有活点地图，可能也会这么跟踪另一个马尔福。  
大约是在霍格沃茨特快上的警告起了效果，德拉科作为唯一知情者扛起了重任。哈利不得不承认，德拉科的存在让通向死神的大道看起来明亮了许多。  
回光返照。哈利每次想到这个词都禁不住苦笑。  
哈利一直没打算问德拉科这么做的原因，直到他从德拉科的脸上看出隐晦的期待，才在德拉科又一次尾随他进了图书馆后，装作不经意间问出了疑惑。  
“我决定了，波特。”德拉科果然等了他很久的样子，立刻露出得逞般的笑容，“在你想好要选择如何解决你脑子里的小问题之前，”他点了点哈利的伤疤，哈利莫名有种想哭的冲动，“我会盯着你，以防你本就无效的大脑做出什么不明智的骇人举动，最后赖在我头上。”  
哈利很想说没有那个必要，但德拉科飞快地补充了一句“或者院长”，让他竟一时哑口无言。  
诚然，斯内普在那天的行动中除了一个打偏的昏迷咒并没有做出格的事情，还可以说帮了大忙，在他们赶到之前让虫尾巴彻底丧失了战力（虽然原本就可以忽略不计）。可是谁能证明斯内普不是由于看出伏地魔失势而瞬间倒戈呢？他还帮伏地魔做了半天的复活魔药。  
斯内普会不会还没有放弃？他可知道邓布利多存放挂坠盒的位置。  
“你到底为什么这么不信任斯内普？”德拉科观察着哈利不正常的脸色，终于把这个憋了他大半年的问题吐了出来。  
哈利犹豫地看了看德拉科，说了实话：“还记得我跟你说过你成为食死徒之后的任务吗？是他最终替你完成的，他杀了邓布利多。我总觉得他一直都是伏地魔的人。”  
“……你确定不是邓布利多活腻了一心求死？”  
哈利提起书包转头就走，德拉科不满地追上去嚷嚷，“他都快120岁了！没有亲人！没有爱人！……还没有对手！”  
总之，无论别人说什么，斯内普都是哈利必须要面对的、出了冠冕外的另一个不定时炸弹。他坚信斯内普既然骗过邓布利多一次，就能有第二次。  
  
哈利完全有这么做的理由。斯内普对他的态度一如既往的恶劣，还有愈演愈烈的趋势，看他的眼神都带着强烈的恨意，就像把伏地魔的失败都怪在了他身上。如果不是魔药课上纳威烧化了坩埚，哈利一定是那个被关禁闭去给长角的蟾蜍开膛破肚的最佳人选，然后在地窖被斯内普开膛破肚——哈利突然愣在原地，斯内普也知道他体内还存在伏地魔的魂片！那他会不会想要直接通过他来复活伏地魔？！  
罗恩在他身后抱怨了两句，哈利没理会，而且仔细一想，现在的霍格沃茨包括他有三个魂器，斯内普还可以有很多备选方案……  
不行！哈利被死亡的恐惧困扰一直在拖延找冠冕的进度，现在看来不能继续了，他必须要先斯内普一步找到拉文克劳的冠冕！  
“如果你是伏地魔，你会在哪里藏东西，而且非常自信不会有第二个人知道呢？”早餐时，哈利苦恼地问，“我是说，冠冕应该还挺大的。”  
“禁林？”罗恩满怀期待地猜测。  
赫敏摇了摇头，“不可能。那里的变数太多了，而且人马们也不怎么讲理，不是吗？”她顿了顿，“哈利，我倒是有一个想法，你的福灵剂还有剩余吗？”  
“啊！”哈利一拍脑袋，随即尴尬地笑了笑，“我给德拉科了，不知道他用没用。”  
罗恩见鬼似的瞪着他，“你疯了！你给他干嘛？”  
赫敏不耐烦地大声盖过罗恩的鬼叫，“你应该问问他。”她朝斯莱特林桌扬扬下巴，“反正他好像也想跟你说话。”  
哈利顺着她的目光看过去，果然对上了德拉科的灰眼睛。两人隔着大堂对视了挺久，仿佛在较劲，谁先移开算谁输，被涌进来的猫头鹰打破了僵持。哈利没看见海德薇的雪白身影，刚准备继续吃饭，长方形的盒子就落在了他面前，一只英俊的雕枭自豪地盘旋了两圈飞走了。  
“马尔福夫人的。”哈利紧张地瞟罗恩，上次他发火就是因为一盒马尔福夫人的点心，这回倒是除了撇嘴没别的反应。  
“马尔福也有一盒。”罗恩扯着脖子看向斯莱特林，“她是不是为了感谢你顺便救了她儿子？”  
赫敏“嗤”了一声，罗恩看着她，“你又怎么了？你觉得我说的不对？那你说说她为什么寄给哈利？”  
赫敏放下刀叉擦了擦嘴，“很明显，如果要表示感谢早在圣芒戈的时候就应该感谢完了，何必要等到现在。她这么做是为了——”她看了一眼全神贯注听她说话的哈利，叹了口气，“算了，没什么，还是不说了，简直是浪费时间。我要去图书馆。哈利，你记得问马尔福福灵剂的事，不行的话我们再想别的办法。”她匆匆离开了。  
“她根本就不知道。”罗恩对哈利摇摇头，两眼放光地看着哈利手中的盒子，“快，打开给我尝尝！”  
  
在忍受了一整节课的炸尾螺后，哈利找上了德拉科。布雷斯识趣地把一头雾水的潘西拉走了。  
“我确实还没用，”德拉科话锋一转，“但是我要留着。还是说，圣人波特还要把送出去的东西收回来？”  
好吧，的确是他主动给德拉科的。哈利被噎得无法反驳，自言自语道：“行吧，只是我上次找东西的时候，福灵剂就帮了很大的忙……”  
“上次？找什么？”  
“还能有什么，贝拉特里克斯——”哈利猛然停住，惊恐地意识到他旁边是谁。  
不过已经晚了，德拉科自动补完了哈利的话，扬起眉毛，“令人震惊，波特。你竟然会觉得我姨妈的金库钥匙在我的房间。不，或许你以为……会在我嘴里？”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利羞恼地大吼。  
德拉科一副了然的样子点点头，忽然凑近往他耳边吹了口气，轻飘飘地说：“找、到、了、吗？”  
哈利一个激灵，酥酥麻麻的电流小蛇一样爬上他的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就能把他缠绕得窒息。他逃走了。德拉科的大笑声鞭子似的抽着他，哈利忍无可忍地在背后竖了个中指。  
直到下午的占卜课，哈利还觉得脸颊发烫。只要一走神就是德拉科放大的脸和某些过于清晰的、难以启齿的感受，就连占卜教室的香薰炉火和特里劳妮教授神经质的行星预言都不能让他放空脑袋。  
“一下午都这样，丢了魂儿。”晚饭时罗恩对赫敏说，“你说是不是马尔福给他下药了？”  
“我没有！”哈利听到“马尔福”唰地站起来，撞倒了旁边无辜的纳威。  
大半个格兰芬多都好奇地看着他。哈利回过神，小声冲纳威道了歉，开始捣盘子里的土豆泥。  
赫敏清了清嗓子，“哈利，你在想什么？”  
“我想找个地方躲起来一个人静一静……”哈利喃喃道。  
罗恩嘀咕着“没救了”，哈利又站了起来，这回不再双目无神了，他兴奋地压低声音，“我想我知道它在哪儿了！”他说完拔腿就跑。  
罗恩和赫敏愣了一瞬，赶紧追了上去。  
斯莱特林桌，一直关注着他们的德拉科也丢下了刚吃一半的晚餐。  
“哈利！告诉我们呀！”赫敏气喘吁吁地爬着楼梯，“我们要去哪儿？”  
“有求必应屋！”四下无人，哈利激动地说。  
“有——什么屋？”  
三人一起回头，和楼梯角的斯莱特林面面相觑。德拉科啧了一声，“有必要这么惊讶吗？”  
哈利艰难地无视了骤然加速的心跳，装作无事发生继续往上奔，停在了八楼跳舞的巨怪挂毯前，撑着膝盖平复呼吸。  
罗恩上气不接下气地说：“如果你是因为没有了魁地奇比赛才想锻炼——”  
“嘘。”哈利闭上眼睛，在挂毯前走了三圈，默念我需要一个让我藏东西的地方，有求必应屋的门出现在了墙壁上。“来，应该就在这里。”  
在场的其他人都是第一次来这间神奇的屋子，它此时跟教堂差不多大，透过窗帘投下一道道光柱，像是阳光洒在高墙林立的城市——由破旧的家具、书本、禁物、药物、服饰、武器等等堆砌而成。  
“在这里？！这个垃圾堆？！”罗恩的话产生了回音，“那我们一个学期都不用干别的了！”  
哈利抓抓头发，也有些拿不准了，他们连冠冕的模样都不知道。“呃，我想我们总得开始，不是吗？”  
罗恩从一堆旧衣服里扯出一条蕾丝缎带，“肯定不是这样的吧？”又有一个破旧的珍珠项链，“也不是这样的……”  
“哈利，我们需要线索！”赫敏烦躁地把一串椅子推倒，下面堆满了魔药瓶，吓得她赶紧后退一步，生怕那些令人不悦的魔药有毒。“至少是外观！不然真的无穷无尽！我宁可去图书馆找记录！”  
他们都沉默了。面对堆积了几个世纪的杂物小型城市，哈利越来越觉得希望渺茫。可就算是伏地魔，也不能保证他记得自己塞在了哪里吧？所以肯定得有一个不起眼却有辨识度的东西当做标志，可能是一个玻璃柜？像邓布利多的办公室那样？不、不对，太显眼了。哈利环顾四周，试图从这些东西当中找到灵感。  
“嘿，你们过来看看是不是这个。”德拉科的声音从很遥远的地方传来，“好像跟我在书里看到的差不多。”  
“别动！千万别碰它！至少别用手！听到没有？”哈利马上喊道，没头苍蝇似的在通道里乱窜，“你他妈在哪儿啊？！”  
“这儿。”德拉科从拐角处出现，手里抓着一个丑陋的老男巫，头上盖了一顶灰扑扑的旧发套和生锈的冠冕。  
哈利想都没想就冲过去把他手里的东西拍掉，扯着嗓子怒吼：“我不是说了别碰吗？！”  
德拉科被劈头盖脸的训斥骂懵了，不甘示弱地喊了回去：“如果你有眼睛，波特，就会发现我根本就没碰这个冠冕！我他妈抓着的是它下面的丑东西！你现在又把它弄掉了！”  
“你为什么就不能呆在原地等着！”  
“明明是你跟曼德拉草一样头顶长了一坨杂草还只知道大喊大叫！”  
赫敏小心翼翼地避开战场中心，隔着袍子把落在一边的旧冠冕捡了起来，掸去灰尘，露出刻在上面的格言：过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。  
“你们吵完没？”赫敏左看看右看看，把冠冕举到哈利面前，“就是它。我很好奇你是怎么知道的，马尔福。”  
德拉科怒火没消，语气依然很冲，“因为我有脑子，碰巧还有一庄园的藏书，格兰杰。哦，我忘了，你也有脑子，很难得。那么，同为这里一半的有脑子的人之一，我有一个小小的忠告，过人的智慧是最大的财富，但你也不能忽视出身的重要性，所以——”  
“马尔福！”哈利阴沉地说，“我警告你，不许说那个词——”  
“我要说什么了？！”德拉科不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“我就是想说我让我妈妈给我寄了一本拉文克劳的历史书！格兰杰，如果你想看我可以借给你！现在，很明显我不被欢迎，那么我不该继续留在这里了。”他冷笑着转过身。  
哈利心道坏了，下意识拉住他的手臂，“对不起，我不是——”  
“别，我受不起。”德拉科冷漠地抽出手。  
德拉科的身影消失在门口，有求必应屋仿佛变暗了一点，完美反映了哈利的心情。  
过了一会儿，赫敏才轻声说：“接下来怎么做？”  
“什么怎么做？！当然是把它毁了！”  
赫敏皱眉看着他。“你真的不应该那么对马尔福说话，哈利。”  
哈利颓然地塌下肩膀，“我知道，别说了，赫敏。就……带给邓布利多吧。他、他能毁了它。”  
他听到罗恩在他身后跟赫敏说：“你不能怪哈利。我也以为他要说——那个词。谁知道马尔福竟然会那么友好，还把书借给你……他不会有阴谋吧？”

邓布利多正站在他的书架前，看到来人露出了大大的笑容。“哈利，见到你真高兴。我还以为你把我这把老骨头忘了呢。”  
哈利讪笑着侧身把赫敏让出来，指着她怀里的冠冕说：“我们在有求必应屋找到了这个。”  
“啊。”邓布利多用魔杖让冠冕飘向他，仔细检查了一遍，“当然，伏地魔会认为除了他没有人知道那个地方。无论它里面存放了多少属于前人的物品。”邓布利多把冠冕放在桌上，眼神闪烁地看着他们，“我必须说，这比我想象中快得多。你做的非常好，哈利。”  
哈利干巴巴地道了谢，正打算跟着罗恩和赫敏离开，邓布利多叫住了他。  
“哈利，第一个项目后的晚上十点来这里，可以吗？”  
哈利茫然地点头，刚要问原因，邓布利多就满意地挥了挥手，“晚安，哈利。”


	38. 如尼纹蛇

万圣夜，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的加入让城堡一下子拥挤起来，距离第一个项目和邓布利多的约定也越来越近。此外，哈利也担心这次他的名字会不会出现在火焰杯里，而唯一一个知道得足够多、可以替他分忧的人——哈利瞟了一眼喝着南瓜汁和威克多尔·克鲁姆相谈甚欢的金发斯莱特林，长叹了一口气，胃在不自然地抽缩，他放下了刀叉，努力适应沸腾的紧张。  
“对，我也是。”罗恩跟着他叹气，“克鲁姆绝对是被迷惑了，怎么会选择斯莱特林呢。”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，嫌弃地远离罗恩，飞快地吃完了盘子里的南瓜派，和大部分同学一样焦虑地看向邓布利多，希望快点到决定勇士的时刻。  
威克多尔·克鲁姆、芙蓉·德拉库尔和塞德里克·迪戈里分别伴随着掌声走进了隔壁的房间。哈利没有像其他人那样欢呼喝彩，呆坐在椅子上仿佛全身血液都凝固一般，连呼吸都慢了，死死地盯着立在教工桌前椅子上的高脚杯。邓布利多慷慨激昂地说着总结陈词，哈利屏住呼吸，望着跳动的蓝色火苗。有一道强烈的视线落在他身上，但他没心思去管。  
快了，火焰随时都有可能变红，哈利随时都有可能被一张小纸片击碎——  
无事发生。  
邓布利多离开后，礼堂又恢复了吵闹，以赫奇帕奇们最为热烈。哈利被罗恩用胳膊肘撞了三次，又被重重拍了一下后背，才感觉到血液流动，体温回暖，呼吸顺畅起来。  
“该回去了，兄弟！”罗恩遗憾地说，“我知道你的感觉，是挺可惜的，那个小白脸是霍格沃茨的勇士。”路过的赫奇帕奇给了他一个怒视。  
哈利缓缓露出一个微笑，轻快地说：“别这么想，塞德里克人挺不错的。”  
他跟着人流一起上楼，很快就被饥饿感席卷了。希望弗雷德和乔治还能从厨房偷点东西，哈利想。因为他除了窝在床上好好享受期待了整整七年的宁静——尽管很短暂，可能仅能持续到第一个项目的半夜，他依旧什么都不想做。  
死亡前他值得这样一段闲暇，哈利喝了一口黄油啤酒，不用去思考任何事。  
  
哈利的好心情持续到星期五的连堂魔药课，忍受斯内普一个半小时可以抵消他所有的正面情绪——他还得在斯内普对他下手前让自己断气，否则他就会为伏地魔献祭。  
他们还在教室外碰上了斯莱特林，德拉科站在中间，看见哈利过来就用鼻孔对着他。如果不是他们的前襟上干干净净，哈利都要怀疑“波特臭大粪”勋章又被做出来了。  
“你就打算这么冷战下去？”赫敏把书包放在他旁边，罗恩凑过来问了一句谁。赫敏不耐烦地说：“马尔福！哈利，我知道你很后悔，可那只是因为我很了解你！你要让他也知道！”  
“哦，我打赌他比你还了解我。”哈利嘟囔了一句，在赫敏听清之前迅速改口，“他知道也会无视我的道歉继续生气的，相信我。”  
赫敏眉毛竖了起来，揪着试图跟上对话的罗恩的领子跟他换了位置，把自己和哈利隔开，看上去非常生气。在斯内普扬言要给哈利下毒试试他自己配置的解药的时候，也没表示要帮助。  
哈利瞪着斯内普，莫非这就是他准备的计划，一次完美的、偶然的魔药事故，趁他在医疗翼昏迷提取伏地魔的灵魂。或者别的，没准斯内普研究出了一种新型魔药，能够帮助伏地魔的魂片占用他的身体——那样连重塑肉身的魔药都没必要了。  
斯内普在过道里背着手来回走动，长袍在他身后翻滚。哈利突然注意到他的手掌心有一道长长的伤疤，快有一英寸了，已经结了痂，泛着不正常的黑色。这下哈利更加确定了自己的猜测，上一次斯内普受这么明显的伤还是三头犬的功劳。  
斯内普握起了拳头，哈利抬头，不出意料地对上了他阴沉的眼神。  
“看来我们的波特先生已经完成，并且对他的解药非常自信。”斯内普讽刺地看着他，“没有了魁地奇去释放你过于旺盛的经历，急于证明自己，是不是，波特？很好，我们迫不及待地想看。”  
想得美！哈利咬着牙把桌上的材料全都丢进了冒着泡的坩埚里，把胳膊挡在面前。“轰”的一声，里面的蓝黑色浓稠液体炸了出来，在他周围人的袍子上都烧出了洞。  
“格兰芬多扣十分！故意破坏坩埚，扰乱课堂纪律！”斯内普挥动魔杖，把桌子和地板清理干净，“禁闭！每周六八点！直到我满意为止！”  
哈利冲他的背影呲了呲牙。  
“我不敢相信你会这么做！”去大堂吃晚饭的路上，赫敏愤怒地跺着脚，因为哈利也把她的魔药弄得一团糟，这似乎是第一次她在课堂上没有做出完美的魔药。她跑了几步，乱糟糟的头发消失在楼梯口，打定主意不再理他们。  
罗恩做了个鬼脸，他觉得很酷，反正他原本也做不出成品，“你看见斯内普的表情了吗？好像那锅魔药进了他嘴里哈哈哈！”  
哈利烦躁地尝试修补他的长袍。好吧，他承认德拉科有一句话说的没错，他很傻，竟然主动踩进了深渊。好几个晚上和斯内普单独呆在魔药办公室，哈利不用想都知道可能发生什么。现在，他成了除主魂外仅剩的魂器，只要斯内普能拿到那个暂时容纳主魂的挂坠盒……  
“罗恩，我想起有个东西在寝室，我上楼一趟！大堂见！大概……”  
哈利在一楼碰上了气喘吁吁的海格，他胡子拉碴的大脸上写满了惊慌。看到哈利从地窖的方向过来，一把抓住他的胳膊。哈利痛呼，觉得海格快要把他的骨头捏碎了。  
“哈利！斯内普教授在下面吗？”海格的声音震耳欲聋，“我有非常紧急的事情要跟他说！啊，我不敢相信我竟然忘记——多么愚蠢！”  
“海格！冷静一点。”哈利挣脱他的钳制，“我刚上完魔药课，斯内普应该还在教室里。出什么事了？”  
海格忽然哭了，大滴眼泪落进他的胡子里，“他、他拜托我照、照顾的——”  
后面的话哈利都没听清，焦急地看向礼堂，一个紫色的高挑身影刚闪过了门口，银白色的头发反着光。哈利丧了气，他已经错过了找邓布利多的时机。邓布利多进了礼堂就要等好久，他看着海格痛苦的样子，不如跟上去听听斯内普到底在做什么。  
哈利提议：“我跟你一起去吧？斯内普——呃，不太高兴。”虽然看到他之后只可能更不高兴，海格倒是很感动。  
哈利跟海格重返地窖时碰上了德拉科，他被海格庞大的身躯挤到了一边，震惊地看着哭泣的半巨人，一时间都忘了他还在跟哈利赌气，站在原地呆呆地目送他们往魔药教室的方向移动。  
“马尔福，你认真的吗？望夫石？”布雷斯叹着气说。  
“……不说话没人当你哑巴。”  
“刚才课上吓得脸都白了。要不是斯内普怒吼，下一个爆炸的就是你的坩埚。”布雷斯恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，不耐烦地推了他一下，“想跟上去就去啊，磨磨蹭蹭的折磨的是你自己。”  
“凭什么！”德拉科立刻收回视线，梗着脖子道，“他该跟我道歉。”  
布雷斯挑挑眉，“你确定你给他机会了？”  
德拉科咬着唇没吭声。  
布雷斯又推了他一下，直接把人一个踉跄推下了台阶，不怕死地挥手，“最好晚上也别回了！”  
  
德拉科在门外踌躇了一会儿，最终还是没敢进去，把耳朵贴在了门上。斯内普的声音是别想听清了，但海格的大嗓门和哭声清楚地告诉他里面发生了什么。  
如尼纹蛇？海格竟然在养这么珍贵的动物，而且还没死？德拉科嘲笑着，还以为他只会捣鼓那些恶心的炸尾螺。  
不过他很快就笑不出来了。是斯内普需要如尼纹蛇做魔药，邓布利多才把一条成年的如尼纹蛇嘱托给了海格。结果海格因为去看第一个项目的火龙，没注意让如尼纹蛇跑到了禁林里。  
把一条热带的非洲三头蛇放到快要入冬的英国森林……该说不愧是海格干出来的事吗！  
门内传来了急促的脚步声，德拉科赶紧躲进旁边门洞的阴影里。斯内普和海格先离开了，德拉科看着院长周身的黑气打了个哆嗦，连海格庞大的身躯在斯内普旁边都显得渺小几分。几秒后，波特才垂着头地经过他面前，德拉科不自觉地扯住波特的袍子，把他拉到了身边。  
“谁——德拉科？你怎么在这里？”  
德拉科怀疑他听出了惊喜，对上那双绿眼睛后，不禁被里面的光彩熠熠夺了魂，随着波特的语调变得情绪高涨。他暗骂了一句不争气，故意恶狠狠地说：“偷听！如尼纹蛇可是黑市才会出现的，你的朋友似乎又干了什么违法的事吧？”  
听到如尼纹蛇，哈利瞬间回神，拉起德拉科的手，拽着他往楼上跑，“跟我来！”  
德拉科没在哈利脸上看到预期中的警惕愤怒，莫名其妙地挣了两下，波特的手就跟钉在他手上似的纹丝不动。他不甘心地叫：“去哪儿啊！”  
哈利把他带到了一个德拉科没去过的塔楼。从周围金红围巾的密度来看，答案呼之欲出。德拉科惊恐地对上或好奇或厌恶的目光，心里把莽撞的波特骂得狗血喷头。  
挑晚饭时间把一个斯莱特林带到格兰芬多塔楼是正常人会干的事吗？  
然而，波特还能更没常识。  
“在这儿等我，我去拿隐形衣。”哈利在那个肥胖的女人肖像画前对他说。  
三个低年级格兰芬多从肖像背后爬了出来，看清德拉科的领带颜色和标志性的金发后吓得后退了好几步。德拉科跟他们大眼瞪小眼，深吸一口气转向哈利，“想都别想，波特。呆在这里不如让我去死。”  
哈利犹豫了一下，“那你……跟我进去？”  
“更糟糕了好吗？！”  
这时，赫敏出来了，哈利救命恩人一样抓着她的胳膊，“赫敏，太好了！你陪他在这里待会儿。”说完不等两人反应，哈利就消失在洞口，留下德拉科和赫敏两个前三年没说过一句好话的人面面相觑。  
“呃……”赫敏揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，手里还抱着两本书，看样子准备吃完饭去图书馆，“我想我们最好别挡路？”  
德拉科尴尬地扯出一个僵硬的笑容，贴着墙站到了她旁边，就像两个月光下发呆的月痴兽，还是随时可能冲对方扔“塔朗泰拉舞”的那种。  
德拉科想打破诡异的气氛，回想波特跟他说过的一切格兰杰相关的信息，脱口而出：“你觉得威克多尔·克鲁姆怎么样？”  
赫敏见鬼似的看他，“什么怎么样？不就是个头脑简单四肢发达的魁地奇球员吗？”她略显烦躁，“也不知道他为什么天天往图书馆跑，他的粉丝团烦死人了。”  
德拉科连忙捂住嘴，没笑出声。“哦，或许图书馆有什么特别吸引人的地方……”  
“等等，你跟他关系不错吧？”赫敏眯起眼睛，德拉科感觉汗毛竖了起来，“他为什么不在那只该死的船上看书？”  
“再或者，”德拉科意味深长地笑了，被一只看不见的手拍了拍肩膀。他在赫敏视线中消失前，轻飘飘地说完：“图书馆有什么特别吸引人的人。”  
  
“马尔福，你真的很混蛋！”他们穿过一片漆黑的草坪走向海格的小屋，哈利说，“你不知道我想让罗恩和赫敏一起去舞会吗？！”  
“不，你搞错了，就是因为知道——”德拉科久违地拖着长腔，听得哈利想把他扔出隐形衣，“和你作对是我的乐趣。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，带着自得其乐的德拉科绕着禁林边缘飞速地走了很远，城堡和湖泊都看不见了，德拉科才觉得不对，波特不会要把他拖到没人的地方杀掉吧？他听见了什么动静，男人的大喊大叫，还有震耳欲聋的属于大型动物的咆哮。他们绕过一片树丛，德拉科看见了火光，和一群人影。  
“你带我来看火龙？！”德拉科尖叫道。他发誓有一簇火苗就在他面前几英尺的地方，连热浪都能感受到。  
“嘘！”哈利把他从火龙面前扯开，绕开那群驯龙人仔细寻找着什么，低声说：“是查理，邓布利多要求查理·韦斯莱带来那条如尼、如尼——蛇。”  
“如尼纹蛇。说真的，你不能怪斯内普，你根本没有好好上魔药课。”德拉科说，“那么，找到那条蛇你又能做什么？问它斯内普的阴谋吗？”他不屑地哼了一声。  
谁知哈利突然兴奋起来，“没错！对啊！你简直是天才，德拉科！我可以跟蛇说话！那完全可以问它——”  
“‘你要帮那个一身乌黑的老蝙蝠做什么呢？’‘帮他下蛋。’”德拉科捏着嗓子说，“‘要你的蛋做什么？’‘大概是想吃吧。’”  
“下、下蛋？”哈利迷茫地看着他。  
“或者取毒液。”德拉科耸耸肩，“那种蛇就这两个地方能当魔药材料，而且都很难购买。”  
哈利陷入了沉思。在今天以前，他都没听说过这种蛇。听德拉科的描述，显然很稀有。稀有的蛇……蛇怪的毒能破坏魂器，纳吉尼的毒能帮伏地魔重生，如果如尼纹蛇也能够……不对，邓布利多会费神帮斯内普寻找材料做成毒药吗？也许斯内普根本没跟邓布利多说实话，只是找了个更可信的借口？  
“波特……波特！是斯内普教授！”德拉科挤着他走了两步，“快看——梅林！真的是——”  
哈利顺着看过去，很快就知道德拉科在紧张什么了。斯内普的胳膊套了一个厚实的龙皮手套，上面缠着一条蛇。借着火龙喷出的火光，能看清那条蛇被橙红色布满了尖刺的鳞片覆盖，还有黑色的条纹，肚皮呈淡青色。这都不奇怪——跟它的三个头比，励志把禁林烧成灰的匈牙利树蜂都不那么奇怪了。  
德拉科动了动仿佛被石化的哈利，眼睛却没离开如尼纹蛇，其中两个头正在冲对方吐着蛇信子，还有一个高高昂着不知道在看哪里。除此之外，它们乖乖地被斯内普带走，看起来一点都不凶。  
德拉科跃跃欲试，“怎么办？要跟上去吗？院长不可能把那东西带回城堡的。”  
“……回去。”哈利说。  
“什么？就这么放弃了？”德拉科不甘心地看着斯内普逐渐被树影挡住，“你不跟蛇说话了？”  
“回去找邓布利多。”哈利笃定道，“斯内普要复活伏地魔。”


	39. 安魂水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安魂水（Animaneatis）配料：  
> 精灵圣水  
> 水仙根  
> 月长石  
> 如尼纹蛇卵  
> 艾草浸液

德拉科离开——准确地说，被邓布利多请走——后，哈利茫然地看着邓布利多，不明白这样做的必要。邓布利多也没有马上解释，哈利怀疑他第一次在老人布满皱纹的脸上看到迟疑——邓布利多总是显得坚决。  
邓布利多的沉默持续了很久，其间一直没有直视哈利的眼睛，而是盯着空气，似乎虚无能给他一点提示。然后他开口了，却仿佛并没有下定决心。  
“我需要给你看一样东西，”他缓慢地说，终于从镜片上方看向哈利，明亮的蓝眼睛X光般的视线审视着他，“在那之前，你确信要继续怀疑西弗勒斯·斯内普吗？”  
虽然搞不清邓布利多的用意，哈利还是很坚定：“他想让伏地魔复活，也比虫尾巴更有能力——和地位。毋庸置疑。”  
“很好。”邓布利多踱步到一个柜子前，冥想盆自动飘了出来。他把魔杖尖对准太阳穴，伴随着抽出的银丝，脸上浮现出一丝痛苦。  
“你要知道，这并非我的本意。在过去的这些年中，即使我曾食过言，也都是因个人能力不足而无可奈何。说实话，这种感觉非常不好，哈利，但凡我有其他的选择——”他叹息一声，把记忆放进了冥想盆，盯着缥缈的银丝看了许久，才继续道：“所以我请求你不要对接下来看见的任何事、以任何方式透露给任何人。你能保证吗？”  
哈利从未见过邓布利多这么严肃的表情，下意识地点点头。  
“任何事，不能以隐藏或转换姓名、省略细节保留大体等等任何方式？”  
“不会。”哈利说，手心开始冒汗。  
邓布利多盯了他一会儿，放弃一般摇了摇头，把冥想盆推到哈利面前，“这回，哈利，只有你一个人。”  
  
“哈利！你怎么现在才回来？”赫敏急忙凑上来，刻意古怪地瞟了一眼炉火旁的长沙发，把哈利带过去坐下。  
在火焰的照射下，哈利的脸色更加苍白，赫敏顾不得其他，担忧地问：“你没事吗？你没去吃晚饭，呃，有人给你带了一点儿。”  
哈利没注意赫敏的不对劲，他压根没注意周围。他不知道是怎么从校长室出来的，怎么回到休息室的，又是怎么大把大把往嘴里塞毫无味道的食物的。  
赫敏又看了一眼长沙发空着的地方，更加小心地说：“哈利？”  
哈利猛地起身，瞪着跳动的火苗，喃喃道：“我很好，我非常好，我想我是累了。对，我最好去睡觉。晚安，赫敏。”  
“等——见鬼！”赫敏气呼呼地把书本收拾好，转身比哈利还快地闪进了女生宿舍。空旷的休息室只剩噼啪的柴火声。  
其实不是没有征兆的。哈利机械地走进寝室，轻微的鼾声回荡，没有人打扰他。哈利倒在了床上，把脸埋进枕头。  
不是没有征兆。是他过于独断，把一切征兆扭曲成了凶兆，犯了和伏地魔一样的错，相信一个愚蠢的预言，尽管那是他亲身经历过的预言。可是正如邓布利多所说，斯内普在13年前就是邓布利多的人，一直都是。关键是，斯内普恨伏地魔，不存在伏地魔复活后斯内普回心转意投向伏地魔的可能。那么那个梗在哈利心里的索命咒只能是被邓布利多安排好的。哈利想，他还真是永远不了解邓布利多。现在再加一个，他永远不了解斯内普。  
但你没有做错什么，哈利脑内响起一个声音，斯内普对你的厌恶也是真的，你恨他也很合理。他扣格兰芬多的分数、关你的禁闭、讽刺你做的所有事，就算他实际上在保护你、在帮助你、在——真的有吗——爱你。  
哈利感到一阵恶寒。斯内普不可能爱他，他恨他，像恨他爸爸一样恨他，所做的一切不过是追悔莫及，从泥巴种到食死徒……对，一开始就是，斯内普没有偷听预言，没有告诉伏地魔，他妈妈根本不会死！  
扯平了！他不欠斯内普什么，不会再去怀疑他，最多就是尊敬——敬而远之，和尽量控制自己不要顶嘴。  
哈利坦然地呼出一口气，这才发现他一直屏着呼吸。他摘下眼镜放在床头柜上，变得一片模糊的视野中突然出现一片金色，哈利直挺挺地坐起来。  
“德拉科·马尔福！”他叫道。  
“什么？”罗恩带着鼻音问，“哈利？是你吗？”  
哈利吞了吞口水，拉上幔帐，努力让自己听上去很平静，一点都不惊讶半夜他的床上多出来一个斯莱特林，“嗯，我刚回来，抱歉吵醒你了。”  
“我还以为你又做噩梦了。”罗恩咂咂嘴做他的美梦去了。  
哈利继续面对不知从哪儿冒出来——哦，他的隐形衣。他把隐形衣夺过来塞进床底的箱子，问：“你什么时候来的？”  
德拉科也很不自在。刚才哈利状态不对，他还能靠着一点担忧支撑，无视夜闯格兰芬多塔楼的举动有多么不妥，多么……格兰芬多。现在波特的单细胞大脑明显已经调整好了，那他呆在这里过程和动机就很耐人寻味了。  
“就……跟着你进来的。”他撒了个谎，随即意识到这没有用，格兰杰知道他在公共休息室呆了好几个小时。  
哈利扬起眉，“那么，你打算回去吗？”  
“啊？”  
被波特的气息环绕让德拉科脑子一团浆糊，晕晕乎乎的。他慌张地寻找一个能安心落下视线的点，然后在他右手边不远处看见了一个四角短裤。德拉科被烫了似的收回手，手指绞在一起。  
哈利看见德拉科刚现身时的表情，就大概知道德拉科为什么跟来了。无非是害怕邓布利多要着手除掉他体内的魂片，担心了。哈利原本也没打算逗他，想说既然都无意睡觉那就聊聊天，顺便问一问德拉科眼中的斯内普是怎样的人，好让他平衡一下对斯内普形象的偏见。  
好吧，他不得不承认德拉科的存在本身就能让他情绪变好，大约也不需要彻夜谈心了。哈利饶有兴致地看着德拉科憋得通红的脸和做错事一样乱瞟的眼睛，想看看他到底能说出什么。  
“把隐形衣给我！”德拉科被盯得难受，语气凶巴巴的。  
哈利一本正经地摇头，“这可不行。谁知道你会不会据为己有或者交给老师？我还没跟你算你偷偷穿来进格兰芬多宿舍的账呢。万一我们丢了什么东西……”  
“谁看得上你们的这些垃圾——呜呜！”德拉科刚暴走就被哈利捂住了嘴。  
哈利警告地瞪了一眼德拉科，没听见室友被吵醒，才稍稍松开手，轻声训斥：“不想让别人发现就好好说话！”  
德拉科不甘示弱地怒视哈利，直到他想咬一口哈利的手，结果刚一张嘴就变成了一个哈欠。德拉科的眼神瞬间变得更凶狠了，像是在说“敢笑就死定了”，不过打哈欠造成的生理性泪水和泛红的眼角完全淡化了敌意。  
哈利拿出魔杖看了看时间，已经凌晨两点多了。他无奈地放开德拉科，“睡吧。”  
五分钟后，德拉科还坐在原地目瞪口呆地盯着哈利，活像在尝试摄神取念或无杖幻影移形。  
哈利忍无可忍地把人扯到身边，像抱枕一样搂着，嘟囔道：“又不是没一起睡过，没了噩梦就忘恩负义的家伙。”  
德拉科很想反驳，他离开圣芒戈、甚至回到霍格沃茨后也经常睡不好，不是被钻心的红光闪醒就是骨头要被碾碎的疼痛，虽然不想承认，德拉科很怀念在圣芒戈的睡眠质量。  
可惜，哈利已经闭上眼睛呼吸逐渐绵长了。  
不解风情的巨怪！德拉科愤愤地踢了他一脚，觉得不解气，干脆拉过波特横在他身上的手臂咬了一口，想了想，又小心翼翼地往波特怀里蹭了蹭，找到了最舒服的姿势。  
果然，人改掉一个习惯很难，但重拾一个习惯非常容易。  
  
由于和邓布利多的约定，哈利没有表现出对斯内普的不同。除了他偶尔会盯着斯内普发呆，在星期六的禁闭时居多（斯内普通常以走神为由扣更多分，并为此而兴奋），尝试从那些小动作中找出斯内普依旧讨厌他的证据，为自己多年的错信表象开脱。他唯一肯定的是斯内普内心和他一样，绝对不希望看到一个对他充满爱戴的波特，这让哈利不需要做一些违心的事。  
随着时间的推移，斯内普疯狂地爱着他妈妈、还因此当了十多年的双面间谍带来的震惊稍微淡化了，而很久没有来找过他的另一种恐惧又重新占据了哈利的内心：死亡是什么感觉？  
当然，他记得精灵告诉他不会死，老魔杖放出的索命咒不会伤害他的灵魂。  
那身体呢？对精灵来说，会不会灵魂状态也算是一种“活着”？  
这只意味着他不会在传统意义上“死亡”，会变成幽灵，拖着冰冷的身躯徘徊游荡在城堡，看着一届又一届学生入学、毕业，终日无所事事。或者像皮皮鬼一样，以恶作剧和跟费尔奇作对取乐。他每年将不再过生日，而是忌日，名正言顺甚至享受地参加差点没头的尼克的忌辰晚宴。  
哈利看不出哪里值得高兴。  
他也不是没有怀疑过邓布利多早有安排，可是每当哈利在脑海里回放那些相关记忆的时候，除了那句“当你无法帮助自己，就要学会寻求别人”之外，找不到任何别的正面暗示。邓布利多一直对此避而不谈，好像试图在沉默中让哈利认清现实。再说了，哈利想不到邓布利多任他自己为死亡担惊受怕的理由。  
结论就是，邓布利多也许在寻找能帮助他的办法，但目前还没有找到，他最好做好心脏停跳的准备。  
然而，还有另一个人知道这件事。  
哈利从温室出来，毫不意外地看见了等在门口草坪上的德拉科，重重地呼出一口气。罗恩和赫敏早就习以为常了，堪称友好地跟斯莱特林打了招呼，四人一起向海格的木屋走。哈利感到德拉科探究的眼神扫着他。  
很神奇，德拉科仿佛在他下定决心敞开心扉拥抱死神的第二天就感知到了。  
哈利都不知道他怎么做到的，反正从那天起，德拉科就不是跟踪而是同行了。这还是格兰芬多和斯莱特林只有两节课一起上的情况。  
用罗恩的话说，“珀西和他的女朋友都没有这么黏糊！”当时，赫敏看罗恩的眼神就像看一个终于学会说话的婴儿。  
哈利一开始没当回事。德拉科对他的依赖和破壳的小龙崽把睁眼见到的第一个生物当妈妈没有区别，如果可以，他不希望这种依赖发酵——在迟早要生离死别的前提下。  
话虽如此，德拉科根本不可能按他的意愿行动。哈利表现得越冷淡越过分越不耐烦，德拉科就变得越烦人。也不是真的烦人——和他们曾经的刻薄语言和针锋相对比起来可能称作粘人更合适——就是时刻跟随，就像——就像再不多看看哈利，他就要死了一样。  
他要死了。  
要抛下德拉科离开。  
哈利甩甩头，把莫名的失落感赶出脑袋。第一个项目迫在眉睫，他必须“抛下”德拉科，单独去找邓布利多。  
他有完美的道具，又刚好迎来了完美的时机。  
项目结束后，在罗恩和赫敏跟着欢呼的人群涌进城堡时，哈利半路绕到海格的小屋背后，披上隐形衣走向了打人柳。尽管从白天就开始失踪肯定会让德拉科意识到不对，但是只要哈利想要藏身，发动全校的人都不可能找得到他。  
  
夜晚，哈利借着最后一批德姆斯特朗学生离开城堡，赶在费尔奇锁门之前溜了进去，直奔校长室。  
走过无数遍的路上，哈利努力把城堡的每一块石头的形状都刻在记忆里，感觉一步比一步轻松。终于不用煎熬了，他想，索命咒不过是一眨眼的事。肯定比再面对一次火龙要简单得多。哈利发现他还能笑出来。  
“啊，哈利。”邓布利多抬眼看向他，旁边是黑着脸的斯内普。“我正在想你什么时候会来呢。摆脱德拉科费了些时间，我想？”  
斯内普轻蔑地哼了一声。  
哈利尴尬地抓紧袍子里的隐形衣。邓布利多果然什么都知道。  
“我想如果你今晚不回去的话，明天我的校长室就要变成废墟了。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“开个玩笑。马尔福先生不会对我这个老疯子下手的。但是，我确实会担心我的办公室。”他抬起手，“西弗勒斯，一切准备妥当了吗？”  
斯内普微不可查地点了头。  
“很好。”邓布利多高兴地说，“来吧，哈利，斯内普教授会给我们提供比这里更加舒适的环境。”  
来到魔药办公室后，哈利确信这是邓布利多的又一个玩笑。他不觉得黑漆漆的地窖比校长室舒适。不过转念一想，这个环境的确更适合死人。  
斯内普没有停在办公室里，他挥动魔杖，紧贴着墙壁的木架向两侧移动，斯内普带他们来到一间哈利从未进过的房间。  
这里看上去更像关押犯人的地窖。比办公室稍大，也可能只是过于空旷显得较大，窗户透着黑湖的水，铁质栅栏上锈迹斑斑。角落里有一棵干枯的树，上面盘着哈利远远见过一面的如尼纹蛇，三个头都好奇地盯着他。哈利听到它们在说“是他”。房间右侧架着一个只有巴掌大小的金色坩埚，里面是清水一样的液体，就在哈利想看得更仔细的时候，液体中反射出一丝绿光。他立刻移开视线，绿光却在眼前挥之不去。  
邓布利多自得其乐地摸了摸如尼纹蛇中间的头，斯内普则拿出一个银质的杯子，把坩埚里的魔药倒了进去。  
“喝了它。”斯内普冷漠地说。  
哈利下意识接过了杯子，张了张嘴，对上斯内普乌黑的眼睛后又放弃了质问，一咬牙灌了进去。  
来不及感受，因为下一秒，邓布利多的魔杖尖迸发出比任何时候都要耀眼的绿光。


	40. 圣诞舞会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章

德拉科再次来到了那个古旧破败的房子。他侧躺在冰冷的地板上，紧紧闭上眼，想象着所有美好的记忆，帮助他熬过酷刑。  
红光很久都没有出现，也没有阴森怪桀的笑声。  
德拉科微微掀开眼皮，发现自己置身于明亮的薄雾里，似气似水。他把眼睛睁大了一点，看到了一双熟悉的带着泥点子的球鞋，和已经开了线的泛白的仔裤边缘。没有别人能忍受这样一条裤子。  
哈利·波特站在他面前，背对着他。  
德拉科站了起来，伸手想要触碰那乱糟糟的头发，手却在要摸上的同时，从中央穿了过去。  
有一瞬间，德拉科没意识到发生了什么，愣在原地看着他伸进波特脑袋里的手，仿佛第一次知道他还长着手。然后他感受到从指尖传递回来的寒冷麻木，像是伸进冰窟呆了几分钟。  
波特缓缓转过身，德拉科的手指刚好穿过他的伤疤。  
德拉科一个激灵，从床上坐了起来。  
  
德拉科知道自己今晚铁定睡不着了，披上长袍从公共休息室溜了出去。夜游的斯莱特林不多，他幸运地没碰到任何人。  
最近，德拉科梦到死亡的波特的频率越来越高，几乎快要赶超那个苍白丑陋的婴儿伏地魔。而今天从观众席消失的波特无疑又加了一把火，从他惊醒的时间看，德拉科一定从入睡起就在做梦了，现在才刚过午夜。  
他应该去医疗翼要一些无梦药剂。德拉科迟钝地想，他通宵之后不擅长跟波特斗智斗勇——明天还要逼问波特去干了什么。或者找院长也可以，那样他就不需要躲避费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人，也不需要接受庞弗雷夫人的盘问。  
就去找院长。德拉科下定决心，拐向了斯内普的办公室。  
门关着，德拉科敲了敲，等了一会儿没反应，又敲了敲。他尝试转动门把，显然上了锁。  
难道院长已经睡了？这么早？德拉科踌躇一下，没有拿魔杖，而是凑近门缝往里看。就在此时，缝隙中晃过一道绿光。在他反应过来之前，办公室内又恢复了微弱的荧光。  
他的大脑大约过了一个世纪才开始正常运作，紧接着感受到了剧烈的心跳。德拉科把手握成拳，一次比一次用力地敲着木门，和他的心跳声重叠在一起，震得他骨头都在震动。  
门从里面被打开了，斯内普俯视着他，“如果没有正当理由，德拉科，来解释你和麻瓜一样野蛮地试图砸烂我的办公室门……”  
德拉科没等他说完，干了一件他清醒时绝干不出来的事：他从斯内普撑着门框的胳膊下面钻了进去，撞倒了一把椅子，它磕在桌子上让一摞书和纸张纷纷扬扬地落在地上。  
德拉科不管不顾冲到刚才发出绿光的房间门口，没注意他旁边的任何事物，只能看见房间中躺在床上的人。然后，德拉科怕吵醒那人似的，轻轻走到床边，俯身看他。  
哈利·波特闭着眼睛，像是睡着了，嘴角挂着若有似无的微笑，仿佛在做美梦。  
“波特？”  
德拉科的手在发抖，幅度大到好像在施一个滑稽的无杖漂浮咒。小心翼翼地伸向波特的脸，又停在半空中，不敢再往前了。他害怕像梦里一样从——  
“疤头？”  
德拉科又叫了一声，这回他控制不住声音中的颤抖了。房间里的寂静让他无法适应，听到这个称呼波特应该有回应才对，或是跳起来让他闭嘴，或是皱一皱眉冷笑，绝不应该这么平静安详，连呼吸都没有加速。  
呼吸？德拉科盯着他悬在波特面前的手，强迫手指不要抖动得更厉害，全身的感官都集中在那一小片皮肤上。  
不是错觉，手掌周围并没有空气流动。德拉科僵硬地把目光转移到波特的身上，注视着他的胸口。  
没有起伏。  
“哈利——！”  
“啊，年轻人，精力旺盛。”邓布利多退到屋外，和斯内普并排站在一起，兴趣盎然又充满慈爱地观察着发出凄厉尖叫的金发斯莱特林，就像海格在研究一只刚破壳的火龙。他还悠然地向身边更有发言权的人征求意见，“对吧，西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普也在看房间里的那一幕，只不过表情古怪，嘴唇紧抿，嘴角抽动，像是在庄严肃穆的剧院里因不能大声无礼地评论而制止自己。“显然，在此之前，我并没有正确认识到卢修斯的儿子有多么——热情似火。”  
过了一会儿，德拉科的叫声弱了下去，似乎是认清了哈利不会应答的现实，改为趴在死去的男孩身上轻声抽泣。  
邓布利多环顾四周，有些遗憾地说：“西弗勒斯，这里还是让人感到压抑，或许你碰巧还有我上次分给你的柠檬雪宝？或者热可可？”  
“没有。”斯内普言简意赅。对上邓布利多镜片后闪烁的眼睛后，他一扯袍子，扬起下巴，“我去告知家养小精灵。”然后逃离什么一般大步离开了他的办公室。  
“非常感谢。”邓布利多愉悦的声音飘了出去。  
  
哈利好像做了一个很长的梦。梦里他动弹不得地躺在一片漆黑之中，也许说飘着更合适，因为他无法感知到周围的一切。没有颜色，没有声音，也没有物体支撑，却能思考。如果灵魂有迹可循，大概就会以这种方式存在。  
他想到了从伏地魔的闪回咒中出现的父母的鬼魂。如果德拉科看到他这副模样，肯定又要哭了。  
他为什么要想到德拉科？哈利问自己，随后意识到这不是他第一次问这个问题。  
上一次……是德拉科问他为什么不跟金妮交往时，他想到了德拉科。  
为什么？  
_因为喜欢上的不是真的。_  
不对，不是这句话。装出来的……他从来不会假装……  
有什么答案呼之欲出，在哈利抓住之前，他的身体飘得更高了，像是突然化为凝聚起来的泡泡，多微弱的风都能一吹而散，却被不知名的能量牢牢地粘在了一起。  
起初，是一股暖流游遍它们，一鼓一鼓的，如浪潮般互相传递，唤醒了被剥夺的五感，最终温暖汇聚在大脑，一丝丝微弱的电流把泡泡逐一点破，哈利意识逐渐清晰，可身体还是不能动。  
然后，哈利感到有什么东西压住他的胸口，阻碍他呼吸。接着，一阵微弱的气音窜进他的耳朵，痒痒的，让人心生怜悯，之中的某些东西让他痛苦而悲伤。最终，哈利睁开了眼睛。  
一片灰暗的视野让他以为还在梦里。但他立即注意到眼前的不是纯粹的黑色，而是有物体反光，多种颜色交叠在一起产生的深色。哈利成功眨了眨眼，又试图张嘴。第三次尝试后，他成功了。于是像要证明什么，他的喉咙里发出了一个音节。  
耳边一下子寂静了。那个痛苦的声音和压在哈利胸口的重物一起消失了，熟悉的灰色眼睛出现在他正前方，哈利被那双眼睛里盈满的绝望吓到了，还没恢复跳动的心脏蓦地揪成一团，泡泡全碎了。  
“……嗨？”他不确定地说。  
德拉科·马尔福猛地退出了他的视线，哈利试着转头，失败了，只能保持直挺挺的姿势，感受心跳带来的热度。  
德拉科没有离开，等他再次把头伸过来，刚才沾满泪水的脸已经干净了，只留下红彤彤的眼睛彰显着他刚才的狼狈，此时正仔细凝望着哈利的眼睛。  
“波特？”  
“德拉科。”哈利的嗓子不像刚醒来那么紧了。  
“你还活着。”  
“……我猜是的？”  
之后是一段尴尬的沉默。  
下一秒，哈利根本没看清楚，只觉得大脑“嗡”的一声，刚恢复一点的头昏脑涨又卷土重来，带着火辣辣的疼痛，和鼻子里一股温热的液体。  
“那你就去死吧！！！”  
  
“愈合如初。”邓布利多温和的嗓音出现在他旁边。  
哈利感到鼻子变得冰凉，随后他脸上的粘腻感也消失了。“谢谢你，先生。呃，德拉科还好吗？”  
“哦，他会好的。”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，“你感觉怎么样？能动了吗？”  
哈利尝试抬起手指，它们像在下面挂了几百磅的砝码，只能在原地哆嗦。哈利放弃了。  
邓布利多注意到他的挣扎，轻轻拍了拍他的手。“不要着急，哈利，这是个正常现象。你的灵魂正在和身体重新融合，可能还需要一会儿。”他顿了顿，“我们不如趁这个机会把一些事情说清楚，我想，你应该一直在心底怪罪我。”  
哈利静静地看着邓布利多。  
“哎呀，现在你开始不相信我了。”邓布利多笑着摇摇头，“斯内普教授会欣慰的。”他俏皮地说。  
“请原谅我们没有提前告知，恐怕我有足够的原因解释。一，我和斯内普教授直到今天都没有完全的把握把它熬制出来，二是因为精灵圣水对灵魂纯度的要求很高，我希望你能摒弃杂念——准确地说，恶念——不要急着反驳，每个人类都会有的。在这一年多的探查中，除去虫尾巴和伏地魔，我不甚惊讶地发现你的恶念大多来自于斯内普教授。”  
哈利觉得自己被扒掉了一层皮。  
“言归正传，在我给你看过记忆后，你不再认为他想要害你、不再对他有敌意，所以你毫不迟疑地喝下了魔药。”邓布利多指指空了的金质坩埚，“安魂水，传说中不可完成的魔药。以精灵圣水为引、如尼纹蛇卵——”角落的三头蛇发出了嘶嘶声，邓布利多也亲切地用蛇佬腔回答，“是的，谢谢你们——为基，还有其余的一些辅助材料，加以复杂的魔咒手法，把灵魂安置在肉体上重塑，也就是你正在经历的过程。”  
哈利震惊得说不出话。事情的真相未免也太……滑稽了，他一直以来被蒙在鼓里的原因竟然仅仅是他恨斯内普？精灵难道也是因此才隐瞒的？  
“精灵，”邓布利多仿佛看出了他的疑问，“是一种非常傲慢的生物，他不屑于帮助人类。雷古勒斯·布莱克用他的灵魂换得了一根圣树树枝制作的物品，而我们，我敢说，如果没有那个挂坠盒和我手中的老魔杖，精灵根本不会见我们。”  
“可她还是一开始就告诉我们了呀？”  
“不，她的目标一开始就是圣树，”邓布利多说，“用她认为和挂坠盒对等的信息来交换。”他看了看手中的接骨木魔杖。  
哈利忽然意识到什么，“还有你的魔杖？”  
“还有我的魔杖，是的。”邓布利多肯定地说，“但不得不说，这也许才是它最好的归宿。”  
哈利意外地没从邓布利多脸上看到失望，只有释然，他忍不住说：“可是那你以后就没有魔杖了啊！”  
邓布利多愉快地大笑起来，哈利没在邓布利多身上见过这么明显纯粹的快乐。“有时候，尤其对一个老人来说，魔杖已经不那么重要了。”  
门外传来了脚步声，他飞快地眨眨眼，“当然，是在确保我们不成人形的老朋友不会再搅乱这个世界的前提下。”  
  
或许是知道他体内终于没有别的东西，又或许是再也不用担心伏地魔时不时冒出来，哈利在彻底恢复行动力后感觉身体都变轻盈了，甚至在早餐多吃了两盘烤土豆。  
“梅林！兄弟，你昨晚是去打了一晚上的魁地奇吗？”罗恩不可思议地看着哈利把他们面前的食物洗劫一空。  
哈利把最后一口咽下，咧着嘴说：“没准我去打败了一条火龙！”  
罗恩立刻惊恐地看向赫敏，“火龙！”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，没理会罗恩的大惊小怪，狐疑地问哈利：“你昨天在马尔福的寝室睡的吗？”  
“我——什么？”哈利变成了和罗恩一样的表情，“你为什么会这么想？！”  
赫敏犹豫地看了看四周，哈利这才发现大堂里的许多双眼睛或明显或隐晦地打量着他。赫敏压低声音，“昨晚有人看到德拉科半夜哭着跑进了斯莱特林休息室，然后、然后……”  
哈利立马了然，“然后我出现在了地窖的走廊上？我那是从斯内普的办公室出来的！”  
“罗恩还‘不经意’说你们在圣芒戈一起睡了一个月。”赫敏在罗恩反应过来前迅速补充。  
罗恩一拍桌子，“嘿！什么叫‘不经意’！我只是提出了一个可能性！哈利消失半天，一晚上没回寝室，是谁那么担心来着？”  
礼堂诡异地安静了一瞬，随即爆发出更热烈的讨论声。这回就算哈利不在意，也能听见他和德拉科的名字频频出现。他下意识看向了斯莱特林桌，德拉科没在那里，布雷斯·扎比尼和潘西·帕金森凑在一起说话。哈利松了口气，至少他还有时间考虑解决办法。他丝毫不怀疑德拉科在知道这些传言后，把昨晚的最后一句话兑现。  
话说回来，德拉科大概是有一瞬间以为他真的死了才会有这么大的反应。哈利只觉得胸口被人塞了一团棉花，软软的，还甜甜的。  
哈利转过头，罗恩和赫敏审视地盯着他。哈利放下嘴角，绝望地捂脸，“你们不要那么看我！我真的什么也没做！”  
星期一的保护神奇生物课德拉科还是没出现。不过，哈利也没机会走神，他的头发被炸尾螺烧掉了一片，才和其他人合力按照海格的指示把它们捆好。  
回去的路上，哈利被布雷斯和潘西拦住了。哈利看他们的表情就知道要面临什么，崩溃道：“我没干什么！德拉科在哪儿？我去跟他说。”  
“……最好别，可能会出人命。”布雷斯冷静地说，“我们只是好奇，单纯好奇。马尔福疯了一晚上。”  
“疯？”哈利不懂这个词怎么跟德拉科联系起来。  
“一会哭一会笑，我让他停下，他竟然没骂我，还给自己丢了个静音咒。”  
“……”听上去真的疯了。哈利烦躁地想，迫不及待地想找德拉科说——说什么呢？  
这时丽塔·斯基特穿过草坪向他们走来，哈利逃也似的丢下一句：“那么，你们——呃，祝你们好运。”  
好吧，他知道德拉科气疯的根源，还暗自为此高兴，问题是哈利觉得他解释不清。想想都知道德拉科不可能相信哈利“在死过之后才知道他根本不用死”——这不是废话吗。  
有没有什么，嗯，不用当面解决的办法呢？  
“送礼物。”午餐时赫敏干脆地说，“就算他不说，马尔福也会很宝贝你给他的东西。别再送会变形的了。”她警告地瞪了他一眼。  
哈利一听到礼物猛地想起他在箱底放了好久的小玩意儿，占卜课后急匆匆地跑回了寝室，把去对角巷给纳西莎买礼帽时顺手买回来的玻璃装饰品拿了出来。  
哈利小心地捧在手心里，第一次仔细看。当时只记得德拉科喜欢吃青苹果，乍一看觉得它在阳光下晶莹剔透的很符合马尔福的审美。  
让人惊讶的是，它和哈利记忆之中的不同了。苹果外壳中清爽的绿色液体变成了深灰，明明被稳稳地捧在手心里，这些液体却翻着小浪卷，仿佛一朵一朵的云，离得近了能看见液体之中噼啪噼啪地冒着电光一样。哈利茫然地把它放回桌子上，液体变成漩涡，从中间开始改变颜色，成了深蓝，还有细细碎碎的金色闪光，像极了——哈利看了看窗外——今天的夜空。  
哈利又试了好几次，确定了这个苹果里的液体更像是一种魔药，大概类似记忆球，只不过是感受情绪并随着模拟成天气的记忆球。  
虽然原本就是打算送给德拉科的，哈利一直没找到机会，现在看来，这算是把天空送给德拉科？哈利不禁傻笑，想到那个口是心非的小混蛋被这个礼物暴露心情的场面，一定像只被迫洗澡的猫。  
如果能让德拉科一直随身带着就好了……他的目光转向罗恩挂在床尾独自美丽的紫色蕾丝礼袍——据说这样可以减少褶皱，罗恩的礼袍最不需要的就是褶皱了——盯着胸口的繁复累赘发呆。  
哈利忽然跳了起来，捧着苹果奔向公共休息室。  
“赫敏！我要学一个魔咒！”  
  
可惜，他的礼物是送不出去了。从第二天开始，哈利几乎没有一天能安心地走在学校里而不被送进医疗翼。庞弗雷夫人在短短两个星期见到了哈利五个不同部位长出的脓包、手指脚趾黏在一起、耳朵被拧成了麻花、头发长满了整张脸，等等。关键是哈利还不敢白天用隐形衣，除非他想让全校都知道。  
当然，这些“杰作”都出自同一人。德拉科似乎把他翘课的那一天全都用在了钻研毒咒上，五花八门连弗雷德和乔治都拍手叫好、狂做笔记的效果层出不穷，一个个都在哈利身上试验。后来，罗恩和赫敏到都不愿意跟他一起上下课，因为某次赫敏被误伤后门牙像海狸一样长过了衣服领子。  
总之，哈利把所有的精力都放在对付德拉科上了，都没有时间思考圣诞舞会邀请谁做舞伴。  
“邀请马尔福怎么样？”罗恩幸灾乐祸地提议，“他肯定会被羞辱得再也不来找你的麻烦。”  
出乎他们的意料，赫敏看起来被激怒了。她把书砸在桌子上，对哈利说：“很明显，你这么做会让事情变得更糟！”  
“等等，不好意思，我在开玩笑，好吗？！”罗恩大笑。  
“这一点也不好笑！”赫敏没好气地说，“如果想让马尔福放过你，只有一条路可以走。”她严肃地看着哈利。  
“道歉，我知道。”哈利点点头。  
“不是！”赫敏要抓狂了，“是告白！告白！！！他表现的还不够明显吗？！你自己表现的还不够明显吗？！你们两个愚蠢的、迟钝的——懦夫！”她吼完，怒气冲冲地出了公共休息室。  
“她在说什么？她怎么了？”罗恩吞了吞口水，惊恐地看着哈利，“你也听不懂，对吧？”  
罗恩注定要失望了。哈利仰头瘫在椅子上，试图习惯赫敏的提议一出口就痉挛得像摔空了一级台阶的心脏，没有回应罗恩的眼神交流。  
他不知道为什么跟德拉科告白听起来这么有吸引力，哈利叹了口气，关键是他扪心自问是不是为了解决眼下的困境、或者感谢德拉科对自己的帮助才会有这种想法的时候，答案是否定的。事实上，这能说明很多问题，比如他一直回避的德拉科或暗或明的各种试探，以及赫敏旁敲侧击的多次暗示。  
还有最重要的，得知德拉科被伏地魔抓走后仿佛世界毁灭的绝望，和他死亡的时刻都在想着德拉科。  
“赫敏说的没错。”哈利心脏都蹦跶累了，颓废地得出结论。  
罗恩好像第一次认识他，“你说什么？什么办法？哈利，你别吓我。”  
哈利站起来拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“相信我，我也没好到哪去。”毕竟挑现在这个时机跟德拉科告白似乎是不可完成的任务，他甚至还没学会在走廊里避开随时出现的恶咒，而仅有的两次时隔久远的恋爱都是迷迷糊糊的，哈利都开始思考在走廊里把德拉科压到墙上强吻是否可行。  
星期五的魔药课测验，哈利由于一直在瞥德拉科，忘记加入了解药最主要的成分粪石，他都能想象到斯内普嘲讽嫌弃的表情和垫底的魔药分数。不过他不在乎，下课铃一响，哈利跟罗恩一起走出教室。  
“今晚我们必须都找到舞伴，说定了？”罗恩如临大敌地说，刚想问哈利准备邀请谁，哈利就从他眼前消失了。如果他没看错，哈利那是……拽着马尔福？！  
有人在吹口哨，肯定是布雷斯。德拉科羞愤地想，一边尝试挣脱波特的蛮力。  
“波特！放开！你要绑架我做什么！怎么，不是勇士也不是救世主之后，都没有姑娘愿意跟你跳舞了吗！”  
哈利原地停下，没注意他们所在的走廊有多拥挤。他回过头扬起眉毛，上下打量着德拉科，“我发现你并不是姑娘。哦——你的意思是你愿意？”  
德拉科瞪着他，没想到他会这么说，苍白的脸泛起了红晕。答应他！德拉科把心底的声音赶走，清了清嗓子。  
“就我所知，波特，没有两个同性会一起去舞会。”他听见自己说，然后被波特的眼神吓得瑟缩了一下，瞬间就想投降。“但——”  
“嘿，卢娜！”哈利放开了德拉科，“你愿意跟我一起去舞会吗？”他感到德拉科不可置信的目光落在了他身上，不免有些得意。  
卢娜看上去像迷失在丛林中的幼崽，听见声音茫然地四下寻找，浅色眼睛先落在了他旁边的德拉科身上。德拉科在卢娜的目光下扭了扭，赶掉身上爬满虫子的不适。  
卢娜停顿了几秒，才笑着说：“我不喜欢跳舞。”  
哈利松了口气，他还怕卢娜真答应了不好收场。结果德拉科一句话把他打回了原形。  
“我听说会有很多甜品。”德拉科绕到哈利和卢娜之间，拖着长腔说，“包括布丁。你不会想错过的，洛夫古德。虽然跟波特这种舞伴——”他咬着牙加了重音，“去不是那么理想，我想你至少可以享受食物。”  
卢娜眨眨眼，在他们俩之间来回看。哈利拼命给她使眼色，卢娜回给他一个灿烂的微笑，“好呀，我很乐意。”  
  
“我让你告白，不是当着他的面邀请别的女生！”赫敏惊叫道。  
“我知道，我知道！能停下了吗，赫敏！”哈利抱住头，“所以现在我该怎么办？”  
“怎么办？！”赫敏眉毛一横，冷冷地说，“你跟你的女孩去舞会，然后放过马尔福吧。”  
就在这时，罗恩和金妮爬了进来，罗恩一副丢了魂儿的样子。哈利不用想都知道他肯定是去邀请了芙蓉·德拉库尔，他看了看气得头发发毛的赫敏，本来还想着撮合他们俩呢。  
好像比起谈恋爱，他更适合拯救世界。  
哈利重重地叹着气，赫敏听到后给了他一个怜悯的白眼，跑过去安慰罗恩了。  
无论哈利多后悔，圣诞舞会都在大雪中如期而至。  
当天晚上，哈利纠结了很久，才在他换好礼袍出门前，悄悄把一个小盒子塞进了衣服里。如果这都不成的话，哈利确信他和德拉科只能打一架了——他们上次也是打完架才好好说了一晚的话而没有吵起来。  
哈利在门厅看见了卢娜，她穿着那件去斯拉格霍恩晚会的缀满银色亮片的长袍，欢快地冲哈利招手。罗恩，因为哈利没邀请帕瓦蒂，则和漂亮的印度女生一起下来了。  
卢娜轻轻挽上哈利的胳膊，手指抓了抓他的手肘，在他耳边说：“要知道，有些事是不能等的。”  
哈利还没想明白卢娜在说什么，一群斯莱特林就出现在楼梯口，彻底打断了他的思路。德拉科走在最前面，穿了一件藏蓝色的礼袍，让他看起来白得反光。哈利不意外地发现他和潘西一起，亲密地说着什么。哈利攥紧了衣服里的盒子，想把它捏碎。  
礼堂被装点成了熟悉的星光与冰雪的海洋，冰凌和银霜显得它从未如此敞亮，阵阵寒气中还能看到大簇的玫瑰花和头顶悬垂的槲寄生。古怪姐妹以一支缓慢忧伤的曲子开始，哈利和其他人在下面坐着看三位勇士跳舞。  
卢娜果然比起跳舞，对她面前的金色盘子更感兴趣。到第三首曲子的时候，哈利注意到她已经吃了不下五份布丁，偶尔闭眼聆听一下，很快就投入下一轮品尝。哈利很想像卢娜一样无忧无虑，可是他控制不住自己往德拉科的方向看。金发斯莱特林和他的女伴跳完了整整三支舞，才终于从舞池出来走向了饮料桌。哈利站了起来。  
“哦！祝你好运！”卢娜开心地说。  
哈利尴尬地收回迈出去的脚。“什么？”  
“嗯，你知道的。”卢娜想了想，突然跑开，哈利不知道他该不该留在原地等她。不过她很快又回来了，手里拿着一根常春藤。“听说它代表永不分离。”卢娜把常春藤叶塞给哈利，指着一个方向，“他要出去啦！”  
“呃，谢谢。”哈利不是很意外卢娜看出来了，感激地说，被卢娜不耐烦地推了一把。  
  
门厅前的草坪依旧被变成了精灵花园的样子。哈利怀疑邓布利多悄悄用了一些在他们在生命之泉边遇到的植物给的灵感，让花园里发光的小仙子们格外兴奋。  
哈利穿梭在小径间，在一个驯鹿的喷泉雕像前看见了德拉科，他正坐在石凳上仰起头。听到脚步声也没反应，哈利把常青藤举到了他眼前。  
“来炫耀的吗，波特。”德拉科拍开他的手，语气非常恶劣。“不仅有女生跟你来舞会，还有女生送你花！”  
“你知道不是的。”哈利无奈了，赶在德拉科又吐出难听话之前继续说，“我来给你送圣诞礼物。”  
哈利眼见着德拉科眼睛一亮，又飞快别过头，盯着一丛玫瑰花不想搭理他。  
“那么，礼物呢？”等了半天，德拉科还是没忍住。  
哈利憋笑憋得辛苦，“马上。”  
盒子打开发出“咔”的一声，德拉科瞟了一眼，只能看见一个小巧的会发光的东西被波特拿了出来。  
“我想过做成吊坠。”哈利说，“但是觉得你估计不会喜欢有些女性化的东西，于是做成了胸针。”  
德拉科压下不自觉的唇角，“你自己做的，波特？用你那令人堪忧的魔咒水平？我真的不会有危险吗。”  
“……我还是喜欢你不说话的样子。”哈利轻声自言自语。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。你放心吧，永久缩小咒是在赫敏的监督下完成的。嗯，其他的变形术也都出自她。”他声音低了下去，紧张地观察德拉科的神情，“我给你戴上？”  
德拉科没再拒绝。哈利深吸一口气，把手伸向德拉科的衣襟。周围静得只剩下喷泉的声音，神奇地和记忆中的马尔福庄园重叠在一起。哈利的目光从他的手移向了德拉科的侧脸，他显然为了舞会打理了头发，变得更加耀眼夺目。突如其来的嫉妒让哈利把手收回来之前，揉乱了德拉科精心打造的发型。  
“波特？！”德拉科倏地站起来，“你他妈是不是想打架！”  
哈利盯着德拉科的胸口，他刚别上去的小东西正在转换天气，从黑夜变成了绚烂的金色。哈利有了底气，冲德拉科咧嘴一笑，“现在吗？不。”他把德拉科拉进怀里死死地圈住，贴在德拉科通红的耳边悄声说，“现在装成想要打架才是浪费时间。”  
“装......你什么意思？”  
“我在回答你的问题。”哈利盯进德拉科的眼睛，“不是装的，不是假的。”  
“是我也喜欢你。”

“认真的吗？！”  
罗恩把《预言家日报》摔在桌子上，第一版正中是一张巨大的图片，哈利和德拉科在花园的唯美喷泉前抱在一起接吻。作者，毋庸置疑，是丽塔·斯基特。哈利有些懊恼他怎么就忘了注意甲虫。  
哈利刚伸出手拒绝看那副动图，一只手抢先把报纸拿了起来大刺刺地放到一边。  
德拉科在他身边坐了下来。哈利不自觉露出一个笑容。  
“……马尔福？”罗恩的脸诡异地扭曲了。  
“嗯？”  
“这是格兰芬多桌。”  
“我没瞎。”他得意地扬起下巴，故意光明正大靠在哈利肩膀上，引来一片惊呼。  
哈利自然地给他夹了一盘子土豆，还拿了一杯南瓜汁。  
德拉科偏头在哈利嘴角落下一个轻吻，嫌弃地看向还站着的人：“倒是你，韦斯莱，再这么瞪下去就快瞎了。”  
“我已经瞎了！！！！！”

-END-  
-正文完-


End file.
